


Ikaw

by baekyeolparaluman, potato_brow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Park Chanyeol, Cliche, Drama, Idol Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 60,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato_brow/pseuds/potato_brow
Summary: Oh pag ibig nga namanKung ano ang nagagawaChanyeol and Baekhyun’s story told in 6 headlines.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 56
Kudos: 202
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	1. Headline #1

**Author's Note:**

> Para kay prompter, thank you sa pagbibigay ng napakagandang prompt na ito. Sana ay mag-enjoy ka sa pagbabasa ng fic at I hope I gave justice to your prompt. Huhu.
> 
> Para kay r, thank you for being my cheerleader noong hindi ko na alam kung saan mapupunta ang isinulat ko. Thank you for giving me encouraging words to finish this fic. Huhu. Lab you!
> 
> Para sa mga BL series na napanood ko ngayong quarantine, maraming salamat sa pagiging inspirasyon sa fic na ito! 
> 
> Para sa mga mods, maraming salamat sa mahabang pasensya at pag gabay sa akin kahit makulit ako. hehe. At maraming salamat sa pagiging daan upang maibahagi ng mga Filipino fanfic writers ang kanilang mga kwento. Mahal namin kayo!
> 
> At huli, para sayo, sana mapangiti ka ng kwentong ito. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Track 1: https://open.spotify.com/track/0V9rj37SqxF06EOV809odq

**_Rising Idol Baekhyun Byun at Top star Chanyeol Park, pinakilig ang mga manunuod sa pinakabagong episode ng Running Men._ **

Matapos ang kanyang tatlong taong hiatus mula sa showbiz, nagbabalik sa telebisyon ang isa sa mga pinakatinitingalang bituin sa kanyang henerasyon na si Chanyeol Park. Hindi man malinaw ang rason ng kanyang matagal na pagkawala, mainit pa rin ang naging pagtanggap sa kanya ng mga manonood, dahil umakyat agad ang pangalan niya sa top 10 Philippine trends nang makumpirma ang pagdalo niya sa nasabing show. 

Kasama ng aktor ay ang isa rin sa mga pinakaaabangang idol-actor na si Baekhyun Byun, ang presensya nilang dalawa ang nagbigay sa palabas ng pinakamataas na rating nito sa loob ng tatlong taon. Ito ang unang beses na pagkikita ng dalawang artista na nagpakilig sa sambayanan noong gabi ng Linggo dahil sa ‘di inaasahang chemistry ng mga ito. Isa sa mga palarong sinalihan nila ay ang sikat na speed quiz game kung saan tinanong ang idolo kung ano ang tatlong parte ng katawan ni Chanyeol Park ang kanyang paborito. Ito’y walang pag-aatubiling sinagot ni Byun ng _arms, chest and his … abs._ At dahil doon ay naging tampulan sila ng mga panunukso ng mga hosts. Hindi naman nakalagpas sa kamera ang mga palihim na tinginan at ngitian ng dalawa.

Ang clips ng kanilang mga nakakakilig na moments ay mabilis na nakalikom ng 1 million views sa YouTube sa unang araw ng pagkaka-upload nito.

***

Ang sunod-sunod na nakaririnding tunog ng notifications sa phone ni Baekhyun ang gumising sa kanya mula sa kanyang mahimbing na tulog.

Nakapikit niyang kinapa ang cellphone sa ilalim ng kanyang unan pero hindi niya ito mahanap.

“Pota naman.” Ingit niya sa kanyang sarili nang nagsisimula na siyang magising dahil hindi pa rin tumitigil ang phone niya sa pagtunog.

Bakit niya ba kasi nakalimutang i-off ang notification sound nito kagabi? Alam naman niyang dadagsa ang pagbati sa kanya ngayong araw.

Nang makapa niya ang cellphone sa may lamesa sa tabi ng kanyang king size bed, ay hinagis niya ito sa kung saan. Narinig niya ang tunog ng pagtama nito sa may pader at isa pa nang tumama ito sa carpeted floor niya.

Napabuntong hininga siya, kakabili lang ng manager niya ng model na iyon. Lagot nanaman siya kay Minseok.

Narinig niya ang pagbukas ng pintuan ng kanyang kwarto, kasunod ang malalim na boses na nagsabing, “Anyare sa’yo? Binato mo nanaman ‘yung phone mo, pasasakitin mo nanaman ulo ni Minseok.”

Nagsisimula nanamang manermon ang roommate niya at alam na ni Baekhyun na oras na para bumangon. Kaya naman tinanggal na niya ang nakasuklob na comforter sa kanyang ulo at umupo sa malambot niyang kama.

“Bangon na diyan at lalamig na ang pagkain.” Sabi ng kasama niya na nagpadilat sa kanyang namamagang mata.

“Nagluto ka?” nakangiting sabi niya, nag-beautiful eyes pa siya para magpa-cute.

Simangot naman ang sinukli sa kanya ng roommate na ngayon niya lang napansin na nakasuot pa rin ng pambahay nitong maikling boxers at puting t-shirt.

“Kadiri ka.” Sabi nito sabay hagis kay Baekhyun ng kanyang eyeglasses. Kahit kasi limang taon na silang nakatira sa condo nilang iyon ay madalas pa ring tumatama si Baekhyun sa mga gamit nila, lalo na ‘pag bagong gising.

“Wala kang taping today?” tanong nito sa kaibigan na naglakad na palabas ng kanyang kwarto, na sinundan naman niya. Pinulot niya muna ang nakakalat na cellphone sa carpet bago tuluyang lumabas ng kwarto.

“Wala. Cancelled ‘yung taping for the morning, mamayang gabi pa resume.” Paliwanag nito habang inaayos ang kubyertos sa harapan ni Baekhyun na kasalukuyang kumikinang ang mga mata sa dami ng pagkaing nakahain sa harapan niya.

“Wow, ang daming pagkain, ano meron?” sabi niya sa kaibigan. Itinaas niya ang kanyang paa at ipinatong iyon sa upuan. Isa sa mga mannerisms niya na ayaw ng kanyang roommate, pero sa limang taon nilang magkasama sa bahay ay nakasanayan na lang nito at pinabayaan na si Baekhyun.

“Tanga. Birthday mo. Nakalimutan mo?” hindi makapaniwalang sabi nito na umupo na rin sa harapan ni Baekhyun at nagsimulang kumain.

“Yieee. Ang sweet mo naman, Babe.”

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ng kaibigan sabay akmang kukunin ang mangkok ni Baekhyun, “Babe mo mukha mo, akin na nga ‘yan. Bahala ka magutom.”

Baekhyun knew he wouldn’t do it, his friend wouldn’t let him starve, but he protected his food anyway. “Joke lang. Hindi ka mabiro.” Inirapan lang siya ng kaibigan at umayos na ito sa pagkakaupo.

“Tsaka siyempre, alam kong birthday ko, hindi naman sasabog sa notifications ‘yang phone ko kung hindi ko birthday.” Dagdag pa niya.

“Malay mo may scandal ka.”

“Paano ako magkaka-scandal e hindi nga ako umaalis ng bahay unless may sched ako.”

“Sabagay.” Sabi nito na kumunot ang noo nang makita ang kanin sa gilid ng bibig ni Baekhyun, “Para kang bata. Ang dumi mo kumain. Sana makita ng mga fans mo na mukha kang hippopotamus kapag kumain. ” Sabay abot ng tissue sa kaibigan.

“They would love me, anyway.” He answered smugly sabay tanggap sa tissue at pinunasan ang kanyang mukha.

Inirapan lang siya ng roommate at nagpatuloy silang kumain with Baekhyun’s notification sounds as their background music.

“Ano ba ‘yang phone mo. Wala bang silent mode ‘yan?” reklamo ng kaibigan niya.

“Hindi ko pwedeng i-silent, nagagalit si Minseok kapag hindi ko nasasagot agad ang tawag at text niya.”

“Baka magpuyat ka naman kakareply sa lahat ng bumati sa’yo.” Sermon nito. “Magsasayang ka lang ng oras.” Alam kasi nitong nirereplyan ni Baekhyun ang lahat – kahit gaano pa ito karami, ng bumati sa kanya.

“E baka may sabihin kapag hindi ko nireplyan.” Sabi naman nito.

“Baekhyun, sampu lang sa isang daang nag-message sayo ang tunay na nakaalala na birthday mo ngayon, ‘yung iba diyan nakita lang iyon sa twitter dahil nag-trending ka nanaman.”

“E kahit na, at least they find time to greet me, di ba?”

“Ewan ko sa’yo.” Umiling na lang ang kaibigan niya sa katwiran niya. “Ano pa lang plano natin mamaya? Are we going extreme?” tanong nito.

Every year they would celebrate each other’s birthday either partying nonstop at a bar, inviting his close friends in the entertainment industry or when they’re feeling allergic to any other human interaction, they just spend the night drinking and binge watching any Netflix series.

“I can’t.” sagot niya sabay subo ng isang eggroll bago nagsalita muli, “May guesting ako sa Running Men today.”

“What? ‘Di ka nag-vacant ng sched on your birthday?” nagtatakang tanong ng kaibigan niya. Junmyeon, their CEO and friend, always rejects schedules on their birthday. Iyon na daw ang gift niya for working their asses off the whole year.

“E si Kuya Jaeseok kasi mismo ang tumawag sa kanya, na kung pwedeng mag-guest kahit isa lang sa ating tatlo nila Jongdae sa Running Men. Nagkakaproblema kasi sila sa ratings.” Sabi naman niya. “E Jongdae’s busy practicing for his upcoming album, tsaka you’re juggling your sched between the movie and rehearsing for your diving shit. Kaya nag-volunteer na lang ako.” Dagdag pa niya.

“If I’ve known it will be on your birthday, papayag naman ako mag-guest.”

“Tayo pa ba maglolokohan, Kyungsoo? E allergic ka sa variety shows.”

If it weren’t for the promotions of his dramas and movies, Kyungsoo wouldn’t attend any variety shows for shit. It takes his whole battery life for the day dahil ayon sa kanya, hindi siya marunong magpatawa unlike Baekhyun. But Baekhyun thinks Kyungsoo’s naturally funny kahit anong gawin niya kaya he shouldn’t think about it too much.

“Tsaka okay lang naman, wala naman akong gagawin for today.” Sambit niya pa bago sumubo ulit ng kanin. Ibang klase talaga ang fried rice ni Kyungsoo. “Mom’s away for vacation kasama si kuya Baekbeom. Kaya hindi rin ako uuwi sa amin.”

“Wala ka bang kikitain?” tanong ng kaibigan niya na kakatapos lang kumain at kasalukuyang humihigop ng kanyang mainit na kape.

Bago nakasagot si Baekhyun ay muling tumunog ang phone niya. Napatingin siya sa screen at hindi napigilang umusbong ang ngiti sa kanyang labi nang makita ang pangalan na iyon.

“Luh. Malandi.” Bulong ng kanyang kaibigan na hindi na lang niya pinansin dahil busy siyang reply-an ang lalaking nag-message sa kanya.

“Speaking of kikitain mamaya, magkikita kami later.” Kilig na kilig na sabi niya matapos niyang magreply sa binata.

“Bakit mo kikitain, jowa ka ba?”

Sinamaan na lang niya ng tingin ang kaibigan, kahit kailan talaga panira ng mood ang isang ‘to sa tuwing nagkukwento siya tungkol kay Joongi.

“Bakit? Magjowa lang ba may karapatang magkita?” sagot naman niya. “Tsaka hindi naman kami nagmamadali, darating din kami diyan.”

“Tatlong taon mo na sinasabi ‘yan, may narating ka ba?” Hindi na nakasagot si Baekhyun kaya inirapan na lang niya ang kaibigan. “Hindi ka ba nagtataka? Tatlong taon na kayong naglalandian, wala pa rin kayong label?”

“Alam mo, konti na lang iisipin ko tanga ka for him.” dagdag pa nito.

Imbis na masaktan si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya ay parang sumigla pa ito sa narinig.

“Talaga? You think hindi pa ako tanga for him?” tanong niya sa kaibigan, “Si Jongdae kasi laging sinasabing ang tanga ko.”

“Well, may point naman kasi siya. Pero for me, wala ka pa sa level na ‘yun kasi iba love language mo.”

“Taena, Love guru ka na ngayon?” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanyang kaibigan. Minsan lang kasi ito magsalita tungkol sa mga ganoong bagay.

“Alam mo, gago ka makinig ka na lang.” bulyaw naman ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Wala ka pa sa level na ‘yun, kasi hindi mo pa binibigay ‘yung buong ikaw. I mean, your body. Hindi pa kayo nagse-sex.”

“Luh. ‘Di mo sure.”

“Gago?!”

“Hahahha. Joke lang.” biro niya sa kaibigan. Well, hindi pa naman talaga kasi Baekhyun feels he’s not ready for those kind of things. Kahit minsan nagi-initiate si Joongi, he’ll always find excuses para hindi sila dumating sa point na iyon. Joongi says it’s okay naman kapag sinasabi niya ‘yung side niya about the situation, and this makes Baekhyun fall even more for him. “Hindi pa talaga. Wala lang, I don’t feel like it.”

“Because you don’t fully trust him. Ni hindi ka nga nagpapalit ng stylist dahil kahit dakilang chismosa si Hera, siya lang ang pinapayagan mong makahawak sa buhok at katawan mo. And you have lots of friends but you only allow few people to get close to you. Importante sa’yo ang physical touch kaya I don’t think you’re being fool for Joongi. ”

Well, Kyungsoo has a point naman, he always does. Even though people think that he’s a happy go lucky guy, a person who’s friends with everyone. He doesn’t trust people easily.

“E bakit ikaw?” balik tanong naman niya sa kaibigan. “Ano love language mo? Imposibleng physical touch din dahil hindi ko na nga mabilang ‘yung ilang beses na nakikitulog ako kayla Jongdae ‘pag may lalaki kang inuuwi.”

Well, sanay naman na siya sa mga extracurricular activities ni Kyungsoo, he says it’s his way to relieve some stress. Nagpapasalamat na lang siya na he’s considerate enough to text him o maglagay ng tanim niyang cactus sa doorstep nila kapag may dadalhin siyang lalaki sa bahay nila.

“Dami mo namang sinasabi.” Reklamo ng kaibigan niya sabay tayo upang dalhin ang pinagkainan sa sink. “Pero I don’t know. I’ll tell you when I found out.”

“Weh. Ikaw? Mai-inlove? E takot ka sa commitment e.”

May lumipad na kutsara sa direksyon ni Baekhyun pero dahil limang taon na niyang kasama si Kyungsoo ay alam na niyang iwasan ito, “Pasmado bibig mo?!”

The Idol just laughed at his friend, “Just stating facts.” Sabi pa niya. “O siya, maliligo na ako at on the way na daw si Minseok.” Ayaw na niyang mabulyawan ng alas-kwatro ng madaling araw kaya naman nagsimula na siyang kumilos.

“Thank you sa food, Love you, Soo. The best ka talaga.”

“Ewan ko sa’yo.” He heard his friend say as he retreated back into his room.

\----

He was currently having his make-up fixed by Hera nang biglang may kumatok sa pintuan ng kanyang assigned room. Hindi na sana papansinin ni Baekhyun kung sino man iyon, kadalasan kasi ay staff lang ito na nagsasabing kailangan na nilang magmadali dahil magsisimula na ang shoot, pero agad siyang napatayo nang makita niyang si Jaeseok Yoo iyon na may dalang regalo at kasunod ang manager nito na nakatutok ang cellphone sa kanilang dalawa.

Baekhyun flashed his charming smile at the sight of the camera filming the scene.

“Happy Birthday, Baekhyunnie!” pagbati nito sabay akap sa kanya, he tried not to flinch at his touch. Sinubukan niyang mas lawakan pa ang kanyang ngiti dahil nakatingin si Minseok sa kanya at ayaw niyang mapagalitan ngayong araw for not smiling wide enough.

“Thank you, po.” Sabi niya sabay tanggap ng regalo at nag-bow ng ilang beses. He was always told to keep his manners. “Nag-abala pa po kayo.” He politely said.

“E nakakahiya naman sa’yo at naabala pa kita ngayong birthday mo.” Sabi nito. In the thousands of artists na nakilala ni Baekhyun in his 6 years in the industry, Jaeseok Yoo is a rare gem. Isa siya sa mga taong kahit nasa taas na ng matagal na panahon ay hindi pa rin nakakalimot na maging mapagkumbaba. He’s always taking care of the guests in his tv shows, making sure they’re comfortable enough and giving them a lot of screen time. Siya ang nag-alaga kay Baekhyun noong unang guesting nito sa kanyang variety show, pinaalalahanan siya nito na huwag siyang kabahan at hindi dapat ma-pressure na magpatawa sa harap ng camera because it comes out naturally. And Luckily for Baekhyun, it does.

Kaya hindi rin nagdalawang isip si Baekhyun na pumayag na maging guest sa Running Men. Isa pa, it’s been ages since the viewer’s last saw him in a variety show. “Wala po iyon, I’m actually honored to guest po.” Sabi naman niya.

“Ang bait mo talagang bata ka.” Baekhyun just smiled at his remark. “Huwag kang mag-alala, sinabi ko na sa staff na isama tayo sa iisang grupo para hindi ka masyadong mailang.”

And for that, a huge burden was lifted off Baekhyun’s chest, “Thank you po.”

“That’s the least I could do for taking your time.” He said.

“Ahm. If you wouldn’t mind me asking po,” panimula ng maliit na binata. “May iba pa po bang guest bukod sa akin?” tanong niya.

Kanina pa kasi niya iyon inaalala, dahil kung may ibang guest sa show bukod sa kanya, people will expect them to have an interaction. The more interaction, the more na matutuwa ang manunuod, and Baekhyun sucked at that. It would be better if he knows them, but if he doesn’t, he’s doomed. 

“Ah. Oo.” Mas lalong lumiwanag ang mukha ng beterano sa industriya nang marinig ang tanong ni Baekhyun. “Si Chanyeol. Chanyeol Park. Hindi ko nga akalaing sasagutin niya ang tawag ko. Pero nagulat na lang ako at agad siyang pumayag. Hay, mabuti pa rin talaga sa akin ang Panginoon.”

Chanyeol Park.

Of course, Baekhyun knows him. No one in the country doesn’t know Chanyeol Park.

Shit. Baekhyun’s conclusively doomed.

“Sigurado pong magiging masaya ‘yung kalalabasan ng episode today.” Iyon na lamang ang nasabi niya. “I’ll do my best po.”

“Sige, mag-ingat tayo sa taping today ha?” sabi nito at sabay silang nag-pose for the camera na hawak ng manager nito. “Sige aalis na ako’t para makapagpahinga ka bago magsimula ang taping.”

“Thank you, po.” He said and continuously bowed at him hanggang sa makaalis ito.

Nang ipinagpatuloy ni Hera ang pagme-make up sa kanya ay tinawag niya ang atensyon ng kanyang manager, “Kuya Minseok.”

“Hmm?”

“How’s Chanyeol Park like?”

“Hindi mo siya kilala?” tanong nito pabalik sa kanya. “Akala ko ba siya ideal type mo?”

“Sira, siyempre siya ‘yung sinabi ko para safe tayo.” Kapag kasi tinatanong siya sa mga interviews or radio shows kung sino ang ideal type niya. Lagi niyang binabanggit si Chanyeol dahil isa siya sa mga pinakasikat na actor sa bansa, everybody likes him, kaya hindi magkakaroon ng issue kung siya ang babanggitin ni Baekhyun. Isa pa, malabong magkita sila at magkaroon ng interactions on and off stage dahil hindi naman nila personally kilala ang isa’t-isa.

Well, except for now.

“I don’t personally know him e. I just heard na he’s polite and funny naman daw. Kaya hindi ka magkakaroon ng problema.” Sagot naman ng kanyang manager.

“E ‘di ba he was on hiatus for 3 years?” That’s the least Baekhyun knows about him, because it was big of an issue back then. “Bakit kaya?”

“Ang narinig ko,” napatingin ang dalawa kay Hera na siyang nagsalita, “He was about to get married sa non showbiz girlfriend niya kaso tinakbuhan siya on the day of their wedding, kaya he overdosed on drugs and became alcoholic. Walang lumalabas na balita dahil binabayaran ng management niya lahat ng mga news sites.”

“Really? That’s sad naman.” Baekhyun said upon hearing the story.

“Sounds like fiction to me.” Komento naman ni Minseok sa kanya. “Anyway Baekhyun, just show them your charming smile and clumsiness, you’ll get by.” Payo naman nito sa kanyang alaga.

Well, people find his talent charming at everything he does but in reality, he’s the reason for every single white hair on Minseok’s head.

Wala nang ibang nagawa ang Idol kung hindi sumang-ayon na lamang.

\----

Naging mainit ang pag-welcome sa kanya ng mga hosts nang binigyan siya ng cue ng staff upang pumasok sa loob ng set. Malawak ang kanyang ngiti nang isa-isa siyang kamayan ng mga hosts, at siyempre, hindi mawawala ang konting pagsayaw niya ng choreography ng kanyang latest single.

Pagkatapos niyang magpakilala ay sunod na pinapasok sa set si Chanyeol Park. Kahit kanina niya pa alam na maggi-guest din ang actor sa show ay umarte pa rin siyang gulat at hindi makapaniwala. Well, the last part was not that hard to act because the actor’s visuals, stance and ears were unbelievably out of this world. Medyo nainggit nga si Baekhyun dahil paano ba nakakakuha ng ganyang mukha? Deep round eyes, pointed nose, thick pink lips, broad shoulders and a height that Baekhyun wished he had, and he must give his assistant an extra pay for the brush up hair that reveals his gorgeous forehead. Maybe that’s why people love this guy, bukod sa galing nitong umarte ay napakagwapo pa nito. The smaller man wished they would get along today.

The theme of today’s episode is Running Men Olympics, to Baekhyun’s dismay. Pero mabuti na lang at tinupad nga ni Kuya Jaeseok ang pangako niyang magkagrupo sila ng maliit na binata. Kasama pa nila si Kwangsoo, na kaibigan ni Kyungsoo, si Kuya Haha, na nakasama na rin ni Baekhyun sa ibang variety shows na napuntahan niya at si Ji Hyo, na kahit hindi pa nakakausap ni Baekhyun ay nakangiti siyang sinalubong. Sinabi rin ng PD na may chance silang kumuha ng member from the other group kapag nanalo ang grupo nila sa bawat challenge.

Matapos ang introduction ay nag-move na sila sa susunod na location. Nakapagpalit na rin si Baekhyun ng pantalon at sweatshirt na normal na suot ng mga guests at hosts. Nang makababa siya ng sasakyan ay agad siyang sinalubong ng camera man kaya binati niya ito, he smiled at the camera and said his aspirations for today’s episode tulad ng ginagawa niya in every guesting that he does. He just says everything that comes in his mind, the team will edit it anyway.

He’s in the middle of speaking nonsense nang makita niya ang pool sa venue. Na-capture ng camera man kung paano nagulat at hindi makapaniwala ang binata na ang first mission niya ngayon ay mabasa. At nang makarating siya kung saan nakakumpol ang mga members ay nakita niya ang isang machine na may upuan sa ibabaw nito. He watched a lot of running men episodes at alam na niyang it's a flying chair in which a member of the losing team will fly in the air and land on the pool.

He intensively listens as the PD gave them instructions, they will start with a 3 answering game, ito ay kung saan magtatanong ang opponent niya ng isang tanong na dapat magbigay siya ng tatlong sagot within 5 seconds. Baekhyun’s confident at this game because he can just answer whatever first three things that comes to his mind.

The thing with running men is the guests always ending up clutching their abdomens dahil sa sobrang kakatawa. He’s in the middle of calming himself down because Kwangsoo just revealed 3 celebrities that he dated and Jaeseok just told them the 3 recent porn videos that he watched nang tawagin ng PD ang pangalan niya. Akala niya ay uupo siya sa flying chair, thank God he said na siya ang sasagot sa tanong at si Kwangsoo ang nasa flying chair. His team keeps cheering him on pero medyo kinakabahan siya dahil ang kalaban niya ay ang beteranong actor. Kahit same age lang sila ay hindi pa rin niya alam kung dapat siyang makipagbiruan sa binata dahil mas nauna ito sa industriya and his huge fanbases will get back at him for asking wrong questions.

But if he keeps thinking about those things he wouldn’t be able to make them laugh. Bahala na nga, he would just apologize later or make Minseok ask the team to edit it out.

They were asked to look at each other but the Idol doesn’t know why his heart is beating so fast, must be because it’s his first time talking to the guy.

Buti na lang at ang unang question would come from Chanyeol, and he ask a very easy one, what 3 countries would he like to visit, which Baekhyun easily answered with Paris, Maldives and Taiwan. And because the smaller man answered it so swiftly, inasar ng kanyang mga kakampi si Chanyeol, sinabi ng mga itong huwag masyadong maging mabait sa mga tanong, na tinawa lang ng binata sabay sabing he’ll do his best on his next turn.

Nag-iisip si Baekhyun ng magandang tanong na imposibleng masagot ng binata o kaya naman ay he’ll be too surprised or embarrassed to answer. Buti na lang at tinulungan siya ng kakamping si Ate Ji Hyo. Kahit siya ay natawa nang marinig ang tanong nito, pero bahala na, sumusunod lang siya.

“Name 3 females who have been into your house.” Diretso niyang tanong sa aktor na ikinagulat ng mga host. Chineer pa siya ng kanyang mga kakampi sa pangunguna ni Jaeseok at Kwangsoo.

But sadly, the actor answered the controversial question with ease, “Yoora Park, Young Mi Lee, Chang Mi Hong.”

Nagulat ang lahat dahil basta lang siya nagbanggit ng mga pangalan na malamang ay mangunguna sa search engines sa oras na mag-air ang episode na ito. Sunod-sunod na nakatanggap ng tanong ang aktor mula sa mga host kung sino ang mga babaeng iyon dahil hindi ito pangalan ng kahit sinong celebrity.

Akala ni Baekhyun ay yari nanaman siya sa manager niya, because he burdened the actor with his bold question, pero nakahinga siya ng maluwag nang mag-explain ang matangkad na binata, “Si Mama, Ate tsaka pamangkin ko po iyon.” Sabay tawa. Pinalakpakan naman siya ng hosts at staff dahil witty ang sagot niya.

Wooh. Baekhyun almost breaks into cold sweat.

“Go! Chanyeol! Bawian mo!”

“Chanyeol, tapusin mo na!”

“Huwag kang magpadala sa ka-cute-an niyan!”

The hosts keep on teasing them both kaya halos mamula si Baekhyun sa kakatawa, pero sinikap niyang mag-focus sa mga mata ng binatang kaharap niya. Pinipigilan niyang tumawa dahil parang sobrang competitive ng tingin nito.

“Give 3 parts of my body that you like.” He asked with his signature smirk.

What the fuck.

Wala ng oras si Baekhyun para mag-isip kaya binanggit na lang niya ang una niyang nakita.

“Arms.” Ang lapad kasi.

“Chest.” Mukhang matigas.

“Abs.” WHAT?!

Kahit siya ay nagulat sa salitang lumabas sa kanyang bibig kaya tinakpan niya ito gamit ang kanyang dalawang kamay. He swear to God, hindi pa niya nakikita ang abs ng akyor, ni hindi niya nga alam kung mayroon nga ito. Basta dumapo lang ang mata niya sa abdomen part ng actor saka niya nasabi iyon. 

Nagulat din ang mga host maski ang aktor sa sinabi niya, halata sa sunod-sunod na pang-aasar nito sa kanya.

“Baekhyunnie!”

“Ikaw ah! Saan mo nakita ‘yan?”

“Paano mo nalamang may abs si Chanyeol?”

And out of panic, he answered the last question from Jaeseok with, “S-sa movie niya?”

But it added fuel to the fire dahil mas lalo silang inasar ng mga host at lalo na ng mga staff. Although, Baekhyun lied, siguro naman nagpakita siya ng katawan in one of his movies no? Seeing his figure, the smaller man thinks it would be such a waste if hindi ito makikita ng manunuod. Or was he wrong?

My God Baekhyun, you and your nonexistent brain to mouth filter.

He would probably get an earful from his manager and a 1 hour reflection and meditation session with the CEO. Shit.

“Okay lang ‘yan, Baekhyunnie. Napanuod ko rin ‘yung movie niyang iyon. At ang masasabi ko ay wow, Chanyeol. Iba talaga ang laki mo.” Dagdag na pang-aasar pa ni Kwangsoo.

“Huwag kang mag-alala, Baekhyun. Alam naman namin na si Chanyeol ang ideal type mo,” dagdag pa ni Haha. “Kaya, naiintindihan namin. Huwag ka nang mahiya.”

The writer must have probably done some research. Mukhang mapo-postpone ang comeback niya sa susunod na buwan. This will surely blow up. He just hoped that the audience would find this funny and not perceive him as a perverted idol.

“Talaga?” sunod-sunod na tanong ng mga host kaya wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun kung hindi itago na lang ang mukha niya sa kanyang mga kamay dahil sa hiya. Grabe pulang-pula na siguro siya ngayon.

“Ay sus. Huwag ka ng mahiya, naiintindihan naman namin.” Sabi pa ng mga ito.

Baekhyun is so busy covering his red face that he wasn’t able to see the smug look thrown his way.

“Ano namang masasabi mo, Chanyeol?” It was Sechan who asked the question. The smaller man can’t even look at the actor’s eyes.

“Well.” He shyly smiled, “I guess, I’ll keep doing my best at exercising to show more for the audiences.” he answered which makes the hosts cheer for more.

God. Mas lalong nahiya si Baekhyun sa sagot niya.

When it was Baekhyun’s turn to ask, he thought kailangan na mas maganda ang comeback niya sa aktor. Bahala na, mapapagalitan pa rin naman siya mamaya, “Name 3 celebrities you wanted to date.”

To the idol’s dismay, Chanyeol doesn’t even flinch at the question.

“Ji Hyo Song.” Tinuro niya pa ang host.

“Somin Jeon.” Napangiti naman ang host nang tawagin ng actor ang pangalan niya.

But everyone wasn’t prepared for the last name he mentioned, “Baekhyun Byun.”

Puta, was all Baekhyun had in mind habang ang buong set ay nagchi-cheer sa kanilang dalawa.

“Waahh, korean drama ba ito?”

“Kahit ‘yung mga writers natin kinikilig oh.”

“Wow. Pang preview na ata natin ‘yun!”

“Game lang. I just need to mention someone.” Depensa ni Chanyeol na may kasamang hiya at ngiti na parang gulat din siya sa kanyang nasabi. “Game lang talaga.” Dagdag pa nito pero hindi pa rin tumigil ang mga host at staff sa pang-aasar sa kanila.

“Okay. Sabi mo e.” sabi ng mga host but their expressions in the camera stated that they didn’t believe his reason.

They continued asking questions – normal questions, to the staffs’ dismay, at nanalo si Baekhyun nang tanungin niya ang binata ng tatlong kanta niya. The actor only able to mention two, which the idol didn’t expect. He wouldn’t be offended naman kahit wala itong masagot, he’s an A-list actor, he doesn’t have time to listen to pop songs in Spotify

Nang sumigaw ang director ng “cut” ay saka lang nakahinga ng maluwag si Baekhyun. Kahit nabasa siya – natalo kasi ang kakampi niyang si Kwangsoo kaya lumipad siya sa ere, ay mainit pa rin ang pakiramdam niya dahil sa nangyari kanina. Hiyang-hiya siya at hindi makatingin ng diretso sa aktor.

They praised each other with, “You’ve worked hard,” and “Good take,” bago mag-disperse ang grupo para sa susunod na location.

Nang makita niya ang nakakunot na noo ni Minseok ay hinanda na niya ang tenga para sa isang mahabang sermon sa dressing room.

Pero hindi na makapaghintay ang mananger niya dahil matapos niyang abutan ng towel si Baekhyun ay nagsalita na ito, “Sa movie, really? Baekhyun? Out of all possible things, iyon ang nasabi mo?”

“E bakit ba?” depensa niya, “E saan pa ba pwedeng makakita ng ganun? Alangan namang sabihin ko sa kwarto niya? E ‘di parehas tayong nawalan ng trabaho.”

“Ikaw!” mabilis niyang pinangharang ang braso niya nang akmang kukutusan na siya ng manager. “Alam mo ba kung ano ‘yung nag-iisang movie niyang pinakita niya ang katawan niya?”

“Hindi! Ano ba?” inosenteng tanong niya kasi hindi naman talaga niya alam. Mabibilang lang sa kamay ang ilang movies na napanuod niya recently dahil nagpe-prepare nga siya for his comeback.

Pero imbis na sagutin siya ng manager ay hinagis nito sa kanya ang kanyang cellphone, “I-search mo. Para matuto ka. Mag-iisip pa ako ng excuse sa staffs para iedit ‘yung pinagsasabi mo.” Ang sagot nito sabay sakay sa driver’s seat ng kanilang van.

And Baekhyun can’t help but to bump his head to the car window nang malaman niya kung anong movie iyon.

It was an erotic thriller film where the actor had a few sexual scenes with his leading actress.

Iniisip pa lang niya ang headlines na, “Top Idol, Baekhyun Byun, watched Chanyeol Park’s sexual scenes?”, ay gusto na niyang umiyak.

Tangina, was all Baekhyun had in mind.

\-----

They were done filming for the second challenge and having their break in their dressing room when Chanyeol suddenly had a question in mind.

“Sehun.” Tawag niya sa kanyang manager na kasalukuyang naglalaro ng mobile games sa kanyang phone.

He waited for a response pero tulad ng dati ay hindi siya sinagot ng kanyang manager. Kahit mas bata ito sa kanya ng ilang taon ay umaakto itong siya ang mas matanda sa kanilang dalawa. Dahil ayon sa kanya, para siyang nag-aalaga ng anak dahil sa dami ng kalokohan ni Chanyeol, kaya hindi niya deserve na matawag na Kuya. Well, Chanyeol can’t really blame him, the scowl on his face looked permanent for all the the actor’s scandals that he’s dealing with.

Sehun may look like a kid but he does his work efficiently, that’s why even Chanyeol is ignored 24/7, he keeps the kid.

Kahit hindi siya sinagot ng manager ay tinuloy pa rin niya ang sasabihin, “Ilang taon na si Baekhyun?” he asked.

And the question alone was enough to divert his manager’s eyes from his phone to Chanyeol, the actor devilishly smiled at the frown forming his manager’s face, “Keep it in your pants, kakatapos ko lang ayusin ‘yung strip show mo sa Octagon last week.”

Chanyeol just laughed at his manager’s agony, “C’mon, where’s the fun in that kung lagi na lang akong nakakulong sa kwarto ko? That’s boring.”

“I love boring.” Irap sa kanya ng kanyang manager.

“Well, sucks to be you.” Kung ayaw siyang tulungan ng manager niya, he’ll ask the idol himself and who knows, he might be able to get more than what he asked for.

“Saan ka pupunta?” tanong sa kanya ng kanyang manager nang tumayo siya mula sa kanyang upuan.

“I’m going to have my fun.” He answered him smugly.

“Maawa ka doon sa idol, he’s just 6 years in the business.” Wow. Mukhang mas concerned pa siya sa idol kaysa sa sarili niyang alaga. “He’s just starting to build his career, don’t destroy it for him.” Seryoso ang tono ni Sehun habang nakatingin siya sa aktor.

Chanyeol can’t help but feel irritated, the idol must be an adult who could make his own decisions, but his manager and probably the people around him, thinks he can’t and keeps on protecting him.

“Do I look like I care?,” sagot niya sa kanyang manager sabay labas ng pinto ng kanyang dressing room.

He doesn’t care, because those people who involved themselves with him, he didn’t force them. His words and actions may be the catalyst, but the final decision will always be with them.

Too bad, being involved with him can either bring their careers soar to the top or hit rock bottom, no in between.

\-----

With the help of the staff and the idol’s make-up artist, he found Baekhyun at the rooftop of the building. What a cliché place for a first meeting and too exposed for what he’s planning to do later. Pero hindi naman mapili si Chanyeol.

Nakatalikod sa kanya ang binata at may plano sana siya gulatin ito nang bigla niyang marinig ang hikbi nito, saka niya lang napansin na may kausap pala ito sa phone.

“So, you’re going back to her?” tanong nito sa kausap. Nanginginig ang boses nito kasabay ng panginginig ng kanyang kamay.

Oh. Sounds like a lover’s quarrel for Chanyeol. He silently laughed, the idol has a secret lover? He must be a great actor then, Chanyeol almost believed Kwangsoo when he said he’s the idol’s ideal type.

“And what does that make me?” giit nito na parang hindi siya makapaniwala sa narinig mula sa kausap niya sa kabilang linya.

Chanyeol saw how the idol’s jaw tightened as he kept listening to the person at the other end of the line. Namumula na ang kamay at leeg nito and the actor knows that he’ll combust anytime now. “E paano ako?! Tingin mo hindi kita kailangan?!” and with that he ended the call and threw his cellphone.

“Oops!” buti na lang at mabilis ang reflexes ni Chanyeol at nasalo niya agad ang phone ng binata.

The idol was shocked upon seeing him and hurriedly tries to collect himself, he bowed at him as he said, “S-sorry po. Sorry po, natamaan ko po ba kayo? Pasensya na po.” Inilahad niya ang kanyang kamay, expecting Chanyeol to give it back to him.

But the actor has some other plans for him, “It’s okay.” He smiled, “Hinahanap kita kanina, your stylist told me you’re here.”

“Ay talaga po?” the idol said habang pinupunasan niya ang kanyang luha. “Bakit po pala?” he politely asked.

Baekhyun turned to him and looked at him with those tear-stained puppy eyes, wet eyelashes with redness all over it. He tried to smile at Chanyeol but his eyes looked sad, it stirred something inside the actor. But he concealed it with his wicked smile at inabutan niya ang maliit na binata ng panyo, “I’m going to offer you something.”

“Ano po iyon?” tanong niya at kinuha ang panyo mula sa matangkad na binata. Pero nagulat siya nang biglang sinara ng actor ang kamay nitong may hawak na panyo, dahilan para mahawakan nito ang kamay niya.

Napatingin siya sa aktor na ngayon ay mas lumapad ang ngiti sa kanya. Sumayaw ang emosyon sa mga mata ng maliit na binata, Chanyeol was amazed on how his eyes swiftly shift from being heartbroken to frightened, “Birthday sex.” He bluntly said.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng singer, “P-po?” sinubukan niya pang hatakin ang kamay niya mula sa actor, but Chanyeol was holding it tightly.

“’Di ba birthday mo ngayon?” Sinearch niya kasi ang binata at nalamang birthday niya ngayon. Nang hindi sumagot ang maliit na binata ay hinatak niya ito papalapit sa kanya, “I would be a bad workmate kung hindi kita reregaluhan.” Hinawakan niya ang baywang nito sabay bulong sa kanyang tenga, “It would be the best birthday gift you’ve ever had.”

Naramdaman niyang natigilan ang maliit na binata sa sinabi niya pero mabilis siyang tinulak nito palayo, “Manyak!” sigaw nito sa kanya. Chanyeol just laughed, he expected it anyway. Baekhyun’s looks like the type to not give in easily.

“Bakit? C’mon, don’t be shy. Kwangsoo said that I’m your ideal type. Isn’t that true?”

“Hindi!” sigaw nito sa kanya with his eyes and deep frown that shouts anger, “Sinabi ko lang ‘yun dahil ikaw ang pinaka-safe na sagot. It wouldn’t be an issue if I mentioned your name. Everybody likes you.”

“Even you?”

“Except me!” sigaw nito. “Siguro noon, oo. Because I thought you were exactly what the news tells about you, pero hindi pala.”

Natawa na lang si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng singer, “You should’ve known better than to listen to those news, Babe. After all, artists are hypocrites, aren’t we?”

Hindi nakapagsalita ang maliit na binata sa sinabi niyang iyon, because he knows that Chanyeol’s right. It’s their job to pretend to be someone they’re not, partly or fully.

Chanyeol decided to add fuel to the fire. “Kahit ‘yang kausap mo sa phone, nagpapanggap din ‘yan. He pretended to be by your side but in reality, kaya ka niyang itapon para sa iba.”

The Idol’s eyes changed to something mixed of anger and shame, “Hanggang saan narinig mo?” nakita ng actor na kinuyom nito ang kanyang palad.

“Hmm.” Pang-aasar pa niya kay Baekhyun. “Enough to know that he doesn't care about you.” he smiled slyly at him, he tried to infuriate him more ‘cause he wondered what other emotions those eyes can convey.

“Wala kang alam.” Madiin na sabi nito, nanginginig na sa galit ang nakakuyom nitong mga kamay but Chanyeol’s sure he wouldn’t punch him.

“True. Wala akong alam, but it doesn’t take a smart person to know that he doesn’t care about you. He dumped you on your birthday.” He laughed. “What a jerk.”

Chanyeol saw another tear fall from the corner of that right puppy eye, such a jerk indeed.

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, instead he marched towards the actor to snatch his phone away. Aalis na sana siya nang biglang hinawakan ng matangkad na binata ang kanyang braso, “Forget about him tonight. Come with me.” He whispered in his seductive tone.

But the glare he received from the smaller man is enough of an answer, “Tama ka. Gago siya,” sabi nito. “Pero mas gago ka, dahil ginagamit mo ang kahinaan ng ibang tao para makuha ang gusto mo.” Tinulak siya ng maliit na binata papalayo.

“Huwag mo kong igaya sa mga nabibiktima mo.” He said before he left the rooftop.

Chanyeol just sighed and wondered how those small innocent puppy eyes can convey lots of emotions. How can those tears make him feel the hurt he felt?

\-----

As he’s on his way to the last destination of their challenge, Baekhyun’s heart feels heavy.

Sobrang bigat ng kanyang pakiramdam at alam niyang tanga siya to think that sighing can make it go away but he still did. At nagpapasalamat din siya na hindi na nagtanong pa si Minseok kung bakit siya umiiyak. Malamang ay nabasa na rin niya ito sa news, number 1 kasi ito trending topics sa Twitter.

Buti na lang din at magaling si Hera , tinakpan ng kanyang make-up ang pamumugto ng mga mata ni Baekhyun. He wished it would be able to conceal his pain, too.

“Just hang in there.” Bulong sa kanya ng kanyang manager bago siya tawagin ng staff dahil magsisimula na ang taping.

Huminga siya ng malalim bago nakangiting pumasok sa set, isa-isa niyang binating muli ang mga kasama. Kahit ang nakaalitan niyang si Chanyeol kanina ay nginitian niya, it takes a lot of his willpower not to punch that guy. Pero kailangan niyang kontrolin ang sarili kung gusto pa niyang gumising ng may trabaho bukas.

Much to his dismay ay magkasama sila sa iisang team para sa dodge ball challenge na ito, nakuha kasi ang actor nang manalo ang team nila sa relay race kanina. Pinagtabi pa silang dalawa ni Kuya Jaeseok dahil matutuwa daw ang audience kung malapit sila sa isa’t-isa lalo na matapos nang nangyari kanina.

Wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun kung hindi ngumiti at sumang-ayon na lamang, he doesn’t bother to know the reaction of that jerk, baka nga gustong-gusto pa nito ang sitwasyon nila. Baekhyun feels 10 X more irritated with their small distance but he smile it away.

The PD explained the rules for the game. Kailangan nilang protektahan ang queen nila, na kinuha mula sa mga audience, dahil sa oras na matamaan siya ay tapos na ang laban at ang kalaban ang mananalo.

As they were fixing their places in the field, biglang may nag-suot ng cap sa ulo niya at inayos ito. Nagulat siya at agad na nilingon kung sino iyon, it was Chanyeol.

“Don’t be so obvious na umiyak ka.” He said bago pumunta sa pwesto niya na para bang hindi niya inaway si Baekhyun kanina.

Kahit gusto niyang bigyan ito ng masamang tingin ay hindi niya magawa dahil may camera na nakatutok sa bawat galaw niya. Hindi na lang siya nagsalita at nag-focus sa game.

Surprisingly, The idol enjoyed the game, the wind dumping his skin gives a good sensation. It soothes his feelings, albeit temporarily.

Magaling din kasi siyang umiwas sa bola kaya isa siya sa mga natirang members na nagpoprotekta sa queen. Unfortunately, the other member was Chanyeol, ang naatasang direktang magprotekta sa queen sa pamamagitan ng pagtago nito sa likod niya. Hawak-hawak pa nito ang kamay noong estudyante sa kanyang baywang, sus, gustong-gusto naman niya. Napairap na lang si Baekhyun.

Masyadong naging pre-occupied ang singer sa mga iniisip niya na hindi na niya namalayan na sa direksyon niya ibinato ang bola. Nagulat na lang siya nang biglang may tumulak sa kanya sa gilid at nagpagulong-gulong silang dalawa sa field.

Saka lang nakita ni Baekhyun kung sino iyon nang tumigil sila sa gilid ng field. Sinalubong ng malaki at malalalim na mga mata ang tingin niya, the idol cursed his luck when he saw that crooked smile of the actor.

He hears the cheers and shouts of the students, hosts and staffs na nakakita sa nangyayari, but Chanyeol made sure he heard his whisper, “Be careful, Babe. I wanted to be the one to bruise you tonight.”

Those words send shiver down Baekhyun’s spine, hindi dahil sa kilig, kundi dahil sa galit. Manyak na ‘to!

“You wish!” bulong niya sabay mabilis na inangat ang kanyang tuhod papunta sa groin ng binata.

Agad na gumulong ang actor sa gilid niya at namilipit sa sakit, and of course Baekhyun pretended to be innocent. Umarte siyang nagulat at paulit-ulit na nagso-sorry. Mabilis na nagpuntahan ang mga host kanilang dalawa habang siya ay patuloy pa rin sa pagso-sorry kahit binigyan pa siya ng masamang tingin ng aktor.

Baekhyun smiled internally, buti nga sa’yo.

\----

He met Lee Joongi 4 years ago at the backstage of a music show when he was promoting his title track ‘Betcha’ which made his name climb to top of the Spotify Chart. The actor looked like a lost puppy wandering through the backstage. And Baekhyun, like a concerned citizen that he is, helped the actor and his manager to where he was headed to. And that started their budding relationship.

Noong una ay wala naman talagang balak makipagkilala si Baekhyun, gusto lang niyang tulungan ang actor sa paghahanap nito ng dressing room ni Jieun Lee o mas kilala bilang IU. Hindi naman niya inexpect na makikipagkwentuhan sa kanya ang aktor, kung saan natutunan niyang oversharer pala ang binata kahit sa unang pagkikita pa lang nila. Dahil sa unang oras ng pag-uusap nila ay nalaman niyang pinanganak ito sa Busan, may isang nakababatang kapatid na babae at boyfriend siya ni Jieun for 2 years.

Parang si Baekhyun pa ang kinabahan para sa kaniya dahil halos maikwento na nito ang buong buhay niya. Sana lang ay hindi siya ganito sa iba dahil kahit hindi tattletale si Baekhyun, hindi naman ganoon ang ibang tao. At sa trabahong pinasok nila, isang hindi magandang headline lang, tapos ang career na matagal mong pinaghirapan.

Akala nga noon ng idol ay iyon ang una at huling pagkikita nila ng aktor, pero mga limang buwan nakalipas noon ay nagkita muli sila sa isang bar. Matagal-tagal na ‘ding hindi bumisita si Baekhyun sa ganoong lugar, but sometimes everything just gets overwhelming kaya naisipan niyang lumabas muna kasama ang mga kaibigan.

Kyungsoo and Jongdae are busy dancing their brains out somewhere in the crowd, pero mas pinili ni Baekhyun na umupo muna sa may front bar. He was on his 3rd glass nang biglang may tumabi sa kanya. Aminado naman ang singer na mababa ang tolerance niya sa alak, tapang niya pang umorder ng hard liquor, pero kahit medyo inaantok na siya sa pangatlo niyang shot ay na-recognize niya pa rin si Joongi na nakangiting tumingin sa kanya.

Pero nakita pa lang niya ang ngiti nitong hindi umabot sa kanyang mga mata ay alam na ni Baekhyun na may mali. The idol didn’t pry, but the actor was an oversharer that’s why Baekhyun knew that Jieun had broken up with him at his fifth glass. For his sixth glass, he heard that Jieun needed some space to breathe, the judgements and criticisms of the netizens in everything she does took a toll on her. She needed to be away from everyone and find herself again, as what she told the actor. At his 7th shot, he knew that even Joongi agreed to the break up, he felt dying inside.

Baekhyun can’t really remember what he said that night, hindi nga niya maalala kung nagsalita ba siya habang nagkukwento ang aktor. But at some point, Joongi keeps coming unto him for comfort. And in between crying fests and drunken nights, Baekhyun tripped and fell.

He kind of expected it naman, the guy was caring, funny and attentive when sober, and he’s cute when he’s drunk. He’s there when Baekhyun is getting himself together after his father died. He’s there to celebrate with him when he sold half a million copies for his first full length album.

Sinubukan naman niyang itago, alam niyang hindi pa talaga nakakamove on ang actor sa kanyang ex-girlfriend. Pero sabi nga nila, kung pilit mong tinatago ang isang bagay, bigla ka na lang sasabog. Iyon siguro ang nangyari sa kanya, dahil on his very tanga and very marupok moment ay umamin siya at in-offer ang sarili bilang substitute muna ng dalaga habang wala pa ito.

And Joongi agreed.

Everything went well naman, it even exceeded Baekhyun’s expectations. He was happy, except for those nights when the actor got drunk and called Jieun’s name.

If being happy means seeing Joongi’s smile at his antics, hearing his laugh at his own jokes, watching him sleep comfortably at night, then Baekhyun’s happy.

Pero pag iniisip niya ang lahat ng nangyari ngayon, napagtanto niyang siya lang pala. Siya lang ang masaya sa kanilang dalawa.

Dahil kung naging masaya ang aktor sa piling niya, wala sanang news article tungkol sa pagiging magkasintahan ni Lee Joongi at IU for 4 years.

Tangina, gusto niyang isigaw iyon sa binata.

Naalala niya tuloy ‘yung linya niya sa pinagbidahan niyang pelikula recently, ‘In those 4 years I was there, kaya when you said 4 years and it’s still you, where was I?”

He got famous with that line, and he was thankful for the writer for that. Pero shit naman, he didn’t expect it to be applicable in real life. Lord naman, acting lang dapat ‘yun e.

He was lost in his own thoughts nang biglang may dalawang daliri na humarang sa mata niya, “Ilan ‘to?” Hindi na kailangang lumingon pa ng idol para lang malaman kung sino ang umistorbo sa pagda-drama niya.

“Dalawa.” He answered nonetheless.

“E ito?” then showed him his 5 fingers.

“Lima.” Sagot niya sabay tapik sa kamay ng binata. “Ano ba, puro ka kalokohan.” Sabi niya pero hindi siya pinansin ng singer, imbis ay nilahad nito ang palad niya sa kararating lang din na si Kyungsoo.

“Pay up.” Sabi nito with his smug look na sinuklian naman ng irap ni Kyungsoo. Nilapag niya ang pera sa palad ng binata at doon lang nag-sink in kay Baekhyun na pinagpustahan nanaman siya ng dalawa.

“Bwisit kayo, pinagpustahan niyo nanaman ako.” Reklamo niya.

Pero tinawanan lang siya ng dalawa, “Ito kasing si Kyungsoo, pinagmamadali akong mag-drive, baka daw kasi lasing ka na at nag-iiiyak.” Sagot naman ni Jongdae at umupo sa harap ni Baekhyun. Si Kyungsoo naman ay umupo sa tabi niya. “Sabi ko hindi ka magpapakalasing kung wala kang kasama. Kaya ayun, instant tatlong libo.” Natutuwang sabi niya at iwinagayway pa ang pera sa mukha ni Kyungsoo para lang asarin siya. Kyungsoo just threw a glare at him bago tumayo nang makita niyang may bitbit bitbit na tray ang matandang may-ari ng samgyeopsal joint na si Manang Mi Kyung. Narinig ng dalawa na nagpasalamat ang matanda at pinuri ang binata na cute. Natawa na lamang silang dalawa ni Jongdae dahil kung ibang tao ang tumawag ng cute sa binata, siguradong hindi na sisikatan ng araw iyon. Pero dahil parang pangalawang ina na rin nila ang matanda, ay nginitian na lang siya ni Kyungsoo.

Simula trainee days nila Jongdae at Baekhyun at noong paextra-extra si Kyungsoo sa mga pelikula at drama, dito ang naging tambayan nila kapag gusto lang nilang uminom at magpakabusog. Dahil bukod sa masarap ang pagkain at lagi silang binibigyan ng extrang bote ng may-ari, ay maaga itong nagsasara. At sa oras na nakita na nila Baekhyun ang close sign sa may pintuan, hudyat iyon na wala nang tao sa loob at pwede na silang mag-inuman in peace. 

The joint has a great ambiance, a small but homey space which makes them keep coming back for more.

“Nakita ko ‘yung unang episode ng bagong drama mo iho,” narinig nilang sabi ng matanda sa aktor. “Ang gwapo-gwapo mo doon, at kilig na kilig iyong anak ko kapag nagkaka-eksena kayo noong leading lady mo, ano nga palang pangalan niya?”

“Ji Hyun Nam po, Nang.” Kyungsoo answered politely.

“Ang ganda ganda niya, iho.” Papuri ng matanda, “Girlfriend mo ba siya?”

Nabuga ni Jongdae ang tubig na iniinom niya nang marinig niya ang tanong ng matanda, si Baekhyun naman ay tinakpan ang bibig niya para pigilan ang tawa.

Kyungsoo subtly cursed them by using his middle finger to fix his eyeglasses at his nose before answering the lady, “Ay nako, Nang. Hindi po.”

“Ay, sayang naman. Bagay pa naman kayo.” Panghihinayang ni Manang Mi Kyung, “Kayo talaga, ang gagwapo niyo namang mga binata, bakit hindi pa kayo naggi-girlfriend?”

Lalaki po kasi hanap namin, sagot ni Baekhyun sa isipan niya. Pero siyempre hindi niya iyon sasabihin sa matanda dahil baka mahimatay ito.

“Sila lang po ‘yun, Manang.” Singit naman ni Jongdae sa usapan, “Nagdala po ako ng girlfriend dito last month.” Dagdag pa nito sabay pogi pose. Kung hindi lang mahal ang baboy ngayon baka ibinato na ni Baekhyun iyon sa mukha niya. Feeling pogi.

“Buti ka pa, kaya ikaw ang pinakagwapo e.” sabi ng matanda saka niya hinalikan ang binata sa pisngi, na ikinatuwa naman nito.

Nang makaalis ang may-ari ng joint ay nagsimula nang magluto ang tatlong magkakaibigan, “Kung alam lang ni Manang na babaero ka, baka nginudngud ka na niya sa sauce.”

Miraculously, out of the three of them, Jongdae is the straight one. Kahit siya pa ang pinakamaingay at pinakamakalat sa kanilang tatlo, at kahit mukha siyang tuko kung makakapit sa manager ni Baekhyun ay hindi mapagkakaila na maraming babae ang nahuhumaling sa kanya. Don’t judge a book by its cover talaga dahil kahit mabaho ang hininga ni Jongdae every morning, mabulaklak ang mga salitang lumalabas sa bibig niya.

“Asan nga pala si Kuya Minseok? Ba’t ‘di mo kasama?” tanong niya kay Baekhyun sabay subo sa meat na binalot niya sa lettuce.

“Susunod na lang daw siya. Nagkalat nanaman ata si Tan sa apartment.” Dahilan naman niya.

Napalingon ang tatlong magkakaibigan sa may entrance dahil sa tunog ng door chimes, pumasok naman sa loob ang isang mestisong binata na nakasuot ng mask at shades ngayong dis oras ng gabi.

Hindi naman palalagpasin ng trio na asarin ang bagong dating na kaibigan.

“Huwag kang tatabi sa akin. Baka isipin nila kasama ka namin.” Seryosong sabi ni Kyungsoo sa binata nang makalapit ito sa table nila. Pabiro nitong inambaan si Kyungsoo na hindi naman siya pinansin, tinanggal niya ang shades at mask bago umupo sa tabi ni Jongdae na patuloy siyang inasar.

“Bakit ka ba kasi naka-mask? Feeling artista ka?” naka-turtle neck pa ito na pinatungan niya ng malaking coat, todo porma siya samantalang mukhang pangtambay lang ang get-up ng tatlo.

“Mahirap na baka may makakita sa akin.” Sagot naman nito at agad na dumukot ng inihaw sa grill at diretsong sinubo iyon sa bibig niya. Napangiwi naman si Baekhyun dahil sobrang init pa noon pero hindi naman nasaktan ang kaibigan niya, nasarapan pa nga ito. May kalyo siguro ‘to sa dila. “Baka magpapicture, e hindi pa naman ako naka-makeup.”

“Bakit naman sila magpapicture sa’yo?” sagot naman ni Baekhyun sa kanya, “Kilala ka ba nila?”

“Tatlong beses na akong nag-a-appear sa t.v. TATLO.” Inemphasize pa nito ang bilang niya gamit ang mga daliri. “Nakasama sa top search ang pangalan ko noong in-air ‘yung interview ko sa QBS.” Pinagmalaki pa nito.

“Oo, pang number 99.” Sagot naman ni Kyungsoo na nagpatawa kay Jongdae at Baekhyun, nag-apir-an pa ang dalawa habang inis na umirap ang binata sa walang pakielam na si Kyungsoo.

“Alam niyo, wala kayong utang na loob.. Asan ‘yung tissue?” tanong nito, naglalagkit kasi ang kamay niya dahil sa mantika, inabutan naman siya box ng tissue paper ni Kyungsoo. “Ako nagpasikat sa inyong tatlo kaya huwag kayong ano diyan.” Pagpapatuloy niya ng monologue niya.

“Junmyeon, kami ang nagpayaman sa’yo kaya manahimik ka diyan.” Sagot naman ni Jongdae sa kanilang CEO. “Asan nga pala si Kuya Yixing?” tanong pa nito dahil laging kasama ng kaibigan ang driver at bodyguard nito kahit saan siya magpunta.

“Nasa sasakyan sa labas, iniintay ako.”

“Ikaw talaga, ba’t hindi mo man lang tawagin?” sabi naman sa kanya ni Baekhyun. “Pakainin na natin, tagayan mo na rin.”

“Sira! Kung papainumin natin ‘yun e ‘di sa langit kami uuwi.” Sagot naman ng binata. “Tsaka tatanggi lang ‘yun pag aayain ko. Hayaan niyo na siya.”

Hindi na lang sumagot si Baekhyun dahil tama naman si Junmyeon, kahit tatlong taon na itong bodyguard at driver ng kaibigan nila ay medyo aloof pa rin ito sa magkakaibigan. The bodyguard has sharp features, his soft eyes were being complemented by his sharp cheeks, pointy nose and cupid bow shaped lips. If Baekhyun’s being honest, he could passed as an entertainer.

Kaso nga lang one-worded lang lagi sumagot, tapos laging neutral ang facial expression. Mas straight pa kaysa kay Baekhyun ang plantsa ng black suit and tie niya, pati ang ayos ng buhok niya ay mas stable pa kaysa sa lovelife ni Jongdae.

Nagpatuloy lang sa pagbabangayan at kwentuhan ang magkakaibigan. Nang dumating si Minseok ay binati nila si Baekhyun ng happy birthday at isa-isang binigay ang regalo.

Lumalim ang gabi at napuno ang tahimik na lugar ng kwentuhan at tawanan mula sa limang magkakaibigan. Kahit ilang taon na silang magkakilala at magkakasama, hindi pa rin talaga nauubusan ng kwento. Somehow, even on this shitty day, Baekhyun feels comforted.

Pero pag may alak talaga, hindi mo makokontrol ang sarili mo. Lalo na ang bibig ni Baekhyun.

“Miss ko na siya.” He said out of the blue habang nakatingin sa malayo.

Ang nagkukwento na si Jongdae at ang mga nakikinig na kaibigan niya ay napatingin sa kaniya.

Alam naman ni Baekhyun na alam na ng mga kaibigan niya ang nangyari, pero hindi lang nila siya direstong tinatanong dahil mas gusto nilang siya mismo mag-open up sa oras na handa na siya.

Ni hindi nga alam ni Baekhyun kung handa na siya.

Natahimik ang buong grupo ng ilang sandali bago muling nagsalita si Jongdae, “Hayaan mo na, you saw it coming naman e.” sabi nito sabay maharang ginulo ang buhok niya.

Yeah, he did. But he still gets his hopes high na baka sakali, baka sakaling siya ang piliin.

“Good riddance na rin.” Dagdag pa ni Kyungsoo. “Tsaka at least hindi ka pa nakipag-sex. Hindi mo pa nabibigay lahat sa kanya. Panalo ka pa rin.”

Napailing na lang ang makakaibigan sa logic ni Kyungsoo.

Bumibigat na ang ulo ni Baekhyun dahil sa kalasingan kaya isinandal niya iyon sa balikat ng katabing si Kyungsoo. Buti na lang at hindi ito nagalit.

“’Yun ba talaga ‘yun?” he questioned. “Is love all about winning?”

Hindi nakasagot ang magkakaibigan sa tanong niya.

“’Di ba, it's supposed to be about losing all the time, but still feel happy because you lose to the one you love.”

“Pero hindi naman pwedeng ikaw lagi ang talo.” His manager answered kaya napatingin sa kanya ang lahat. Minseok is a man of few words, but his words can punch straight to the heart. “Kasi kung ikaw lagi nagbibigay at nagpapatalo, mauubos ka at babalewalain ka niya. Give and take dapat.”

And as Baekhyun was lying on his king sized bed that night, staring at his white ceiling, he realized his and Joongi’s relationship was not about give and take.

He’s the one who keeps on giving, hindi naman siya nagrereklamo, he likes seeing and making him happy kaya bigay lang siya ng bigay.

Hindi niya alam kung gusto din bang magbigay ni Joongi pero hindi niya nagawa dahil nasanay siyang si Baekhyun lagi ang gumagawa noon, o baka wala naman talaga siyang pakielam.

Dahil in the first place, hindi naman siya ang mahal.

“Baekhyun, hindi porket napapasaya mo sila ay ikaw na ang pipiliin.”

Minseok’s words keep ringing into his ears.

And as he lay on his king sized bed that night, with the white ceiling above him, he cried alone.

\----

Ten days after his birthday, Baekhyun’s name was at the top searches in twitter. Busy siyang maglaro ng LOL sa kanyang bagong biling game console nang biglang makatanggap siya ng sunod-sunod na tawag at texts sa kanyang mga kaibigan at mama.

Nang mabasa niya ang text ni Kyungsoo na, ‘Why is your name on top search? May ginawa ka nanamang kalokohan?’ ay kinabahan na siya ng todo. Ni-recap niya ang ginawa niya for the whole week, hindi na kailangan effort-an, bahay, vocal lessons, at dance practice lang naman ang pinupuntahan niya nowadays. Wala rin namang pumapasok sa bahay niya maliban sa mga kaibigan niya na nanggugulo lang at sa mama at kuya niya na inuwian siya ng pasalubong. Bukod doon ay wala nang maalala ang idol na ginawa niyang worth the top search spot.

Then it must be an old dirt, pinagpawisan ang kili-kili niya sa ideyang baka may nasabi o nagawa siyang mali noong highschool siya. He’s wacking his brain on the possible things he may have done in those times. He didn’t smoke or drink alcohol, he did not bully anyone either. So, what was it?

Baekhyun hates using his brain too much kaya he decided to just look for it, face it and fix it.

Hindi niya alam kung anong magiging reaction niya nang makita niya ang dahilan kung bakit maraming tao ang nagse-search sa pangalan niya ngayon. Hindi niya alam kung dapat ba siyang matuwa dahil hindi iyon tungkol sa kung anong pagkakamaling nagawa niya this week or in his previous years, o dapat siyang masuka at mainis dahil apparently bumenta ang chemistry kuno nila ng aktor na si Chanyeol Park sa Running Men.

Pinalabas na pala ang episode nila kagabi at napukaw ang atensyon ng mga manunuod sa kilig moments daw nila ng aktor. Number 1 2 at 3 naman sa trending YouTube videos ang clips nila sa answer 3 questions game, ‘yung pagulong-gulong moment nila noong dodge ball game at ang pagbigay sa kanya ng cap ng aktor. Baekhyun clicked on the videos at kung hindi niya lang alam ang tunay na kulay ng aktor ay kahit siya’y kikiligin. Napangiwi siya sa mga comments na nababasa niya mula sa mga netizens.

[+1,465, -282] The visuals of this couple are out of this world

[+3,663, -181] Nang sumagot siya ng ABS.. I just have to stan!

[+834, -162] ChanBaek for the win

[+212, -36] Sana oil

[+167, -17] Grabe ang gwapo ni Chanyeol, anakan mo ko pls

[+112, -17] Tapakan mo ko, Byun Baekhyun!

[+142, -27] If they would be in a movie together, it’s the end for every one of us.

He’s starting to have an headache dahil top 3 sa Twitter search ang pangalan ng aktor, pangalan niya at ang ChanBaek. Wow, may pangalan pa ang loveteam. Gusto na niyang maiyak.

But opposite of what he’s feeling in that moment was Minseok’s enthusiastic response pagkapasok niya sa bahay ni Baekhyun. Malapad ang ngiti nito at pinaghahalikan pa ang pisngi ng alaga dahil sa sobrang tuwa.

“Akala ko talaga ‘yang bibig mo ang tatapos sa atin, pero buti na lang Baekhyun! Buti na lang!” akmang hahalikan niya pa si Baekhyun kaya naman mabilis siyang tinulak ng Idol papalayo.

“Ano ba, Kuya Minseok! Kadiri ka!” sabi niya habang pinupunasan ang kanyang mukha.

Pero imbis na magalit dahil sa pagtulak sa kanya ng alaga ay nanatiling malawak ang ngiti nito. “Bilis kilos na! Pinapapunta ka ni Junmyeon sa office!” natawa na lang si Baekhyun sa manager niya dahil sobrang energetic nito. At hindi na siya magtataka kung ganito din ang sasalubong sa kanya mamaya kapag nakipagkita na siya sa CEO.

\----

His name never left the top searches the next day because of his attendance in the most prestigious acting award ceremony in the country. Sunod-sunod ang tunog ng mga camera nang lumabas siya mula sa black limousine at naglakad sa red carpet, with his black collared white tailored suit and white polo shirt underneath completed with a black bow tie. The reporters kept calling his name to look at their cameras so Baekhyun took his time waving at them.

Saka lang nagsimulang kabahan si Baekhyun nang makaupo siya sa kanyang designated seat kasama ang cast ng movie na sinalihan niya. Marami nang na-attendan na awards ceremony si Baekhyun pero iba ito. Bago pa lang siya sa acting industry at maswerte siyang ma-cast sa isa sa pinakasikat na pelikula noong nakaraang taon. Hindi naman niya ine-expect na makuha ang award, knowing that the jury thought his acting was deserving for a nomination was enough for him.

Nagkita pa nga sila ni Kyungsoo, kasama ang partner nito sa kanyang pinagbidahang movie na si Seonho, ngunit naghudyat na ang staff na magsisimula na ang event kaya kumaway na lang sila sa isa’t-isa at umupo na.

The event went on, giving awards to the actors and actresses from different movies and films. Pero nang i-announce ng MC na ang sunod na award na ibibigay ay ang popularity award, mas lalong lumakas ang sigawan ng mga tao, in which ¼ of it are Baekhyun’s fans. They kept chanting his name kaya inasar-asar pa siya ng kanyang mga kasama at ang camera man ay pumunta sa pwesto niya upang kuhanan ang kanyang reaksyon. Kasama ng kaba ay nahihiya din siya pero nang tawagin ang pangalan niya kasabay ng sigaw ng mga tao at pagtayo ng mga kasama niya sa pelikula upang i-congratulate siya, he couldn’t be happier.

He knows it wasn’t the most prestigious award for the event but for him, it is. Because he knows his fans and those who liked his performance in the movie, tirelessly voted for him day and night para lang makuha niya ang award na iyon. Para sa kanya, it wasn’t just a victory for him but to his supporters as well.

He bowed to the MC who gave the award to him bago siya dumiretso sa standing mic upang i-deliver ang kanyang speech. 

“Hello! I’m Byun Baekhyun. And ahm.. First of all, I really didn’t expect to receive this award because being nominated in this prestigious acting award ceremony was already a big thing for me. But due to the endless support of my family, friends and fans, I’ve been able to receive this award tonight. Gusto ko pong magpasalamat kay Direk Shin, kay Alexa na writer namin, sa mga co-actors ko on the movie, and to the staff who worked the hardest during the tapings. Maraming maraming salamat sa inyong lahat. I’ll continue to show the better side of me in my future works.” Ngumiti siya sa camera at nagpalakpakan ang lahat ng matapos ang speech niya.

Akala niya ay baba na siya mula sa stage pero pinigilan siya ng tanong ng host na si Leeteuk, “So, Baekhyun, we’re just curious about something.” Baekhyun smiled at him and nod. “Naging maingay ang pangalan mo these past few days dahil sa naging guesting mo at ni Chanyeol Park sa Running Men.” Baekhyun continued to smile and nod kahit nagmumura na siya sa kanyang utak. “The netizens went crazy about your interactions in the show. Anong masasabi mo doon bilang nasabi mo dati na ideal type mo si Chanyeol?”

Shit. “Ahm.” He nervously laughed. “It was my first time meeting him kaya nagulat din ako and medyo nahiya. I think I’ve said a lot of clumsy things on that episode. I’m really glad that people find it funny.” He answered. Tinignan siya ni Leeteuk like he’s expecting more kaya dinugtungan niya na lang ng, “And ahm. ‘Yung sinasabing chemistry daw namin, I didn’t expect that people will perceive that as that but nonetheless I’m thankful that people enjoyed the show.” He smiled again kahit sumasakit na ang pisngi niya.

Pero hindi pa tapos ang host sa pagtatanong nito, “Since, nagustuhan talaga ng tao ang naging team up niyo sa show, can we expect future projects with the both of you as leads?”

Nagsigawan ang mga fans dahil sa tanong ng MC, while Baekhyun’s gears kept working hard to answer that question as politely as possible. Nang humupa ang sigawan ng mga fans ay saka lang siya sumagot, “We really haven’t communicated after the taping but it will be an honor for me to work with such great actor as him.” He said as politely as he could. Pasalamat na lang siya at natapos din ang interrogation ng MC sa kanya.

Saka lang siya nakahinga ng maluwag nang makaupo na siya sa table nila. But it was short lived dahil ang sunod na tinawag ng MC bilang presenter ay ang dalawang taong iniiwasan niyang makita.

It was Lee Joongi with his black suit tie linking arms with IU wearing her puff sleeve cream colored dress. It takes all of Baekhyun to not break down right then and there, seeing them looking so simple yet so happy, smiling lovingly at each other.

Ngayon niya lang nakita ang ganyang ngiti ni Joongi. Kahit binigay na ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng sa tingin niya’y magpapasaya sa binata, kahit ilang beses siyang nagpatalo mabigay lang ang gusto niya, hindi ganyang ngiti ang natanggap niya. It was always a tight lipped one, and if Baekhyun’s lucky enough, a grinning one. Pero ito? ‘Yung umaabot ang ngiti sa mga mata niya? ‘Yung kahit ang gilid ng mga mata niya’y nagkakaroon na ng linya? Hindi. Kahit kailan ay hindi man lang iyon naibigay sa kanya.

Pero pagdating sa dalaga, sa babaeng nang-iwan pero binalikan pa rin, na kahit puro sakit ang ibinigay nito sa kanya, sinuklian pa rin niya iyon ng pinakamatamis niyang ngiti.

Ang unfair, gustong isigaw ni Baekhyun sa kanila, ang unfair niyo. 

“Wow. Bagay talaga sila no?” he heard one of his co-stars said. “Alam niyo ba, kumakalat na magpapakasal na daw sa by the end of the year?”

Tangina. Ganoon kabilis? Iyon lang ang pumasok sa isip ni Baekhyun nang marinig niya ang sinabi ng artista.

Tatlong taon siyang naghintay para sa label tapos tangina? Tangina, isang linggo pa lang silang nagkakabalikan, may planong kasal na agad? 

Wow, he must be really a fool to believe that he had a chance.

Huminga siya ng malalim dahil nananakit na ang lalamunan niya, nararamdaman niya na rin ang pangingilid ng kanyang mga luha. Mabuti na lamang ay may kumalabit sa gilid niya, paglingon niya ay si Kyungsoo iyon, “Sa likod muna tayo.” Sabi nito sabay ngiti sa iba pang artista sa table at hinatak si Baekhyun sa likod ng stage. Hindi na niya naiintidihan kung ano at kung saan sila pupunta pero natigil sila sa paglalakad nang biglang may humarang na staff sa kanila.

“S-Sorry po. Pero kailangan po kayo sa stage.” Sabi ng staff kay Kyungsoo kasabay ng pag-announce ng pangalan ni Kyungsoo sa speakers bilang receiver ng award.

“Fuck.” Mura nito na ikinagulat naman ng staff kaya agad na nagsalita na si Baekhyun.

“Okay lang ako.” Sabi niya kahit papiyok na ang kanyang boses. “Hanap lang ako ng CR, bilisan mo na.” sabi niya sa kaibigan sabay marahang tinulak si Kyungsoo.

Pero hindi agad umalis ang kaibigan niya at tinignan siyang muli, “Sure?” sabi nito, na parang sabihin lang ni Baekhyun ay mananatili talaga siya sa tabi niya.

Baekhyun would want that, he wants someone to be beside him right now pero hindi naman pwedeng hindi tanggapin ni Kyungsoo iyon dahil magkakaroon ng malaking issue.

“Sure.” Sagot niya saka ngumiti.

“Huwag kang ngumiti, mukha kang joker.” Sabi nito. His friend knows it was better to obey him right now. “Tawagan mo ko ‘pag may kailangan ka.” Paalala niya bago siya tumakbo papuntang stage.

“Diretso lang po kayo hanggang dulo, tapos kanan.” Narinig niyang sabi ng staff kaya ngumiti siya dito. Wish niya lang ay hindi na mag-usisa ito. “Doon po ang CR.”

Nagpasalamat siya sa staff at nagsimulang naglakad.

Pero hindi pa siya nakakalimang hakbang ay bumigay na ang tuhod niya sa sobrang sakit.

Akala ni Baekhyun kapag iniyak niya gabi-gabi, okay na. Akala niya kapag hindi na niya naiisip sa umaga, okay na. Akala niya kapag hindi siya makikinig sa malulungkot na kanta ay okay na.

Pero hindi pa rin pala, dahil kahit anong iwas mo, kahit anong pilit mong kalimutan. Kung mahal mo, masakit pa rin.

He crouched at the corner of the hallway, hindi niya alam kung may nakakapansin ba sa kanya ngunit niyuko na lamang niya ang kanyang ulo at itinago iyon sa kanyang mga braso.

He cried silently as he could.

“Wow. What a pleasure to meet you here, Baby.” Baekhyun stopped his cries as he heard that deep voice. Kahit pangalawang beses pa lang nilang mag-uusap ay hindi makakalimutan ni Baekhyun ang boses na iyon.

“Huwag ngayon, please.” He pleaded. Wala siyang enerhiya para makipag-away sa binata ngayon. Pagod na pagod na siya.

“Ha?” tanong ng binata na lumapit pa sa kanya. “By the way, your suit looks good on you. It fits you perfectly, showing your curves. And your pants fit your thick thighs gorgeously, and that bum, damn.”

Kahit ayaw marinig ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi niya ay hindi pa rin maiwasang pumasok ito sa tenga niya. Kinuyom niya ang kanyang palad dahil sa inis. Bakit ba hindi makaintindi ang isang ‘to?

“But I really think you would look better without them. So, come with me tonight and I’ll prove my point.” He said and that was the last straw for Baekhyun.

Inangat niya na ang ulo niya at sinigawan ang binata, “Pwede ba?!”

Hindi na niya naituloy ang sasabihin dahil nagulat siya sa mukha ng binata. He expected a smug look at his face, iyong mukha niyang handang talunan si Baekhyun kung papayagan lang siya nito.

Pero hindi, he wasn’t smirking, he was tight lipped. His eyes weren’t mischievous, they were deep and staring straight to Baekhyun’s tear stained ones. Like he was saying that he knows, he knows that he’s sad and lonely. And if Baekhyun wasn’t mistaken, the taller man’s eyes said he was lonely, too.

It felt like his eyes were saying he could cry with him.

Hindi na alam ng maliit na binata kung gaano siya katagal nakatingin sa mga mata ni Chanyeol.

Hindi rin niya alam kung bakit.

“Baekhyun?” tawag sa kanya mula sa isang dulo ng hallway. Sabay silang napalingon ni Chanyeol doon at sinalubong siya ng nag-aalalang si Joongi kasama ang nobya niyang nagtataka kung sino ang tinawag nito.

At the sight of him, with his worried face calling his name, running unto him and leaving his fiancé behind, made Baekhyun’s hopes high.

And that thought alone made the Idol cry even more.

Gusto niyang pigilan ito, gusto niyang sumigaw na huwag.

Huwag kang tatakbo papalapit sa kin, huwag mo akong paasahin.

Huwag mong iparamdam na mahal mo ko kung babalik ka rin sa kanya.

Huwag.

Natigilan siya nang biglang dumilim ang paligid niya. Pinalitan ng dilim ang imahe ng taong pinakamamahal niyang tumatakbo papalapit sa kanya.

He then realized it wasn’t because the power turned off, it was because Chanyeol’s suit jacket was placed on his head, covering his face.

Knowing that, Baekhyun suddenly felt relieved. 

Naramdaman din niya ang maingat na pagpatong ng kamay nito sa kanyang balikat, hinapit niya palapit si Baekhyun sa kanyang gilid saka niya ginabayan itong maglakad.

No one said a word, just Chanyeol guiding him somewhere and Baekhyun just letting him.

He heard a door opening and the actor saying, “Labas muna kayo.” Sa kung sino man ang tao doon.

He heard shuffling and then silence, not a minute later that the taller man said to him, “We’re here in my dressing room. Wala ng tao.”

Baekhyun removed the suit jacket from his head and it landed on his shoulders. Wala siyang ibang sinabi at tumingin lang sa aktor.

Nakatagilid ito sa kanya at nilabas ang kanyang earphones at cellphone mula sa kanyang bulsa. Sumandal siya sa pinto at sinuot sa kanyang tenga ang earphones, “Babantayan ko ‘tong pinto. Doon ka na lang sa gilid.” Sabi nito at hindi na pinansin ang maliit na binata.

And somehow, Baekhyun understood what the actor really wanted to say.

 _You can cry at the corner, I’ll be right here_.

And so he did.

With the suit jacket covering his head, he cried his heart out.

He cried his pain, his longing, his hopes, and his love.

And when he calmed down and decided to uncover his head, he didn’t see the actor by the door.

Tumayo siya mula sa pagkakaupo at lumakad sa direksyon ng pintuan kung saan napansin niya ang post it na nakadikit doon.

With his crappy handwriting, the actor wrote, “The event must be blessed by my presence so I’m out in a bit. Isauli mo na lang ‘yung jacket ko diyan sa matangkad na lalaking nakatayo sa labas. Or you can give it back to me and we can drink this shitty night away. See you. ”

Pero pagkalabas niya ng silid ay si Kyungsoo ang sumalubong sa kanya, gulat ang mukha nitong lumapit sa kanya, “So, totoo nga ‘yung sinasabi niya?”

“Ha?” nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun. Nagpalinga-linga siya sa paligid upang tignan kung may ibang tao pa doon or any sign ng matangkad na lalaki pero wala. Silang dalawa lang ng kaibigan ang tao sa hallway.

“Si Chanyeol kasi, hindi naman kami magkakilala pero nilapitan niya ako kanina pagkatapos ng ceremony. Sabi niya nasa dressing room ka daw niya. Duda nga ako noong una pero naalala ko nagkasama kayo sa variety show kaya baka nga nagsasabi siya ng totoo. Aalis na nga sana ako kanina pero buti na lang lumabas ka.” Explanation nito. “Kanino ‘yan?” turo nito sa suit jacket na hawak ni Baekhyun.

“Kay Chanyeol.” Simpleng sagot niya.

“Ahh. Kaya pala his outfit looked weird noong lumabas siya to announce the grand awardee.” sabi naman ng kaibigan niya. “Pero tinanggap na lang ng crowd because he is Chanyeol Park, kahit trash bag kaya niyang gawing fashion trend.”

Baekhyun chuckled at that because his friend was right. Kahit anong suotin ng aktor ay babagay sa kanya.

“Tara na, kanina ka pa hinahanap ni Kuya Minseok.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at sabay nilang tinahak ang hallway. “No one knew na pupunta ‘yung dalawa sa award show. Sabi nila they confirmed a little late kaya hindi na nila inannounce. When your manager knew about it, he looked like nabawasan siya ng tatlong taon sa pag-aalala sa’yo.”

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun sa kwento nito. Hindi naman niya sinisisi si Kuya Minseok, or kahit na sino. Of course, it would be better if he knew in advance, at least he could have prepared himself. But it’s alright, it was no one’s fault that he was hurt and he couldn’t control his emotions.

Buti na lang someone was there for him.

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa hawak niyang suit jacket, should he give it back himself? Should he just scrap everything up and drink this night away? With him?

“Kyungsoo.”

“Hmm?”

“If I’m about to do something impulsive, pipigilan mo ba ko?”

“Depends.” Sagot ng kaibigan niya. Pumasok sila sa loob ng elevator at pinindot nito ang button for the parking lot. “Ano ba ‘yun?”

“Chanyeol asked me out for drinks.”

“And?”

“Parang gusto kong pumunta.” Hindi dahil gusto niyang malasing tonight. Dahil based on the actor’s advances towards him, Baekhyun knew better than to binge drinking with someone like Chanyeol. That would be a complete disaster.

It was because of what Chanyeol’s eyes looked like noong magkatinginan sila. It looked sad and lonely.

Baekhyun felt like gusto niyang samahan ang binata, and he could also use some company tonight. 

Hindi agad sumagot si Kyungsoo at tila nag-isip, “E ‘di G.” simpleng sagot nito.

Nagtaka si Baekhyun sa sagot ng kaibigan. Usually kasi kapag gumagawa ang singer ng mga ganitong desisyon, ‘yung tipong makakasira talaga sa image niya sa oras na malaman ng media, ay pinipigilan siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Alam mo ba ‘yung sinasabi nila tungkol kay Chanyeol?” tanong niya sa kaibigan.

“Na he’s a gentleman on cameras but an asshole offscreen?” he said nonchalantly as they got out of the elevator. “Siyempre alam ko ‘yun.”

“And you still think I should go?”

Tumigil si Kyungsoo sa paglalakad kaya napatigil rin si Baekhyun, tumingin sa kanya ang kaibigan, “I just thought that what he did for you makes him a little less of an asshole.”

The Idol can’t help but to agree with his friend.

Nagtaka siya nang biglang hinubad ni Kyungsoo ang suit jacket nito. “At tsaka if something happens and he does something suspicious, you’re not a hapkido black belter for nothing.” Inilahad niya ang kanyang suit kay Baekhyun. “Hubarin mo ‘yung sa’yo. Palit tayo.”

“Bakit?” tanong niya pero sinunod pa din niya ang kaibigan.

“Baka may paparazzi sa parking lot. Medyo madilim dun kaya hindi madaling makikita ‘yang mukha mo, pero ‘yung puti mong suit, oo. Kaya akin na ‘yan.”

“Kyungsoo..” tawag niya sa kaibigan. He wanted to thank him pero bago pa niya matuloy ang sasabihin niya ay pinigilan na siya nito.

“Ako na bahala kay Minseok.” Sinuot na niya ang white suit ni Baekhyun, buti na lang at halos magka-size lang silang dalawa. Nagpatuloy silang naglakad papuntang parking lot.

Nakita nilang magkatabi ang sasakyan kung saan nakasandal si Kuya Minseok na tila balisa sa kanyang cellphone, at ang sasakyan kung saan kasalukuyang papasok si Chanyeol.

“Tawagan mo na lang si Kuya Minseok ‘pag kailangan mo nang magpasundo.” He patted Baekhyun’s shoulder, “Don’t do anything stupid.” Paalala niya bago maglakad papunta sa manager ni Baekhyun.

Baekhyun wanted to laugh at his friend, going with Chanyeol was already a stupid decision.

But he ran into his car anyway.

Hindi alam ng idol kung namukhaan siya ng matangkad na lalaking nagsasara ng pintuan ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol, pero nang makita siya nito ay mas lalo pa nitong binuksan ang pinto. Mabilis na pumasok sa loob si Baekhyun kasunod ng malakas na tunog ng pagsara ng car door.

Hinihingal pa siya nang tumingin siya sa katabing si Chanyeol na nagulat sa nangyari.

The actor’s eyes are comically wide and his hands are placed on his chest, kaya natawa na lang sa kanya si Baekhyun.

“Anyare sa’yo?” pang-aasar niya. Nilapag niya sa lap ng actor ang damit nito, “Thank you dito tsaka sa.. ano .. sa iba pa.” Hindi niya alam kung paano niya sasabihin kay Chanyeol na he was grateful for his company. Gets naman na siguro iyon ng matangkad na binata.

The taller man gained his composure and smiled mischievously at him. He’s back in his asshole self kaya napairap na lang sa kanya si Baekhyun, “So? Why are you here?”

“Para namang hindi mo pa alam.” Naramdaman niya ang kamay na dahan-dahang umaakbay sa balikat niya kaya binigyan niya ng masamang tingin ang aktor, “Tatanggalin mo ‘yan o sa ospital ka matutulog tonight?”

“Wow. Aggressive.” Pang-aasar nito pero sinunod naman niya ang maliit na binata. “Okay, so, where are we going tonight? Sa Octagon?”

The expression on the actor’s face makes Baekhyun want to back out, the taller man looked like he’s about to have the time of his life.

Baekhyun thought about it, strong booze, grinning bodies and Chanyeol is not a good combination. “Ayoko. Masyadong crowded.”

“Hotel?” he suggested with a smirk kaya siniko siya ni Baekhyun. “Aw! Bakit?”

“’Yung ngiti mo, ngiting may itim na balak e.” bwelta naman niya sa matangkad na binata, “Tsaka maraming tao makakakita sa atin doon.”

“Uyy, pinag-isipan niya.” Pang-aasar sa kanya ng aktor na tinaasan niya lang ng kilay. “Sa penthouse ko na lang.”

“Tingin mo talaga sasama ako sa bahay mo?”

“God! Ayaw mo sa club, ayaw mo sa hotel, ayaw mo din sa penthouse, saan mo gusto? Dito sa sasakyan?” reklamo ni Chanyeol. “O sige, Sehun, ilabas mo ‘yung alak diyan, tagayan mo kami! Tsaka patugtog ka na din! Tugs tugs tugs tugs.” Dagdag niya pa na may kasamang grinding dance kuno that looks more of his trunk twisting at wrong angles.

“Funny ka na niyan?”

The actor stopped his awkward dancing, thank God. “E saan mo ba kasi gusto?”

Napangiti si Baekhyun nang may pumasok na ideya sa isipan niya, “Basta.” Sinabi niya sa driver ng sasakyan, na Sehun ata ang pangalan, ang address ng pupuntahan nila.

\----

“Hindi ba tayo magkaka-hepa dito?” was the first thing na lumabas sa bibig ng aktor nang huminto ang sasakyan sa tapat ng isang mukhang lumang building. “Tsaka mukhang isang hipan ko lang dito, tutumba na ‘tong building.”

“Arte mo ah. Dami mo reklamo, lumabas ka na lang.” sabi ng maliit na binata bago lumabas ng sasakyan. “Kung ayaw mo, ‘di wag.” Dagdag niya pa sabay sara ng pinto.

Hindi na lang pinansin ni Baekhyun ang nag-iinarteng binata at pumasok na sa loob. Nasa kalagitnaan ng pag-aayos ng mga upuan ang may-ari na si Manang Min Kyung nang, “Hi, Nang! Kamusta po benta natin ngayon?” masyadong masigla ang tono ni Baekhyun para sa malalim na gabi, pero napangiti pa rin ang matanda nang makita siya.

“Nak!” tawag niya sa Idol at lumapit para yakapin siya. “Nako ang daming customer kaninang umaga kaya medyo napagod ako.” Bumitiw siya sa yakap at hinawakan ang magkabilang braso ni Baekhyun. Malapad ang ngiti niya sa maliit na binata habang marahang pinisil-pisil ang kanyang mga balikat, “Ikaw talagang bata ka, ba’t hindi mo man lang sinabi na pupunta ka? Buti na lang at hindi pa ako nagsasara.” Sabi pa nito.

Pero bago pa makasagot si Baekhyun ay napatingin na ang matanda sa kanyang likuran, “Sino naman itong gwapong kasama mo?”

Hindi ine-expect ni Baekhyun na bababa talaga ang aktor, kaya nang lumingon siya ay hindi niya napigilan ang sariling mapangiti nang makita si Chanyeol na dahan-dahang naglalakad papalapit sa kanila.

Arte pa, susunod din pala.

“Si Chanyeol po, Nang.” Pakilala ni Baekhyun sa matangkad na binatang huminto sa kanyang tabi at nakatingin sa matanda with an unreadable expression on his face. “Sikat na artista po ‘yan baka napanuod niyo na siya sa tv.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun nang biglang hawakan ng matanda ang mukha ni Chanyeol dahilan para mapayuko ito, “Lee Yool! Ikaw nga!” It was maybe one of the names of the characters Chanyeol has portrayed. “Ay sus kay gwapo mo naman pala sa personal, nak!” dagdag pa nito sabay pinisil-pisil ang pisngi ng aktor. 

Naalarma naman si Baekhyun dahil baka hindi komportable ang matangkad na binata sa mga ganitong skinship. Pipigilan na sana ng idol ang matanda nang biglang sumenyas si Chanyeol sa kanya na okay lang gamit ang kamay nito. Ngumiti pa ang aktor sa matanda at tumango-tango sa mga sinasabi nito.

Natigilan si Baekhyun sa nakita pero nang kalaunan ay napangiti rin siya. Wow, he never thought he would see this side of the actor. His smile was tight-lipped but the look on his eyes screamed full adoration to the lady. 

It was a sight really, Chanyeol slouching to accommodate the height of the elder while she speaks on how she enjoyed every drama he has been part of.

Baekhyun can’t help but to sneakily take a photo.

\----

It was already midnight when Chanyeol was already on his 3rd bottle while Baekhyun was busy finishing the snacks. Silang dalawa na lang ang natira sa samgyupsal joint dahil umuwi na si Manang Mi Kyung at ibinigay na lamang ang spare key kay Baekhyun, binilinan sila nito na i-lock na lamang ang joint bago sila umuwi. Tahimik ang buong silid but somehow, it didn’t feel awkward.

Baekhyun was in the middle of eating kimchi nang magsalita ang matangkad na binata, “Hindi ka ba iinom? Pangatlong bote ko na ‘to pero hindi ka pa rin nagsha-shot.”

“Wala akong balak uminom lalo na kung ikaw ang kasama.”

“E ba’t sumama ka pa?”

“Wala lang. Trip ko lang.” sagot naman niya, “Bakit ba ang dami mong tanong?” bwelta niya.

Hindi na muling nagtanong ang matangkad na binata. Tahimik lang nitong inubos ang isang bote ng soju sa tabi ni Baekhyun. They were sitting in a sofa with a safe distance between them, enough for Baekhyun to run kapag gumapang kung saan saan ang kamay ng actor.

“So, are you into older women?” tanong niya nang makaramdam na siya ng antok dahil sa katahimikan.

“Gago.” natatawang mura sa kanya ni Chanyeol na nasa pang limang bote na nito.

“Joke lang ito naman.” Bawi naman niya. “What I mean is, you have a soft spot for the elderly.” He said as he fixed his sitting position. Pinatong niya ang kanyang mga paa sa sofa as he seated side ways, nilapag niya ang ulo niya sa sandalan ng sofa at tinignan ang matangkad na kasama.

Chanyeol was facing at front looking like he remembered a great memory when he answered, “Siguro, Naalala ko kasi kay Manang ‘yung lola ko. Si Lola Chin, death anniversary niya kasi today.”

“Oh.” That explains the lonely eyes Baekhyun saw earlier.

“Tumakas ako sa orphanage at natutulog sa kalsada noon nang makita ako ni Lola Chin.” Chanyeol starts, Baekhyun listens. “Alam mo kung anong unang tanong niya sa akin? Hindi ‘yung pangalan ko o kung sino ang mga magulang ko.” He smiled at the memory. “Tinanong niya ako kung kumain na ba ako.”

“From that day onwards, she fed me. Pinatira niya ako sa bahay niyang gawa sa pinagtagpi-tagping yero. It wasn’t the best house, but it gave me warmth. With Lola Chin, it was home.” He continued. Baekhyun really didn’t know anything about the actor, but he just didn’t imagine that the taller man had gone through that in his early years.

“We didn’t – no, we can’t eat anything fancy, sardinas at kanin lang, okay na. At kung minsan na nagigipit kami, mantika at asin lang ang kasama ng kanin.” The taller man said. “Tuwing birthday ko ay hindi niya ako nabibilhan ng cake, but I was the happiest kapag pinagluluto niya ako ng arroz caldo. By birthday means the day she found me on the streets, September 14. Masyado pa kasi akong bata noon para matandaan kung kailan ang birthday ko.”

“It was a simple life but I was contented. I was happy. I feel loved.” Kahit sideview lang ng binata ang nakikita ni Baekhyun, his face says it’s the truth.

“Hanggang sa kumalat ‘yung Mers Cov at hindi siya nakaligtas sa virus. Dinala ko siya sa ospital at nagmakaawa sa lahat ng makakasalubong ko na tulungan kami. But apparently, kung wala kang pera, hindi ka nila bibigyan ng gamot.” Chanyeol’s voice was strained as he recalled that memory, so he took another shot of his drink.

“Kaya wala akong nagawa kundi tumabi sa kama niya at panuorin siyang bawian ng lakas sa bawat araw. At noong huling araw ay hindi ako umalis sa tabi niya. Until now, I still remembered what she looked like that day, how her eyes were brimming with tears, how her voice was shaky nang tawagin niya ang pangalan ko. That was the first time he called me by my real name, Chanyeol.” Kwento niya, bawat salitang lumalabas sa bibig niya ay tumatagos sa puso ni Baekhyun. Siya nga na nakikinig lang ng kwento ay nalulungkot na, paano pa kaya si Chanyeol na naranasan ang lahat nang iyon. “Nag-sorry pa nga siya. Nag-sorry pa siya dahil hindi na daw niya ako mapaglulutuan ng arroz caldo sa birthday ko.” He laughed at his sentence but Baekhyun knew he was hurting. Naalala niya ang sakit nang bawian ng buhay ang ama niya a few years ago. Kahit sino naman ay masasaktan na makita ang taong mahal mong bawian ng buhay.

"After she died, it felt like my life was shitty again. I don't know what to do or where am I going, so I decided to just go with the flow. And the flow brought me into smoking and drinking every night, I was 16 back then.” He said before he goes for another drink. “At dahil sa sobrang gutom ko ay binalak ko pang magnakaw. Fortunately, hindi natuloy dahil yung lalaking hahablutan ko sana ng pitaka ay hinatak ako at tinanong kung gusto ko daw bang mag-artista. So, here I am."

"I miss her.” He said after a few moments of silence. The corners of his eyes have tears threatening to fall. “I miss her so much. She's the only person who's ever truly loved me."

Napabuntong hininga na lamang si Baekhyun. Gusto niyang yakapin ang binata to give him comfort. Pero hindi sila magkaibigan para gawin niya iyon. Kaya he just settled in moving closer to the taller man, make him feel that he wasn’t alone.

"Hindi totoo yan. You have your friends and fans. I'm sure they love you." Sagot naman niya.

Napatingin ang matangkad na binata sa kanya at nagtanong, "Do you think they'll still love me kung malalaman nila kung ano ang tunay na ako? An orphan underage smoker and drinker, an arrogant veteran actor who changes his girls and boys as fast as he changes his clothes."

"Kung totoong fans mo sila. They will.” Baekhyun answered. “They should listen to your side and try to understand you, but do not tolerate you. Sasabihin nila sa'yo kung ano 'yung mali at tutulungan ka nilang ayusin iyon sa iyong sarili.” Chanyeol turned his body to him and looked straight into his eyes as he continued. “Kasi ganun naman talaga pag nagmahal ka, 'di ba? Sasabihin mo kung saan siya nagkamali dahil ayaw mo siyang mapasama. Kasi nga mahal mo."

Baekhyun believes that if you truly love a person, tutulungan mo siyang itama ang pagkakamali niya. Because in that way, both of you can grow.

"O ba't ganyan ka makatingin?" Medyo na-weirduhan siya sa matangkad na binata dahil ilang minuto itong hindi nagsasalita at nakatitig lang sa kanya.

Umiling lang ito at tila natawa sa sarili, "Wala I was just thinking why your dumb ex- what was his name again?"

"Hindi dumb si Joongi." Depensa ni Baekhyun. Kahit sinaktan pa siya nito ay hindi niya hahayaang tawagin itong ‘dumb’ ng ibang tao. Dahil in the first place, that’s Baekhyun. He’s the dumb one.

"He is dahil pinakawalan ka niya.” Chanyeol answered which made the Idol taken aback. “If people would see what I’m seeing right now, they would be lining up before you."

Tumitig pa sa kanya ang aktor and Baekhyun hates how his heart reacts to those stares. Napasobra ata siya sa kakakain ng pulutan dahil nagpapalpitate na siya, "Pinagsasabi mo diyan? Lasing ka na ata."

It really didn’t help that he recognized that look in the actor’s deep eyes. It felt like it was the same as what he gave to Manang Min kyung. But somehow it was also something different, there was more to it that made Baekhyun feel uneasy.

"What I'm saying is..” Chanyeol moved closer to his space, their knees were touching as he said, “I hate you."

Nakita ni Baekhyun ang pagpikit ng binata at ang paglapit ng mukha nito sa kanya, ngunit masyadong mabilis ang mga pangyayari na hindi na siya nakagalaw nang lumapat labi ng aktor sa kanyang labi.

It wasn’t even a torrid kiss, it was a simple lip touching, almost a chase one but Baekhyun’s brain was already throbbing and his heart was thumping so fast.

Chanyeol pressed his lips a little harder unto him before letting go. 

He looked straight into Baekhyun’s shocked eyes, "You're so beautiful it freaks me out." He then passes out at Baekhyun’s lap.


	2. Headline #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Track 2: https://open.spotify.com/track/2Xf36KXGYEGyZAjt299N6u

**_Rising Idol Actor Baekhyun Byun kumpirmadong gaganap sa kanyang unang leading role katambal ang nagbabalik telebisyong si Chanyeol Park._ **

Noong Mayo ay nakumpirma ang pagbibida ang beteranong aktor na si Chanyeol Park sa isang QBS drama na pinamagatang Chasing the Sunrise na mapapanuod sa 2nd quarter ng taon. Ito ay isang action romance drama tungkol sa isang spy na magpapanggap na bodyguard ng rebeldeng anak ng presidente. At tulad nga ng sabi ng writer sa isang exclusive interview, _“The lines of Duty and Responsibility becomes blurry when love blossoms between them_.

Si Park ay gaganap bilang Hae Jin Won, isang spy na nagtatago sa pangalang Tae Won Kim. Ipinadala siya upang malaman ang lahat ng sikreto at tinatagong baho ng mga namamahala at tuparin ang kanilang planong sakupin ito. At para magawa ang lahat ng iyon ay magpapanggap siyang masungit, tahimik at mapagkakatiwalamg bodyguard ng anak ng presidente.

Ang makulit at rebeldeng anak naman ng presidente na si YeJeong Moon ay ang role na gaganapin ni Byun, isang college student na nangungulit sa nasabing bodyguard upang mapaibig ito.

Ang drama ay gagawin sa direksyon ni Lu Han, ang isa sa mga _multi-awarded_ at tinitingalang _producing director_ sa bansa, at hango sa panunulat ni Jungsae Park. Ang balita tungkol sa pinakaaabangang drama ng taon ay naging trending topic sa twitter ng ilang araw dahil sa excitement ng mga Chanbaek fans at ilang manunuod sa unang tambalan ng dalawa telebisyon.

***

“Kuya Min,” kinakabahang tawag ni Baekhyun sa kanyang manager habang naghihintay sila sa elevator, “Sabihin mo na kasi kung bakit ako pinapatawag para alam ko na ie-expect ko.”

“Bakit ka ba kasi kinakabahan?” tanong ng manager niya, “May ginawa ka bang kasalanan?”

“WALA!” agad na deny ng idol kahit sumagi sa isip niya ang pagtakas niya noong gabi ng awards ceremony. Kasama nito ang pag-alala niya sa pagdampi ng kanyang labi sa kung saan.

“Huy! Anong nangyayari sa’yo?” tawag sa kanya ng kanyang manager na nasa labas ng elevator, nasa 5th floor na pala sila nang hindi niya namamalayan. “Ba’t nakahawak ka sa labi mo? Lutang ka ba?”

Mabilis pa sa alas-kwatro nang tanggalin ni Baekhyun ang mga daliri sa kanyang labi - what the hell, Baekhyun?! Get yourself together!

“Makati kasi,” palusot niya. “Sabihin mo kay Hera palitan niya ‘yung lip balm ko, nagkaka-allergic reaction ata ako.” Dagdag pa niya habang naglalakad sila papasok sa office ni Junmyeon.

“Limang taon mo na ginagamit ‘yang lip balm, ngayon ka lang nagka-allergic reaction?” rason naman sa kanya ni Minseok. Tumaas ang kilay nito sa kanyang alaga saka nagtanong, “Ikaw, bakit ba ang chaotic mo these days? May kasalanan ka ‘no?”

“Ang praning mo.” Sagot naman ni Baekhyun sabay iwas ng tingin sa kanyang manager. “Wala nga.”

“May kutob na akong hindi ka sa bahay niyo umuwi noong awards ceremony e.” usisa pa ni Minseok. “Umamin ka na at nang mapagtakpan ko na.”

“Wala nga.” Pilit na sagot ni Baekhyun. Totoo naman kasi na umuwi siya sa bahay ng Mama niya after nilang mag-inuman ng kumag na ‘yon, so technically nagsasabi pa rin siya ng totoo. Hindi nga lang alam ng manager niya kung saan siya pumunta bago umuwi, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

Thank God at nakarating na sila sa office ni Junmyeon. Ngayon lang siya natuwa na ma-meet ang kaibigan sa office nito. Minseok continued to give him a stinky eye kahit nakaupo na sila sa harap ng CEO.

“Kim Junmyeon, my friend, my pillar, my only one. Do you miss me?” sabi pa niya sabay kindat sa kaibigan. 

Kumunot ang noo ng CEO sa inakto ng kanyang kaibigan, “Problema nito?” tanong niya sa manager ni Baekhyun na umiling lang bilang sagot.

“Respetuhin mo ko, nasa office tayo.” He demanded the idol while fixing the collar of his Armando suit. Nilapag niya sa lamesa sa kanilang pagitan ang isang kumpol ng mga papel. “Pasalamat ka at good mood ako ngayon.”

“Bakit?” tanong niya kay Junmyeon habang binabasa ang papel na nasa lamesa. It’s a script for a drama with the title Chasing the Sunrise.

“Baekhyun, listen.” Nag-iba ang tono ni Junmyeon, hindi na ‘yung friendly tone niya kapag nagbabardagulan silang magkakaibigan. It’s the tone he uses when he talks business kaya naman nakinig nang mabuti ang idol. “I know na you’re diligently preparing for your comeback next month.” He said in which Baekhyun nods his head.

He’s been working and practicing non-stop these past few days dahil malapit na ang release ng bago niyang album. Kaka-shoot lang nila ng MV last week at nagpapractice siya ng mga dance routine sa umaga habang uma-attend naman ng voice lessons sa gabi. It’s a tiring routine pero hindi naman mapapanatag si Baekhyun if he just half-assed things. He’s in the prime of his singing career, and people’s expectations keep rising, he can’t let his fans down.

“Pero, this drama will be your major break in acting if you’ll get in.” tinuro ng CEO ang script na nasa lamesa. Baekhyun picked it up and started scanning them.

“Okay.” He calmly replied. “Babasahin ko na lang later, then I’ll give you the response after my promotions.”

“That’s the thing.” Singit ni Junmyeon. “You’ll have to audition.”

“Okay?” Alam naman ni Baekhyun na hindi madali para sa mga direktor na pagkatiwalaan ang acting skills niya base lang sa isang patok na movie na napabilang siya. He knows he’s still lacking in other aspects and he needs to prove that he has the talent. “Kailan daw ba ‘yung audition?”

“There’ll be 2 auditions,” panimula ni Junmyeon, “The first one will be next week and the other one, if they call you, will be in a week before your promotions.”

Agad-agad?

“Junmyeon, his schedule is packed for the upcoming months, saan natin isisingit ‘yung auditions na ‘yan?” wika ni Minseok. His talent is already tired as he is, kung dadagdagan pa ang schedule niya ay baka magkasakit pa ito.

“Kaya nga nag-uusap tayo ngayon,” panimula ng CEO. “I know your comeback preparations are tiring enough as it is, pero alam mo naman na hindi ko ipo-propose sa’yo ‘to if this isn’t worth the shot.” Paliwanag niya pa.

Baekhyun’s been working with Junmyeon for almost 7 years now, and he knows Junmyeon will not waste his time on things that wouldn’t help his talents grow.

Napaisip si Baekhyun, may tiwala naman siya sa kanyang kaibigan pero kailangan niyang makasigurado, “Why do you think so?”

“Because this audition piece is sent by the Luhan PD.”

At the mention of that name, Baekhyun’s puppy eyes widened.

“Holy shit! Totoo?!” muli siyang napatingin sa papel na hawak niya, hindi niya akalaing nasa kamay niya ang isa sa mga magiging likha ng kanyang iniidolong direktor.

Junmyeon smiled at his reaction, he knows it’s one of Baekhyun’s aspirations to work with the multi-awarded director. Iyon ang isa sa mga dahilan kung bakit niya napagdesisyunang ipakita kay Baekhyun ang audition piece.

Maliwanag at nakakasilaw ang mga ngiting pinapakita ni Baekhyun sa dalawang kasama, “God, Junmyeon, thank you at hindi mo ni-reject. Thank you. Gustong-gusto ko talaga ‘to.”

Hindi na rin napigilan ng CEO na mapangiti sa kanyang kaibigan, “Okay lang sa’yo kahit nakakapagod?”

“Oo naman!” Of course, Baekhyun knows it will be tough, pero lumaki naman siyang pinaghihirapan ang mga bagay-bagay kaya hindi na bago ito sa kanya.

Isa pa, para kay Baekhyun, kung hindi ka nahihirapan it means you’re not doing it right.

Natawa na lang si Minseok sa alaga niya. Well, it would be exhausting for him, too, pero kung saan naman masaya si Baekhyun ay go lang siya.

Isa pa, madali rin siyang makakalimot kung magiging busy siya.

“Okay, so, tawagan ko na? Sabihin ko, okay ka next week?”

“Yes! Yes, please!” 

\----

Hanggang ngayon ay naaalala pa rin ni Baekhyun ang pakiramdam niya noong debut showcase niya. Hindi siya nakatulog the day before kaya masakit ang ulo niya buong duration ng event kinabukasan. Nanginginig ang buong kalamnan niya sa kaba nang marinig ang sigaw ng mga tao sa lugar. Nagsisimula pa lamang noon ang kompanya ni Junmyeon, paextra-extra pa lang si Kyungsoo sa mga drama, kaya understood lang na maliit ang venue ng event – kasing laki ng auditorium ng school ni Baekhyun dati. Kaunti lang ang tao, hindi siguro lalagpas sa dalawang libo, pero kinakabahan pa rin ang Idol sa mga tili at sigaw nila para sa kanya.

Nauutal-utal pa siya noon habang iniinterview ng host, he received an earful from Minseok sa backstage dahil pumiyok siya sa kanyang opening performance. Pinagpapawisan siya ng matindi at tumitibok na ang ulo niya sa sakit pero kailangan pa rin niyang ngumiti at kumaway sa mga fans.

Hindi nga niya alam kung paano niya nairaos ang showcase habang nararamdaman ang lahat nang iyon all at once.

He remembered what he felt that day because he’s experiencing it again as he finished performing the audition piece in front of the most sought after PD in the entertainment industry.

Narinig na niya ang ‘okay’ from Luhan, kaya naman nanatili siyang nakatayo sa harap nito. Kinakabahan pa rin siya, nanginginig ang kalamnan na parang gusto na niyang masuka. But he needs to look confident in front of the director, he needs to look like he’s sure he’s gonna portray it well.

This is the first time he’s meeting the director, who has a pretty angelic face that can beat the visuals of any Idol that Baekhyun met in his whole career. Luhan has a small pale face, with deer like eyes, small pointed nose and thin pink lips. Baekhyun thinks if he wasn’t a director, he could easily be a superstar lining up with Seung Gi Lee , Min Ho Lee and Soo Hyun Kim.

But as he sits in front of Baekhyun, with the long table separating between them, wearing a snapback and a black hoodie too big for his size and a resting strict face looking at the idol, he thinks this suits him the best.

“Baekhyun.” Pagtawag ng direktor sa pangalan niya, nagpapitlag naman ang kinakabahang binata. “Baekhyun Byun, right?”

“Opo.” He nervously answered with his hands clasped in front of him.

“Is this your first acting project?”

“H-Hindi po.” Puta. Pumiyok pa siya. Umubo muna siya para tanggalin ang bara sa lalamunan bago magdagdag ng, “’Yung first project ko po is Direk Shin’s movie last year, ‘yung Engineering 101 po.”

“Main lead ka?”

“Hindi po, ahm. Supporting role lang po.”

Tumango-tango ang direktor, huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun upang pakalmahin ang sarili niya, “I haven’t seen that movie. I actually didn’t know na your starting to act pala, ang alam ko lang you’re the ‘Betcha’ singer.”

The Idol tried to smile and nod kahit bumibigat na ang pakiramdam niya, inayos niya ang tayo at ang mukha para magmukhang hindi siya naapektuhan sa sinabi at sasabihin pa nito. Hindi niya pwedeng ipakita na nasaktan siya sa sinabi nito, of course, alam naman niyang hindi lahat ng tao ay kilala siya at naniniwalang kaya niyang umarte, pero nandito siya to prove them wrong kaya he needs to act tough.

“Actually, someone recommended you.” Dagdag pa ng PD, “He’s part of the cast and I trust his instincts kaya I sent you the audition piece.”

Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun sa narinig, kailangan niyang magpasalamat sa kung sino mang artista ang nagrekomenda sa kanya. At kailangan din niyang mag-sorry kung sakaling hindi siya makukuha dito.

“I actually didn’t have expectations when you came in.” binaba nito ang script na hawak niya sa lamesa bago tumingin ng diretso sa mga mata ng binata, “But what you did there, made me want to watch that movie of yours.” And then he smiled. For the first time since their meeting, he smiled at Baekhyun.

Nakahinga ng maluwag si Baekhyun at napangiti, “Thank you po.” He said while repeatedly bowing to the director.

“No, I should be the one thanking you for coming here.” Luhan answered, “I heard na you’re having a busy schedule right now pero nakarating ka pa rin dito, ako ang dapat magpasalamat.”

“I’ve been doing these auditions for weeks pero ikaw pa lang ang nakakuha ng tamang acting na gusto ko for the role. You really understood the character’s dilemma, and tama nga ‘yung nag-recommend sa’yo, your eyes alone can tell what you really feel.” The PD said.

“Thank you po.” Pasasalamat niya ulit. Baekhyun’s heart blossoms in happiness dahil sa narinig niya. Kailangan niyang magpasalamat kayla Kyungsoo at Jongdae dahil sa tiyaga ng mga itong makinig at panuorin ng paulit-ulit ang audition piece niya. Kyungsoo gave him a lot of tips while Jongdae gave him a lot of moral support.

“There’ll be a second audition wherein you’ll act with the other main lead. We’ll just test your chemistry and such. I hope you’ll be available kapag tinawagan ka namin.” Sabi naman ng writer na nasa tabi ni Luhan.

“Sure po.” He said as calmly as possible at saka nagpasalamat at nagpaalam na sa kanila.

Pero nang makalabas na siya ng silid at nakita ang manager niyang naghihintay sa labas ay hindi na niya napigilang tumalon sa tuwa. Buti na lang at nasalo siya ni Minseok na gulat sa nangyari.

“Pasok ka?” agad na tanong nito.

“Hindi ko pa sure pero pinuri niya ako! Mygod! Pinuri niya ako, pwede na akong humimlay!” sabi niya sa kaibigan at sabay silang nagtatatalon sa tuwa.

He’s really hoping to get the role but if he doesn’t, those words from Luhan PD were enough to keep him pursuing his acting career.

\---

A week before his comeback, Baekhyun feels both excited and exhausted. He’s excited to show his new music to the fans but of course, hindi naman nawawala ‘yung pagod.

12 am na nang mag-drive si Baekhyun pauwi gamit ang kanyang Audi. Galing kasi siya sa bahay nila ni Kyungsoo, medyo nahiya pa nga siya dahil halata sa mukha ng kanyang kaibigan na pagod ito galing sa taping ng bago niyang drama. Pero nang akmang nagpapaalam na si Baekhyun para makapagpahinga na ito ng maaga ay binato lang siya nito ng bagong bili niyang sandok.

Siguro nga magkakabukol siya kinabukasan pero nagpapasalamat pa rin siya kay Kyungsoo dahil he gained confidence in his acting because of his tips.

He was stopped by the traffic lights at biglang nag-video call si Jongdae sa kanya, pinipilit siyang sumama sa inuman para daw ma-relax siya bago ang kanyang comeback.

“Sira, may audition ako bukas.”

“Ha? Akala ko tanggap ka na diyan?”

“Wish ko lang ‘no!” Nag-go signal na ang traffic lights kaya pinaandar niyang muli ang sasakyan bago sumagot sa kaibigan. “May isa pang audition bukas, kasama ‘yung isang main lead.”

“Ah.” Sagot naman ni Jongdae sabay nguso sa screen. “Ano ba ‘yan. Kung kailan free ako kaysa kayo hindi pwede ni Kyungsoo.” Reklamo niya pa.

“Tawagan mo mga chicks mo.”

“Wala ako sa mood lumandi.”

“Si Kuya Minseok?” suggests niya. “Maaga siyang umuwi kanina kasi dumaan pa ako sa condo namin ni Kyungsoo. Try mo kayang tawagan.”

Hindi agad nakasagot si Jongdae sa kanya kaya tinignan niya saglit ang phone, nakatulala ang kaibigan niya sa screen kaya agad niyang tinawag ang atensyon nito, “Huy! Tulala ka diyan. Lasing ka na ba?”

“Tanga, hindi.” Agad na tanggi naman ng singer. “E ‘di ba may sched ka bukas, malamang maaga din gigising ‘yun.”

“E hindi naman ‘yun nalalasing.” Sagot naman niya habang lumiliko sa daan. “Tsaka kahit ilan pa nainom nun, mas maaga pa rin siyang magigising sa akin.”

“Ah.. Eh.. Sa bahay ko?”

“Anong sa bahay mo?”

“Sa bahay ko kami mag-iinuman?”

“O E ano naman ngayon?” nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. “Para namang hindi pa kayo nag-iinuman diyan dati ng kayong dalawa lang. Arte mo ah.”

Muling natahimik ang kausap ni Baekhyun sa kabilang linya, kaya sinilip niya ulit ito at nakitang nakatulala nanaman, “Jongdae Kim!” tawag niya sa kaibigan na nagulat sa sigaw niya. “May problema ka ba?!”

“Gago, wala.” Deny ng kaibigan niya, pero nararamdaman ng idol na may mali. Pero he have known Jongdae for years para malamang mas mabuting hindi ito pilitin, kaya nanahimik na lang siya. “May sipon ka? Ba’t parang iba boses mo?” pag-iiba nito ng topic.

Na pinatulan na lang ni Baekhyun, “Oo e. Comeback sickness lang ‘to.” Sabi niya sabay tawa pa. Tuwing nalalapit na kasi ang comeback niya ay sinisipon siya, dahil na rin siguro sa stress at pagod.

Suminghot si Baekhyun sa harap ng cellphone niya kaya inasar siya ng kaibigan, “Yuck! Kadiri ka. Sa harap ko pa talaga.” Reklamo ni Jongdae na ikinatawa na lang niya.

“Arte mo.” Muli siyang huminto sa traffic lights kaya binuksan niya ang compartment ng kotse para sana kumuha ng tissue. Pero natigilan siya nang makita ang isang maliit na leather box, may tatak itong rolex sa gitna at nakalagay sa gilid ng compartment.

And with the sight of that alone, Baekhyun’s memories involuntarily crashed unto him.

Shit. Masakit pa rin pala.

“B? Baek?! Andyan ka pa?” rinig niyang tawag sa kanya ng kaibigan na nagpabalik lang sa kanya sa katinuan.

“Ha? Ano?” mabilis niyang sinara ang compartment at ibinalik ang kamay sa manibela. Naka-green signal na ulit ang traffic light kaya agad niyang pinaandar ang sasakyan.

“Akala ko nakatulog ka na, Gagi. Pinakaba mo ko.” Sabi naman ng kaibigan niya.

“Kumuha lang ako ng tissue. OA mo.” Sagot naman niya bago napagdesisyunang magpaalam na. “Sige na, nadi-distract ako sa kadaldalan mo.”

Muling ngumuso si Jongdae sa screen pero nagpaalam din naman siya, “Sige na nga, ingat ka diyan. Text ka ‘pag nakauwi ka na.”

“Okay, Mahal.” Malambing na biro niya sa kaibigan.

“Gago.” Natatawang sabi nito bago pinatay ang tawag.

Ang malawak niyang ngiti sa kaibigan ay unti-unting napalitan ng lungkot nang masigurado niyang tapos na ang video call nito.

Ayaw niyang makita ng kaibigan niyang nasasaktan pa rin siya hanggang ngayon.

Na kahit gaano pa siya kaabala nitong mga nakaraang araw, kahit gaano pa niya patayin ang sarili sa pagod, ay hindi pa rin niya magawang makalimot.

Tuwing gabi, tuwing uuwi siyang mag-isa sa malawak niyang bahay, habang nakahiga siya sa malamig at madilim na kwarto, ay hindi pa rin niya magawang makalimot.

Gusto na niyang makalimot.

Out of impulse ay nilihis ni Baekhyun ang sasakyan sa daan niya pauwi. Ayaw na muna niyang umuwi sa bahay ng Mama niya dahil baka mag-iiyak lang siya doon.

Gaya ng in-expect niya ay walang masyadong tao sa River Park nang pinarada niya ang kanyang kotse. Sinuot niya ang kanyang face mask at kinuha ang leather box sa compartment bago lumabas sa sasakyan.

Naghanap siya ng pwesto kung saan madilim at hindi siya makikita kung sakaling may taong dumaan. Umupo siya sa damuhan at tumitig sa nagsasayaw na ilaw galing sa tulay.

Sa totoo lang ay hindi rin alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit kinuha niya ang kahon mula sa compartment, itatapon ba niya? Ibabaon? Ipamimigay? O tulad ng paulit-ulit niyang ginagawa, itatago?

Pagod na si Baekhyun magtago, pagod na siyang umaktong okay lang sa tuwing naririnig niya ang mga masasayang kanta ni Jieun sa radio, pagod na siyang ngumiti sa mga taong paulit-ulit na binabanggit ang balitang kasalan ng dalawa, pagod na siyang tumingin sa search engines at makita ang pangalan nilang dalawa, pagod na siyang itago ang sakit na nararamdaman niya sa mga kaibigan niya.

Pagod na siyang itago ang mga ala-alang kahit minsan, hindi naman naging mahalaga para kay Joongi.

Umihip ang malamig na simoy ng hangin sa kanyang mukha, napapikit ang binata at huminga ng malalim. Sana maging kasing gaan ng hangin ang nararamdaman niya balang araw.

“So, dito lang pala ulit kita makikita?”

Mabilis na napalingon si Baekhyun sa kanyang tabi, at nakita ang isang matangkad na lalaki nakaupo sa damuhan. Ang mahahabang binti nito ay nakahilata habang nakatungkod naman sa damuhan ang kanyang kamay upang sumoporta sa bigat niya.

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun sa timing ng aktor, bakit ba lagi na lang itong sumusulpot sa tuwing nalulungkot siya?

“Alam kong gwapo ko pero hinay-hinay lang sa pagtitig.” mayabang na sabi nito sa maliit na binata.

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun dahil ano pa nga ba ang aasahan niya kay Chanyeol, “Ulol. Asa ka naman.” Sagot niya. “Ano bang ginagawa mo dito? Makikipagkita ka sa girlfriend mo?”

“Do you really think I do girlfriends?” hindi makapaniwalang tanong niya sa maliit na binata. Oo nga naman. “Nag-eexercise ako, running.” Sabi nito, saka lang napansin ni Baekhyun ang suot nitong shorts, hoodie at running shoes.

“Sa gabi talaga?”

“Alangan namang sa umaga ako magtatakbo dito.” Katwiran ng matangkad na binata, “E ‘di nagkagulo nanaman.”

“Yabang.”

“May maipagmamayabang naman kasi.” Sagot naman nito. “Ikaw? Bakit ka nandito?”

“Wala trip ko lang.” Baekhyun answered. Alangan namang sabihin niya na ayaw niyang umuwi dahil ayaw niyang ubusin ang isang gabi nanaman sa kaiiyak.

“Sabi mo e,” Wika nito. “So, kanino ‘yan?” sabay nguso sa hawak-hawak niyang leather box.

“Kay Joongi.” There’s no use of not saying it to the taller man, Baekhyun thinks. He has seen him at his worst, but he’s still pestering him until now.

Tumango ang matangkad na binata, “Naiwan niya?”

“Hindi.” The smaller man answered with a sad smile. “Hindi ko nabigay sa kanya.”

“Ahh.” Inayos ni Chanyeol ang upo niya. He folded his knees in front of him, placing his arms on it while looking at the dancing lights reflecting on the river. “So, itatapon mo?” he asked.

“Hindi ko alam.” The Idol answered honestly. Sa totoo lang ay gusto niyang ibalik kay Joongi lahat ng binigay nito, lahat ng gamit na naiwan niya sa bahay, at lahat ng gamit nito sa kanyang kotse. Lahat gusto niyang ibalik, itapon o itago. Basta sa lugar na hindi niya makikita, na hindi na niya maaalala. “Ang alam ko lang gusto ko nang makalimot.”

Lahat ng tao sa paligid ni Baekhyun ay laging sinasabi na mag-move on na siya, na kalimutan na niya. Pero ang hindi nila alam ay siya, siya ang may pinakagustong makalimot. Gustong-gusto niyang maka-move on sa lahat.

Pero tang ina, hindi naman kasi ganoon kadali. Kung halos nabigay mo na lahat ng ikaw sa taong iyon, at nawala sila ng parang bula, parang kulang ka na rin. 

“Gustong-gusto ko nang matapos ‘to.” Nanginginig ang boses niya nang sabihin niya iyon. “Gustong-gusto ko na talaga, pero ang hirap kase…”

Dumampi ang malamig na hangin sa kanilang balat at narinig niyang huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol bago sumagot. “Hindi mo naman kasi kailangang kalimutan.”

Baekhyun’s eyes started to feel warm as he looked at the guy beside him.

“You have to remember it and endure it. Endure the pain.” Chanyeol said as he stared at the scenery in front of them. “And learn from it.” 

“Gaano katagal?”

“I don’t know.” Kibit-balikat ng matangkad na binata, “But time will come na pagtatawanan mo na lang lahat ng ‘to. That’s what I’m sure of.”

The idol prays every night, after every crying that he had done, for that day to come sooner.

“Iisipin mo na lang, Shet! Inayakan ko ‘yan?!” umakto pang nagulat at hindi makapaniwala ang binata, kaya kahit paiyak na si Baekhyun ay natawa na lang din siya. “Tang ina, sinayang ko oras ko diyan?!” dagdag pa nito at binigyang diin ang mura.

“Puta, pinakawalan ko si Chanyeol para diyan?!” He continued with his exaggerated face which made Baekhyun laugh between his tears.

“Kapal mo ah.” He said while wiping his tears, “Naisingit mo pa talaga sarili mo ha.”

Chanyeol was smiling as he turned to him, “What I’m saying is, it will pass. I don’t know when. But you just have to continue living your life until that day comes.”

The taller man looked at him with his deep comforting eyes and sad smile, like he’s saying the following days wouldn’t be easy for him, but he’ll get by.

Baekhyun’s tears started to fall.

Tinago niya ang kanyang mukha sa kanyang mga braso at ipinatong iyon sa kanyang tuhod. At doon siya mahinang umiyak.

Chanyeol sighed at that image of his. Kaya naman hinubad nito ang kanyang hoodie at ipinatong sa ulo ng umiiyak na binata.

“Bili lang akong kape.” Paalam nito bago marinig ni Baekhyun ang mga hakbang nito papalayo.

And again, for the third time he’s with Chanyeol, with another piece of clothing covering his head, Baekhyun cried.

He cried as he accepted his fate that the following days would be the hardest for him.

He has to say he’s okay even if it was the opposite.

He has to show his bright smile even if he feels like crying all the time.

He has to continue living his life even if he doesn’t know what it is for.

He has to overcome this, he hopes he will.

Nakita ni Chanyeol na suot-suot ni Baekhyun ang hoodie niya nang bumalik ito na may dalang dalawang styrofoam cup na may mainit na kape.

Tinanggap ng maliit na binata ang umuusok pang kape, kung napansin ni Chanyeol ang namumula niyang ilong at mata ay hindi na nito sinabi, imbis ay umupo lang siya ulit sa tabi ni Baekhyun.

Tahimik silang nakatingin sa kawalan at iniihip ang mainit na kape nang magsalita si Baekhyun, “Ang baho ng hoodie mo. Amoy pawis.”

Chanyeol chuckled at him, “Talaga lang ah, pero suot-suot mo.”

“Malamig e.” Dahilan niya. Chanyeol doesn’t need to know that having his clothing around him, over him or covering him, gives him comfort.

“Asus. Hiya ka pa.” pang-aasar ng matangkad na binata sa kanya, “Sige na, sayo na ‘yan. Para kapag nami-miss mo ko sa gabi, pwede mong amuy-amoyin.”

“Gago!” Baekhyun countered sabay mahinang suntok sa braso ni Chanyeol.

Tinawanan lang siya ng matangkad na binata saka ito tumayo, “Sige na alis na ko.” Sinundan lang siya ni Baekhyun ng tingin habang pinapagpag nito ang kanyang shorts.

“Papadala ko na lang ‘tong hoodie mo sa company niyo. Paabot ko na lang sa manager ko.”

The taller man has a small smile on his face as he crouches down in front of Baekhyun.

Tumingin siya ng diretso sa mga mata ng maliit na binata habang sinusuot niya ang hood sa ulo nito, “Sa’yo na ‘yan. Gamitin mo hanggang kailangan mo.” He said with that smooth deep voice of his. 

Tumingin lang si Baekhyun pabalik gamit ang namumula niyang mga mata, sana lang ay nakarating kay Chanyeol ang pasasalamat niya.

Natigil ang tinginan nila nang pingutin ng matangkad na binata ang namumulang ilong ni Baekhyun, “See you.”

“Aray! Gago ka!” sagot naman niya sa binata sabay tapik sa kamay nito. Tinatawanan lang siya nito habang hinahaplos niya ang ilong niya, “Asa kang magpapakita pa ko sa’yo.”

Tumayo na ang matangkad na binata at nagsimulang maglakad papalayo sabay sabing, “Huwag kang magsalita ng tapos, baka ikaw pa ang lumapit sa akin, baby.” Nang-aasar na sabi nito sabay kindat pa.

Baekhyun just watched him walk away, unconscious with the smile that blossomed on his face. 

\----

Nagising sa isang hampas ng unan si Baekhyun kinabukasan na may kasamang, “Baekhyun Byun, anong balak mo?!”

What a way to start the day. “Minseok, ang aga aga pa,” reklamo niya sabay taklob ulit ng comforter sa kanyang ulo.

Dalawang sunod na hampas ang natanggap niya, “Hoy, mas matanda ako sa’yo, anong Minseok Minseok ka diyan.” At isa pang hampas kasabay ng paghugot nito sa comforter, “Bumangon ka na diyan at baka ma-late pa ka pa sa audition mo.”

At siyempre wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi bumangon mula sa kanyang pagkakahiga, ayaw na niyang mahampas ng unan ‘no, pang-body builder pa man din ang braso ng manager niya.

“Ano ba ‘yan, hindi ka ba talaga tinatablan ng hangover?” tanong niya kay Minseok dahil naalala niyang nag-aayang mag-inuman si Jongdae kagabi pero hindi siya nakapunta. Paniguradong ang manager niya ang inaya nito.

Kumunot ang noo ni Minseok sa pinagsasabi ng alaga, siguro nanaginip nanaman ng inuman si Baekhyun, “Pinagsasabi mo diyan?”

“’Di ba kayo nag-inuman ni Jongdae kagabi?” wika ni Baekhyun habang isang mata lang ang dilat at kinakamot ang leeg na daily routine niya sa umaga. Hindi niya napansin na natigilan ang kanyang manager sa pagbanggit niya sa pangalan ng kanilang kaibigan, “Nag-aaya kasi siya ng inom kagabi, e hindi nga ako pwede kasi may audition ako ngayong umaga. Sabi ko ikaw na lang ang ayain niya dahil hindi ka naman nalalasing. Hindi ka ba tinawagan?”

Itinuon ni Minseok ang kanyang atensyon sa paglilinis ng magulong kwarto ng alaga, umubo siya bago sumagot, “Hindi. Baka nakatulog na.”

“Si Jongdae? Itutulog lang ang free time niya?” Hindi makapaniwalang sambit ni Baekhyun. Sa ilang taong pagkakakilala niya sa kaibigan ay ni minsan hindi niya ito nakitang gamitin ang free time sa pagtulog. It’s either he’s out of town with his parents, grinning bodies with girls in clubs or binge drinking till dawn. “Mas mauunang magka-long hair si Kyungsoo kaysa mangyari ‘yun.”

“Baka naman nag-club.” Minseok said while fixing Baekhyun’s pillow sheets.

“Tinatamad daw siyang lumandi e.” naalala niya ang usapan nilang magkaibigan kagabi.

“Ba’t ba ako tinatanong mo?” Minseok snaps na ikinagulat naman ni Baekhyun. “Hindi naman niya ko chaperone.” Reklamo pa nito sabay padabog na inayos ang isa pang unan ng alaga.

“Ba’t ang sungit mo?” Baekhyun said bago umalis ng kama, inaayos na kasi ni Minseok ang comforter niya. Tinignan niyang muli ang kanyang manager at napansin niyang mapait ang ekspresyon ng mukha nito at pilit na iniiwasan ang tingin niya. Naalala tuloy niya ang pagkatulala ni Jongdae kahapon sa video call nila nang banggitin niya ang pangalan ng manager. May problema ba silang dalawa?

“Nag-away ba kayo?” maingat na tanong niya sa manager.

“Hindi.” Simpleng sagot nito pero hindi pa rin makatingin sa kaibigan.

Confirmed. May something nga, naisip ni Baekhyun.

“Galit ka sa kanya?” dagdag niya pa.

“Hindi nga.” Ulit ng manager niya, “Pero sa’yo, oo. Kupad mong kumilos tatapon ko sa’yo ‘tong lampshade.” Sabi niya sabay hawak sa lampshade na nasa katabing lamesa ng kama.

At dahil may self preservation skills si Baekhyun ay kumaripas siya ng takbo papunta sa kanyang banyo. Pero siyempre, hindi pa rin siya papatalo, “Sungit mo kaya wala kang jowa e!” sigaw niya sabay sara ng pinto ng banyo.

Saka lang nakahinga ng maluwag si Minseok nang makapasok na sa loob ng banyo ang alaga niya.

Minseok knows Baekhyun had a hunch but he would never seriously pry if you tell him not to, and Minseok’s thankful for that.

He’s not yet ready to tell anyone about the problem unless he and Jongdae talked about it.

If he’s being honest, what happened wasn’t a problem for him, but maybe it was for Jongdae.

He sighed deeply as he sat on Baekhyun’s bed, they really needed to talk.

\---

Chanyeol doesn’t know kung pang-ilang auditionee na ang nasa harap niya, pero he tried his best to focus on how he delivered the lines and emotions of the protagonist.

The man standing in front of him looks familiar, he doesn’t remember his name but he thinks he has seen him somewhere. Maybe a member of a boy group, or a rookie actor, he’s not sure.

By the sound of his voice, Chanyeol knew that he was nervous. Medyo bawas sa puntos pero pagbibigyan niya. After all, he was once in his shoes. So, he waited, he waited to feel the connection between him and his character. Pero nang bitawan niya ang huling salita para sa audition piece, the taller man didn’t find what he’s looking for. 

Napabuntong hininga na lamang ang aktor, ilang oras na silang nakaupo ni Luhan sa harap ng mga nag-o-audition pero ni isa ay wala paring pumapasok sa timpla nila. It’s either they portrayed the president’s son as too feminine, too soft, too brash, or too bubbly. Walang sumasakto, walang connection.

Hindi na niya narinig ang direktor na magpasalamat sa lalaking nasa harapan nila, dahil unconsciously siyang napatingin sa pintuan nang may pumasok dito. Pinilit niyang itago ang pagka-disappoint nang makitang ang writer ng drama nila ang dumating, pero hindi iyon nakatakas sa singkit na mga mata ni Luhan.

“Sino ba kasi inaabangan mo?” tanong nito sa kaibigan.

Chanyeol turned to him sporting a questioning look, “Pinagsasabi mo diyan?” He denied, hindi siya magpapahuli ng buhay ‘no.

“Asus.” Tukso sa kanya ng direktor, “Kunwari pa, ba’t hindi mo na lang kasi tawagan? Tanungin mo kung makakapunta pa siya o hindi?”

“Wala akong number ni Baekhyun.”

“Wala naman akong binanggit na pangalan.” Sagot naman sa kanya ni Luhan na sinamahan pa nito ng pilyong ngiti. Inirapan lang siya ng matangkad na binata.

Asan na ba kasi ‘yung lalaking iyon? Bakit ba lagi siyang late?

“I have his phone number.” Nagawa pang imwestra ng PD ang phone niya sa harap ni Chanyeol. “You want to call?” he asked with that teasing smile of him.

Chanyeol clenched his fist under the table, it’s itching to reach the director’s phone. Pero dahil ma-pride ang matangkad na binata ay pinipigilan niya ang sarili, he wouldn’t give Luhan the satisfaction.

Sabay silang napalingon sa may direksyon ng pintuan nang bumukas ito, “So-sorry po! I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Hingal na hingal na sabi ng maliit na binata habang nakakapit sa may doorknob. Nasa likod nito ang manager niyang hinahabol din ang hininga.

“Oops .. maybe next time.” Bulong ni Luhan sa aktor na sinuklian naman nito ng isa nanamang irap. Nakangiti siyang humarap sa binatang kanina pa hinihintay ng lahat, “It’s fine, Baekhyun. Kakalabas lang nung huling nag-audition kaya you don’t have to worry.” 

Umayos ng tayo ang kadarating lang na binata at doon niya lang napansin ang lalaking katabi ng direktor. Isang mapanlokong ngisi ang isinukli ni Chanyeol sa kunot na noo ni Baekhyun. He can almost hear the curses he’s thinking inside that pretty little head.

“G-good morning po.” Bati muli ng maliit na binata sabay lakad sa gitna kung saan niya ipe-perform ang audition piece. “I’m sorry for being late again.”

Chanyeol can see how Baekhyun’s being conscious of his presence, he can’t look at him in the eye and he’s been switching his stance from left to right. Gusto man niya ang epekto niyang iyon sa maliit na binata ay mas gusto niyang ipakita nito ang kaya niyang gawin, at hindi niya magagawa iyon kung hindi siya komportable sa mga tao sa paligid niya.

“So, let’s start with - “

“Chemistry test.” Agad niyang singit sa direktor. Naramdaman niyang napatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun ngunit itinuon niya ang kanyang atensyon kay Luhan. Sinensyasan niya ito gamit ang kanyang mga mata, “’Di ba? I think mas mapapabilis ang proseso kung malalaman natin kung may chemistry ba between the lead actors.”

Pilit na lang niyang binalewala ang mapang-asar na ngising ibinigay ni Luhan bago nito sinabing, “Right, of course.” Tumingin ito sa naguguluhang si Baekhyun ay sinabing, “So, let’s start muna with that? Okay lang ba sa’yo, Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol almost cooed at how Baekhyun looked like a lost puppy but still agreed to what Luhan said, “S-Sige po. Sino po ‘yung kasama ko?”

At siyempre, ngumisi ang matangkad na binata bago tumayo. Mas lalong lumaki ang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi nang makita niya kung paano unti-unting lumaki ang mga mata ng idol nang lumakad siya sa palapit sa pwesto nito.

“Ikaw ‘yung lead actor?” bulong ng maliit na binata nang makalapit si Chanyeol sa pwesto niya.

“Hi, baby.” Mapang-asar niyang bati.

“Ulol. Ito ba ‘yung sinasabi mo kagabi?” Nanlilisik ang mga maliliit na mata ni Baekhyun nang humarap ito sa kanya, “Kung alam ko lang..”

“Kung alam mo lang ano? Back out ka na?”

“Hindi ‘no. Sino ka naman diyan?” wika nito sabay irap. Pangarap ‘to ni Baekhyun ‘no, hindi niya hahayaang mawala pa ‘to sa kamay niya dahil lang sa kumag na ‘to. “Sana lang makapag-prepare ako na masisira pala ang araw ko dahil nandito ka.”

“Ang sabihin mo, nakumpleto araw mo dahil nakita mo ko.”

Sasagot pa sana si Baekhyun pero sumingit na si Luhan sa kanilang dalawa, “So, tapos na ba kayo magbulungan? Pwede na ba tayong mag-start?”

Namula naman ang idol sa sinabi ng PD dahil sa hiya. Chanyeol can’t help but smile at his shyness.

“So, madali lang naman ‘tong gagawin natin, magtititigan lang kayo for a few minutes, no need for dialogues, parang staring contest lang. Hindi niyo bibitawan ang tingin niyo hangga’t hindi ko sinasabi, okay?”

Mas lalong lumawak ang ngiti ni Chanyeol nang marinig niya iyon.

“Ready?” Simulang signal ni Luhan, “Action!”

Tumahimik ang paligid at ang buong atensyon ay nasa dalawang aktor na nagtititigan, na parang kanila lang ang mundo. 

Chanyeol’s mischievous eyes met Baekhyun’s angry ones.

Hindi man aminin ng matangkad na binata at hindi rin niya alam kung bakit, pero gustong-gusto niyang tignan ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. Kung paano naglalaro ang emosyon sa mga ito. Kung paanong ang mga mata niyang malungkot ay napapalitan ng galit kapag nakikita niya si Chanyeol. At kung paanong napapalitan ng pasasalamat ang galit sa tuwing dinadamayan niya ito.

His small puppy eyes alone can tell a story that the taller man finds entertaining to watch everyday.

Kumurap ang maliit na binata at nakita ni Chanyeol na kinokontrol nito ang sarili. Isa pang kurap at nagpakitang kalmado na ito. Nawala ang ngiti sa mga labi ng matangkad na binata nang makita niya ang isang emosyong hindi niya mapangalanan nang muling magsara ang mga talukap ng mga mata ng binata. Gusto man niyang malaman kung ano iyon ay biglang pinalitan agad iyon ng mapanlokong titig kasabay ng pagngisi ng kanyang mga maninipis na labi.

Ilang taon nang ginagawa ito ni Chanyeol pero hindi niya malaman kung bakit kinakabahan siya ngayon. Kumunot ang noo niya at napaatras nang biglang nilapit ni Baekhyun ang mukha nito sa kanya. Isang hakbang paatras sa bawat paabanteng hakbang ng maliit na binata. Pinipilit niyang kontrolin ang kanyang ekspresyon at ang bilis ng tibok ng kanyang puso hanggang sa hindi na niya namalayang tumama na pala ang kanyang likod sa pader. Nakita niyang lumaki ang ngisi ni Baekhyun bago nito nilagay ang kamay sa gilid ng mukha ni Chanyeol.

Chanyeol can’t believe that even if he’s the taller one between them, Baekhyun can easily overpower him with that smirk. 

Huminga ng malalim ang beteranong aktor upang kontrolin ang sarili, hindi maaaring matalo siya ni Baekhyun sa ganito.

Pero nag-iisip pa lang siya ng pwedeng comeback ay may biglang sumigaw ng, “Cut!”

Sunod-sunod na mura ang binanggit ni Chanyeol sa kanyang isipan para kay Luhan, pero wala na siyang nagawa nang binigyan siya ng mapang-asar na ngiti ni Baekhyun bago ito muling umayos sa harap ng PD.

“I think that’s enough chemistry testing for the both of you.” Wika ng direktor na tinignan naman ng masama ng aktor bago muling bumalik sa kinauupan niya kanina.

“Now, let’s hear your audition piece?”

“Okay po.” Kahit inis si Chanyeol dahil natapakan ang pride niya sa staring contest nila kanina ay gumaan na rin ang pakiramdam niya dahil mas nagmukhang confident si Baekhyun ngayon kumpara sa kanina.

Nagbunga naman pala ang plano niya.

And as the taller man expected, Baekhyun delivered perfectly. Hindi sa pagiging biased pero unang kita pa lang niya kung paano laruin ng maliit na binata ang kanyang mga ekspresyon ay alam ni Chanyeol na siya na iyon. Not too feminine pero hindi rin masiyadong maskulado, hindi magaslaw pero hindi rin stiff. Saktong-sakto kay Baekhyun ang mayamang college boy na maraming kalokohan pero marami ring tinatagong mga sikreto. Ito ‘yung sinasabi ng beteranong aktor na connection between the idol and his character. 

And when Baekhyun finished the last sentence for the piece, Chanyeol can’t be any prouder for recommending the idol to Luhan.

“Okay. That’s good.” Matipid na puri ni Luhan pero alam niyang kasabay niya itong natutuwa dahil natagpuan na nila ang kanilang Yejeong Moon. “So, thank you for attending today and we’ll inform you or your company if you get the role. Is that okay?”

Nanumbalik ang kaba sa mukha ni Baekhyun nang marinig niya iyon pero pinilit niyang ngumiti, “Sige po. Salamat po.”

“Okay, have a nice day.”

“Ingat po kayo. Salamat po ulit.”

Nagpamigay pa ang manager ng idol sa lahat ng tao sa silid ng iced coffee, bilang pasasalamat at paumanhin sa pagiging late nila kanina. They politely said their goodbyes to all the staff bago sila umalis.

“So, is he in?” tanong ng aktor nang masigurado niyang nakalayo na ang dalawa.

Ngumiti naman ang PD sa kanya bago sabihing, “If he makes you flustered like that, hindi pwedeng hindi ko siya kuhanin.”

“I’m not flustered, I’m just getting into my character.” Depensa naman ng matangkad na binata.

“Sure. Whatever you say.”

“Sige mang-asar ka pa. Akala mo tutulungan kitang makipagbalikan sa manager ko? Asa ka.” Banta pa niya sa PD.

“Hindi ko kailangan ng tulong mo.” Bwelta naman ni Luhan pero napangisi si Chanyeol nang mag-iba ang tayo nito, “I can get Sehun back without your help.”

“Sigurado ka na diyan?” mapang-asar niyang sambit sabay kuha ng cellphone at iced coffee sa lamesa. Hindi sumagot ang PD at alam ni Chanyeol na nanalo na siya, “Sure, whatever you say.”

\---

Baekhyun was in the middle of having his make-up done nang biglang kumalabog nang malakas ang pinto ng kaniyang dressing room.

“Ay bakla ka!” sigaw ni Hera at lumagpas ang eye shadow ni Baekhyun dahil sa gulat niya.

“Kuya Minseok! Ano ba ‘yan, ba’t ka ba nanggugulat?” bulyaw naman ng idol dahil nahulog ang cellphone niya sa gulat. Paniguradong namatay na ang character niya sa nilalarong mobile game.

Pero imbis na mainis dahil sinigawan siya ng dalawang kasama ay mas lalo pang lumawak ang ngiti nito nang sabihin niyang, “Pasok ka!”

“Pasok saan?” nagtatakang tanong ng maliit na binata.

“Nakuha mo!”

“Pota, ang alin ba?” pabitin pa kasi ang manager niya, kaya kahit siya ay kinakabahan na sa announcement nito.

“’Yung role sa Chasing the Sunrise!” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa narinig, “Nakuha mo!”

Ilang minuto silang nanahimik upang i-absorb ang balita bago nagyakapan ang tatlo at nagsihiyawan. Halos mangiyak-ngiyak si Baekhyun dahil nakuha niyang muli ang isa pa sa mga pangarap niya. Noong una ay pinangarap niyang maging singer, halos bumaha ng masasayang mga luha ang practice room nang sabihin ni Junmyeon na magde-debut na siya. At ngayon ay paniguradong papagalitan siya ni Hera dahil hindi na niya napigilang muling lumuha, nakuha niya ang kanyang dream role na kasama ang pinangarap niyang makatrabahong direktor.

Pinapangako niyang hindi magsisisi si Luhan sa pagpili sa kanya.

Nagpupunas pa rin siya ng kanyang mukha nang bumitiw na ang tatlo sa pagyayakapan, “O siya, mamaya na tayo mag-celebrate dahil naghihintay na ang mga fans mo sa labas.”

Kasalukuyan kasi silang nasa fansign event ng bago niyang release na album, “Ilalabas na nila ‘yung article mamaya, kaya sigurado akong iko-congratulate ka ng mga fans.”

Masiglang tumango siya sa manager, mas lalong magiging maganda ang mood niya ngayon dahil sa balita.

Pinaupo na siya ulit ng umiiyak pa ring si Hera at sinimulang muli ang nasirang make-up ng Idol. Nakita ni Baekhyun ang ngiting ibinigay sa kanya ng kanyang manager sa repleksyon ng salamin.

At hindi na kailangang magsalita, alam na ng idol kung anong gustong sabihin nito.

_I’m proud of you._

\---

Malapit nang matapos ang fansign pero hindi pa rin nawawala ang mga ngiti sa labi ni Baekhyun. Dahil tulad nga ng sinabi ng kanyang manager ay nilabas na ang article tungkol sa kompirmadong pagganap niya bilang lead actor sa isa sa mga pinakainaabangang drama ngayong taon.

Halos mapunit na ang kanyang pisngi dahil sa kakangiti at medyo nangangalay na ang kanyang balikat at mga kamay sa pagpipirma at pakikipag-usap sa mga fans, ngunit hindi na niya iniinda iyon.

Masaya niyang binalik ang signed album sa isang dalaga bago ito umalis. Ang nakangiting mukha ng Idol ay napalitan ng gulat nang tumambad sa kanya ang pinakahuling ‘fan’ na gustong kuhanin ang autograph niya.

Hindi magkamayaw ang mga fans niya sa pagtili dahil sa interaction na nagaganap sa harapan nila ngayon. Nakangiti ang dalawa sa isa’t isa kaya kahit pinagbabawal ang kumuha ng litrato o kahit anong video ay patago nilang kinukuha ang ‘sweet interaction’ kuno ng beteranong aktor at ng sikat na idol. 

Paniguradong lalabas nanaman ang pangalan ng dalawa sa trending topics ng Twitter.

“Ba’t nandito ka?” tanong ng idol kay Chanyeol sabay pasada ng kanyang mga mata sa suot nitong puting ball cap, violet na sweatshirt at shorts na umabot hanggang sa kanyang tuhod. “Sinabihan ka ba ni Luhan na pumunta dito?”

Alam naman ni Baekhyun kung paano gumana ang showbiz. Kailangan nilang magpakita ng mga nakakakilig na interactions para ma-excite at tutukan ng masa ang paparating na drama nila. Pero naisip ng maliit na binata na hindi naman kailangan ni Chanyeol ng publicity stunt, kahit anong pelikula or show na mayroong pangalan niya ay papanuorin ng mga tao.

“Hindi ah. Support ko baby ko.” Mapang-asar na sabi nito sabay abot ng bouquet of pink roses sa maliit na binata. At sa gitna ng mas lumakas pang hiyawan ng mga tao sa paligid niya ay ikinubli ni Baekhyun ang ngiting umusbong sa mga labi niya.

_Publicity stunt lang ito_ , bulong niya sa sarili.

“Baby mo, mukha mo.” Sagot naman niya sa aktor ng may sarkastikong ngiti sa labi. Kinuha niya ang album sa kamay ng matangkad na binata bago sabihing, “Anong gusto mong ilagay ko dito?”

“Sabi ng manager mo nagtatanong daw ang mga fans mo tuwing fansign,” panimula nito. “Kaya magtatanong din ako.”

Walang tiwala si Baekhyun sa mapanloko nitong mga ngiti pero dahil nandito ang mga fans niya, “Dami mong sinasabi, Ano ba ‘yan?”

“Iuuwi kita, Yes or yes?”

Napailing na lang ang idol sa kanyang narinig, he already expected it from the man. Kaya naman hindi siya magpapatalo, ngumiti siya ng matamis sa matangkad na binata, “Lapit ka dito.” Wika niya sabay mwestra kay Chanyeol na lumapit gamit ang kanyang hintuturo.

Lumapad naman ang ngiti ng kumag at nilapit ang kanyang mukha. Hindi magkamayaw ang flash ng camera sa kanilang paligid at nakita pa ni Baekhyun na sinesenyasan na siya ng kanyang manager pero hindi pa rin siya tumigil. Nag-lean din siya paharap at ibinulong kay Chanyeol ang kanyang sagot na isang malutong na, “Gago.”

Sunod-sunod na kinuhanan ng iba’t-ibang camera ang malakas na pagtawa ng beteranong aktor matapos siyang bulungan ni Baekhyun.

\---

“Manager Oh?” tawag ni Baekhyun sa matangkad na lalaking nakatayo sa labas ng kanyang dressing room at nagse-cellphone. “Bakit po kayo nandito? Pasok po kayo sa loob.” Wika niya sabay ngiti sa manager.

Matapos ibigay ni Baekhyun ang signed album kay Chanyeol kanina sa fansign ay kumaway lang ito saglit sa mga fans ng idol bago pumuntang backstage. Nag-stay pa ang idol sandali sa event upang pagbigyan ang ilang requests ng mga fans bago ni-wrap up ang fansign. Akala niya ay umuwi na ang aktor dahil tapos na ang publicity stunt nila, ‘di ba? There’s no need for him to stay here. Kaya nagulat siya nang makita ang batang manager ng beteranong aktor sa labas ng dressing room niya.

“Sehun na lang. At tsaka huwag ka ng mag-po, mas matanda ka pa sa’kin.” The manager told him, still with his stoic face. Grabe naman sa _‘matanda._ ’ “Nasa loob pa si Chanyeol, hinihintay ko lang.”

Hindi pa siya umaalis?

“Ahh.” Was all Baekhyun could respond to him, “Pasensya na at napag-utusan pa kayo ni Luhan na pumunta dito sa fansign. I’m sure your schedule is packed.”

Siguro he’ll contact the PD later, pwede namang siya na lang ang gumawa ng mga ganito dahil siya ang bago sa kanilang dalawa. Tsaka kahit gago si Chanyeol ay hindi pa rin maiwasang mahiya ni Baekhyun sa kanya, after all he’s the senior between the two of them kaya dapat si Baekhyun ang mag-adjust.

Nagtaka siya nang makitang kumunot ang noo ni Sehun sa sinabi niya, “Luhan?”

“Oo. ‘Di ba siya ang nagpapunta sa inyo dito?” Hindi ma-gets ng maliit na binata kung bakit parang hindi pa maintinidhan ni Sehun ang sinasabi niya, “You know for the drama?” dagdag pa niya.

There was a moment of silence bago muling sumagot ang manager, “Yes, Chanyeol’s schedule is packed for today, may shoot pa nga siya mamaya for a commercial.” Sagot nito. “Pero kinulit niya akong pumunta muna kami dito, I don’t know why but I’m sure it wasn’t because of that PD.” 

“Chanyeol’s never the type to do those kind of stunts.” He added at natigilan si Baekhyun sa kanyang narinig.

What? But why is he here?

Matagal siguro siyang nakatitig lang sa kawalan kaya nagsalitang muli ang manager, “Pasabi na lang kay Chanyeol na isang oras na lang ang mabibigay ko sa kanya, ‘pag wala pa siya sa kotse after an hour, iwan ko na siya.” Hindi na niya hinintay na maka-reply ang idol dahil dire-diretso na itong naglakad papalayo.

Kahit puno pa rin ng pagtataka ang isipan ni Baekhyun ay binuksan na lang niya ang pinto ng dressing room. Medyo naguluhan pa siya dahil ang daming tao sa room, sa pagkakaalam niya kasi ay ang manager at si Hera lang ang nandoon. Pero nang makalapit siya at makita ang dahilan ng komusyon, ay napailing na lang siya, may sariling fansign pa lang nagaganap dito, courtesy of the Chanyeol Park himself.

Upon seeing the taller man smile at each staff who wanted to hug him and take a picture with him, Baekhyun can’t help but wonder why he’s here. Malamang ay pagod ito sa kaliwa’t kanang schedule bilang kakabalik niya lang sa showbiz after a long hiatus, at sabi nga ng manager nito ay may shoot pa ito mamaya. Kaya hindi maiwasan ni Baekhyun ang magtaka, bakit siya nandito?

Madalas din naman siyang binibisita ng mga kaibigan niya tuwing promotions niya, at kung hindi kaya ng schedule ay nagpapadala pa ang mga ito ng ilang mga food trucks.

Pero hindi niya alam kung iyon ba ang dahilan ni Chanyeol, dahil in the first place, magkaibigan ba sila?

Aside from several attempts and remarks to bed him, the idol thinks the veteran actor can be a good friend.

But this is show business we’re talking about, you’ll never know who’s sincere and who’s not.

Baekhyun just hopes that the taller man doesn’t have a hidden agenda behind all of this, because even if he doesn’t admit, he wants a friend like Chanyeol.

“Huy, baka matunaw ‘yan.”

“Ay palaka!” gulat niyang utas nang maramdaman niyang may bumulong sa tenga niya. Agad siyang napalingon at nakita ang kaibigang singer na si Jongdae, “Ba’t ka ba nanggugulat?”

“Ikaw? Ba’t ka nakatitig?”

“Hindi ako nakatitig, pinagsasabi mo?”

“Weh? Huli ka na, deny pa.”

“Ewan ko sa’yo. Bakit ka ba nandito?”

“Wow. Matapos kong i-cancel ang date ko para i-congratulate ka, this is what I get?” pagdadrama pa nito na. “The disrespect.” Natawa na lang si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng kaibigan niya.

Expect Jongdae to be the first one to congratulate you kahit nasaan at kahit ano man ang ginagawa niya, “Thank you, mahal.” Sabi niya sabay yakap sa kaibigan ng mahigpit para asarin ito.

“Kadiri ka, Mahal ka diyan.” Sagot naman nito pero niyakap naman pabalik ang kaibigan. “Sabi ko naman sa’yo makukuha mo ‘yun.”

Baekhyun can’t help but be thankful for having such supportive friends. They always cheer him up and encourage him to do whatever he wants.

“At dahil nandito ka na rin naman,” panimula ng idol matapos bumitaw sa kanilang yakap. “Mag-video na tayo ng entry mo sa Candy Challenge.”

Mabilis na lumayo sa kanya ang kaibigan, “Sabi ko na nga ba e, nag gagamitan lang talaga tayo sa pagkakaibigang ‘to.” sabi nito na mas lalong nagpatawa kay Baekhyun. “Hindi nga ako marunong sumayaw ‘di ba? Ayoko nga.”

Ilang araw na niya kasi kinukulit ang mga kaibigan niyang gawin ang pinapa-uso nilang Candy Challenge, isang dance challenge sa saliw ng tugtugin ng bagong kanta ng idol. Upon the announcement ng dance challenge, ilang idol at celebrity na rin ang sumali dito, hindi na nga niya kailangang magkumbinsi pa ng iba. Pero gusto lang niya talagang makitang sumayaw ulit ang mga kaibigan niya.

Nang pumasok silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo sa kompanya ay planado nang i-debut sila bilang duo. At nang dumating si Jongdae ay naging trio ang planong ilabas ng kompanya. But after some circumstances, Kyungsoo debuted as an actor and Jongdae as a singer.

Na-miss ni Baekhyun ang mga araw na magkakasama sila sa practice room, nagpa-practice para sa isang dance routine, nagtatawanan, at nagdadamayan tuwing napapagod.

Minsan kasi ay nalulungkot siya kapag napapansin niyang ang dating tatlong taong nakikita niya sa salamin ng practice room ay naging isa na lang. Siya na lang.

“Ano ka ba, hindi naman kailangan hataw na hataw ang sayaw,” pagkukumbinsi niya sa kaibigan, “Baka sapawan mo pa ko, nakakahiya naman sa akin.”

“Sira, gawan ko na lang ng cover lahat ng kanta mo sa album huwag mo lang akong pasayawin.”

“E, gusto ko ‘yung dance challenge, para masaya.”

“Ikaw lang naman natutuwa e, ayoko nga.”

“Ano ‘yan?” napalingon ang dalawang nagbabangayang magkaibigan sa pinagmulan ng malalim na boses na iyon.

“Ayan si Baekhyun, gusto pa akong pagsayawin.” Sagot naman ni Jongdae sa aktor. Nagtaka si Baekhyun dahil Jongdae always observes his manners and will never be too comfortable to talk sa mga bagong kakilala niya. Kaya hindi niya maiwasang magtaka dahil masyadong casual ang sagot niya kay Chanyeol.

Kailan pa sila naging close?

Pero bago pa niya mapag-isipan iyon ng mabuti ay nagsalita ang matangkad na binata, “Ah, ‘yung candy challenge?”

Lumiwanag ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa narinig, “Alam mo ‘yun?” Mas lalong lumapad ang ngiti ng idol nang may ideyang pumasok sa isipan niya.

Pero bago pa niya masabi iyon ay binalaan na siya ni Chanyeol, “’Yang ngiti mo hindi ko gusto ‘yan ah.” Wika nito sabay layo sa kanya, “Asa ka, hindi ko gagawin.”

Pero hindi papatalo si Baekhyun, this is once in a lifetime moment, kung gagawin ni Chanyeol ang dance challenge ay siguradong magte-trend sila sa Twitter at mapo-promote ang upcoming drama nila.

Well, gusto lang din niya talagang makitang sumayaw si Chanyeol, pero hindi niya aaminin iyon.

Hindi niya alam kung anong sumapi sa kanya pero lumapit siya sa aktor at hinawakan ang braso nito, “Sige na, matutuwa ang mga fans.”

“Hindi mo ko madadala diyan sa hawak-hawak mo,” sabi nito sabay tanggal ng kamay ni Baekhyun sa kanyang braso. “Ayoko, di ako marunong sumayaw.”

“Kaya ka nga tuturuan, ‘di ba?”

“Kahit na, ayoko.” Chanyeol said firmly while looking at him straight in the eyes.

Baekhyun can’t help but sulk at Chanyeol’s tone of finality, naupo siya sa sofa sa tapat nila at ngumuso, “Kj niyo naman.”

Jongdae has been with him for years kaya immune na siya sa mga pag-iinarte ni Baekhyun.

But apparently, Chanyeol wasn’t.

One look at the Idol’s sulking face made the actor’s resolution crumble.

“Tsk. Paano ba kasi ‘yan?” sabi niya pa sabay tabi sa Idol sa may sofa. “Ayoko ng footwork kaya mag-hand gesture na lang tayo.”

Kung ano man ang naramdaman niya nang makitang muli ang ngiting umusbong sa mukha ni Baekhyun ay hindi na niya pinansin. He just wanted to get this over with.

Masiglang tinuro ng Idol ang ilang steps gamit ang kaniyang mga kamay. Pinilit naman ni Chanyeol na imemorya ang lahat ng ginagawa nito. Tawang-tawa si Jongdae sa dalawa dahil halos sabunutan na ng aktor ang sarili nitong buhok sa sobrang inis, kasi kamay na nga lang ang gagawin niya pero bakit ang hirap pa rin? Habang si Baekhyun naman ay tuwang-tuwa sa struggle niya.

Nang mapagdesisyunan nilang okay na ay nagsimula na silang mag-film. Nagpresinta pa si Jongdae para hawakan ang camera para sa kanila. Ang unang attempt ay nauwi sa malakas na tawa ni Jongdae dahil nakalimutang gawin ni Chanyeol ang isang head gesture at napatanong si Baekhyun ng, “Ba’t hindi mo ginagawa?” Sinave ng singer ang video for bloopers.

Buti na lang at sa pangatlong try ay nagawa na ng dalawa nang maayos, or mas accurate na sabihin na naitawid ni Chanyeol ang pagsayaw kahit tumama ang siko niya sa dingding.

Pinasa ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng videos sa phone ng aktor para siya ang magpost nito, “Ipost mo mamaya, ‘pag hindi mo ginawa, pati ‘yung bloopers upload ko, sige ka.”

“Baekhyun..” singit ni Minseok na hindi na mabilang kung ilang saway na ang ginawa niya sa alaga ngayong araw. Hindi niya alam kung sasakit ang ulo niya sa konsumisyon o sa pagtawa habang pinapanuod niya si Baekhyun na turuan ang beteranong aktor.

Nagtama ang paningin ni Minseok at ng aktor na binigyan siya ng matipid na ngiti, na tila nagsasabing okay lang, nag-enjoy naman siya.

Kung nagtaka man si Minseok sa ngiting iyon ni Chanyeol ay hindi na ito masyadong inisip ng manager, dahil busy siyang mag-isip ng tiyempo kung paano kakausapin si Jongdae na naging tahimik simula noong makalapit siya sa pwesto nila. 

Hindi man lang napansin nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun ang awkwardness sa pagitan ng mga kaibigan nila dahil busy sila sa pag-aasaran.

“Ikaw pa nanakot, ha.” Nailing at nangiti naman si Chanyeol sa makulit na idol. “Alis na nga ko, baka kung ano pang ipagawa mo sa’kin.” 

Saka lang naalala ni Baekhyun ang sinabi ng manager nito kanina, agad siyang napatingin sa kanyang orasan at nakitang ilang minuto na lang ay deadline na ni Chanyeol, “Huy! Iiwan ka na ni Sehun! Sabi niya kanina kapag isang oras wala ka pa daw, iiwan ka na niya.”

“Hindi ako iiwan nun, ako nagpapasweldo sa kanya.”

But the idol doubts that, “Dami mo pang sinasabi, halika na nga.” Sabi niya sabay hawak ulit sa braso ng aktor. Lumingon siya sa kanyang manager bago sabihing, “Hatid ko lang ‘to baka iwanan ng manager niya e.”

Hindi na niya hinintay ang sasabihin ni Minseok dahil alam niyang kokontra lang ito. Mabilis niyang iginaya ang matangkad na binata sa may parking lot.

Nakahinga lang siya ng maluwag nang makita niya sa parking lot ang pamilyar na itim na van ni Chanyeol, nakasindi na at handa nang umalis.

“Sabi ko naman sa’yo hindi ako iiwan niyan, subukan niya lang.”

“Yabang.”

Nagkibit balikat lang ang aktor bago buksan ang car door, sasakay na sana siya nang biglang hawakan ni Baekhyun ang dulo ng t-shirt niya. Nagtataka siyang lumingon sa binata at nakita ang nag-aalangang tingin nito sa kanya.

Akala naman niya ay ihahatid lang talaga siya nito, “Bakit?” tanong niya.

“Ano kasi – ano.. kasi..”

“Male-late na ko sa shoot, ano ba ‘yun?” sabi niya kahit mayroon pa talagang oras. Hindi niya alam kung bakit, pero ayaw niyang nakikitang nag-aalangan ang maliit na binata pagdating sa kanya.

“Ha? Ganun ba?” Nanlaki ang mga mata nito at nag-panic, “Ano kasi.. Ahm, pwede bang..” isang buntong hininga bago muling magsalita, “Pwede bang pahiram ng isang long coat mo?”

Nagtaka si Chanyeol sa narinig, “Wala ka ng damit?”

“Sira! Hindi!”

“E bakit ka nanghihiram?”

“Kasi… Kasi magshu-shoot kami ng video bukas para doon sa isa kong kanta sa album.” Tinignan lang siya ni Chanyeol hudyat para magpatuloy siya, “Naalala ko kasi siya dun sa kantang ‘yun e..”

And with one look straight into the idol’s eyes, Chanyeol gets it.

“Anong kulay?” simpleng tanong niya.

“Black sana.” Medyo sumigla ang tono ng boses ng maliit na binata nang sagutin niya iyon, “Papahiramin mo ko?”

“Hindi. Tinanong ko lang.” sagot naman nito sabay pasok sa loob ng sasakyan at sara ng pinto nito. He doesn’t give the idol a time to react dahil inutusan na niya si Sehun na paandarin ang sasakyan.

He saw how red painted Baekhyun’s cheeks dahil sa sobrang inis sa kanya, rinig pa niya ang, “Bwisit ka! Sana ma-traffic kang hayop ka!” bago tuluyang makalayo ang sasakyan niya.

“Give Baekhyun a break, lagi mong iniinis ‘yung tao.” Pangaral ng manager niyang nasa driver seat.

“Bumabawi lang ako dahil pinagsayaw niya ako kanina.” Sagot na lang niya. “Naka-connect ka ba sa audio player?”

“Hindi.” Simpleng sagot naman ni Sehun sa kanya.

“Okay.” Wika naman ni Chanyeol habang bina-browse ang kanyang Spotify account at hinanap ang latest downloaded album niya, hinanap niya ang pang-pitong kanta mula sa album at pinatugtog ito gamit ang audio player ng sasakyan.

Umaligawngaw ang tunog ng gitara sa buong sasakyan. At nang kantahin ng singer ang unang tatlong linya sa kanta ay napagtanto ni Chanyeol kung bakit gustong hiramin ni Baekhyun ang damit niya.

_Tell me once again_

_Tell me you love me like_

_You did that day_

Sa totoo lang, ang pagpunta ni Chanyeol sa fansigning event ng kanyang magiging onscreen partner ay isang biglaang desisyon lang. Nang makita niyang number 1 trending topic sa Twitter ang article kung saan kinumpirma ang role ni Baekhyun sa magiging drama nila, ay agad niyang pinalihis sa manager ang daan nila papunta venue ng kanyang photoshoot. Gusto niyang i-congrats personally ang maliit na binata dahil ramdam niya kung gaano ka-importante para kay Baekhyun na makuha ang role na ito. But him being him ay hindi niya nagawang ipakita ng maayos ang pag-congratulate niya, sa halip ay inasar pa niya ito.

Pero tingin naman niya ay nakabawi siya dito nang makita ang ngiting umusbong sa mukha ni Baekhyun nang matapos nilang mag-record ng candy challenge.

Akala niya ay hindi matatanggal ang saya sa mga mata nito para sa araw na iyon, akala niya ay hindi na ito muling mababahiran ng lungkot. Pero nakalimutan niya, may Joongi nga pala.

May Joongi pa rin pala.

Chanyeol doesn’t know why he’s starting to get pissed off sa tuwing nakikita niya ang malungkot na mga mata ni Baekhyun kapag naalala nito ang gago niyang ex. Kung bakit naiinis siya sa bawat patak ng luha na umaagos sa singkit na mga mata nito. At mas lalong hindi niya alam kung bakit sa tuwing binabanggit ang pangalan ni Joongi ay nagpapantig ang tenga niya.

Ang alam lang niya ay kahit ilang damit pa niya ang hiramin ni Baekhyun ay hindi siya magrereklamo. Kung kailangan niya ang buong closet ng matangkad na binata para lang maka-move on ay ibibigay niya ito ng walang pag-aalinlangan. 

\---

“Cut!” sigaw ng direktor nang muling huminto si Baekhyun sa kanyang pagkanta. Bakas sa mukha nito ang pagkainis na pilit niyang pinipigilang ilabas sa harap ng idol. “Maybe, we should take a break?” Mungkahi niya habang minamasahe ang kanyang sentido.

“S-sorry.” Nahihiyang paumanhin ng idol sa mga tauhan. Ngumiti ang lahat ng mga ito sa kanya, at sinabing ‘okay lang’, pero alam niyang sa oras na tumalikod siya ay magbubulungan ang mga ito. Kaya mabilis na lamang siyang dumiretso sa kanyang dressing room.

Hindi niya mapigilang hindi mainis sa sarili dahil ilang buwan na ang nakalilipas pero ganito pa rin siya. Ilang araw na pero bakit ganoon pa rin? Bakit nandito pa rin? Bakit ang sakit pa rin?

Simpleng kanta lang pero naalala niya pa rin?

Noong una niyang marinig ang demo para sa kantang ‘Love Again’ galing kay Colde ay alam niyang isasama niya sa album iyon. Tamang-tama ang bawat salitang nakalagay sa kanta. Kung paano nahubog nito ang lungkot, pangungulila at pagmamaka-awa sa isang minamahal na huwag kang iwan; isang kwentong gustong ibahagi ni Baekhyun sa madla sa pamamagitan ng pagkanta.

Pero grabe naman ang universe sa kanya, ang sabi niya ay gusto niyang kantahin, hindi naman niya sinabing gusto niyang maranasan.

Kung mayroon sigurong isang kanta na ginawa para sa kanya, pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay ito na iyon, ang mga bagay na kahit hindi niya aminin ay gusto niyang sabihin.

Gusto niyang magtanong kung bakit?

Gusto niyang magtanong kung anong kulang, kung saan siya nagkamali, kung paano nila aayusin.

Kung pwede pa bang ayusin.

Kung pwede pa ba siyang magmakaawa.

Kung pwede pa ba siyang balikan.

Ang isang bagay lang siguro ang hindi siya maka-relate sa kanta ay ang sabihing mahalin siya ulit.

Kasi alam naman niyang sa una pa lang, hindi siya minahal.

Baekhyun tried to compose himself and breathe everything in. Sinubukan niyang tignan ang sarili sa salamin at paalalahanan na maging propesyunal pagdating sa trabaho.

Hindi dapat siya si Baekhyun na iniwan at nasaktan, siya dapat si Baekhyun na isang idol at hindi sinasama ang personal issues sa trabaho.

So he tried to smile in front of the mirror, but he himself can see how sadness is still visible in his eyes.

“Natigil ang shoot?” napalingon siya sa manager niyang kapapasok lang sa silid. “Asan si Hera?”

“Pinalabas ko muna.” Malamyang sagot niya sa manager habang hinahanda ang sariling mapagalitan. Alam niyang deserve niya ang sermon ni Minseok today, and maybe it can talk some sense into him. “Dahil sa akin, pinag-break muna ang team.” Pag-amin niya.

Pero imbis na sermon ay nagulat siya nang ipatong ni Minseok ang isang paper bag sa kandungan niya. Napalingon lang siya sa manager upang magtanong kung ano iyon.

“Hindi ko rin alam, si Junmyeon mismo ang nagpadala sa akin niyan. Binilin niyang huwag na lang daw buksan dahil sigurado siyang safe naman. May nagpapaabot daw sa’yo.”

Kahit nagtataka ay binuksan na lang din ni Baekhyun ang malaking paper bag na may lamang puting kahon.

And as he opened the box and saw the folded long black coat inside, all Baekhyun’s worries, doubts and insecurities were relieved.

Nilabas niya mula sa kahon ang damit at itinayo iyon sa kanyang harapan, nakumpirma niyang sa beteranong aktor nga iyon dahil siya lang naman ang kakilala ni Baekhyun na nagsusuot ng ganoong kalaking coat.

At siya lang naman ang kinausap ng maliit na binata tungkol sa dilemma niya.

Medyo na-guilty pa siya dahil ilang araw din niyang sinumpa si Chanyeol, akala niya kasi ay hindi talaga siya pagbibigyan nito.

May napansin siyang isang papel na nakasukbit sa isa sa mga bulsa at kinuha niya iyon. Inakap niya ang damit habang binabasa ang mensahe ng taong nagpadala nito.

_Dami ka na utang sa’kin, kaya siguraduhin mong handa ka ‘pag ako naningil. *banana drawing*_

_Pinabanguhan ko pa ‘yan ng pabango ko, baka kasi miss mo na ko._

Inamoy naman ng Idol ang damit at oo nga, amoy cool fresh breeze na hindi matapang sa ilong, amoy Chanyeol.

_And as I said, don’t forget it. Remember it, feel it and use it as your weapon to get through this tough day._

_See you soon._

_From: not your friend._

“Kay Joongi ba galing ‘yan?” nakakunot na noong tanong ni Minseok. Akmang kukunin na ang damit pero mabilis na nilihis ni Baekhyun ito sa kanyang gilid.

“Hindi! Anong pinagsasabi mo diyan? Bad word!” Sinimangutan niya pa ang manager dahil binanggit nito si he-who-must-not-be-named. And for reasons unknown to Baekhyun, having Chanyeol’s coat with him made him feel better and comforted.

“Ay sorry. Akala ko kasi galing sa kanya.” Mabilis namang paumanhin ng manager niya, “Kung makangiti ka kasi parang kang kinikilig.”

ANO DAW? “Pinagsasabi mo diyan?” ‘Di ba pwedeng natuwa lang siya dahil hindi niya inaasahang papakinggan siya ni Chanyeol, lalo pa ang kahilingan niya?

‘Di ba pwedeng touched lang siya, at hindi kinilig?

Pwede naman ‘yun ‘di ba?

“Teka..” Biglang nanlisik ang mata ng kanyang manager habang tinititigan siya nito mula ulo hanggang paa. “Baekhyun Byun, may boyfriend ka ba?”

“Alam mo ikaw, ‘di ka ba nagbreakfast? Kung anu-ano na pumapasok sa utak mo baka gutom lang ‘yan.”

“Ba’t defensive ka?”

“Hindi ako defensive.”

“Kanino ba kasi galing ‘yan? Bakit hindi mo pa sabihin?”

“Kay Chanyeol, happy na?”

“BOYFRIEND MO SIYA?!”

Gusto nang sabunutan ni Baekhyun ang sarili dahil hindi maka-gets ang kanyang manager. “Hindi! Pinadalhan niya lang ako nito, ‘yun lang.”

Nakita niyang nakahinga ng maluwag si Minseok nang marinig niya iyon, pero hindi pa rin nawawala ang pagtataka niya kaya, “Bakit?”

“Anong bakit?”

“Bakit ka pinadalhan ng damit? Wala ka na masuot?”

“Basta.”

“Basta?”

“Oo, basta.”

Isang mahabang katahimikan ang namayani sa dalawa at halos matunaw ang idol sa ilalim ng mapanuring tingin ng kanyang manager. Pero nagulat siya nang naging malambot ang tingin nito nang sabihin, “’Yung huli kong narinig ‘yang _basta_ mo, months after inamin mong kayo na ni Joongi.”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is mag-ingat ka.”

Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi nito, “Kay Chanyeol? Sus. Hindi mo na kailangang mag-alala sa akin. Kayang-kaya ng hapkido skills ko ‘yung kumag na ‘yun.”

“No.” iling ni Minseok sa kaibigan, “Ang ibig kong sabihin ay mag-ingat ka … baka makasakit ka.”


	3. Headline #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Track 3: https://open.spotify.com/track/7nqkzZAg8rrpe23AjyvFqH

**_Onscreen partners na si Chanyeol Park at Baekhyun Byun, pinakilig ang buong bansa sa behind-the-scene clips ng kanilang drama na Chasing the Sunrise._ **

Noong Agosto 23 ay naglabas ng ilang behind the scenes ang isa sa mga top rated dramas ngayong taon.

Ang una at pangalawang episode ng drama ay umikot mula sa kung paano naatasan si Hae Jin Won, ang karakter na ginagampanan ni Park, ng kanilang leader upang maging espiya sa gobyerno ng bansa, hanggang sa kung paanong nauubos ang pasensya ng strikrong bodyguard sa kapilyuhan ni Ye Jeong, na ginagampanaman naman ni Byun.

Ang transformation scene ni Hae Jin mula sa isang bruskong sundalo papunta sa isang makisig at gwapong bodyguard ay naging trending topic sa bansa. Kasama na ang scene nilang dalawa ni Byun kung saan naligo ang rebeldeng anak ng presidente sa ilog upang kalimutan ang hinanakit niya sa ama. Pilit nitong inaaya ang bodyguard na striktong nakatayo lamang sa gilid at pinapanuod siya. Ngunit sa dulo ng clip ay nakita kung paano kinuyom ni Hae Jin ang kamay nito na tila pinipigilan ang sarili. Dahil tulad ni Ye Jeong ay gusto na niyang kumawala sa kung ano mang nakatali sa kanya.

Excited ang mga manunuod sa mga susunod na episodes nito, na mas lalo ‘pang nadagdagan nang ilabas ang behind-the-scene footage ng episode two kung saan nakuhanan ng kamera ang mag-loveteam na nagpapahinga in between shoots. Magkatabing nakaupo ang dalawa sa harap ng ilog habang si Park ay nakasandal sa balikat ng ka-loveteam na tahimik na nagpo-phone sa tabi nito. Nakikita sa clip kung gaano ka-close at kakomportable ang dalawa sa isa’t-isa na siya naman nagpakilig ng husto ng mga fans.

***

Kahit na anim na taon pa lang si Baekhyun sa industriya ng musika at pag-aartista ay hindi mapagkakaila na marami na siyang alam na pasikot-sikot dito.

Alam niya ang patagong panghuhusga na tinatago sa likod ng mga malalapad na ngiti, alam din niya kung sino ang tunay na masaya sa kanyang mga tagumpay at kung sino naman ang hindi.

Pero kahit ilang taon na siya sa larangan na ito ay hindi pa rin talaga nauubusan ang universe ng sorpresa sa kanya.

Pangatlong araw ng kanilang workshop para sa drama at magkahalong excitement at pagod ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun. Excited dahil sabik siyang ipakita sa mga tao ang ibang side ng isang Baekhyun Byun at pagod dahil sunod-sunod ang training niya for acting at martial arts para sa nasabing drama. Hindi pa nakakatulong na sumasali si Chanyeol sa workshop kahit alam naman ng lahat na hindi na niya kailangan iyon.

Sa tuwing kinukulit siya nito ay hindi na makalaban ang maliit na binata, dahil napapaligiran sila ng kapwa nila artista na parte rin ng drama at ilang staff nila para sa teleserye. Hanggang paniniko na lang ang nagagawa niya sa tuwing humihirit ito ng kung anu-ano.

They were on their break time and the idol was thankful of spending his much needed rest in peace as Chanyeol disappeared to god knows where. Ilang minuto na rin ang lumipas at hindi pa rin ito bumabalik sa room kung saan nagaganap ang kanilang workshop, not that Baekhyun’s keeping track of the time.

Nang malapit nang matapos ang break nila ay napagdesisyunan ng maliit na binata na mag-cr muna, para hindi na niya maistorbo ang mga gagawin nila mamaya.

He was nonchalantly opening the door of the male’s restroom nang manlaki ang mga mata niya sa kanyang nakita.

Si Soobin, isa sa mga supporting actress ng kanilang drama at kasama nila sa workshop ay nakasandal sa dingding ng restroom, magulo ang damit at nakabukas ang unang tatlong butones ng kanyang dress. Nakapatong ang kanyang dalawang kamay sa balikat ng isang matangkad na lalaki na nakatalikod kay Baekhyun. Hawak-hawak ng binata ang baywang ng aktres. At hindi na nito kailangang lumingon pa para malaman ng idol kung sino iyon.

Kaya pala hindi na bumalik kanina, iba na pala ang kinukulit.

Baekhyun can’t help but feel disappointed. These past few days na nakasama niya ang binata ay nakalimutan niya ang dati nitong mga gawi.

Ano pa nga ba ang ie-expect niya sa mga taong kagaya ni Chanyeol?

“Baekhyun?” agad na napalingon ang maliit na binata nang may tumawag sa kanyang pangalan, agad niyang sinara ang pinto ng restroom. Medyo napalakas pa nga ata at umalingawngaw sa hallway ang tunog nito. Malamang ay napansin na siya ng dalawang gumagawa ng milagro sa CR, pero wala na siyang pakialam dahil papunta na sa direksyon nila ang isa sa mga staff ng drama.

“H-Hello po.” hindi niya alam kung bakit siya ang kinabahan, e hindi naman siya ang gumagawa ng kalokohan. _Nako, Chanyeol Park! Humanda ka talaga sa akin!_

“Bakit ka nakatayo diyan?” tanong nito sa kanya. “Naka-lock ba ang pinto?” akmang hahawakan na nito ang doorknob kaya agad na hinarang ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya sa may pinto na ikinagulat naman ng matanda.

“E ahm. Ano po kasi..” Pinagpapawisan na ang kili-kili niya sa kakaisip ng kung anong pwedeng excuse. Bahala na. “Medyo sumama po kasi ang tiyan ko sa kinain ko po kanina, kaya dito na po ako naglabas ng sama ng loob.” Mygahd. Baekhyun can’t believe he’s humiliating himself para lang mapagtakpan ang katarantaduhan ni Chanyeol.

Alam niya kasing kung sakaling mahuli ang mga ito ay si Soobin ang mas maaapektuhan sa kanilang dalawa. At kung malala pa ay baka mawalan pa ng trabaho ito.

Agad namang na-gets ng staff ang ibig niyang sabihin, “Ay ganun ba? Sige, sa taas na lang ako magsi-cr.” Natatawang sabi nito, at ine-expect na ni Baekhyun na siya ang magiging tampulan ng tsismis mamaya. “Tawagin mo ‘yung janitor, baka may pabango sila para diyan.”

Kinamot ng maliit na binata ang leeg niya dahil sa hiya, “S-Sige po. Salamat po.”

Saka lang siya nakahinga ng maluwag nang mawala na sa paningin niya ang staff. Ilang minuto ang pinalipas niya bago katukin ang pintuan ng CR. Siguro naman tapos na sila ‘no?

“Pwede na kayong lumabas.” panimula niya. “Wala ng tao.”

Lumipas ang ilang minuto at muntik pa siyang mainis muli dahil, tangina, hindi pa ba sila tapos? Nang biglang bumukas ang pinto at lumabas ang dalaga na maayos na ang damit at buhok kumpara sa nakita niya kanina.

Yumuko lang ito sa kanya bilang pagbati, hindi makatingin ng diretso sa kanyang mga mata - siguro dahil sa hiya, bago ito kumaripas ng takbo.

Hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang sarili at pumasok sa loob ng restroom. Ni-lock niya ang pinto bago hinarap ang aktor na kasalukuyang nakasandal sa pader, katulad ng pwesto ng aktres kanina nang makita sila ni Baekhyun. Uminit tuloy ulit ang ulo ng maliit na binata nang maalala ang senaryong iyon.

Hindi niya alam kung saan siya kumuha ng lakas ng loob na sugurin ang matangkad na binatang nakatingin lamang sa kanya.

“Ano? Masarap ba?” sigaw niya sa beteranong actor, “Na-satisfied ka naman ba sa ginawa mo?”

Nanatiling nakatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol na mas lalong nagpainit ng dugo niya, “Alam mo, wala naman akong pakialam sa mga kagaguhan mo e. Kahit mag-exhibition pa kayo sa labas, okay lang, bahala kayo.”

“Pero sana kasi inisip mo muna yung magiging epekto niyan sa ibang tao bago mo ginawa.” Nararamdaman na ni Baekhyun na umakyat na ang dugo niya sa kanyang mukha dahil sa sobrang init nito, pero nagpatuloy siya sa kanyang sinasabi habang nakakuyom ang kanyang mga kamay. “Akala ko ba mas matagal ka na sa akin dito? Ba’t hindi mo naisip na kapag nahuli ka, nahuli kayo, ay baka masira lahat ng plano natin?”

“Paano na lang kung hindi ako ang nakahuli sa inyo? Paano na lang kung ibang tao? ‘Yung staff? ‘Yung janitor? Paano kung na-picturan kayo at inupload nila sa social media?”

Humakbang siya papalapit sa aktor bago sabihing, “Palibhasa kasi kahit anong gawin mo salo ka ng ibang tao, salo ka ni Luhan. Pero paano naman si Soobin?” pangangatwiran niya. “Paano na lang ‘yung tao ‘pag nawalan siya ng trabaho? Paano na lang ‘yung mga staff na nagpapakahirap para maging successful ‘tong drama? Lahat sila madadamay dahil sa kalokohan mo. Sana naisip mo ‘yun, Chanyeol.”

Hingal na hingal siya nang matapos siyang magsalita, nag-iinit ang buong katawan niya sa galit. Pero ang matangkad na lalaking kausap niya ay nanatiling tahimik at nakatitig lang sa kanya, hindi mabasa ni Baekhyun ang mga mata nito.

“Ano?” hingal niyang sabi. “Ba’t hindi ka magsalita diyan?”

Ilang minuto pang nanatiling nakatitig lang si Chanyeol sa kanya, parang tinitignan nito ang buong pagkatao niya, tila may gustong sabihin.

Pero saglit nitong nilihis ang tingin niya mula sa maliit na binata at yumuko. Baekhyun heard him chuckle before he shook his head.

Natigilan si Baekhyun nang inangat nitong muli ang kanyang mukha at tumingin ng diretso sa kanya, “Tapos ka na?” tanong nito, gamit ang malamig nitong mga tingin, “Pwede na ba akong lumabas?”

Hindi na nakapagsalita si Baekhyun dahil sa nakita niya.

Hindi na hinintay ni Chanyeol na sumagot ang onscreen partner at dire-diretsong lumabas ng restroom. Kasabay ng maingay na pagbagsak ng pinto ang pagbagsak ng mga balikat ni Baekhyun.

Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit, bakit nang magtama ang mga mata nila ni Chanyeol, all he saw in his eyes was disappointment?

\---

Nalaman niya ang sagot sa bakit nang ilang linggo matapos ang kaganapang iyon, ay ibinalita sa kanila ni Luhan na hindi na makakasama sa lineup si Soobin.

It was their last day for the workshop at a week after ay magsa-start na silang mag-shooting ng ilang scenes. Wala pa naman ang character na maiiwan ni Soobin sa mga kailangan nilang i-shoot. But still, nanghihinayang pa rin siya sa pag-alis ng dalaga.

Nahuli ba sila? Naisip ni Baekhyun, sinigurado naman niyang walang ibang tao sa paligid nang palabasin niya si Soobin mula sa restroom. May iba pa bang nakakita sa kanila bago si Baekhyun?

Ito na nga ang kinatatakutan ni Baekhyun.

Kahit halos isang buwan lang silang nagkasama ay medyo napalapit na rin ang loob niya sa lahat ng staff at kapwa artista, kaya matapos magpasalamat at magpaalam ni Soobin sa lahat ng tao roon ay sinundan siya ni Baekhyun papunta sa parking lot para personal na magpaalam.

“Soobin?” tawag niya dito.

“B.” matipid itong ngumiti sa kanya. Ganoon naman lagi ang dalaga kapag kausap niya ito. Sa lahat ng mga artistang kasama niya sa workshop, si Soobin ang pinakatahimik at laging malungkot ang mga mata kahit may ngiti sa mga labi. Pero kahit ganoon ay kinakausap pa rin siya ni Baekhyun, ayaw kasi ng idol na makakita ng taong nale-left out sa grupo. Kaya as much as possible ay kinakausap niya lahat, pasalamat na lang siya at nagre-respond naman ito sa mga kwento niya.

“O-okay ka lang ba?” pangangamusta niya dito.

“Yes.” Saka lang napansin ni Baekhyun na tila mas magaan ang pakiramdam ng dalaga ngayon. Kumpara sa dati ay mas may buhay ang mga mata nito. “Not really fully okay but I feel better.”

“Talaga?” napangiti naman ang idol sa dalaga. “Ikaw lang ata ‘yung nakita kong nawalan ng trabaho pero masaya pa rin.”

“B talaga.” Sagot naman nito. “Masaya ako hindi dahil nawalan ako ng project. Masaya ako kasi finally, I'm free.”

“Free saan?”

“Sa lahat ng nagtatali sa akin dito.”

Bakas siguro sa mukha ni Baekhyun na naguguluhan siya sa mga sinasabi nito kaya natawa ang dalaga.

“Baekhyun, bago ako umalis gusto ko sana sabihin sa’yo na ‘yung nakita mo last week, hindi ‘yun yung iniisip mo.”

Nanatiling nakatingin lamang si Baekhyun sa dalaga, hindi makapagsalita, “Kung iniisip mong kaya ako naalis sa project dahil kay Chanyeol, tama ka.” Pero bago pa maka-react si Baekhyun sa kanyang sinabi ay agad niya itong dinugtungan ng, “Pero it was all for other reasons.”

“What do you mean?”

Napabuntong-hininga si Soobin, nahalata ng binata na hindi siya komportableng pag-usapan ang nangyari kaya naman, “It’s fine if you can’t tell me. Hindi mo kailangang magpaliwanag sa akin.” He said with a comforting smile.

“No, it’s fine… I don’t want you to think that Chanyeol is the bad man, honestly, he was the opposite.”

Ha? Ano daw?

“I was having a hard time because of my manager, he.. he’s not treating me well.”

And with those words and the sad teary eyes of Soobin, Baekhyun gets it.

Sa industriyang pinasok nila, hindi talaga mawawala ang ganitong mga sitwasyon, at isa iyon sa mga kinaiinisan ni Baekhyun sa trabaho niyang ito.

Nangangarap lang naman sila, gusto lang naman nilang makita ng mga tao, magpasaya, kumanta, sumayaw at umarte, bakit kailangan pang pagsamantalahan ng mga taong nasa itaas ang mga tulad nilang gusto lang tuparin ang mga pangarap nila?

Maswerte si Baekhyun at napunta siya kay Junmyeon. Kahit madalas nila itong binibiro, isa siya sa mga taong pinagmamalaki ng idol. Isa siya sa mga taong nirerespeto ni Baekhyun dahil sa mga prinsipyo at moral nito sa buhay.

Pero marami pa rin talagang hindi pinapalad sa industriya tulad ni Soobin, na kailangang pagtiisan at pagdaanan ang hirap para lang maabot ang pangarap niyang maging artista.

“Chanyeol saw us when my manager… my manager was hitting me..” Pagpapatuloy nito. “Sinuntok niya ‘yung manager ko at sinabing makakarating sa management ang nangyari. Nung nakita mo kami, nanghihina ako noon dahil sa hiya, sakit at takot sa nangyari kaya inalalayan ako ni Chanyeol. Yoon lang. Nothing more.” She assured him.

Baekhyun can’t help but feel guilty nang marinig niya ang kwento nito. Chanyeol wasn’t actually getting into her pants, he was actually helping her.

Kaya pala. Kaya pala he looked disappointed matapos magsalita ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

He’s disappointed that out of all people, si Baekhyun pa, na ilang beses na niyang tinulungan at dinamayan ay magagawang mag-isip ng ganoon sa kanya.

Nakalimutan ng maliit na binata na, oo nga pala, si Chanyeol ang tumulong sa kanya noong gabi ng awards night, si Chanyeol ang nagbigay ng hoodie sa kanya nang umiyak siya dahil sa isang regalong hindi niya naibigay. Si Chanyeol ang nagpadala sa kanya ng long black coat nang hindi niya makanta ng maayos ang kantang nagpapaalala sa kanya ng nakaraan.

Si Chanyeol nga pala.

“Akala ko nga, hindi niya tutuparin ‘yung sinabi niya. Kasi marami nang nagsabi sa akin noon e, na tutulungan nila ako pero isa rin pala sila sa mga taong nagbubulag-bulagan.” Ani ng dalaga. “Pero nagkamali ako, kasi siya ang nagsabi sa mismong CEO ng entertainment namin tungkol sa nangyari. Hindi ko alam kung anong exactly ang napag-usapan nila pero sa dulo, pinatanggal nila ‘yung manager ko at nangakong aalagaan nila akong mabuti. They decided to give me a break muna to have my therapy kaya umalis ako sa project.”

The smile plastered on her face was not because of happiness, it was because of relief.

“I’m not really sure kung tutuparin nila ‘yon pero whatever happens I’m still glad. Kasi I got to meet someone like Chanyeol, na kahit hindi niya ako gaanong kilala, handa pa rin siyang tulungan ako. He made me believe that there’s really hope somewhere out there.”

Baekhyun can’t help but agree. Somehow, Chanyeol made him feel that there’s more of his broken heart if he only looks past it.

The taller man doesn’t need grand words to comfort people, he just does it with his actions.

Why did Baekhyun even think that he isn’t?

“Kaya huwag mo na siyang awayin.” Wika ni Soobin sabay ngisi sa binata, “Looking past his arrogant aura, Chanyeol’s actually sweet. Lalo na pagdating sa’yo.” Dagdag pa nito sabay kindat.

“Luh, siya. Sinasabi mo diyan?”

It was nice hearing Soobin laugh as she says, “Ang sinasabi ko, Chanyeol’s really more than what people think he is. Kaya kahit hindi na ko part ng drama na ‘to, I’m still rooting for it. I’m still rooting for both of you, on and off cam.”

“Alam mo ikaw, paladesisyon ka.” Pagbibiro ni Baekhyun sa kanya, choosing to ignore the slight thumping of his heart because of what she said.

Niyakap na niya ang dalaga at sinabing, “I’m rooting for you,too. I know you’ll be okay, and when the time comes, sana magkatrabaho na tayo for real.”

“I hope so, too.” Sabi nito sabay yakap sa kanya pabalik. “Thank you, Baekhyun.”

\---

“Ano ba ‘yan, Baekhyun? Pumirmi ka nga at ako ang nahihilo sa ginagawa mo.” Saway ng manager sa parang turumpong si Baekhyun na palakad-lakad sa loob ng kwarto at hindi mapakali.

1st day of shooting kasi nila, at ang unang eksenang kukunan ay silang dalawa agad ni Chanyeol. Bukod kasi sa unang shoot ay nadagdagan pa ang kaba niya dahil hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin sila nag-uusap ng matangkad na binata.

Kung dati ay hindi nito pinapalampas na maasar si Baekhyun every chance he gets, ngayon ay dire-diretso itong pumunta sa sariling tent at hindi man lang inabalang batiin si Baekhyun nang magkasalubong sila.

Medyo na-hurt doon ang maliit na binata pero alam naman niyang deserve niya iyon. Kaya nga siya nagpabili ng dalawang iced Americano, peace offering sana kaso naduduwag siya.

“Hindi mo ba iinumin ‘tong kape? Akin na lang ‘tong isa ah.” Kukunin na sana ni Minseok ang dalawang iced Americano sa lamesa pero agad na pinalo ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya.

“Aray! Ba’t ka namamalo?” bulyaw ni Minseok sa alaga. Minsan talaga may sapak ‘tong si Baekhyun e. “E kanina pa ‘to dito, para saan pa ‘yan kung hindi mo naman iinumin?”

“Hindi naman kasi para sa akin ‘to.”

“E para kanino?”

“Basta.”

“Ayan ka nanaman sa basta mo.”

“Hay nako.” Napabuntong-hiniga na lang si Baekhyun. Tutal hindi naman siya titigilan ng manager niya kung hindi niya sasabihin kaya, “Kay Chanyeol.”

“Si Chanyeol nanaman?” Tumaas pa ang isang kilay nito sa pagbanggit ng pangalan ng aktor.

“’Di ba nga nakwento ko sa’yo, nag-away kami last week.”

“Ba’t ako araw-araw mong inaaway, wala naman akong iced coffee?”

“Kung lagi kitang bibigyan ng iced coffee kapag nag-aaway tayo, baka dilat ka buong taon.” Sagot naman ni Baekhyun sa kanyang manager. At para hindi na magtanong pa si Minseok ay kinuha na niya ang dalawang kape sa lamesa at pumunta sa may daan palabas ng tent.

Pero hindi pa siya nakakalabas ng tent ay may pahabol pa ang kaibigan, “Baek, ‘yung sinabi ko sa’yo ah.”

It was a month ago pero hindi pa rin nakakalimutan ni Baekhyun ang bilin nito, “Kaya nga magso-sorry tsaka bibigyan ng iced Americano kasi nakasakit ako, ‘di ba?”

“Alam mo namang hindi lang iyon ang ibig kong sabihin ‘di ba?”

_Mag-ingat ka, baka makasakit ka.._

Of course he gets it, but as he always does, the idol chose to ignore it, “Ewan ko sa’yo.”

\---

Masipag na binati ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng nakakasalubong niyang staffs at kapwa artista nang makalabas siya ng kanyang tent. Huminto siya sa tapat ng tent ng onscreen partner at huminga ng malalim bago magsalita mula sa labas nito. “Hello?” maingat na bati niya.

Pero imbis na ang actor ang sumalubong sa kanya ay si Sehun ang naghawi ng entrance ng tent.

“A-ah, hi!” Hindi niya alam kung bakit kinakabahan siya sa poker face ni Sehun.

“Nasa likod siya.”

“Ha?”

“Si Chanyeol.” Direstong sabi nito. “’Di ba siya ang hinahanap mo?”

Funny how Sehun can read his mind kahit hindi pa sila gaanong magkakilala. Ganoon ba talaga siya kadaling basahin?

“Oh. Okay.” Inabot niya sa manager ang isang iced americano. “Ito nga pala, for you.”

Na agad namang tinanggihan ng matangkad na binata, “Sorry, I don’t drink coffee.”

“Ay ganun ba. Sayang naman.”

“Si Chanyeol..” dagdag naman nito, “Favorite niya ‘yan.”

Agad namang lumiwanag ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa narinig, “Talaga?”

“Oo.” Simpleng sagot nito. “Sige, una na ko, pakisabi kay Chanyeol may bibilhin lang ako.”

Muli ay hindi na hinintay ni Sehun na makasagot siya at dire-diretso na itong naglakad palayo sa tent.

Pero okay lang, natutuwa siya na tama ang choice of drink niya. Sana lang mabawasan ang pagkainis sa kanya ng matangkad na binata ‘pag nakita niya ang iced coffee ni Baekhyun.

Tulad nga ng sabi ni Sehun ay natagpuan niya si Chanyeol sa likod ng tent nito. Nakahiga sa kanyang recliner chair na nakapwesto overlooking the lake kung saan magaganap ang scene nila ngayong araw.

Nakasuot ito ng kanyang shades at mukhang natutulog. Hindi tuloy alam ni Baekhyun kung itutuloy niya ba ang plano niya o hindi.

Bahala na. If he doesn't do it now, he’s not sure if he’ll ever find the courage again.

“Chanyeol?” tawag niya dito.

Hindi agad sumagot ang matangkad na binata kaya akala ni Baekhyun ay iisnabin lang siya nito, pero nagulat siya nang itaas nito ang kanyang shades at umayos ng upo. “Bakit? Natutulog ako, istorbo ka.”

Napakagat naman ng labi si Baekhyun, shit. Wrong move. “S-sorry.” Agad na paumanhin niya. Inabot niya sa aktor ang bitbit na iced coffee. “Ito nga pala, para sa’yo.”

Imbis na tanggapin ay tinitigan lang ni Chanyeol ang kape sa kamay ng Idol, “I’m trying to sleep and you’re giving me coffee?”

Shet. Oo nga pala. “S-sorry ulit.” Babawiin na sana ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya pero agad na pinigilan iyon ni Chanyeol.

Kinuha niya mula sa kamay ng maliit na binata ang kape at sinikap ni Baekhyun na hindi ipakita kung paano siya nakuryente sa hawak nito sa kamay niya. “Akin na nga. Sayang naman.”

Mabilis na itinago ng idol ang kamay niya nang bitawan iyon ni Chanyeol.

 _Relax_ , paalala ni Baekhyun sa sarili, kulang lang siguro siya sa tulog kaya kung anu-ano na ang nararamdaman niya.

“P-Peace offering ko nga pala ‘yan.”

“For what?” maang-maangan pa ang beteranong aktor kahit alam naman niya ang sagot.

“Sa mga nasabi ko sa’yo noong nakaraang linggo, I’m sorry.”

“Again, bakit ka nagso-sorry?” tanong nito sa kanya, “Tama naman lahat ng sinabi mo. I’m a selfish jerk.”

“Hindi!” agad na kontra ni Baekhyun sa matangkad na binata na may kasamang hand gestures pa. “’Yung mga sinabi ko sa’yo, nasabi ko lang iyon dahil sa galit tsaka sa takot na baka mawala lang lahat ng pinagpaguran natin. Pero alam kong hindi pa rin valid reason iyon para husgahan ka, kaya I’m sorry.”

“Did Soobin tell you anything?” 

“Oo, actually, she told me everything kaya gusto kong humingi ng tawad sa’yo.”

Chanyeol left out a chuckle, “What makes you think na I didn’t make her do that?” dagdag pa niya sabay tingin na parang hinahamon niya si Baekhyun.

Natigilan ang maliit na binata sa kanyang narinig, pero kinalma niya ang sarili.

Hindi na siya magja-jump into conclusion palagi. This time he believes in Chanyeol who comforts him in more weird ways than one. He believes in Chanyeol who says no to his favors but his actions tell him otherwise.

“I’ll still believe in Chanyeol na kilala ko.”

“Ano ba ‘yung Chanyeol na kilala mo?”

“My not-so-friend pero handang ipahiram sa’kin buong wardrobe niya tuwing umiiyak ako dahil kay he-who-must-not-be-named.” He confidently says.

At kasabay ng pag-usbong ng ngiti sa mga labi ni Chanyeol ay napangiti na rin ang maliit na binata. He can’t help but to admit that he misses that smile.

Pero siyempre, hindi niya sasabiihin iyon.

“Not-so-friend, huh.” The taller man teasingly says.

“Ikaw kaya naglagay nun.” Sagot naman ng maliit na binata. “So, bati na tayo?” Medyo nagpa-cute pa siya ng tanungin iyon, baka sakaling effective.

“Only if papayag ka.” Nakangisi naman nitong sagot.

“Duda ako diyan sa ngisi mo, ah.”

“Ayaw mo yata e.” wika naman ni Chanyeol at umarteng nagtatampo pa.

“Sige na. Sige na. Ano ba kasi ‘yan?”

Nagulat siya nang biglang hinawakan ng kanyang onscreen partner ang kanyang kamay at hinila siya paupo sa katabing recliner chair nito.

“T-teka ano ba muna ‘to?” panic na sabi ng maliit na binata.

“Shh. Huwag kang maingay baka marinig nila tayo.” Sabi pa nito sabay lapit ng kanyang upuan sa recliner ni Baekhyun.

Hindi na magkamayaw ang tibok ng puso ng idol sa kaba dahil unti-unting nilalapit ni Chanyeol ang mukha nito sa kanya.

_Shit. What have I gotten myself into?_

Hindi na siya nakapag-isip pa ng excuse dahil papalapit na ng papalapit ang mukha ng aktor sa kanya, at nang maramdaman niya ang hininga nito sa kanyang labi ay agad siyang napapikit.

Pero imbis na mangyari ang inaasahan niya ay walang dumating, ilang segundo ang lumipas pero ang hininga pa rin nito ang ramdam niya sa kanyang labi kaya napadilat siya.

Chanyeol was looking at him mischievously with a smirk on his lips when he opened his eyes, “Ikaw baby ah. Gusto mo rin.”

Agad na nilayo ni Baekhyun ang kanyang sarili sa matangkad na binata, “Asa.” Sabi niya kahit umiinit na ang kanyang mga pisngi.

Bakit ba kasi siya pumikit?

Hinatak ni Chanyeol ang braso niya bago sinandal ang ulo nito sa balikat ni Baekhyun, “Sorry to disappoint you, baby. But this is what I actually had in mind.”

“Baby mo mukha mo.”

“Pero pwede namang gawin natin kung gusto mo? Game naman ako anytime.”

Binatukan na lang ni Baekhyun ang ulo nitong nakasandal sa kanya.

“Matutulog ka o kamao ko magpapatulog sa’yo?”

\---

It was their 3rd week shooting the drama nang bumisita si Kyungsoo sa set, dala-dala ang isang truck ng churros king para sa buong crew.

Nang mabalitaan ni Baekhyun iyon galing sa kanyang manager ay agad siyang nagpunta sa likod ng set kung nasaan ang kaibigan. Sinalubong siya ng ilang staff ng production team na kumakausap sa kaibigan.

Nang makita nito si Baekhyun ay agad siyang nagpaalam sa kausap at sinalubong ng yakap ang kaibigan.

“Ba’t hindi mo naman sinabi na pupunta ka?” excited na tanong ng Idol sa kanyang kaibigan, “Tapos na taping mo para doon sa drama niyo ni Ji Hyun?”

“Oo. Ni-wrap up na namin kahapon.” Sagot naman ni Kyungsoo. Iginaya niya ang kaibigan sa truck upang kumuha ng pagkain habang nagkakamustahan sila. “Si Kuya Minseok?”

“Kausap pa ‘yung staff e, pero sabi susunod daw siya.”

“So, kamusta naman ang mag-work with your dream drama and dream PD?” nakangiting tanong nito sa kanya.

“Ayon, siyempre hindi naman nawawala ‘yung pagod, pero sobrang na-enjoy ko kasi dream come true talaga. Although medyo kinakabahan ako kasi malapit na ‘yung airing ng first episode.”

“Sus. Ikaw pa ba, madaming manunuod noon kahit anong timeslot pa. Tsaka kasama mo si Chanyeol and Luhan, kaya I’m sure mataas ang makukuha niyong ratings dito.”

“E hindi naman ‘yun yung gusto ko e.” Baekhyun started, “I mean, of course masaya kapag mataas ‘yung ratings pero gusto ko talaga na ma-appreciate ng tao ‘yung character ko tsaka sana makita nila na I can go beyond my idol image. Alam mo ‘yun, sana mapakita ko na kaya ko rin ‘to.”

“Drama mo naman.” Komento naman ng kanyang kaibigan, panira talaga ‘to ng moment. “But I’m sure you delivered it well, at mag-iimprove ka pa. Ikaw ‘yan, you always go beyond your limits.”

“Naks, may kailangan ka ‘no? Pinupuri mo ko e.” Pang-aasar ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan dahil baka maiyak pa siya ‘pag madagdagan ang mga papuri nito. Iba kasi ang impact ng complement ‘pag galing kay Kyungsoo, he does it rarely kaya when he said that you’re good, then you’re really good.

“Tanga, wala.” Agad na sagot ni Kyungsoo, pero nagtaka si Baekhyun nang makita ang pagbabago sa mukha nito habang tinitignan kung sino man ang nasa likod ng idol. “Actually, meron pala.”

“Huh?” nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun pero bago pa ito masagot ng kaibigang aktor ay biglang may umakbay sa kanya. 

“Wow, Churros!” excited na sabi ni Jongin, o mas kilala bilang Kai sa showbiz, habang nakadantay ang braso sa balikat ni Baekhyun.

Jongin is a very well known super model in their country pero gusto niyang subukan ang acting. Kaya laking tuwa niya nang makuha ang supporting role sa drama ni Luhan PD. Gaganap siya bilang isang clumsy bodyguard na kasama sa team ni Chanyeol na naatasang magbantay sa anak ng presidente na si Baekhyun. Marami silang scenes kaya naging malapit sila ni Baekhyun and the idol is very fond of him.

“Kuya B, Pwede ba akong kumuha?” kumikinang ang mga mata nito nang tanungin niya iyon. Natatawa na lang si Baekhyun dahil nag-iiba talaga ang mga mata nito ‘pag dating sa pagkain, parang si Kyungsoo.

The smaller man ruffled Jongin’s hair, “Oo naman, para sa ating lahat ‘yan.”

“Yown!” sigaw nito sabay lapit sa truck para umorder.

Nang ibinalik ni Baekhyun ang tingin niya sa naiwang kausap ay nakita niyang malagkit ang tingin nito sa taong nasa harapan nila. Nang sundan nito ang tingin ng kaibigan ay nalaman niyang si Jongin – actually hindi, ang pwet ni Jongin ang recipient ng malalagkit na tingin ng kaibigan.

“Kyungsoo! Mahiya ka naman!” bulong niya sa kaibigan matapos niya itong sikuhin. Malanding ‘to!

“Infairness, Malaki ang pwet.” Bulong nito pabalik na sinamahan niya pa ng ngisi. “Tsaka borta ha. Anong pangalan niya?”

“Borta? Alam mo, pota ka.” Wika niya sa kaibigan. Sa oras kasi na may minata si Kyungsoo, matic na makikitulog nanaman si Baekhyun kay Jongdae. Okay lang naman iyon sa idol, pero kasi napalapit na rin sa kanya si Jongin, and he knows that Kyungsoo has the tendency to make his hookups fall for him kahit na he made things clear from the start pa lang. “Tigilan mo ‘yang si Jongin, ganyan lang itsura niyan pero baby pa ‘yan.”

“Baby? Parang kaya nga akong buhatin niyan.” Hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun na kurutin ang tagiliran ng maharot niyang kaibigan, “Aray naman! Ba’t ka nangungurot?”

“Basta, huwag si Jongin. Hanapan na lang kita ng iba.”

“Bakit type mo ba?”

“Gago, hindi. Basta, masyado siyang malinis para sa’yo.”

“E ‘di dumihan ko.”

“Tangina ka talaga.”

“Hi, Kyungsoo.” Natigil ang bulungan ng dalawang magkaibigan nang biglang sumulpot si Chanyeol sa tabi ni Baekhyun. “Kamusta?”

“Uy! Chanyeol!” bati naman ni Kyungsoo na nagpakunot sa noo ni Baekhyun. Kailan pa sila naging close?

Naalala niya tuloy kung gaano ka-casual ang naging pagbati ni Jongdae sa aktor noong magkita sila sa fansign ni Baekhyun. Kailan pa naging close ang mga kaibigan niya sa kumag na ‘to?

Nagtama ang tingin ng magkaibigan at mas lalong lumawak ang ngisi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, “Okay naman. Pero feel ko mas may i-ookay pa ‘yung araw ko.”

“Ha?” naguguluhang tanong ng matangkad na binata. Napasapo na lang si Baekhyun sa kanyang noo. Wala talagang makakapigil kay Kyungsoo kapag naka-turn on ang borta signal niya.

“Pakilala mo naman ako.” Sabi nito sabay nguso sa direksyon ni Jongin na kasalukuyang kausap ang mga tindera tungkol sa churros. Walang kamalay-malay sa mga masasamang balak ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Ah. Kay Jongin?”

Tumango si Kyungsoo na sinamahan niya pa ng makahulugang ngiti na agad namang nakuha ni Chanyeol ang ibig sabihin, “Ah.. Sige. Akong bahala sa’yo.”

“Yes! You’re the best.” Papuri nito sa matangkad na binata bago umirap kay Baekhyun. “’Di katulad nung isa diyan, walang ambag.”

“Aambagan ko ‘yang kalandian mo, e hindi naman ako ‘yung masasarapan?” bawi naman ng idol sa kaibigan.

“Sa’kin, baby. Masasarapan ka.” Singit naman ng matangkad na binata sa dalawa.

“Hinihingi ko ba opinyon mo? Dun ka na nga!” Inis na tinulak niya ang binata. Napipikon pa rin siya dahil tinulungan pa nito ang kaharutan ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na naawa kay Jongin.

“So, bakit may pagtawag na baby?” pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo sa kanya nang makalayo na si Chanyeol mula sa pwesto nilang dalawa.

“Ewan ko diyan. Pauso.”

“Pero ‘di ka naman pumalag?” Hindi gusto ni Baekhyun ang mapang-asar na ngiting umusbong sa mukha ni Kyungsoo nang sabihin niya iyon.

“Dispatch ka, girl? Issue ka.”

“Luh. Ba’t ka defensive?”

“’Di ako defensive. Issue ka kasi.”

“Sus. Sabi mo e.”

\---

The set was on a break dahil inaayos pa ng ilang staff ang mga gagamitin nilang equipments for the next take. Kasalukuyang nagba-browse si Baekhyun sa Instagram feed ng isang brand ng damit na gusto niyang bilhan, nang biglang tumabi sa kanya ang onscreen partner.

Parang awtomatikong napairap ang maliit na binata nang makita ang presensya nito sabay layo ng kanyang upuan.

Napansin naman iyon ng matangkad na binata na natawa lang sa ikinilos ni Baekhyun, “Sungit naman. Galit ka pa rin?” 

Itinigil ni Baekhyun ang paghigop ng kanyang iced coffee para sagutin ito ng, “Siyempre. Kita mo na ngang pinipigilan ko ‘yung kaibigan ko, tapos kinunsinti mo pa.”

“Bakit? Okay naman si Kyungsoo ah.”

“Kunwari ka pa, as if naman hindi mo alam kung anong sinasabi ng mga tao sa kaibigan ko.”

“That he’s been around?” Chanyeol answered nonchalantly, “So? Ano naman ngayon? If he wants to be friends with someone, sino ako para pigilan siya?”

“Hindi ka ba natatakot na baka masaktan niya si Jongin?” pangangatwiran naman ni Baekhyun. He had nothing against Kyungsoo naman, lagi nga niyang suportado ang kaibigan sa kahit anong gusto nito. Pero kasi kaibigan na rin niya si Jongin, at ayaw lang niyang magkasakitan ang mga taong malapit na sa kanya. “Mukha pa man ‘ding marupok si Jongin, parang konting pakita lang ng pwet ni Kyungsoo baka bumigay na ‘yun.”

Kumunot naman ang noo ng maliit na binata nang sagutin siya ng isang malakas na halakhak ni Chanyeol, “Si Jongin? Kung alam mo lang ang pinagdaanan nung tao. Hindi mo masasabi ‘yan.” Sagot nito. Matagal na kasi silang magkakilala, nagsisimula pa lang bilang modelo si Jongin ay nakakausap na nito si Chanyeol sa mga events na nadadaluhan nila. “Baka nga mas marami pang experience ‘yun kaysa sa’yo.” Dagdag pa nito na mas lalong nagpalukot sa mukha ni Baekhyun kaya naman, “Wait. May experience ka nga ba?”

“Alam mo, pota ka talaga.” Mura niya dito. Ba’t napunta nanaman sa kanya ang tanong? “Si Jongin pinag-uusapan ‘di ba?”

“Sayang ‘di nakalusot.”

“Ewan ko sa’yo.” Bulyaw naman sa kanya ng maliit na binata. “Nag-aalala lang kasi ako, na kapag hindi ko pinigilan si Kyungsoo at natuloy silang dalawa, baka sa dulo ay magkasakitan sila.” Sabi pa niya.

“Baby, Jongin might look like a lost puppy most of the time, but to be honest, with all the things I knew about him, I must say he’s one of the strongest people that I know.” Napatingin muli si Baekhyun sa kausap, kita at dama ng maliit na binatang nagsasabi ito ng totoo. “Minsan kasi ‘yung akala nating mahihina, sila talaga ‘yung matatapang. At ‘yung akala nating malakas, sila talaga ‘yung nangangailangan ng pag-aaruga.”

At sa mga salitang iyon galing kay Chanyeol, na-realize ni Baekhyun na oo nga, Kyungsoo might look like the fiercest tiger but deep inside he’s hurt and lost, too. Kaya nga laging sinisikap ni Baekhyun na patawanin ito sa mga sandaling natutulala ito sa kawalan dahil sa dami ng iniisip.

“E anong gagawin ko? Hayaan ko na lang sila?” tanong niya sa onscreen partner.

Bumuntong-hininga ito sabay kuha ng iced coffee ni Baekhyun papalapit sa kanya. Humigop pa ito ng kaunting kape bago muling magsalita, “Hindi naman sa hahayaan na parang hindi mo na papansinin. Knowing you, hindi mo matitiis na pabayaan ang kaibigan mo.” Panimula nito. “Just let them do what they want, meet, date, have sex, or whatever, just let them. But don’t leave his side and continue to be the person he can rely on when he needs it.”

“Kasi ang sakit wala namang prologue ‘yan, walang intro, babagsak na lang sa’yo ‘yan kapag hindi mo inaasahan, at wala kang magiging kontrol doon. Hayaan mo silang masaktan, dahil doon sila matututo. Hmm?” dagdag pa nito sabay muling higop sa kape ni Baekhyun.

And looking at him now, the smaller man realized that people will always surprise you.

Dahil ‘yung akala niyang masungit at mayabang na Chanyeol, na walang ginawa kundi inisin siya buong araw, ‘yung hindi makukumpleto ang araw kapag hindi niya hinihiritan si Baekhyun na sumama sa kanya pauwi, ay ibang tao pala talaga.

Chanyeol is really more than what people think of him.

Dahil sa likod ng kanyang maskara ay isang Chanyeol Park na madalas na kalokohan ang sinasabi, pero malaman ang bawat salitang lumalabas sa kanyang labi. Isang Chanyeol Park na ilang beses nang binigo ng mundo, pero hindi sumuko. Isang Chanyeol Park na ilang beses nang nasaktan pero natuto.

“O, anong tingin ‘yan, Baby?” Nasira ang mood ng maliit na binata nang muling binuksan ni Chanyeol ang bibig niya. Sinamahan pa nito ng mapang-asar na tingin kaya napa-irap na lang si Baekhyun, kabisado na niya ang mga susunod na sasabihin nito. “Baka crush mo na ko niyan, hinay-hinay lang.”

“Itong tingin na ‘to?” sagot naman ni Baekhyun sabay turo sa mga mata niya, “Ito ‘yung tinging hahampas sa’yo dahil inubos mo ang kape ko! Hayop ka, ininom ko na ‘yan! Ginamit mo pa ‘yung straw ko!” bulyaw pa niya sa matangkad na binata.

“Sus. Magki-kiss din naman tayo mamaya, ganun din ‘yun.” Pang-aasar pa nito.

Lahat ata ng dugo ni Baekhyun mula sa kanyang mga paa ay umakyat dahil nag-init ang mukha niya nang sabihin ni Chanyeol iyon. Naalala nanaman niya kung anong scene ang ite-take nila mamaya.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit kinakabahan siya, hindi naman ito ang unang onscreen kiss scene niya. Pero iba kasi kapag director mo si Luhan at si Chanyeol ang co-actor mo, parang dapat lagi mong ginagalingan dahil ayaw mong masayang ang oras nila.

Matagal siguro siyang natulala, o na-sense siguro ng matangkad na binata ang iniisip niya kaya iniba nito ang topic, “Ano ba ‘yang bina-browse mo sa phone mo? Kanina ka pa diyan ah.”

Muling sumigla ang Idol nang maalala niya kung ano iyon, “Ah! Tumitingin kasi ako ng magandang design ng shirt dito sa vetement. Tignan mo.” Sabi nito sabay pakita ng screen ng kanyang phone sa matangkad na binata.

He failed to see the amused grin plastered on Chanyeol’s face as he watched him continue browsing the site. “Gusto ko nga ‘tong planet shirts e.” sunod na sabi pa ng maliit na binata, “Mukhang maganda ‘no? Ano sa tingin mo?”

“Pwede na, mukhang maganda naman.”

“Talaga? Gusto mo?” Kasing bilis ng paglingon ni Baekhyun sa kanya ang pagbalik ng tingin niya sa screen ng phone nito, na parang walang nangyari.

“Magkano ba ‘yan?”

“Wow. Chanyeol Park, nagtatanong ng presyo?” pang-aasar niya sa matangkad na binata. “Huwag na, ako na magbabayad, pero gusto mo nga?”

“Nagtatanong ako kasi I’ll pay for the both of us.” Sagot naman sa kanya ng aktor. “Mukhang maganda ‘yung Mars black shirt nila.”

“’Di ba?!” natutuwang sang-ayon ng maliit na binata sa kanya. Sa wakas may nakilala rin siyang parehas ng kanyang taste sa damit, “Orderin ko na ah! Dalawa tayo, Mars sa’yo tapos Jupiter sa akin.”

“You really like their shirt, huh? O gusto mo lang maka-couple shirt ako?”

“Luh siya. Potassium ka talaga.”

“Potassium?”

“Pota na, assuming pa.” Natatawang sagot niya sa matangkad na binata, “Gusto ko lang kasi talaga na may kasama ‘pag bumibili ako ng damit, para kung sakaling pangit, e ‘di may karamay ako ‘di ba?”

“You and your brain..” nailing na sabi ni Chanyeol sa kasama.

“’Di ba? Wais ‘to no?!” sagot pa ni Baekhyun sabay turo sa sentido niya.

Hindi na lang napagilan ni Chanyeol ang mapangiti sa kalokohan nito. Hindi rin niya napigilan ang sariling sabihin ang kanina ‘pang gumugulo sa kanyang isipan.

“Why do you care so much about other people?” bulong niya na nagpalingon kay Baekhyun.

“Because I love them.” Simpleng sagot niya.

“Then why do you care so little about yourself?”

Hindi na agad nakasagot si Baekhyun at nanatiling nakatingin lamang sa kausap. Ngayon niya lang kasi narinig iyon mula sa ibang tao.

Ginulo ni Chanyeol ang buhok niya bago sabihing, “Isipin mo rin ‘yung sarili mo minsan.” Wika nito. “Hindi ‘yung laging ako ang nag-aalala para sa’yo.”

“Ha?” tanong niya dahil hindi niya narinig ang huling sinabi nito.

“Wala.” Tumayo na ang aktor at ibinalik kay Baekhyun ang iced coffee plastic cup nitong wala nang laman. “Ang sabi ko, bigay mo na lang sa akin ‘yung shirt kapag dumating na.”

“Okay!”

\---

This might be the worst day in Baekhyun’s life this year, at laking pasasalamat na lang niya na naitawid niya ang mga scenes na kailangan nilang i-shoot today. Halos hilahin na niya ang sariling mga paa makarating lang sa parking lot kung saan nakaparada ang van nila. Nauna na doon sina Minseok at ibang staff niya dahil nag-cr muna siya upang pakalmahin ang sarili.

Pero laking gulat niya nang walang van na nakaparada sa parking lot, sa halip ay isang malaking Mercedes Benz ang sumalubong sa kanya. Tatakbo na sana siya pabalik sa set dahil baka isa sa mga sasaeng fans niya ito, pero hindi pa siya nakakaisang hakbang ay binaba na ng driver ang bintana ng kanyang kotse.

“’Di ka ba sasakay?” tanong ni Chanyeol na nakadantay pa ang kaliwang kamay sa manibela.

“Dito?” sabay turo sa sasakyan ng aktor.

“Hindi, sa’kin.” Pang-aasar ng matangkad na binata na agad naman niyang binawi. “Joke lang. Siyempre dito sa sasakyan ko.”

“Bakit? Nasaan sila Kuya Minseok?”

“Pinauwi ko, sabi ko aalis tayo.”

“Ha? Saan naman tayo pupunta?” nagtatakang tanong niya. “At tsaka, pumayag ‘yung manager ko?”

“Ako pa ba?” Chanyeol answered with a smirk. “Alam mo, kaysa tanong ka ng tanong diyan, sumakay ka na lang.”

Can this day get any worse? Iniwan pa siya ng manager niya sa number one alaskador ng buhay niya.

Napabuntong-hininga na lamang si Baekhyun dahil ano pa nga bang magagawa niya? Hindi naman siya pwedeng mag-commute pauwi.

“Huwag mo kong simulan.” Banta niya sa matangkad na binata nang makasakay siya ng sasakyan. “Pagod ako ngayon.” Dagdag pa niya habang inaayos ang seat belt.

“Wala pa nga akong ginagawa, pagod ka na agad.”

“Kakasabi ko lang ‘di ba?”

“Joke lang. Sungit.”

“Saan ba kasi tayo pupunta?”

Pinaandar muna ng aktor ang sasakyan bago sagutin ang maliit na binata, “Ikaw, kung saan mo gusto.”

“Ha?”

“Gusto mo bang umuwi na?” tanong nito sabay tingin diretso sa mga mata ni Baekhyun, “O gusto mong pumunta sa iba?”

Gusto man matulog ni Baekhyun dahil sa pagod, tingin niya’y hindi rin siya patutulugin ng kanyang mga iniisip ngayon gabi. Kaya naman, “Sa iba.”

“Okay.” Simpleng sagot ng matangkad na binata bago paandarin ang sasakyan.

The whole ride was silent. Just him and Chanyeol, with the sound of the radio as their background music.

At sa katahimikang iyon, ay nabuhay ang ingay ng sunod-sunod na agam-agam sa isipan ni Baekhyun. Halos mabingi na nga siya sa pagdagsa ng mga imahe ng mga comments at article na nabasa niya kanina. Hindi na niya namalayan na nakahinto na pala ang sasakyan.

“Tara na.” sabi sa kanya ng matangkad na binata sabay abot ng kung ano mula sa backseat. Baekhyun looked outside and saw that they were parked somewhere in a neighborhood. Overlooking the opened lights of every houses beneath them.

Nagulat siya nang biglang naglapag si Chanyeol ng isang black hoodie sa lap niya. “Ano ‘to?”

“Suotin mo.” Wika naman nito. “Baka kasi may sumunod pala sa atin at makitang lumabas ka sa sasakyan ko, ma-issue ka pa.”

“E paano ikaw?”

“Sanay na akong ma-issue. Tara na.” sabi nito sabay labas ng sasakyan.

Wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun kung hindi sumunod na lamang. Sinuot niya ang black hoodie na binigay nito bago sumunod sa matangkad na binata.

Nakaupo si Chanyeol sa may hood ng sasakyan na siya ring ginaya ng idol. Ilang minuto silang nakatitig sa madilim na kalangitan na may mangilan-ngilang naligaw na bituin. Pasalamat na lang sila sa ilang bahay na nakabukas ang mga ilaw at kahit papaano'y lumiwanag ang tila malungkot na gabi.

"Anong gagawin natin dito?" Hindi na napigilang tanong ng maliit na binata sa kanyang kasama. Masyado na kasing tahimik ang paligid para sa kanyang magulong isipan.

"Sumigaw ka."

"Ha?"

"You looked like you need to let something out today." Wika ni Chanyeol sa kanya. "Kaya dinala kita dito. It's my favorite place when everything feels fucked up."

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa paligid. Tanging ang tunog ng mga kuliglig at mahinang ihip ng hangin ang naririnig ng kanyang tenga, at ang mahinang ihip ng hangin ang tanging nararamdaman ng kanyang balat.

Hindi niya mapigilang sumang-ayon, it's a perfect place to let it all out.

And since he felt shitty the whole day, might as well, "Anong isisigaw ko?"

"Whatever is inside that pretty little head of yours." The taller man said with a slight smile.

A smile that encouraged Baekhyun to let it all out.

Kaya naman sa sandaling iyon ay pinakawalan niya ang sarili.

"Ahh!" Isang sigaw para sa mga taong walang ibang ginawa kundi punahin siya.

"Ahhhh!" Mas malakas pang sigaw para sa lalaking hindi na siya babalikan

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Halos maputol ang litid niya para sa sigaw ng dahilan ng lahat ng ito.

Hiningal man siya sa ginawa ngunit naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pag gaan ng kanyang loob. Na parang ang bigat na nakadantay sa kanyang mga balikat kanina ay nawala.

"Dapat mas solid." Komento naman ng beteranong actor. "Ganito, TANGINA NIYOOOOOO!"

At sa unang pagkakataon ng araw na iyon ay sumilay ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Baekhyun.

"TANGINA NIYOOO!" Pag-gaya niya sa matangkad na binata na nagpatawa sa kanilang dalawa.

"'Yan. Dapat ganyan. May natutunan ka nanaman sa'kin."

"Puro kagaguhan lang naman natutunan ko sa'yo."

"Sus. Pero napapangiti ka."

"Oo." Pag-amin ni Baekhyun na ikinagulat ng matangkad na binata. Napatingin ito sa idol habang ang maliit na binata ay nakatitig sa kawalan. "Salamat. Akala ko, hindi na ako makakangiti today e."

Nanatili ang tingin ng aktor kay Baekhyun nang tanungin niya, "Ano ba kasi 'yang mga iniisip mo?"

"Huwag na. Baka sabihin mo ang babaw ko."

"Wala namang mababaw na problema." Sagot naman nito kaya napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya.

Saglit silang tahimik na nakatingin sa mata ng isa't-isa bago bumitiw si Baekhyun at bumuntong-hininga, "Binasa ko kasi yung mga comments tungkol doon sa 1st at 2nd episode ng drama natin."

Tumango lamang si Chanyeol bilang signal sa kanya na magpatuloy.

"Ayun.. nakita ko yung mga comments na sinasabing pinapanuod lang daw nila yung show dahil sa'yo. Pero hindi nila gusto yung acting ko, na kesyo mukhang bata, mukhang oa, mukhang stiff, lahat na. Mayroon pa ngang nagsabi na hindi ko daw deserve yung role." Pumiyok pa siya sa huling salita kaya naman pinilit niyang pakalmahin ang sarili.

"Hmm. Ano pa?" Sambit naman ng actor matapos ang mahabang katahimikan.

Nagtataka si Baekhyun sa pupuntahan ng usapan, pero dahil marami siyang gustong sabihin at ngayo'y may handang makinig ay itinuloy na niya. "Si Joongi at Jieun. Mukhang engaged na."

Napansin niyang tumaas ang dalawang kilay ng matangkad na binata sa narinig. Akala niya'y sesermunan siya nito tungkol sa pagmu-move on pero, "Anything else?"

"Hindi mo man lang ba ako papagalitan kasi hindi pa rin ako maka-move on?" Nagtatakang tanong nito sa matangkad na binata.

Bumuntong-hininga ang aktor bago muling magsalita, "The first time I've advised you to move on is because you need it. The second time was because you need someone to remind you. Sa pangatlo, ikaw na ang bahala. Move on at your own pace."

The small smile on the actor's lips makes Baekhyun feel light, it's always been that way whenever he's with him, and he doesn't even bother to know why.

“So? Meron pa ba?” muling tanong ng matangkad na binata sa kanya.

“I didn’t get to drink my iced coffee from my favorite cafe,” wika niya sabay nguso.

“Saang cafe ba ‘yan?”

“‘Yung sa Kamong cafe, masarap kasi yung Iced coffee nila dun.” sagot naman ng maliit na binata. “Pakiramdam ko ‘yun talaga dahilan kung bakit nasira buong araw ko.” dagdag pa niya.

“At talagang sinisi mo pa ‘yung kape.” natatawang sabi naman ni Chanyeol.

“E totoo naman kasi. ‘Pag nabe-break kasi ‘yung routine ko or ‘yung schedule ko, hindi ako mapakali, naiinis ako. Alam mo ‘yun? Pakiramdam ko mamalasin ako the whole day kapag 'di ko nagawa yung routine na iyon.”

“Hindi naman porket hindi kasama sa plano ay masama na. Tignan mo ‘to, hindi naman kasama sa plano mo na sumama sa akin at magsisisigaw dito, pero look what it did to you. Gumaan naman ang loob mo ‘di ba?”

Tumango ang idol bilang sagot na sinamahan pa ng maganda nitong ngiti. Hindi niya namalayan na napatalon niya ang isang puso ngayong gabi dahil sa mga ngiting yan.

Nilihis ni Chanyeol ang tingin mula sa maliit na binata nang tumingin ito sa kanya, “Tell me honestly, What do you think about my acting?”

“’Yung totoo?”

“Oo nga.” Baekhyun said as he inched closer to the taller man.

“For someone who has a little experience in this field, I think you’re doing a great job.” Hindi man nakatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya nang sabihin nito iyon, the smaller man felt the sincerity in his words and it comforted him somehow.

Pero sa tingin niya’y may kasunod ito kaya, “But? Parang may kasunod e.”

Bumuntong-hininga ang aktor at lumingon sa kanya. Saglit na natigilan si Baekhyun sa lapit ng mukha nila sa isa’t-isa, pero hindi nagpatinag ang matangkad na binata, “I know you can do better.”

“What do you mean?”

“’Yung pinapakita mo kasi parang acting na you learned from the books, and that’s good. But what people want is not something from the books, it is something that can touch their hearts.”

Baekhyun might be an artist for 6 years, but there are things na hindi talaga niya alam kung paano niya gagawin, “Paano ba kasi ‘yun?”

“Sabi nila mag-isip ka lang daw ng personal experience mo na katulad nung sa character.” Chanyeol answered. “I don’t know but that didn’t work for me.” dugtong niya pa.

Napanguso si Baekhyun, kung hindi gumana sa isang beteranong aktor, paano pa kaya sa kanya na bago sa industriya?

“So, I just simply own it.” sambit ng matangkad na binata. “The character’s mannerisms, actions, memories and situations. It’s like you’ll really become the character.”

“Parang ang hirap naman nun.” reklamo ng maliit na binata.

“Wala namang madali sa ginagawa natin.”

Baekhyun sighed because as always, Chanyeol’s right. “Bakit hindi niyo sinabi sa akin ni direk?”

Kanina pa bumabagabag sa isipan niya iyon. Habang binabasa niya ang bawat komento ng mga manunuod, naisip niya kung ganoon din ba ang iniisip ng direktor sa likod ng kamera. At hindi niya lang masabi ng deretsahan kay Baekhyun dahil ayaw niyang ma-offend ito.

Pero bago pa tuluyang kainin si Baekhyun ng kanyang mga agam-agam ay sinagot na ito ng matangkad na binata, “Because we know na kaya mo pang mag-improve. And if we talk about it mas lalo ka lang mape-pressure.”

“Pero..”

“Baekhyun,” Hindi alam ng rookie actor kung bakit naninibago siya kapag tinatawag siya ni Chanyeol mula sa kanyang pangalan. Alam niya kasing seryoso na ang sasabihin nito, “Wala namang bagay na nakukuha mo ng isang try. Hindi naman ako napunta dito dahil magaling ako agad. I just used my experiences, learn from it and do my best at every role I got. And ganun ka rin, I know you’re hardworking and you’ll do your best.” Sambit nito bago nilihis ang tingin mula sa maliit na binata at bumulong ng, “Hindi naman kita ire-recommend kay Luhan kung alam kong hindi.”

“Anong sabi mo?” tanong ng Idol dahil hindi niya narinig ang bulong nito.

“Wala. Sabi ko huwag ka ng magbasa ng mga comments. Patunayan mo sa kanila na kaya ka nandito dahil pinaghirapan mo, at deserve mo.” Natigilan si Baekhyun nang muli itong lumingon sa kanya at nasilayan niya ang ngiti nitong may kasamang dimples. “Okay?”

At habang nakatingin sa isa’t-isa ay na-realize ni Baekhyun na may dahilan kung bakit nasa itaas ngayon si Chanyeol.

“Alam mo, kahit bastos ‘yang bibig mo, may sense ka ring kausap minsan ‘no?” sambit niya dahil hindi niya alam kung paano magpapasalamat sa matangkad na binata.

At siyempre, hindi magpapatalo si Chanyeol pagdating sa asaran, “Oh, chill lang baby, baka mainlove ka sa akin agad.”

“Panira ka talaga ng mood.” irap ng maliit na binata kasama ng isang matipid na ngiti. “Pero seryoso, bakit mo ba ako tinutulungan? Hindi naman siguro dahil may hidden agenda ka ‘no?” pabirong sabi niya dito.

“Hmm. ‘Di mo sure.” pang-aasar nito sa kanya.

“Gago.” wika niya sabay mahinang sinuntok ang braso ni Chanyeol. “Kailangan ko na bang tumakbo?”

Chanyeol stared at him for a while before answering, “Mukhang ako nga ata ang kailangang tumakbo.”

“Ano?”

“Wala.” sagot nito. “Ayoko lang kasing nakikitang malungkot ka.”

Natahimik si Baekhyun sa narinig, at mas lalong hindi siya nakapagsalita ng sabihin nitong, “Masyadong maganda ‘yang mga mata mo para lang malungkot.”

Matapos ang madugong asaran at sumpang sa ospital matutulog si Chanyeol sa oras na may gawin siyang hindi maganda, ay napagpasyahan ng dalawa na sa bahay ng beteranong aktor sila uuwi. Bukod kasi sa alas-dose na ng madaling araw ay mas malapit kasi ito at pagod na silang dalawa galing sa madugong taping kanina.

Hindi maiwasan ni Baekhyun na hindi mamangha nang makatapak sila sa tahanan ni Chanyeol. Tulad ng ibang sikat na artista ay nakatira ito sa isang malaking penthouse, sa itaas ng isa sa mga matatangkad na building sa bansa. Tanaw mula sa malaking bintana nito ang billboards, buildings, at street lights sa mga kalsada.

Narinig niyang pumalakpak si Chanyeol at biglang bumukas ang ilaw sa sala.

“Naks, hightech.” pang-aasar niya sabay pumalakpak din, na ikinapatay ng ilaw. Masyado siyang natuwa at ginawa niya ulit na may kasama ‘pang pagsayaw.

Natawa naman si Chanyeol pero ginaya din siya sa kalokohan niya, nakipalakpak at nakisayaw din ito kaya mukha silang tangang dalawa sa gitna ng patay-sinding ilaw.

Matapos ang kalokohan nilang dalawa ay ginulo ng matangkad na binata ang buhok ni Baekhyun, “Dito ka muna, kukuha lang ako ng damit mo tsaka ibang gamit sa kwarto.”

“Pwede akong maglibot?” excited na tanong ng Idol. Gusto niya kasing libutin at malaman ang iba pang kagamitan ng binata, baka may magustuhan siya at bumili din para sa bahay nila ni Kyungsoo.

“Suit yourself.” Sagot naman ng matangkad na binata bago umalis papunta sa kwarto nito.

Sa paglilibot ni Baekhyun ay surprisingly, wala siyang nakitang kakaiba sa bahay nito. Siguro nga’y magara ang ibang kagamitan nito para na rin sa overall ambiance ng bahay, para sa isang mayaman na bachelor na tulad ng aktor.

Napansin niyang organized ang binata base sa mga kagamitan nito sa kusinang mabusising nakaayos sa kani-kanilang mga lalagyan. Mukhang malinis din ito sa kanyang mga damit at iba pang kagamitan dahil wala siyang nakitang naliligaw na damit sa kung saan.

At kung mayroon mang isang kakaibang bagay na napansin si Baekhyun, ito ay ang isang pintong may nakalagay na “do not enter”.

Bilang isang marupok na chismosa ay natutukso siyang buksan ang pinto. Baka mamaya maala-Christian Grey pala ang kasama niya, kailangan niyang ihanda ang sarili.

Sandali, Baekhyun? Ihanda saan?

“Sabi ko na dito kita makikita e.” napatalon siya sa gulat nang marinig ang malalim na boses na iyon mula sa kanyang likuran.

“Promise, hindi ko binuksan!” agad na sambit niya sa binata, baka mamaya isipin pang nangingielam siya. “Behave ako!”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa reaksyon niya, “Alam ko.” sagot nito sabay turo sa sign na nakasabit sa pintuan. “Hindi naman para sa’yo ‘yan. Para sa akin.”

“Ha?”

“Para i-remind yung sarili kong huwag na ulit pumasok diyan.”

“E ‘di sana pina-vacate mo na lang ‘yung loob kung ayaw mo naman palang puntahan.”

“Hindi ko pa kaya e.” Natigilan si Baekhyun sa tono ng boses ng matangkad na binata, naging malungkot kasi ito, “Hindi ko pa kayang itapon ‘yung mga nandyan.”

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit pati siya ay nagsimulang maramdaman ang lungkot kahit hindi pa man din niya alam ang rason ng aktor. Ang alam lang niya ay naglalaman ito ng mga ala-alang nagpasakit ngunit minahal ni Chanyeol.

Napagtanto niyang hindi maganda ang lungkot at pangungulila sa mga mata nito kaya naman hinawakan niya ang wrist nito sabay sabing, “Tara.”

Kung nakita man niya ang pagkagulat ng matangkad na binata ay hindi na niya ito pinansin, “Pumasok tayo sa loob.”

“Baby naman..” wika ni Chanyeol, ngunit halata sa tono ng boses nito na medyo conflicted siya. Halatang gusto rin nito ngunit pinipigilan ang sarili.

Baka kailangan lang ng kaunting push.

“Hay nako, ‘di ba sabi mo kanina na minsan kailangan nating bumuwag sa routine.” paalala ng maliit na binata, “Malay mo hindi lang ako ang ngumiti ngayong gabing ito.”

Tinignan niya ng diretso sa mata ang aktor na umiiwas sa kanyang tingin. Nang mahuli niya ang malalim ngunit nag-aalangan na mga mata nito, ay ngumiti siya dito at hinigpitan ang hawak sa kanyang palapulsuhan. Nangangakong mananatili sa kanyang tabi ano man ang mangyari.

“Kulit mo.” sambit ni Chanyeol na nagpahatak naman sa nakangiting on screen partner.

Ngunit hindi pa tuluyang nakakapasok si Baekhyun sa loob ay napahinto na siya sa kanyang paglalakad.

Tumambad lang naman sa kanya ang isang maliit na recording studio, sa gilid nito ay ilang mga instrumento tulad ng keyboard, drums, electric guitar at acoustic guitar.

“Tumutugtog ka?” tanong niya sa matangkad na binata sa kanyang tabi, na tila natigilan din sa kanyang nakita.

“Dati, hindi ko na nga alam kung marunong pa ako.”

“Bakit naman?” tanong niya sa binata sabay upo sa sofa sa gilid ng studio. Si Chanyeol naman ay umupo isang maliit na bean bag sa harap niya. Tinalikuran nito ang mga instrumento, tila ayaw niyang makita.

“Isang taon na ata simula nung huli akong tumugtog, hindi ko na ata kabisado mga chords.”

“Bakit huminto ka?” nang hindi agad sumagot ang matangkad na binata ay sinundan niya ito ng, “Kung hindi ka komportableng ikwento, ayos lang ah.”

“Kinalimutan ko na simula nung hindi natuloy ‘yung album ko.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa narinig, si Chanyeol Park? “Talaga?” hindi makapaniwala niyang tanong.

“O, baka lumuwa ‘yang mga mata mo sa gulat.” Natatawang wika ni Chanyeol sa kanya ngunit nakita ng maliit na binata ang lungkot na itinatago nito sa likod ng kanyang mga ngiti. “Well, yeah, like 3 years ago? I think.”

3 years ago? Nagsisimula pa lang lumipad ang karera ni Baekhyun noon sa pagkanta, pero hindi naman siya ganoon na makakalimutin upang hindi matandaan ang balitang maglalabas ng album ang isa sa mga pinakasinusubaybayan na aktor sa bansa.

“Huwag ka na masyadong mag-isip diyan. Hindi mo na matatandaan dahil hindi naman nailabas sa media.” Napakunot ang noo ni Baekhyun sa sinabi niyang iyon kaya nagsimula na siyang magkwento.

It was years ago, wala namang mawawala sa kanya. 

“Three years ago kasi, sinabi ko kay sir Jung ‘yung balak kong mag-release ng album. Sobrang excited ko noon, kasi ilang taon na rin akong nag-aaral tumugtog at gumawa ng kanta. Excited ako kasi sa wakas makakagawa na rin akong isang bagay na gusto ko, ‘yung alam kong mahal ko talaga. Alam mo ‘yun?”

Baekhyun can’t help but look into the actor’s eyes as he said those words. Parang nakita niya ang sarili sa matangkad na binata, noong napagpasyahan niyang ang pagkanta sa ilalim ng spotlight ang gusto niyang gawin habang buhay.

Tumango siya bilang sagot kay Chanyeol na muling nagsalita, “Pumayag naman siya, natuwa pa nga siya dahil sigurado daw na magugustuhan ng mga fans ang album. Hinayaan niya akong mag-prepare para sa lahat. ‘Yung mga kantang ilalagay ko, ‘yung concept ng album pati ng music video. Planado na lahat sa utak ko. Pati nga ‘yung mga variety shows na gusto kong puntahan para i-promote ‘yung album ay nailista ko na. Everything was set. I was full of excitement and hope back then because I can finally relive my passion for music.”

“Kaso.. kaso.. Wala e. Ako lang pala. Akala ko lang pala.” kumirot ang puso ni Baekhyun nang marinig niya ang tono ng pagkabigo sa boses ni Chanyeol. “It was by the 4th quarter of the year nang mapansin kong hindi pa rin naglalabas ng statement ang kompanya tungkol sa plano ko. I patiently waited, at patuloy pa rin sa mabusising pagplano, hindi ako tumanggap ng acting roles for that year, kinontact ko na lahat mula sa magiging site ng music video hanggang sa magiging photographer ng shoot. Pero huling buwan na ng taon ay wala pa rin.”

“So, I decided to confront sir Jung. Kung ano ang balak niya sa akin. Kaso ang sabi nila nasa recording studio daw, pero dahil gusto ko na talagang maliwanagan ay sinundan ko siya doon. Only to find out some teenage boy singing and recording my self-composed title song.” 

Hindi alam ng idol kung paano magre-react sa kanyang nalaman. Being betrayed was one of the worst feelings in this world, but being snatched off your hard earned work was another.

“Hindi talaga ako makapagsalita noon. Alam kong napansin nila ako noon pero tumalikod lang ako at tumakbo papalayo.” Chanyeol reminiscing that time, chuckled, “Ang duwag ko no? Napakaduwag.”

“Hindi kaya.” agad na kontra naman sa kanya ng maliit na binata, “Hindi ka lang siguro handa, siyempre nagulat ka. Kung ako rin naman ‘yun, tatakbo rin ako.”

“Hindi lang kasi ako makapaniwala, I trusted Sir Jung probably half of my life, siya na siguro ang susunod kay Lola Chin sa lahat ng taong napalapit sa akin. And to be betrayed by him, parang .. parang, pinagdamutan ulit ako ng mundo.” isang malalim na paghinga ang pinakawalan ng actor.

“I tried to talk to him and listen to his side. Pero ang sabi niya lang pakiramdam niya ay hindi tatanggapin ng masa ang album ko. Masyadong carefree at matapang ang tema ng album kumpara sa boy-next-door image ko. Baka ma-bash lang daw ako at mawalan ng fans.” Gusto na sanang pigilan ni Baekhyun ang aktor sa pagkwento dahil nakikita niyang nahihirapan na ito pero hinayaan na lang din niya, baka ito ang kailangan niya. “Nang tinanong ko kung bakit binigay niya ang kanta ko sa iba, alam mo kung anong sabi niya? Sayang daw kasi ‘yung kanta, maganda naman daw pero hindi lang bagay sa boses ko.”

That’s cruel even for Baekhyun, parang gusto niyang sugurin ang agency ni Chanyeol at sabihing wala itong karapatang kunin ang hindi kanya, mas lalong ipamigay sa iba ng walang paalam.

“Pero pagtalikod ko, narinig kong sabi nila na it was too ambitious for me to release a song ng hindi man lang daw ako nakakaabot ng high notes.”

Hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang magkomento, “Singing is not all about high notes, Chanyeol. Huwag kang maniwala sa kanila.”

The taller man meet his eyes after he said that, ngumiti ito at ginulo ang buhok ni Baekhyun sabay sabing, “Alam ko.”

“Pwede mo silang kasuhan, it’s an intellectual property.” diin ni Baekhyun. “Maraming kilala si Junmyeon na lawyer gusto mo ipakilala kita?”

“Oh, baby, kalma. ‘Yang puso mo.” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol pero sa hindi niya maiwasang hindi ma-touch sa sinabi nito.

“E gago ‘yang CEO mo.” inis na sambit niya.

“Gago rin naman ako.”

“Magkaiba ‘yun!”

Hindi na naitago ang ng matangkad na binata ang ngiting sumilay sa kanyang labi, hinawi niya ang buhok ni Baekhyun na nakaharang sa noo nito upang pakalmahin ang binata, “I know, binibiro lang kita.”

Nakasibangot at nakakunot pa rin ang noo ni Baekhyun kaya naman nagpatuloy na si Chanyeol sa kanyang sinasabi, “Hindi ko na sila kinasuhan kasi naisip ko na kung hindi naman dahil sa kanya ay wala ako ng lahat ng mayroon ako ngayon, siguro ‘yun na yung bayad ko sa utang na loob ko sa kanya. He probably got 3 or 4 of my songs, I don't know. Kinalimutan ko na.”

Mas lalong nainis si Baekhyun sa narinig dahil hindi man lang nagkaroon ng pagkakataon si Chanyeol na ipaglaban ang kung anong kaniya.

“Hiniling ko na lang na hindi na ako magre-renew sa kanila ng kontrata. Kasi gusto ko na lang matapos at kalimutan lahat. Naisip ko rin na baka hindi talaga para sa akin.” Gusto mang mag-protesta ni Baekhyun sa sinabi niya ay agad niya itong dinugtungan ng, “Kaya ito. One man agency, galing sa 3 year hiatus at ibinaon ang passion for music.”

Hindi matiis ng maliit na binata ang tingin sa mga mata nito, ang lungkot at pangungulila sa tinalikurang pangarap, kaya naman tumayo siya mula sa sofa at pumunta sa kabilang dulo ng silid kung saan nakasandal ang mga gitara.

Kinuha niya ang isang acoustic guitar at bumalik kay Chanyeol upang ilagay ang gitara sa mga hita nito.

Muli siyang bumalik sa sofa at pumwesto ng higa dito nang nakaharap pa rin ang katawan sa naguguluhang si Chanyeol, “Baby, hindi na nga ako marunong tumugtog ‘di ba?”

Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang unang nadaganan niya at niyakap ito bago sabihing, “Alam mo, ang passion hindi nakakalimutan ‘yan. Natutulog siguro, pero hindi nalilimutan.” Umayos siya sa kanyang pagkakahiga at sinabing, “Tsaka hindi ko naman sinabing tumugtog ka, gusto ko lang maramdaman mo ulit ‘yung pakiramdam na mahawakan mo ‘yung mahal mo.”

Tahimik na pinanuod ng maliit na binata kung paano dahan-dahan at puno ng pag-aalinlangan si Chanyeol nang hawakan niyang muli ang gitara sa kanyang harapan. Kung paanong ingat na ingat niyang hinaplos ang bawat sulok ng instrumento, na parang inaalala niya ito ulit. Napangiti na lamang si Baekhyun kasabay ang pagpungay ng kanyang mga mata.

Nanatiling tahimik ang paligid kaya’t kinakain na ang maliit na binata ng kanyang antok, ang huling nakita ng kanyang mga antok na mata ay ang muling pagyakap ni Chanyeol sa kanyang gitara.

And as Baekhyun was just about to succumb to sleep, he heard a faint sound of a single strum against strings.

Ang isa ay nasundan pa, at hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang mapangiti nang makabuo ng ritmo ang matangkad na binata. The smaller man can’t get any happier to hear Chanyeol getting to do his passion again. He knew it, the actor might let himself fall so many times, but he’ll get back up again.

Nanatiling nakapikit ang Idol nang magsimulang kumanta ang actor.

**_When you were here before_ **

**_Couldn't look you in the eye_**

**_You're just like an angel_ **

**_Your skin makes me cry_ **

Kung sino man ang nagsabi kay Chanyeol na hindi tatanggapin ng masa ang kanta nito ay isa siyang sinungaling. Baekhyun wants to punch him in the gut because how dare he deprived him and the whole country from hearing such a wonderful voice? Yes, Chanyeol's baritone voice might not reach high notes, but it can certainly reach everyone’s heart.

**_You float like a feather_ **

**_In a beautiful world_ **

**_I wish I was special_ **

**_You're so very special_ **

Sa bawat salitang lumalabas sa kanyang bibig ay tila nagiging isa ito sa tunog ng gitara. His deep voice gives a new flavor to such a classic song. Naisip ng maliit na binata na napakaswerte ng kung sino man ang mapag-aalayan ni Chanyeol ng kanta dahil siya pa nga lang na nakikinig ay hindi na magkamayaw ang tibok ng puso. 

**_But I'm a creep_ **

**_I'm a weirdo_ **

**_What the hell am I doing here?_ **

**_I don't belong here_ **

**_I don’t belong here.._ **

Gusto sanang pumalakpak ni Baekhyun nang matapos ang pagtugtog nito ng gitara, pero pinili na lamang niyang idilat ang mga mata.

Sinalubong siya ng mga malalalim na tingin ni Chanyeol, na siya pa ‘ding nakahawak sa kanyang gitara. May kung ano sa mga mata nito na tila may sinasabi, na tila hinahatak ang maliit na binata papunta sa kanya.

Hindi na iyon masyadong pinansin ni Baekhyun at sa halip ay binigyan niya ng matamis na ngiti ang aktor, “Ang ganda.”

Pero hindi siya naging handa sa mga sumunod na sinabi nito, “Mas maganda ka.”

Tila nagising ang kaninang inaantok na diwa ni Baekhyun sa kanyang narinig, ang kaninang mabilis na tibok ng kanyang puso ay mas lalo pang kumaripas. Dahil ramdam niya na may kakaiba sa tono nito, hindi iyon simpleng banat lang, parang mas malalim pa ang pinanghuhugutan nito. Hindi pa nakakatulong ang tinging ibinabaling sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

_What the fuck._

Mabilis siyang bumangon sa mula pagkakahiga, “Gagi.” patay malisya niyang sabi.

“Antok na ko, asan ba ‘yung damit ko?” dagdag pa niya habang iniiwasan ang mga mata ng matangkad na binata.

Narinig niyang ang mahinang tawa nito at umiling bago inihagis sa kanya ang damit. 

“Goodnight, baby.” Jusko naman, hindi nakakatulong ‘yang malambing na boses na ‘yan, kumag. Makiramdam ka naman.

“E-Ewan ko sa’yo.” sabi na lamang niya bago umalis ng silid.

At nang makahiga siya sa malaking kama ni Chanyeol, matapos niyang magpalit ng damit ay isa lamang ang nasa isip niya.

Mali ata ang ideyang sumama pa siya dito, kung anu-ano na ang nararamdaman niya.

Nagising si Baekhyun kinabukasan at mabilis na napabalikwas nang mapagtanto niya kung nasaan siya. Mag-isa siya sa malaking silid nito, nakahawi ang mga kurtina kaya’t pumasok ang liwanag ng araw mula sa labas. Naalala niyang nilalamig siya kagabi dahil sa taas ng temperatura ng aircon pero ngayo’y tila bumaba na ito at napasarap pa ang tulog niya. Si Chanyeol kaya ang nagbaba nito?

Kasabay ng pagpasok sa utak niya ng pangalan ng binata ay ang pag-alala ng mga nangyari kagabi. Mula sa pagsigaw niya ng kanyang mga problema sa buhay hanggang sa pagkabog ng kanyang dibdib nang sabihan siya ng matangkad na binata ng ‘mas maganda ka.’

It wasn’t the first time Baekhyun had heard that from someone, heck, he heard that everyday from his stylists, co-actors, staff and even from Joongi - when they were still a thing. Baekhyun will always feel happy, thankful even, whenever he receives such praise from them, because it means he’s doing his job right.

But with Chanyeol, it felt different, those three words which he constantly hears, shook something inside him when it came out from the taller man’s mouth, and the realization scared him. And it didn’t help when Chanyeol stared at him with those deep round eyes as if saying he means it, but he also means something more.

The idol doesn't know what it is but it makes his heart beat crazily and that’s what scares him, that’s why he chose the option he’s good at, ignoring it and acting like nothing happened.

“Baekhyun?” napatingin ang idol sa pinto, nandoon ang matangkad na binata na sinalubong siya ng malapad nitong ngiti. “Finally, kanina pa kita tinatawag, tulala ka diyan.”

Pumasok ito sa loob ng silid habang ang maliit na binata’y nanatiling nakaupo sa kama. Umupo si Chanyeol sa may dulo nito sabay ngiting kita ang kanyang dimples, “Goodmorning, ano ba ‘yang iniisip mo?”

_Ikaw._

“Alam mo, mamaya mo na ko isipin.” wika naman nito sabay hawak sa kamay ni Baekhyun, “Tara na, breakfast is ready.”

Kung bakit hinayaan ni Baekhyun na hawakan ng matangkad na binata ang kamay niya ay hindi din niya alam. Ang alam lamang niya’y masarap ang pakiramdam ng mainit na palad nitong nakayakap sa kanyang kamay. 

“Ikaw nagluto?”

“Of course.” the taller man answered with a proud smile.

“Parang ayoko na pala.” pang-aasar naman ni Baekhyun.

“Sus. ‘Pag natikman mo ang luto ko baka hindi ka na umuwi sa inyo.” sagot naman nito.

“As if matatalo mo ang luto ng personal chef kong si Kyungsoo. Walang tatalo doon.”

“We’ll see.” mayabang namang sagot ng aktor. Muling hinatak nito ang kamay ni Baekhyun, “Let’s go. Lalamig ang food.”

“Mauna ka na, aayusin ko lang ‘tong kama mo.”

“Later na ‘yan, Baby. Breakfast first.” sagot naman nito sabay hinatak patayo ang idol mula sa kama.

Wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi magpahatak sa matangkad na binata.

Nang makarating sila sa may kusina ay hindi na napigilan ng idol na matakam sa breakfast na hinanda nito sa kanya. Typical Filipino breakfast ang hinanda nito but Baekhyun can’t help but feel touched.

“Hindi ko alam kung anong gusto mong breakfast kaya medyo naparami ‘yung naluto ko. What do you want? Plain rice, sinangag or pancakes?”

Hindi mapigilan ng maliit na binata na mapangiti habang pinapanuod ang aburidong si Chanyeol na inaayos ang lahat ng gamit sa lamesa.

_Napakaswerte ng mamahalin mo, Chanyeol._

Lumingon sa kanya ang aktor at muling nagtanong, “Baby? Tulala ka nanaman. Tinatanong ko kung anong gusto mo.”

Pero bago pa makasagot si Baekhyun ay biglang nag-ring ang doorbell ng penthouse.

“Nagpadeliver ka?”

“Yup. Wait lang.” sagot naman nito sabay punta sa pintuan upang kunin ang pina-deliver.

Nagtataka si Baekhyun kung bakit pa ito nagpadeliver gayong sobrang dami na ng hinanda nito.

Siya na ang tuluyang nag-ayos ng mga gamit sa lamesa na naiwan ni Chanyeol, na siyang bumalik na may dalang supot na nagpalaki sa mga bagong gising na mga mata ni Baekhyun.

“Shuta ka, you didn’t.” gulat na sambit niya sa aktor na may malapad na ngiti sa kanyang labi nang makita ang reaksyon ni Baekhyun.

“Yes I did, Baby.” he answered with a proud smile on his face. “Sabi mo, nasisira ang araw mo kapag hindi ka nakakainom ng favorite mong iced coffee. So, here it is, fresh from Kamong coffee shop.”

_Natatandaan mo pa ‘yun?_

“Hindi ba ‘yun malayo dito?

“I have my ways.” sagot naman nito sabay kindat. “Anyway, we’ll drink this later, kumain muna tayo. Hmm?”

Baekhyun can’t help but smile.

“Thank you.”

Chanyeol just sweetly smiled at him as he gently caressed his chin, “Anything for you.”

Pagkatapos makapag-breakfast at makapag-ayos - with Baekhyun borrowing the taller man’s clothes, ay sabay silang pumunta sa lugar ng kanilang shooting sa araw na iyon gamit ang Mercedes Benz ni Chanyeol.

Hindi alam ng idol kung paano napapayag ni Chanyeol ang kanyang manager, pero hindi na siya magrereklamo. Baka mamaya ay iwan pa siya nito sa kanyang penthouse, mahirap na.

Pagkarating na pagkarating nila sa parking lot ng lugar ay tanaw na agad nila ang kani-kanilang mga manager na naghihintay sa kanilang dalawa.

Hindi mabasa ni Baekhyun ang nasa isip ng kaniyang manager dahil blangko ang ekspresiyon nito habang pinapanuod na mag-park ang sasakyan. At sa bokabolaryo ni Baekhyun, kung hindi mo mabasa ang nasa isip ng isang Minseok Kim, kabahan ka na.

Kaya naman binilisan ni Baekhyun ang pagtanggal ng seatbelt sa kanyang katawan nang matapos mag-parada ng aktor.

Pero hindi pa niya nabubuksan ang pinto ng sasakyan ay, “Baekhyun.”

Agad siyang napalingon sa matangkad na binata, nakatanggal na rin ang seatbelt nito ngunit nanatili itong nakaupo sa driver’s seat, “Hmm?”

Pero sa halip na sumagot ay nanatiling nakatingin sa kanyang mga mata ang aktor. Naramdaman niya ang nag-aalinlangang mga daliri nito sa kanyang mga palad, tila gustong hawakan ngunit natatakot.

Even though Baekhyun doesn’t know what’s going through the taller man’s head, he took the liberty to intertwine their fingers against each other. Hindi naman ito ang unang beses na naghawak sila ng kamay on and off cam. Wala namang malisya iyon, ‘di ba? _‘Di ba?_

“Hey, what is it?”

“Can I hug you?”

Natigilan ang idol sa narinig, dahil hindi man ito ang unang beses na nagyakap sila - mas malala pa nga ang nagagawa nila sa series, pero ito ang unang beses na humingi ng permiso si Chanyeol sa kanya dahil tila nag-aalangan ito.

Iba ang naging dating ng kanyang katahimikan kay Chanyeol kaya, “God, that’s so stupid. Just.. don’t.. Don’t mind it. Forge-”

“Luh siya.” wika ni Baekhyun matapos mag-short circuit ng utak niya. Nakangiti niyang ibinuka ang mga braso upang ipakita sa binata na pumapayag siya, “Bilis. May time limit ‘to, 3 minutes lang.”

Namangha si Baekhyun kung paano napalitan ng galak ang pag-aalinlangan sa mga mata ng binata bago siya nito kinulong sa kanyang mga bisig.

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s breathing against his skin as the taller man buried his face deeper against his neck. Wish niya lang hindi ganoon kalakas ang pandinig ni Chanyeol dahil baka malaman nito ang malakas at mabilis na pagtibok ng puso niya.

May binulong ang aktor na hindi niya masyadong narinig kaya, “Ano ‘yun?”

Lumayo ng kaunti si Chanyeol mula sa pagkakayakap nito sa kanya, ang isang kamay ay nanatili sa baywang ng maliit na binata bago sabihing, “Thank you for last night.”

Ang tingin na binibigay nito kay Baekhyun ay kaparehas ng tingin nito sa kanya kagabi, tila mas may malalim na kahulugan.

Kaya bago pa hayaan ni Baekhyun ang sariling magpakalunod ay idinaan na lamang niya sa biro ang kaba, “Tunog one night stand naman ‘yan.”

Chanyeol chuckled at his joke but, “No, Baekhyun. I’m serious. Thank you.” he said. “Thank you for giving me courage to seek my passion again. Thank you for.. everything.”

Halos matunaw ang puso ng idol sa kanyang narinig, “Asus. Drama naman nito. Wala naman akong ginawa. Nakitulog nga lang ako.”

“Baby, you’ve single handedly outdone everything I did these past few years, and that is to have courage. And for that, I'm forever thankful.”

“It’s all on you, Chanyeol. Nagiging mas matapang ka na ngayon, and I’m very proud of you.” sagot naman niya.

They stare at each other for a while with the widest smiles on their faces .

“Pero if you really insist, forever supply lang naman ng Kamong iced coffee ang katapat ko.”

Chanyeol chuckled at him and said, “Forever it is.”


	4. Headline #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Track 4: https://open.spotify.com/track/0QK8pMTGz0wGojqd9vPa2J

**_Top actor Chanyeol Park, may itinatagong lihim sa mga fans?_ **

Ilang taon nang nasa industriya ng showbiz ang 30 anyos na aktor na si Chanyeol Park, at sa galing nitong umarte sa iba’t-ibang drama at pelikula na ginampanan nito ay nakalikom siya ng libo-libong fans sa Pilipinas at sa iba pang parte ng mundo.

Madalas na ibinibahagi ng aktor ang kanyang mga pinagkakaabalahan sa instagram at sa interviews at TV guestings nito kaya akala ng mga fans ay alam na nila ang lahat sa aktor..

Ngunit noong huling fanmeeting nito sa Araneta Coliseum ay ibinahagi ng aktor sa mga fans ang tinatago niyang lihim sa mga ito. Ano kaya iyon?

Panuorin at alamin ito sa Chika Kita! mamayang 7pm sa QBS channel.

***

Alas-dos na ng hapon ngunit madilim pa rin sa loob ng kwarto ni Chanyeol. The aircon temperature is at its highest and the curtains were close enough not to let even a strand of light come in.

Chanyeol grunts under his comforter when his phone started ringing. Pamilyar ang ringtone na tanging ginagamit niya para kay Sehun kaya mas lalo siyang nainis, alam naman ng kanyang manager kung anong araw ngayon, at kung anong dapat gawin, pero bakit tumatawag pa rin siya?

“Sehun. ‘Di ba sabi ko-“ Galit na sambit niya nang sagutin ang tawag, pero agad siyang pinutol ni Sehun.

“Alam ko.” Singit nito. “Pero may nagpapabigay kasi ng pagkain, baka gusto mo.”

“Ginising mo ko para sa pagkain?” Mas lalong nababadtrip si Chanyeol sa narinig, “’Di ko kailangan niyan, huwag ka na ulit tatawa-“

“Galing kay Baekhyun.”

Natigilan si Chanyeol sa narinig at nagtaka, kay Baekhyun? ‘Di ba nasa LA ang maliit na binata ngayon?

“Pinagsasabi mo? Nasa LA siya, may music event siya dun.” Sagot niya sa manager habang tinatanggal ang nakatalukbong na comforter sa kanyang ulo at umupo sa kama.

“Tumawag siya kanina sa ‘kin, sabi niya may pinadala daw siyang pagkain.” Wika naman ng kanyang manager.

Galing LA? Paano?

Narinig niyang bumuntong-hininga ang manager mula sa kabilang linya bago sabihing, “Try mo kayang buksan ‘yung pinto mo, para malaman mo.”

Napaisip si Chanyeol, ilang taon na rin niyang ginugugol ang araw na ito na nakakulong lang sa kanyang silid. Nakahiga sa malaki at malambot niyang kama, sa ilalim ng kanyang kumot, sa malamig at madilim niyang kwarto, pinapalipas ang oras at inaalala ang lungkot.

Pero ngayon, panahon na rin siguro upang baguhin ang nakagawian niyang iyon.

Habang tinatanggal niya ang kumot na nakabalot sa kanyang katawan, habang tinatahak niya ang malamig na sahig papunta sa kanyang pintuan, nararamdaman niya ang simula ng pag gaan ng kanyang loob.

Kung nandito siguro si Lola Chin ay matatawa iyon, bumangon siya sa araw na ito para sa pagkain.

Bakas ang gulat sa mukha ni Sehun nang buksan niya ang pinto, tila hindi makapaniwala na nasa harap niya nga ang beteranong aktor, “Bumangon ka talaga?”

“Sabi mo may pagkain.” Biglang nakaramdam ng hiya si Chanyeol. Even for him, it sounded like a lame excuse.

“Sabi mo ‘di mo kailangan?” seryosong sagot naman sa kanya ng manager pero hindi nakatakas sa malaking tenga ni Chanyeol ang pang-aasar sa tono nito.

“Dami mong satsat.” Reklamo ng matangkad na binata sabay hablot sa paper bag na hawak ng kanyang manager. “Ito ba ‘yun?”

“Oo, ‘yung galing kay Baekhyun.” Sagot nito na may diin pa sa pangalan ng maliit na binata. 

“Ewan ko sa’yo. Umalis ka na nga.”

“Oo na.” sagot nito pero imbis na umalis ay nanatili ito sa kanyang pwesto.

Hindi ito makatingin ng diretso sa aktor at hindi mapakali sa kanyang kinatatayuan, tila may gusto itong sabihin kaya, “Ano ba ‘yun?” tanong ni Chanyeol, mas kalmado na kaysa sa pasigaw nito kanina mula sa tawag nila.

“Wala lang.” panimula nito. “Happy Birthday.” Simpleng bati nito nang hindi pa rin makatingin sa mga mata ng kausap.

Base sa mga libro, palabas at pelikula, ‘pag binabati ka ng ‘Maligayang kaarawan’ o ‘Happy Birthday’ ay awtomatikong mapapangiti ka dahil sa tuwa.

But it was never like that for Chanyeol.

Dahil sa bawat pagbating natatanggap niya, ay naalalala niya kung paanong naging madamot sa kanya ang mundo.

Pero dahil ramdam niyang pinag-isipan ni Sehun ang kanyang ginawa ay pinilit niyang ngumiti, “Salamat.” 

“S-Sige. Una na ko.” Paalam nito bago siya kumaripas ng takbo papunta sa malapit na elevator.

Matapos niyang isara ang pinto ay dumiretso ang matangkad na binata sa kusina. Kung saan ipinatong niya ang paper bag at ang kanyang cellphone sa lamesa bago umupo sa tapat nito.

Natulala siya sa pagkain sa kanyang lamesa, nakabalot man ito sa isang brown na paper bag ay naramdaman niya ang init mula dito nang hawakan niya ito kanina.

Naalala niya kung ilang beses na niyang pinapalipas ang September 14 nang nakahilata lang sa kanyang kama. Ilang beses na niyang inuubos ang araw na ito bawat taon nang inaalala ang nag-iisang taong tunay na nagmahal sa kanya.

Isang araw sa bawat taon na pinapayagan niya ang sariling alalahanin si Lola Chin, sa araw ng birthday na itinakda nito sa kanya.

Pero hindi niya mapigilang matawa dahil ngayon ay bumangon na siya, sa malungkot na araw nito, para sa pagkain.

_Para sa pagkain nga ba_?

Ayaw nang mag-isip ni Chanyeol kaya naman binuksan na lamang niya ang paper bag at tinignan kung ano ang nasa loob. Ano naman kayang sumapi kay Baekhyun at nagpadala ito ng pagkain? Imposibleng alam nito na ‘birthday’ niya dahil hindi naman niya natatandaang sinabi niya iyon sa maliit na binata.

But of course, Baekhyun will always find ways to surprise Chanyeol.

Dahil natigilan siya nang buksan ang tupperware at tumambad sa kanya ang mainit-init pang arroz caldo.

Sandali siyang natulala. Hindi niya alam kung dahil ba sa tuwa o lungkot ang mga luhang nangingilid sa kanyang mga mata.

Arroz caldo, ang pagkaing laging hinahanda ni Lola Chin sa kanya tuwing birthday niya noong nabubuhay pa ito.

Hindi niya alam kung paanong nalaman ni Baekhyun, o kung alam niya ba talaga, o nagkataon lang ang lahat. Pero hindi niya mapigilang magpasalamat.

Because somehow, it made him remember his delightful memories with her. Somehow, even without someone being physically with him today, in this cold empty house, he felt warmth.

Tumunog ang phone niya sa gitna ng kanyang pag-iisip. Tumambad ang pangalan ni Baekhyun na nagre-request ng video call, kaya agad siyang pumunta sa banyo upang maghilamos.

Natapos man ang tunog habang nagpupunas siya ng kanyang mukha ay nasundan ito agad ng isa pang tawag. Agad niya itong sinagot nang makabalik sa lamesa.

“Hello-“

“Happy Birthday to you.. Happy Birthday to you..” salubong sa kanya ni Baekhyun mula sa kabilang linya. May bahid pa ng make-up ang mukha nito at naglalakad papunta sa kung saan habang nakangiting kinakantahan ang matangkad na binata. “Happy Birthday.. Happy Birthday… Happy Birthday to youuuuu!” Sinamahan niya pa ng palakpak nang matapos ang kanyang kanta.

And for the first time since Lola Chin, a genuine smile started to bloom in Chanyeol’s face as Baekhyun greeted him with a ‘happy birthday’.

“Thank you.” Mahinang sabi niya.

“Teka.. Hindi kita makita.. Saan ka ba?” reklamo ng maliit na binata na ngayon ay nakadapa na sa kanyang kama. Mukhang kararating lang nito sa tinutuluyang hotel doon. “Ba’t ang dilim? Buksan mo naman ‘yung kurtina.”

Napailing na lang si Chanyeol sa kausap. At dahil wala naman siyang laban sa mga nakakasilaw na ngiti nito ay tumayo na siya at hinawi ang kurtina. Nasilaw pa siya sa liwanag ng araw, pero hindi niya mapigilang mapabuntong hininga sa ganda ng view na tumambad sa kanya. Tama talaga na kinuha niya ang penthouse na ito.

“O, saan ka na?”

“Clingy naman.” Pang-aasar niya kay Baekhyun nang makabalik siya sa kanyang kinauupuan.

“O ayan ‘di ba. Mas pogi ka sa liwanag.”

“Baka crush mo na ko niyan ah.” 

Nag-make face si Baekhyun sa screen na siya namang tinawanan ng matangkad na binata, “Luh siya. Pasalamat ka birthday mo, pagbibigyan kita.”

And at the mention of it, the taller man decided to ask, “Paano mo nalaman?”

“Ikaw.” Simpleng sagot nito.

“Ako?”

“Naaalala mo ‘yung after awards night? ‘Yung nag-inuman tayo pero ikaw lang talaga ‘yung uminom? Nabanggit mo.” Sagot naman nito.

Saka lang bumalik sa isipan niya ang pangyayaring iyon. Marami na siguro siyang nainom noon at kung anu-ano na ang kinukwento niya.

But if there’s one thing that he remembered vividly that night, it’s the feeling of sweet soft lips against his.

“Huy! Tulaley?! O nag-lag net mo?” Nilapit pa nito ang mukha sa screen ng kanyang phone. “Ay nasa Pilipinas ka nga pala.”

“Naalala mo pa ‘yun?” _Isang beses ko lang binanggit ‘yun, ah. Tanda mo pa rin?_

Baekhyun smiled at him and winked, “Mukha lang akong hindi interesado pero nakikinig talaga ako no.”

“Thank you.” Pasasalamat ulit ng matangkad na binata.

“Ikaw pa ba, malakas ka sa’kin, not so friend.” Nakangiting sabi naman nito. “Ano? Kamusta ‘yung arroz caldo? Masarap ba?”

“Kung ikaw nagluto, baka hindi.” Pang-aasar niya.

“Letche ka, ibalik mo ‘yan!” natatawang sabi nito. “Si mama nagluto niyan, pinaluto ko tapos pina-pick up ko kay Sehun.”

Hindi agad nakapagsalita si Chanyeol dahil sa narinig. Hindi siya makapaniwalang naisingit ni Baekhyun ang planong iyon sa gitna ng busy niyang schedule kahapon at ngayon.

“Huy! Hindi ka nanaman gumagalaw.” Wika nito nang hindi pa rin nagsalita ang matangkad na binata matapos ng ilang minuto. Humikab pa ito sa harap ng screen bago dugtungan ng, “Ano bang net mo? Palitan mo na ‘yan.” Reklamo nito.

“Teka nga magbibihis muna ko, wait ka lang diyan.” Sabi nito nang hindi pa rin nagsalita ang binata sa kabilang linya.

Iniwan lang nito ang kanyang cellphone sa lamesa sa may tabi ng kama, kaya nagulat si Chanyeol nang tumayo ito mula sa pagkakayuko sa kanyang mga maleta at nagsimula nang maghubad ng t-shirt. Agad na itinaob ng matangkad na binata ang kanyang phone upang hindi makita ang hindi naman talaga dapat makita.

Masama palang kasama si Baekhyun kapag antok at pagod na ito. Hindi maganda para sa marupok na puso ni Chanyeol.

Kumuha na lamang siya ng mangkok, kutsara at tinidor bago muling bumalik sa lamesa. Hindi matanggal ang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi dahil bukod sa arroz caldo ay may iba pang ulam na kasama ang pabaon nito.

“Ay, ba’t ang dilim nanaman?” rinig niyang wika ni Baekhyun mula sa kabilang linya, “Chanyeol? Andyan ka pa ba?”

Agad namang inangat ni Chanyeol ang kanyang phone, “Tumaob pala, ‘di ko napansin.” Sagot naman niya dito sabay subo ng pagkain.

“Sarap?” nakangiting tanong sa kanya ng maliit na binata. Inaantok na ang mga mata nito ngunit nagagawa pa rin niyang ngumiti ng ganito kaganda sa aktor. He even placed his hand under his chin which made him look more ethereal in the taller man’s eyes.

Tumango siya sa screen dahil punong-puno ang bibig niya ng pagkain. Wala rin siyang tiwala sa pwede niyang masabi kung sakaling buksan niya ang kanyang bibig.

“Mukha nga e. Kita ko dimples mo e.” There’s fondness in the idol’s eyes as he says those words, and Chanyeol’s heart starts to beat fast knowing he’s the one receiving it. “Happy ka?”

“Sobra.” _More than you could imagine._

“Good. Deserve mo ‘yan.”

At nang makita niya ang saya sa mga mata ng maliit na binata, napagtanto niyang hindi pa rin talaga madamot sa kanya ang mundo.

“Matulog ka na, antok ka na e.” sabi niya nang muling humikab si Baekhyun.

“Hindi, papanuorin kita kumain.” Sagot naman nito.

“Why?” Chanyeol laughs to hide the rapid beating of his heart.

“Wala lang, gusto ko lang. Bakit? Masama ba?”

_Sa puso ko, oo._

“Baby..” tawag niya dito.

“Hmm?”

“Loveteam tayo ‘di ba?” The taller man asked. Chanyeol knows Baekhyun’s making him feel things, and as early as now, he wants to know what the idol’s actions are for. Is this because of the drama? To build more chemistry? Or he genuinely wants to get closer to him?

Chanyeol’s been a victim of numerous pretentious friendships and companionships in this world, only to be thrown away if they no longer need him.

Kaya nga wala siyang kinikilalang kaibigan. The world is too full of hypocrites that he doesn’t want to have one and only to be disappointed at the end.

But with Baekhyun, Chanyeol wants to take the risk.

Nagtaka man sa tanong ng matangkad na binata ay sinagot naman ito ng idol, “Oo naman.”

“Loveteam lang?”

Hindi agad nakasagot ang maliit na binata, hinayaan ni Chanyeol na manaig ang katahimikan sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

“Hindi.” Sagot nito matapos ang ilang minuto. “We’re… not-so-friends, ‘di ba?”

Chanyeol smiled at that.

“Yeah.”

“Hey..” The idol’s voice turned soft, kaya napatingin si Chanyeol sa screen ng kanyang phone.

“Hmm?”

“Nandito ako.” The assurance in the smaller man’s eyes, makes Chanyeol’s doubts disappear. “Nandito lang ako. Hmm?”

Sa sandaling iyon ay napagtanto ng aktor na baka nga, baka nga ito ang pambawi ng mundo sa kanya.

“Thank you, Baekhyun.”

\---

Baekhyun spent his last night at the hotel talking to taller man. Hindi siya sigurado kung nakatulog siya in between their chat pero sinikap niyang imulat ang mga mata hanggang sa kaya niya. Oo nga’t antok at pagod siya papuntang airport pabalik ng Pilipinas, pero sa tuwing naalala niya kung paano napalitan ng saya ang lungkot sa mga mata nito ay pakiramdam niya’y sulit naman ang lahat.

Baekhyun’s the type to always forget important things, kaya lagi niyang nilalagay sa notes o sa calendar ng kanyang cellphone ang mga kaarawan o kahit anong event na importante sa kanya. And at that night, when Chanyeol told him about Lola Chin and the idol saw how much he misses him, Baekhyun knew that he shouldn’t be left alone in his birthday. Kaya naman nang ipaalala sa kanya ng kanyang phone na September 14 na kinabukasan ay agad niyang tinawagan ang kanyang ina, nag-request na magluto ng handa for a birthday at in-emphasize ang kahalagahan ng arroz caldo sa menu. Tinawagan din niya si Sehun – yes, he has the manager’s phone number because apparently, if Chanyeol’s nowhere in sight, he’s probably with Baekhyun Byun.

Naalala pa niya kung paanong natahimik ang manager ng aktor nang sabihin ni Baekhyun ang plano niya.

“Sehun? Nandyan ka pa ba?”

“Y-yes..”

“Okay lang ba? Or busy ka? Teka, wala ba siya sa bahay niya?” Oo nga, ba’t hindi ba niya naisip na baka pumarty ang mokong na ‘yun?

“Hindi, nasa bahay lang siya.” ‘Yun naman pala. Hindi sayang ang effort niya.

“Talaga? Pinakaba mo naman ako, akala ko nasayang effort ko.”

“Sorry.. Nagulat lang kasi ako.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun sa narinig. “Ha? Saan?”

“Sa’yo. I actually didn’t think someone would do this for him. Let alone, you.”

“Grabe, parang tunog judgmental ‘yun ah.” Natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun sa kausap.

“What? No! That’s not what I intended, I’m sorry if I offended you.”

“Sira! Joke lang!” pagbibiro niya sa manager. Dumadaldal pala ito kapag nagbibigay ng excuses.

“Ikaw talaga.” Nai-imagine ni Baekhyun ang pag-iling nito mula sa kabilang linya dahil sa mga kalokohan niya.

“Gusto ko lang maalala niya kung paano maging masaya ulit sa birthday niya.”

There was a moment of silence before, “Bakit?”

“Anong bakit?”

“Bakit mo ‘to ginagawa? Are you friends?”

Natawa si Baekhyun sa narinig. “Alam naman nating Chanyeol doesn’t do ‘friends’.”

“Exactly, so why?”

“Hindi ba pwedeng mabait lang ako?”

“Would you really want me to answer that?”

“Hoy, grabe siya.” Natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. “Pero jokes aside, I just really know he deserves it. Everybody deserves to feel genuine happiness during birthdays.”

Ilang minuto ang lumipas bago muling nagsalita si Sehun, “Thank you.”

"Ba’t ikaw nagte-thank you? Ikaw ba may birthday?”

“Basta, thank you.” The manager insisted. “And Baekhyun..”

“Oh?”

“Easyhan mo lang si Chanyeol, ah.” And huling sinabi nito bago binaba ang tawag.

_Easyhan? Ano daw? Paano? Saan?_

Hindi na masyadong inisip ni Baekhyun ang sinabi ni Sehun dahil naging busy na siya buong araw at kinabukasan. Mula rehearsals sa umaga, preparation sa hapon at performance noong gabi. Ilang beses niya pang kinulit si Minseok na umuwi na sila agad sa hotel para mahabol pa niya ang oras na ihahatid ni Sehun ang pagkain at makantahan niya ng Happy birthday song ang binata.

Kaya naman kahit natulog na siya sa buong byahe pauwi sa Pilipinas noong sumunod na araw, ay inaantok pa rin siya pagdating ng bahay nila ni Kyungsoo. At bilang minsan lang makakuha ng free day, inubos niya ang oras sa pagtulog. Well, except noong gabi, dahil inubos lang naman ni Chanyeol ang oras niya sa dami ng kwento nito sa video call. Noong pauwi kasi si Baekhyun sa Pilipinas galing LA, ay papunta naman si Chanyeol sa Paris para sa isang fashion event na dadaluhan nito.

Inabot sila ng madaling araw kakakwento nito tungkol sa kung anu-ano, mula sa bagong bili nitong relo – na binilhan din niya si Baekhyun kasi wala lang, hanggang sa mga magagandang lugar na napuntahan niya sa Paris.

Pero kinabukasan ay nagising ang idol sa sunod-sunod na pagtunog ng phone niya. Tangina, hindi naman niya birthday pero bakit ang ingay nanaman ng notifications niya? Ang alam niya’y wala naman siyang schedule for today, wala silang taping dahil nasa Paris pa si Chanyeol, wala din naman siyang naaalalang sinabi ng manager na pupuntahan nila ngayon. So, bakit?

Agad siyang napabangon sa higaan nang mapagtanto ang nag-iisang posibleng rason kung bakit sumasabog ang phone niya. Nagmamadali niyang binuksan ang phone at tinignan ang mga messages sa kanya. Una niyang binuksan ang gc nilang magkakaibigan. Ilang beses na-mention si Baekhyun ng mga chismosa niyang kaibigan at sa ilalim noon ay ang screenshot ng isang article tungkol sa kanya, kung saan nakasulat na may ka-date daw siyang isang rookie idol kagabi. Ang nakalagay pa sa article ay dumiretso siya mula sa airport noong umaga papunta sa dorm ng babae para sunduin ito. At ayon sa picture na nakalagay bilang "pruweba" ay nag-date sila sa family restaurant ng dalaga noong gabi.

_ANONG KAGAGUHAN ‘TO?_ Iyon ang unang pumasok sa utak ni Baekhyun.

Alam ng mga kaibigan niyang hindi totoo ang nasa balita dahil unang-una, sinong nagsabing trip ni Baekhyun ang mani? Kaya naman na-type niya na lang ay, "I do nothing but I get involved in stupid shit." Na sunod-sunod na nakatanggap ng laughing reaction mula sa kanyang mga kaibigan. Pinaalalahanan siya ni Minseok na huwag munang lumabas ng bahay at nangako naman si Junmyeon na agad silang magre-release ng statement at kakasuhan kung sino man ang may pakana nito.

He opened his Twitter account and as expected, his name is at the top search for two reasons. Bukod kasi sa dating issue niyang wala siyang kamalay-malay ay lumabas din pala ang balitang umabot na sa isang milyon ang benta ng kanyang latest album.

Of course, Baekhyun felt happy about that fact. Hindi lang siya makapag-celebrate ng maayos dahil sinabayan ito ng isang dating issue na makakaapekto sa trabaho niya sa mga susunod na araw.

Pero naniniwala si Baekhyun na tulog ang solusyon sa lahat ng bagay, kaya matutulog muna siya at saka na niya poproblemahin ang mga ito.

Nagising siyang muli dahil sa sunod-sunod na pagtunog ng doorbell ng kanyang apartment. Napamura siya, can't he get at least 1 day of peaceful sleep?

Bumuntong-hininga na lamang siya at tumayo mula sa masarap niyang pagkakahiga. Padabog siyang naglakad papunta sa pintuan. Sinilip muna niya ang loophole at mabilis na napakunot ng kanyang noo nang makita kung sino ang tao sa labas.

Akala ba niya ay busy ang mga ito?

Binuksan niya pinto at as usual ay sinalubong siya ng pang-aasar ng mga ito.

"Hindi ko alam tumalikod ka na pala sa pederasyon." Bungad ni Kyungsoo sa kanya kasama ng mapanlokong ngiti.

"Gago ka, katok ka pa, nakatira ka naman dito?" Bulyaw naman ni Baekhyun sa kanya pabalik. Tinalikuran niya ang mga ito sabay hilata sa sofa.

"Hindi naman pwedeng nagkakagulo ang buong bansa dahil sa'yo tapos tutulog-tulog ka lang diyan." Wika naman ni Jongdae na umupo agad sa sahig at inayos ang dalang mga pagkain sa mesa.

The idol just raised his middle finger to them. Istorbo.

"So, kamusta naman ang feeling ng unang million seller after 12 years?" Tanong ni Minseok na tinutulungan si Jongdae sa pag-aayos ng mga pagkain.

So, bati na nga talaga sila. Buti naman.

"Kung wala lang 'yung dating issue, baka nilibre ko pa kayo sa samgyup joint ni Manang Mi Kyung."

"Tignan mo 'tong kuripot na 'to. Isang milyon makukuha mo tapos doon mo pa rin kami dadalhin?" Singit naman ni Kyungsoo na kalalabas lang mula sa kanyang kwarto matapos nitong magpalit ng damit. "Hindi mo man lang ba kami ililibre sa 5 star restaurant?"

"Una, hindi isang milyon ang makukuha ko, yung iba doon mapupunta kay Junmyeon kaya huwag kang ano diyan." Paglilinaw niya na sinagot naman ni kyungsoo ng isang make face. "Pangalawa, sino kaya ang maarte at ayaw sa mga sosyal na restaurants kasi mas masarap daw 'yung kay Manang Mi Kyung?"

Hindi na nagsalita ang tatlo dahil alam naman nilang lahat na ang resto joint ng matanda ang lagi nilang binabalik-balikan.

"Dami mong sinasabi, nagpapalibre lang kami e." Sagot naman ni Minseok na muling tumayo upang pumunta ng kusina.

Kung napansin man ni Baekhyun na nagtama ang tingin nina Minseok at Jongdae bago sumunod ang singer sa kusina, ay hindi na siya nagkomento dito.

"Well, hindi naman talaga 'yun ang pinunta namin dito."

"Weh? 'Di kayo papalibre?"

"Pwede din." Marupok talaga 'tong si Kyungsoo pagdating sa pagkain. "Pero ang pinunta talaga namin dito ay ang latest chika." Dagdag pa nito sabay taas baba ng kilay niya.

Napailing na lamang si Baekhyun bago tumayo. Nanunuyo ang lalamunan niya dahil kakagising lang niya, kaya napagpasiyahan niyang kumuha muna ng tubig sa kusina, "Talaga bang naniniwala ka na nakipagdate ako sa baba-- Ay! Malandi!"

Natigil ang pagsasalita niya dahil sa milagrong nagaganap sa kusina niya. Nasalubong lang naman niya ang kanyang manager na si Minseok at ang kaibigan niyang si Jongdae na magkahawak kamay sa sarili niyang kusina. Ang kamay ng manager ay nasa baywang ni Jongdae habang ang ulo ng singer ay nakasandal sa balikat nito.

Baekhyun was stunned for a moment, medyo nahiya pa nga siya dahil mukhang naistorbo niya ang isang napaka-intimate moment ng dalawa.

Humiwalay ang dalawa sa isa't-isa nang makita si Baekhyun. Nagkatinginan silang tatlo at nabalutan ng katahimikan ang paligid.

Alam ng idol na nagkabati na ang dalawa mula sa pag-aaway nito noong nakaraang buwan. Pero hindi niya alam na ito na pala ang narating ng dalawa.

"Hoy, bakla! Ano nalunod ka na ng tubig diyan?" Rinig nilang sigaw ni Kyungsoo mula sa sala na nagpabalik sa katinuan ng tatlo.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong tamang gawin sa sitwasyong ganito. Yung may nalaman kang hindi mo pa dapat malalaman, dahil base sa gulat at takot sa mga mukha nina Minseok at Jongdae ay hindi pa sila handa.

Kaya Baekhyun just did what he normally does, to act like he doesn't see anything.

Dumiretso siya sa refrigerator at kumuha ng bottled water. Bago bumalik muli sa sala.

The idol knows his friends would tell him if they're ready.

"Ang sabi ko, naniniwala ka talagang makikipagdate ako ngayon? After what happened with Joongi?" Pagpapatuloy niya bago maupong muli sa sofa.

Nakita niyang sumunod sina Minseok at Jongdae na dala-dala ang mga kubyertos at mangkok. Nilapag nila ito sa mesa, bago muling umupo. Si Jongdae ay umupo sa tabi ni Baekhyun sa may couch habang si Minseok naman ay tumabi kay Kyungsoo sa may sahig. Both of them looking awkward and stiff.

But Baekhyun doesn’t want to make them feel awkward and unsafe in his house, he wants them to know that whatever it is, the idol will support them all the way. So, he nonchalantly put some of the cooked beef in Jongdae’s plate while listening to Kyungsoo’s never ending rant, “Hindi naman kasi iyon ang latest chika dito.”

“Ha?” tanong niya habang nilalagyan ng soju ang baso ni Minseok na nanatiling nakatitig sa kanya, “May iba pa akong issue bukod dun sa dating?”

“Hindi ka ba nag-check ng Twitter?”

Naramdaman niyang sumandal sa kanya si Jongdae na kanina ay medyo stiff sa pagkakaupo nito. “Chineck ko kanina bago ako matulog. ‘Yung album at yung issue lang naman ang nandoon. Teka, ano ba kasi ‘yun? Parang nakakakaba naman ‘yan.”

“’Yan kasi tulog pa.” sambit naman ni Minseok. Kahit inaasar niya si Baekhyun ay natuwa pa rin ang idol na na-relax na ang postura ng manager. “Niyanig lang naman ni Chanyeol ang buong ChanBaekist community dahil sa post niya. Actually, mukhang buong bansa pa nga.”

“Ha?” Itong si Chanyeol talaga, nasa Paris na’t lahat ginugulo pa rin ang mundo ni Baekhyun.

“Ha? Hatdog.” Pang-aasar naman ni Jongdae sa kanya sabay pakita ng screen ng phone nito. “Sinalba ka lang naman ng ‘BABY’ mo.”

Hindi na niya masyadong pinansin ang diin ng ‘BABY’ sa mga salita ng kaibigan dahil bumilis lang naman ang tibok ng puso niya sa post ni Chanyeol.

Nandoon ang isang screenshot ng article tungkol sa pagiging million seller niya kasama ang isang caption na, _The only fact that we should believe in today. Congrats, Baby! See you soon!_ At dinagdagan ng isa pang screenshot ng video call nila kagabi, kung saan parehas silang nakahiga sa kani-kanilang kama at patulog na. May kasama pa itong time stamp na 11:05 pm.

“Nagpasalamat ka na ba sa kanya?” tanong ni Minseok sa kanya.

“Ba’t ako magpapasalamat e dinagdagan lang naman niya ang issues ko for today?!” Nako, Chanyeol Park!

“Ay tanga.” Komento naman ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi mo ba nakita na ‘yung timestamp sa screenshot niya?”

“Nakita ko, 11:05 pm.” Ano naman?

“Tignan mo ‘to, halatang hindi binasa ‘yung article ng dating issue niya.” Singit naman ni Jongdae na ikinairap lamang ni Baekhyun. Paanong mababasa niya ang buong article na iyon kung unang linya pa lamang ay nasusuka na siya? “Nakalagay kasi doon sa article yung oras na nagkita daw kayo nung rookie girl. Which is 11:00 pm. Imposible namang lumipad ka from the family restaurant papuntang kama mo in 5 minutes, ‘di ba?”

Natahimik si Baekhyun. So, in other words, Chanyeol’s trying to help him?

“And people actually believed him?” he asked. Hindi lang kasi siya makapaniwala that Chanyeol , who’s probably busy for the fashion show he’s attending, had the time to post such things and helped him.

“Well, aside from he’s Chanyeol Park.” Panimula ni Kyungsoo. “Apparently, ikaw lang ang onscreen partner niyang pinost niya sa social media. Teka, Kuya Min, tayo ka muna diyan.”

“Ha? Bakit?” nagtatakang tanong ni Minseok sa kaibigan.

“Baka kasi nauupuan mo na ‘yung buhok ni Baekhyun, masyadong mahaba e.” sagot naman ni Kyungsoo na nagpatawa sa dalawa niyang kaibigan, habang ang tampulan ng asaran ay binato siya ng unan.

“Nakakatawa ‘yon? Happy ka na niyan?”

“Pero ang main question lang naman dito ay..” pabiting sambit ng kanyang manager. Talagang nakikisali siya sa pang-aasar ng dalawa? Dapat siya ang kakampi ni Baekhyun dito! “Bakit niya ginawa ‘yun?”

Natahimik si Baekhyun dahil hindi din naman niya alam ang sagot.

Dahil ba not-so-friends sila? Nakikita naman niya kung paano tumulong si Chanyeol sa ibang tao, baka nga ganoon din ang dahilan ng kanya.

“Baka kasi gusto niya lang makatulong?”

“Bullshit.” Mabilis na kontra ni Kyungsoo sabay inom ng kanyang soju. “He can help you by taking the article down. Alam nating magagawa niya ‘yun kung gusto niya. So, why the post?”

“Ewan ko. Baka trip niya lang?”

“Baekhyun. Ironically speaking, we don’t want to put ideas in your head.” Jongdae muttered. “Gusto lang naming mag-ingat ka, kasi aminin na natin, shunga-shunga ka when it comes to dating.”

“Paano naman napasok ang dating dito?” tanong ni Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan. “Wait, you think I’ll fall for Chanyeol just because he posted me on social media? Hindi naman ako ganun ka-rupok ‘no!”

Yes, maybe his heart fluttered a bit, but that doesn’t mean he’s ready to fall for someone again.

“Alam mo, ikaw. Hindi ka talaga nakikinig sa akin ‘no?” singit naman ng kanyang manager. “What Jongdae was pertaining to is the opposite. Mag-ingat ka sa mga kinikilos mo dahil baka nahuhulog na pala ‘yung isa sa’yo.”

“Si Chanyeol?!” natatawang sagot ng idol. “Ayos lang kayo?”

“Hindi mo ba natatandaan ‘yung pina-delay niya ‘yung shoot dahil natutulog ka?” kwento naman ni Minseok.

“Pina-delay niya ‘yun dahil tinopak siya early in the morning.”

“Pina-delay niya ‘yun dahil nakita ka niyang pupungas-pungas pagdating mo sa set, kaya sinabihan niya si Luhan na mamaya na lang mag-start.”

“Luh. Imbento ka, Kuya Minseok.”

“Hindi ako imbento, may nakikita at naririnig kasi akong hindi mo napapansin.” Sagot naman ng manager.

At sa mga salitang iyon ay bigla niyang naalala ang sinabi ni Sehun sa telepono noong birthday ni Chanyeol.

_Easyhan mo lang si Chanyeol, ah._

The idea that Chanyeol would like him more than just a not-so-friend sounds ridiculous to Baekhyun’s ears. Si Chanyeol? E mukhang takot nga sa commitment ang isang ‘yun.

Baka nga si Baekhyun pa ang … _Hay, puta. Erase.. Erase.. kung hindi iisipin, walang mararamdaman. At kung walang mararamdaman, walang mangyayari._

“Baekhyun, okay lang naman mainlove ulit e, wala namang pumipigil sa’yo dito.” Sabi ng manager niya.

“Pero sana handa ka muna bago ka sumugal ulit.” Dugtong pa nito. “Because no one deserves a person who’s not ready to risk with them.”

\----

Chanyeol has been a little too smiley today dahil sa fan meeting niya sa Araneta. This is the first time he meets his fans since his 3 long year hiatus. Na-miss niya ang mga ngiti, sigaw at cheer nila sa kahit anong gawin niya sa stage.

Pero nang makarating na sila sa parteng dulo ng programa ay mas lumaki pa ang ngiti ng aktor.

Kasalukuyan siyang ini-interview ng napili niyang host ng fan meeting na si Ellie Lee, siya rin kasi ang unang nag-host ng fanmeeting ni Chanyeol at natuwa ang aktor sa kanya kaya lagi niya na itong kinukuha bilang host ng kanyang mga shows.

She was about to ask him another question when she suddenly heard something over her in-ear monitor that made her eyes go wide. Napatakip pa ito ng kanyang bibig upang pigilan ang pag-sigaw. Nagtatakang tumingin sa kanya si Chanyeol dahil walang narinig ang aktor sa kanyang in-ear monitor.

“Wait lang, guys.” Kinikilig na sabi nito. “May nagchismis kasi sa akin na may humabol daw.”

Humabol? Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol sa sinabi nito, ngunit pinilit niya pa ring ngumiti.

And for reasons unknown to the actor, the audience starts screaming at what she said. Teka, anong nangyayari?

Tumingin siya sa gilid ng stage kung saan nakatayo doon si Sehun, tinignan niya ito na tila nagtatanong kung anong nangyayari o kung sino ang humabol. Pero tulad ng ginagawa nito ay kibit-balikat lang ang sinagot nito sa kanya. Walang kwenta.

“Okay okay. Kalma, guys. I-introduce ko na.” Sambit ng host sa nagtitilian pa ‘ring audience. “Let us all welcome, one of the brightest stars in his generation. Ang Yejeong sa puso ni Haejin, Baekhyun Byun!”

Mas lalong lumakas ang tilian nang lumabas ang idol mula sa kabilang gilid ng stage. He’s wearing a simple white long sleeved polo tucked in his fitted ripped jeans, which matches his light brown velvet shoes.

“Baby..” Chanyeol unconsciously said as soon as he sees the smaller man walking closer to them. At dahil nakatapat sa kanya ang camera ay nakita ng mga fans iyon, na sila namang mas lalong napalakas ang hiyawan sa kilig.

The taller man can’t help but smile as he sees Baekhyun bowed at the audience and to the host before settling beside him. Mas lalong lumaki ang ngiti niya nang makita niyang suot nito ang binili niyang Rolex watch for him. Hindi alam ng matangkad na binata kung anong pumasok sa utak niya pero awtomatikong hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun nang magtama ang tingin nila.

Binaba niya ang mic na hawak at bumulong dito, “Akala ko may taping ka?”

“Maagang natapos ‘yung scene ko, kaya humabol ako.”

Pilit mang pinipigilan ni Chanyeol ang ngiti pero binubuking siya ng dimples niya, “Bakit? Dapat nagpahinga ka na lang.”

“Asus.” Pang-aasar ng maliit na binata. “Ikaw pa, malakas ka sa kin e.”

“Ahm. Pwede na ba kami sumingit?” napatingin ang dalawa sa host nang sabihin nito iyon.

“Ay sorry.. sorry.. akala ko kaming dalawa lang nandito e.” pabirong sabi ni Baekhyun na mas lalong nagpakilig sa host at sa mga fans.

Pinaupo muna silang dalawa ng host pero dahil walang upuan na nakalaan kay Baekhyun ay binigay ni Chanyeol ang kanya, bago kinuha ang isang high stool chair galing sa isang staff. 

“So..” panimula ng host pero tumigil itong muli dahil kinikilig siya sa dalawa. “Teka, grabe, gusto ko lang sabihin na kahit magkatabi lang kayo diyan, lumalabas pa rin ‘yung chemistry niyong dalawa.”

Nagpasalamat ang mag-loveteam sa papuri nito.

“So, Gusto ko lang kayo i-congratulate because your series has been on the top spot for a few months now since its premiere at palaging trending topic on twitter for days kapag may lumalabas na bagong episode.”

“Thank you, po.” Sagot naman ni Baekhyun. “Actually, it was all on the staff, kay Direk Lu, kay writer Jungsae at sa lahat ng tao sa prod team. At siyempre kay Chanyeol..” Tumingin siya sa aktor bago sabihing, “’Cause he’s always there to guide me and the other actors. Kaya, thank you, Baby.” He said with his charming smile that could melt anyone’s heart.

Cue another round of kilig from the audience. Hindi na rin napigilan ng host na mapatayo at magtatalon sa kilig.

“Ikaw, Baby ah. Gumagaling ka na magpakilig.” Sabi naman ni Chanyeol sa kanya. He just hopes the mic's not too near for the audience to hear the rapid beating of his heart.

“Hindi ako nagpapakilig! Totoo ‘yun!” depensa naman ng maliit na binata dahil totoo naman ang sinabi niya. If it weren’t for Chanyeol, his acting and self-confidence will never improve.

“Talaga bang ‘baby’ ang tawagan niyo?”

“Si Chanyeol kasi ‘yung pasimuno nun. Lagi niya akong tinatawag na ‘baby’ kahit nung kakakilala pa lang namin.” Pinigilan ni Baekhyun na matawa nang maalala kung paano sila unang nagkausap ng matangkad na binata. “Kaya ayun, nakasanayan na lang.”

“Wow, sana all sinasanay.” Sabi naman ng host na ikinatawa ng dalawa. “Ikaw, Chanyeol? Bakit mo naman kasi siya sinasanay sa ‘baby’?”

“Well, look at him.” Sabay turo sa mukha ni Baekhyun, “When I first saw him, I just had to call him that.”

And of course, the fans agreed with him. With his porcelain skin, cute button nose and squishy cheeks, Baekhyun can easily be the epitome of the word. 

“Totoo. Sobrang cute mo, Baekhyun. Lalo na doon sa series, sobrang baby ka namin.” Wika naman ng host.

“Teka, Baby ko lang ‘yan.” pabirong singit ni Chanyeol, pero natawa din pagkatapos. “I don’t like sharing.”

“Luh siya.” Komento namn ng idol sa kabila ng malakas na hiyawan ng mga tao sa araneta.

“Bakod na bakod, sandale!” hiyaw naman ng host.

Nakatinginan ang dalawa at napailing na lang si Baekhyun sa mapang-asar na ngiti at kindat ni Chanyeol sa kanya. _Siraulo talaga ‘to._

“So, before we end this interview, ano pa ang dapat naming abangan sa series niyong dalawa? Talagang sinusubaybayan ko ‘yun, sobrang nagulat ako nung lumabas na hindi pala talaga ikaw ang anak ng presidente. ‘Yun pala spy ka rin ng government natin para hanapin ang espiya na pinadala ng kalaban.”

Baekhyun had received a lot of praises in that episode. They were amazed on how he easily transformed from a mischievous college boy to an emotionless cruel man behind the gun. It’s the eye acting, they said.

Sobrang punong-puno ang puso ng idol nang marinig niya iyon, agad nga niyang tinawagan si Chanyeol noon para magpasalamat. Dahil kahit hindi ito kasama sa scene na iyon ay pumunta pa rin siya sa taping para tulungan si Baekhyun. 

“Siyempre, aabangan natin kung ano ang magiging reaksyon ni Haejin sa oras na malaman niya ang sikreto ni Yejeong. At kung nagpapanggap lang ba si Yejeong o minahal niya talaga si Haejin? ‘Di ba?” sabi niya sabay tingin sa kanyang onscreen partner.

“Sana.” Sagot naman ni Chanyeol na nagpataas sa kilay ni Baekhyun. Ano daw?

“I mean, Sana totoo ‘yung nararamdaman niya, ‘yun naman wish nating lahat, ‘di ba guys?” dugtong pa nito.

At siyempre, sumang ayon ang mga tao sa buong arena sa sinabi ng aktor.

Kung may kakaiba mang napansin si Baekhyun sa ‘sana’ na binanggit nito ay hindi na lang niya sinabi.

“At ngayon ay kailangan muna nating magpaalam ng saglit sa mag-‘baby’ dahil may surprise performance silang inihanda para sa atin.” Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol sa narinig habang nag-shift naman si Baekhyun sa kanyang kinauupuan dahil sa kaba. _Ito na pala_. “Kailangan nilang maghanda sa backstage, kaya magpaalam muna tayo sa kanila, Bye!” 

Kahit naguguluhan sa nangyayari ay nagpaalam pa rin si Chanyeol sa mga fans kasama si Baekhyun na hindi maipinta ang mukha dahil sa kaba. Nang makapunta sila sa backstage ay hinawakan ng maliit na binata ang braso ni Chanyeol upang patigilin ito sa paglalakad. Sumenyas pa siya kay Sehun na paalisin muna ang mga staff na kasama nila, upang makapag-usap sila ng maayos.

“Wait. What’s happening? Anong performance?” naguguluhang tanong ni Chanyeol. The actor has made a lot of fan meetings before, but performances were never included in the program.

Chanyeol never had the courage to show _that_ on stage, because at one time he tried, people failed him.

“Chanyeol..” Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang dalawang kamay nito at hinawakan. “Listen to me.”

“Hindi ako makakapakinig ng maayos kung hawak mo ang kamay ko, Baek.” Pakiramdam niya ay seryosong usapan ito at involve si Baekhyun kaya gusto niyang makinig ng mabuti, pero kung hahawakan siya ng maliit na binata, hindi siya makaka-focus.

Naguguluhan man ay agad na binitawan ni Baekhyun ang kamay ng matangkad na binata. “S-Sorry.” Paumanhin niya sabay tago ng kamay sa kanyang likod. “P-Pero ano.. ano kasi.. I did something crazy?”

“What is it?”

“Naalala mo ‘yung hiniram ko ‘yung gitara mo nung isang araw?”

Natigilan si Chanyeol. “Nasira mo?”

“Hindi!” Makakahinga na sana ng maluwag si Chanyeol nang sundan ito ng idol ng, “Dala ko siya ngayon.”

“Bakit? Kakanta ka?” Okay lang naman para sa kanya. Baka nga sumama pa siya sa mga fans sa panunuod kapag ganoon.

“Hindi.” Sagot ni Baekhyun. “Kakanta….ka.”

Parang nanagutan ng hininga si Chanyeol sa narinig, “Baekhyun Byun. What the --”

“I know! I know!” akmang hahawakan na sana niya ang kamay ng matangkad na binata pero pinigilan niya ang sarili. “Alam kong pakialamero ako pero listen to me first, please?”

Chanyeol remained silent and just stared at him, waiting for his explanation. This must better be good.

“E kasi these past few weeks, ‘di ba….’di ba ‘pag nagvi-video call tayo kumakanta ka na.. tumutugtog ka na.” panimula ni Baekhyun. “Tapos..tapos… nagsusulat ka na rin ulit ng kanta. ‘Di ba?”

“Baekhyun, that’s because it’s you.” Chanyeol explained. “Pero sa harap nila.. Baekhyun naman e..”

Hindi na ata sanay si Baekhyun na tinatawag siya ng matangkad na binata sa pangalan niya, dahil bawat sambit ng pangalan niya ay dumadagdag sa bigat na kanyang nararamdaman. “I just.. It’s just..” Bahala na, hinawakan niyang muli ang kamay ng matangkad na binata at tinignan niya ito sa mata bago muling magpatuloy, "I just thought that your talent and your voice deserves to be heard by the whole world. I just want you to receive the recognition that you deserve, Chanyeol.”

_You deserve so much more._

The taller man just stared at him for a second, while the idol continued to tug his heartstrings at every word that came out from his mouth.

“Chanyeol, I know you’re still scared, but I just wanted you to know that you’re amazing. Walang halong pambobola. Your voice is great, your music is unique, and it deserves to be heard.”

Napatingin ang matangkad na binata sa sahig, tila nag-iisip.

_Kaya na ba niya?_

Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas at tinawag na sila ng staff. Nawalan na ng pag-asa si Baekhyun na papayag ang matangkad na binata sa plano niya.

“I’m sorry. I just thought this would be the best time for you to show it. I mean, who would be a better audience than your fans, the people who've been with you and love you since the start?”

Nang ilang minuto ang lumipas at hindi pa rin siya tinitignan ni Chanyeol ay napabuntong-hininga na lamang siya. Better luck next time, Baekhyun.

Binitawan na niya ang isang kamay ng binata habang nanatiling hawak niya ang isa sabay hatak dito. “Tara na nga, mag-cucuracha na lang ako doon para matuwa ‘yung fans mo.” Pagbibiro niya pa sa kabila ng bigat sa kanyang dibdib.

_Did I push him too far?_

“I’m sorry, again.” bulong ng maliit na binata. “If you’re not ready today, there’s always a next time naman. Tara na.”

Hinatak niya ang matangkad na binata at magsisimula na sanang maglakad pabalik sa backstage nang biglang humigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa kamay niya. Napalingon siya dito at nakitang nakatingin ito pabalik sa kanya, “Sasamahan mo ko?” mahinang bulong nito.

Ang bigat na nararamdaman ni Baekhyun sa kanyang dibdib ay napalitan ng galak, “Oo naman. Kaya nga nandito ako ‘di ba?”

“Dito ka lang?”

“Dito lang ako, sa tabi mo.”

Chanyeol sighed in relief, “Okay…Okay.. Anong kakantahin natin?”

“Ano bang pinapakinggan mo these past few days?”

Nag-isip si Chanyeol. “Ahm, One Direction?”

Hindi naman mapigilang tumawa ni Baekhyun sa narinig, “Ano?”

“Sabi mo kasi noong isang gabi favorite band mo sila dati, pinapakinggan ko lang kung maganda ba talaga taste mo.” sagot naman ng aktor.

“Sino ba naman kasi hindi dumaan sa 1D phase, ‘di ba?” Chanyeol gave him a look, tinuturo ang sarili, “Iba ka, Alien ka kasi.” Sagot naman nito na ikinatawa nilang dalawa.

“Pero ano? May nagustuhan ka? May napag-aralan ka bang tugtugin na kanta nila?”

“Hm, Perfect?”

Napangiti naman ang idol nang marinig iyon, isa kasi iyon sa mga paborito niyang kanta ng banda, “Perfect! Tara na! Se, ‘yung gitara!”

Mabilis namang inabot sa kanila ng manager ang gitara ng aktor, naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang pagtapik nito sa balikat niya, as if saying goodluck. Ngumiti naman siya pabalik sa kanyang manager bilang pasasalamat.

Nang bumalik sila sa stage at nakita ang gitarang hawak ng matangkad na binata ay nagsimulang magtilian ang mga fans ni Chanyeol. First time nilang maririnig na kumanta ang hinahangaan nilang aktor, kaya’t hinanda nila ang mga cellphone at camera.

“Gulat kayo ‘no?” pagbibiro ni Baekhyun sa audience nang makaupo sila sa kani-kanilang high stool chair na may standing mic sa tapat ng mga ito. “O, i-check niyo na ang mga battery at memory ng phones niyo, you need to capture this moment.” Dagdag pa niya. “Huwag kayong mag-alala, akong bahala sa mga guards.” Sambit pa niya sabay kindat.

“Kuya guard, pakihuli nga ito oh.” Pagbibiro ni Chanyeol sa kabila ng kabang nararamdaman.

“Hoy! Grabe siya.” Natatawang sabi naman ni Baekhyun. “But jokes aside, I want you all to remember this night not just with your phones and cameras, but also with your hearts. Okay?”

“Yes!” sigaw naman ng audience sa kanya.

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanyang katabi at sinabing, “G?”

Gusto nang sumabog ng puso ni Chanyeol sa kaba, kaya’t huminga siya ng malalim. Naramdaman niya ang paghawak ng idol sa kamay niya at sa kabila ng sigaw at tilian ng mga fans, si Baekhyun lang ang narinig niya, “You got this, okay?”

Ngumiti ang aktor at tumango, _he got this_.

Sinimulan niya ang pagtipa sa gitara sa saliw ng intro ng kanta. Ang pakiramdam ng bawat tali sa kanyang mga daliri ay nagpapakalma sa magulo niyang sistema.

Sinenyasan niya si Baekhyun na ito muna ang kumanta. Awtomatikong nilagay ng idol ang mic sa bigbig bago sabayan ang tunog ng gitara ng aktor.

**_I might never be your knight in shining armor_ **

**_I might never be the one you take home to mother_ **

**_And I might never be the one who brings you flowers_ **

**_But I can be the one, be the one tonight_ **

Of course, Baekhyun never failed to mesmerize the people around him with his smooth soft voice. Sumabay ang audience sa pagkanta niya, binuksan din ng mga ito ang flashlight ng kanilang mga phones. The two felt like they’re performing in the sea of stars.

Nakangiting tumingin si Baekhyun sa katabi, tumango siya upang senyasan si Chanyeol na siya na.

_Siya naman_.

**_When I first saw you_ **

**_From across the room_ **

**_I could tell that you were curious (oh, yeah)_ **

Hindi na napigilan ng maliit na binata ang ngiting umusbong sa kanyang mga labi. He’s right, whatever song it is, Chanyeol’s voice seems to fit in all of them.

**_Girl, I hope you're sure_ **

**_What you're looking for_ **

**_'Cause I'm not good at making promises_ **

At sa dagat ng mga ilaw na tila mga bituin, sa gitna ng tilian ng mga tagahanga ng aktor, Si Chanyeol lang ang narinig ni Baekhyun.

**_But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms_ **

**_And if you like having secret little rendezvous_ **

**_If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do_ **

**_baby, I'm perfect_ **

**_Baby, I'm perfect for you_ **

Tumingin sa kanya si Chanyeol at sabay nilang kinanta ang sumunod mga salita nang may ngiti sa kanilang mga labi.

**_And if you like midnight driving with the windows down_ **

**_And if you like going places we can't even pronounce_ **

**_If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about_ **

**_Baby, you're perfect_ **

**_Baby, you're perfect_ **

**_So let's start right now_ **

At nang kantahin ni Chanyeol ang mga sumunod na mga linya, napagtanto ng idol na tama ang desisyon niya. Dahil sa bawat paggalaw ng kanyang mga balikat kasabay ng pagtipa ng kanyang gitara at sa bawat pagpikit habang dinarama ang mga linya, nalaman ni Baekhyun na sa kabila ng mga katagang pinakamahusay na aktor, ito ang pinakamakinang na liwanag na nakita niya mula kay Chanyeol. 

**_And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out_ **

**_(Oh, yeah)_ **

Tumingin ang matangkad na binata sa kanya nang kantahin nito ang sumunod na mga linya.

**_And if you're looking for someone to write your breakup songs about_ **

**_Baby, I'm perfect_ **

_Baby._ Gustong matawa ni Baekhyun. Kung ganyan tumingin si Chanyeol sa kanya at tinawag siyang ganoon, baka bumilis nanaman ang tibok ng puso niya.

At ayan na nga.

**_Baby, we're perfect_ **

Naalala na naman niya ang mga tinging ibinigay sa kanya ng matangkad na binata, noong unang beses na pumunta siya sa bahay nito, noong unang beses na kumanta ito sa harap niya.

_“Mas maganda ka.”_

Naalala rin niya kung anong gulo ang idinulot nito sa puso niya noong gabing iyon.

**_If you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms_ **

**_And if you like having secret little rendezvous_ **

**_If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do_ **

**_Baby, I'm perfect_ **

**_Baby, I'm perfect for you_ **

Naaalala niya ngayon dahil ganito rin ang nararamdaman niya ngayon.

**_And if you like midnight driving with the windows down_ **

Sa bawat lalim ng titig, sa bawat ngiti, sa bawat yakap, sa bawat baby, sa bawat tawa at sa bawat pagsasama, alam ni Baekhyun na anytime pwede siyang mahulog.

Kung mas nauna niya sigurong nakilala si Chanyeol kaysa kay Joongi, baka kaya niya pang maging matapang.

**_And if you like going places we can't even pronounce_ **

**_If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about_ **

Kaso ngayon takot siya e. Takot siyang masaktan at makasakit.

**_Baby, you're perfect_ **

Yes, Chanyeol’s perfect. He can be every sense of the word because behind his bad boy image offcam, Chanyeol has the purest heart.

**_Baby, you're perfect_ **

But Baekhyun isn’t, he’s been broken and hurt. And if he’s going to take the risk, he’s afraid to be the reason for another painful memory for the taller man.

**_So let's start right now_ **

\-----

Madilim sa loob ng resto bar na pinuntahan ni Chanyeol, binuksan niya pa ang flashlight ng kanyang phone. Hindi niya maaninag sa loob ang taong kikitain.

Walang tao sa loob kundi ang ilang mga waiter at staff na nag-aayos at naglilinis dahil kanina pa sarado ang lugar. Nagpaling-linga ang matangkad na binata sa dulo ng silid, at nakita niya ang hinahanap na binata sa may bar counter, nakatulala sa kawalan.

“Lakas maka-softboi hours ah.” Ang unang bati niya sa manager bago tumabi dito.

Lumingon sa kanya si Sehun na tila nawala sa kanyang iniisip bago ito tumayo, “Pupunta ka pala talaga? Anong sa’yo?” he said maneuvering his way to the bar counter.

“Ikaw ang nag-aya ng inuman, imposibleng hindi ako pumunta.” Sagot naman sa kanya ng aktor. “The usual."

“Sir Se, tapos na po kami maglinis.” Napalingon ang dalawa sa mga trabahador na natapos nang maglinis at nagpapaalam na sa kanila.

Ngumiti naman si Sehun sa kanila, “Sige, sinabi ko na kay kuya na ako magsasara kaya pwede na kayo umuwi.” Isa pang ngiti, mukhang lasing na ata itong manager niya, nakadalawang ngiti sa isang araw? Totoo ba? “Salamat ha, ingat kayo.”

“Salamat din po.” Hindi nakatakas sa tenga ni Chanyeol ang mga pigil na kilig ng mga ito bago lumabas ng restobar.

Ang ironic na si Chanyeol ang artista pero si Sehun ang bida ngayon.

“Huwag kang masyadong ngumiti, lalong kinikilig ‘yung mga trabahador ng kuya mo.”

“Pinagsasabi mo? Oh.” Sabi nito sabay abot kay Chanyeol ng kanyang inumin. Nag-cheers sila bago uminom ng alak.

“So, bakit nagpatawag ka ng emergency inuman?” tanong ng aktor nang makabalik si Sehun sa kanyang tabi. “Same old?”

He heard Sehun chuckled before he answered, “Same old.”

Sehun’s been with Chanyeol for 3 years, since he left his company. He met his manager here in the same restobar, he remembered how Sehun looked so lost back then, who just broke up with his boyfriend and got fired from his 9 to 5 office job.

Alam ni Chanyeol na may problema din ito noon, halata naman sa itsura nito ngunit kahit ganoon ay pinakinggan pa rin niya ang aktor nang ibuhos niya ang problema sa kanyang kompanya, sa kanyang musika, sa lahat. Nakinig lang ito at hindi nagsalita, at kahit walang naririnig na salita si Chanyeol mula sa kanya, pakiramdam niya’y may kausap pa rin siya.

Akala nga niya kinabukasan ay magiging laman nanaman siya ng headlines dahil sa dami ng sinabi niya dito pero hindi, walang kumalat, ni isang balita ay walang nakapangalan sa kanya.

Kaya noong pangalawang beses silang nagkitang muli sa restobar na ito at wala pa ring trabaho ang binata ay kinuha na siya ni Chanyeol. Sinabi nitong wala siyang ideya sa mundo ng showbiz pero hindi mapagkakailang magaling ito sa kahit anong aspeto.

Sabi nga nila, kung nalilinis mo ang kalat ng isang Chanyeol Park, deserve mo ang medal.

Pero sa tatlong taong magkasama sila, mabibilang sa kamay ng aktor kung ilang beses nag-ayang mag-inom ang manager. At sa tuwing nag-aaya ito, alam na niya ang rason, o mas maiging sabihin na, sino ang rason.

“Bakit kasi hindi mo pa balikan si Luhan?” tanong niya kay Sehun. “Hindi mo na ba mahal?”

Tatlong taon na rin simula nang malaman niya ang naging relasyon ng direktor at ng manager niya. At kung paanong patuloy pa rin si Luhan sa panunuyo upang makipagbalikan si Sehun sa kanya.

“Mahal. Mahal na mahal.” Sagot nito. “Limang taon ng buhay ko ang binigay ko sa kanya, hindi naman madaling kalimutan ‘yun.”

“E ayun naman pala, then what’s stopping you?”

“Mas mahal ko na kasi ang sarili ko ngayon.” Sagot naman nito. “Ayaw ko na ulit masira ‘yung buhay ko ng dahil sa kanya.”

“E bakit tayo nag-iinuman ngayon?” _Bakit hindi ka masaya?_

“Kasi kahit alam ko naman ‘yung desisyon ko, ang hirap pa rin talaga ‘pag umiiyak na siya at sinasabing mahal niya ko.” Sambit nito sabay buntong-hininga. “Ilang taon kong inintay ‘yun e, ‘yung sabihin niyang ako ‘yung mahal niya, na ako na ‘yung mahal niya. Parang gusto kong … gusto kong bumalik ulit, magpa-ikot ulit.”

Chanyeol stayed silent dahil hindi niya alam kung anong sasabihin. Dahil tama naman si Sehun, ‘pag kahit ilang beses ka ng nasaktan, ‘pag mahal mo, isang kalabit lang parang gusto mo ng bumalik ulit.

He heard Sehun laugh before saying, “Tanga ko ‘no?”

The actor smiled at him and said, “At least hindi ka marupok.”

“Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

“Speaking of marupok,” Iba talaga ang tama ng alak sa manager niya, dumadaldal ito. “Kamusta na kayo ni Baekhyun?”

“Ha? Anong kami?”

“Kayo na ba?” diretsong tanong nito na nagpabuga sa alak na nasa bibig ni Chanyeol.

“Kadiri.” Sabi ni Sehun sabay kuha ng tissue na nasa gilid ng mesa.

“Ba’t ka ba kasi nanggugulat?” bulyaw sa kanya ng aktor habang pinupunasan ang sarili.

“Nagtatanong lang naman ako, anong nakakagulat dun?” katwiran naman ni Sehun. “Ang sabihin mo, sa ating dalawa, ikaw talaga ang marupok.”

“Ba’t ako?”

“Gusto mo na si Baekhyun ‘di ba?”

Nakuha ni Sehun ang sagot sa tanong niya nang umiwas ng tingin sa kanya ang aktor. “Chismoso ka?”

“Denial, halata naman gusto mo na.” Ba’t ba ang daldal nito?

“Hindi ako denial, wala naman akong sinabing hindi.” Pag-amin ni Chanyeol. Matagal na niyang nalaman at natanggap na kayang-kaya siyang paikutin ni Baekhyun sa palad nito.

Sa bawat iyak, gusto niyang protektahan

Sa bawat yakap, ayaw ng bitawan.

Sa bawat ngiti, ayaw nang pakawalan.

Hindi man niya alam kung kailan nagsimula, alam niyang hindi agad ito matatapos.

Ano pang use kung ide-deny niya? Bago man ito para sa kanya, ito ang pagbabagong yayakapin niya ng buong-buo.

Napangiti naman si Sehun sa narinig, “Akala ko takot ka sa commitment, pero noong nakita ko kung paano mo tignan si Baekhyun, naisip ko, yari na.”

“Pero ito ah,"dagdag pa ng manager, “Unsolicited advice galing sa taong tatlong beses ginawang rebound, the cycle should stop with you.”

Napayuko si Chanyeol sa narinig, alam naman niya iyon. Ang posibilidad na hindi pa handa si Baekhyun.

“Ginawa siyang rebound ni Joongi, huwag mong hayaang gawin ka rin niyang ganoon.” Sambit ng manager. “You can’t let Baekhyun be like someone who hurt him the most.”

Napabuntong hininga na lamang si Chanyeol, “Alam ko. Kaya nga humahanap ng tiyempo ‘di ba? Kaya nga naghihintay ‘di ba?”

Hindi man siya ang pinakamatiyagang tao sa mundo, pero para kay Baekhyun kaya niyang maghintay. Kahit gaano pa katagal.

Muling napangiti ang manager mula sa narinig sa kaibigan, hindi man siya makapaniwala na makikita niya si Chanyeol sa ganitong sitwasyon sa tanang buhay niya, nakikita niyang kayang maghintay nito para sa taong mahal niya. Itinaas ni Sehun ang baso niya sabay sabing, “Kampay, para sa mahabang paghihintay.”

Chanyeol laughed at his drunken manager’s antics, a long wait indeed, “Kampay!”


	5. Headline #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Track 5: https://open.spotify.com/track/63qA4ydokzNOFpsaNlsYsC

**_Kilig na kilig ang mga ChanBaek fans sa huling instagram live ng Idol-actor na si Baekhyun Byun kasama ang aktor na si Chanyeol Park._ **

Noong November 25 ay ni-release ng sikat na Pinoy DJ na si DJ Raiden ang pinakabagong collaboration nito sa mga sikat na singer sa bansa. Namangha ang lahat sa magandang kinalabasan ng kombinasyon ng mga talento nina Changmo, Lee Hi at Chanyeol Park sa kanta na pinamagatang ‘Yours’. Kitang-kita ang suporta ng mga fans nang mag-number one ito sa ilang spotify charts ilang oras matapos ang release nito.

Pero ang inabangan din ng lahat, lalo na ng mga ChanBaek fans ay ang instagram post ni Baekhyun upang suportahan ang ka-loveteam. At hindi naman sila binigo ng idol-actor dahil hindi lamang post ang ginawa nito, kundi pati Ig live kung saan tila gumawa siya ng reaction video habang paulit-ulit niyang pinapakinggan ang kanta.

Pinuri ng idol ang ‘pangmalakasang rap’ kuno ni Changmo at binanggit ang paghanga niya sa talento ng rapper. Ibinahagi din ni Byun ang paghanga niya kay Lee Hi at sinabing matagal na siyang fan ng dalaga. At siyempre hindi nito nakalimutang purihin ang ka-loveteam, nagpasalamat pa ito kay DJ Raiden na tumulong upang ibahagi ang talento ng aktor sa mundo at sa mga taong sumuporta sa ka-loveteam. Hiniling niyang patuloy na suportahan ng madla si Park dahil marami pang tinatagong talento ito, aniya.

Sa huling part ng Ig live ay sumali ang nasabing aktor na nagpakilig ng sobra sa mga fans, dahil bukod sa nagkamustahan ang dalawa ay kinanta pa ni Byun ang isa sa mga lyrics na _I’ll be yours, baby,_ na sinagot naman ni Park ng _Sana nga._ At hindi nagpahuli ang idol na binalikan ito ng _Malay mo_ na sinundan ng tawa at sunod-sunod na komento ng mga kinikilig na fans.

Mapapakinggan at mada-download ang ‘Yours’ sa ilang music streaming sites kagaya ng Spotify at iTunes.

***

Ang tahimik na tent ni Baekhyun ay nabulabog nang biglang pumasok sa loob ang excited na si Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun?” paghahanap niya sa maliit na binata na siyang ikinagulat ng manager nitong nasa gilid lang ng tent.

Kasunod ng aktor ay si Sehun at nang magkatinginan ang dalawang manager ay itinaas ni Minseok ang dalawa niyang kilay upang tanungin si Sehun kung anong nangyayari.

Pero as usual, kibit balikat lang ang sagot sa kanya ng manager ng aktor. Sarap talagang kutusan ng isang ‘to.

Iginala ni Chanyeol ang kanyang tingin sa loob ng tent pero wala doon ang kanyang hinahanap kaya, “Kuya Minseok, asan si Baekhyun?”

Tila nagulat pa ang manager dahil ngayon niya lang nakitang ganito ka-excited at katuwa ang aktor, “Ah.. si Baekhyun? Andyan lang sa-”

Pero hindi pa siya natatapos sa pagsagot ay biglang lumabas ang idol mula sa likod ng kurtina kung saan ito nagpapalit ng damit, “Aga-aga naman nambubulabog ka! Ano ba ‘yan?”

Inaayos pa nito ang itim na jacket na hindi niya masara-sara dahil na-stuck ang zipper nito sa gitna, “Putcha, Ano ba naman ‘to.”

Excited na lumapit ang aktor sa maliit na binata at siya na mismo ang nag-ayos ng zipper ng jacket, “Kilala mo si DJ Raiden?” tanong niya sa idol kasama ng malapad na ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

“Thank you.” pasasalamat ng Baekhyun. “Oo. ‘Di ba siya ‘yung sikat na DJ?”

“Oo!” Kahit hindi pa naririnig ni Baekhyun ang buong istorya ay hindi na niya napigilang mapangiti dahil sa excitement na nakikita niya sa mga mata ng matangkad na binata. “I don’t know where it came from pero napanood daw niya iyong video na kumanta tayo noong fan meet. And he personally messaged me kanina, tinatanong niya kung gusto ko daw ba ng collab.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa narinig, “Talaga?! Collab as in a new song?”

Tumango si Chanyeol bilang sagot, kumikinang ang mga mata dahil sa saya, “Sabi niya he’ll release it later next month.”

“Oh my God! Chanyeol!” napatalon pa ang idol bago tuluyang yakapin ang aktor, “I’m so proud of you!”

Awtomatikong pumulupot ang mga bisig ni Chanyeol sa kanyang baywang at mas hinigpitan pa nito ang yakap sa maliit na binata.

Saglit na lumayo ang aktor mula sa pagkakayakap nila bago nagsimulang paulanan ng halik ang mukha ni Baekhyun. “Thank you ...” Isang halik sa kanang pisngi. “Thank you..” isa pa sa kabila.

Patuloy niya lang pinapaulanan ng halik ang mukha ng maliit na binatang punong-puno ng galak ang puso, hindi namamalayang nakangiti lamang siya sa bawat dampi ng malambot na labi sa kanyang mukha.

Isa sa kanang mata.

Isa sa kaliwang mata.

Natulala lamang ang dalawang manager na hindi alam kung patuloy ba silang manunuod o hindi.

It looks like a very intimate moment of the two, they wouldn’t want to ruin the moment.

Isang halik sa ilong.

Nagtama ang mga mata nila, hindi natanggal ang ngiti sa mga labi. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang pisngi at marahan itong hinaplos bago nilapit ang kanyang mukha kasabay ng pagpikit ng maliit na binata.

Isang halik sa lab-

Napadilat si Baekhyun nang hininga ng aktor ang sumalubong sa kanyang mga labi. Magkadikit ang noo nilang dalawa, nakatitig ang matangkad na binata sa kanya na tila nagtatanong.. _pwede ba?_

Kung tutuusin ang pagpikit niya’y maaaring sagot sa tanong nito, ngunit binigyan niya si Baekhyun ng pangalawang pagkakataon upang mag-isip.

_Pwede na ba?_

_Handa ka na ba?_

_Pagkakataon ko na ba ito?_

Sa naguguluhang mga mata ni Baekhyun at sa higpit ng hawak nito sa laylayan ng damit niya ay nalaman ni Chanyeol ang sagot.

_Hindi pa._

Kaya’t ang halik na para sa labi ay napunta sa noo nito. Madiin at matagal, sabay bulong ng, “Thank you, Baby.”

Ngunit ang hindi masabi ng kanyang labi ay ibinulong na lamang sa hangin.

_Maghihintay ako._

Isa pang haplos sa malambot nitong pisngi bago lumayo ang matangkad na binata kay Baekhyun upang bigyan ito ng space na mapag-isipan ang nangyari.

“Text me when you’re available, I’ll treat you anywhere you want.” pinilit na ngumiti ng aktor sa kabila ng bigat sa kanyang dibdib.

“O-okay.” Hindi makatingin ng diretso ang maliit na binata sa kanya.

Bumuntong-hininga si Chanyeol bago magpaalam, “Sige, una na kami. Thank you, Kuya Minseok. Tara na, Se.”

Nang makaalis ang dalawa sa tent ay nagkatinginan ang dalawang magkaibigang natira sa silid.

When Minseok saw a mix of sadness, fear and want in his friend’s eyes, he immediately walked into his direction and embraced him.

“Gulong-gulo na ko, Kuya,” bulong nito sa balikat ng manager.

Hindi na nagsalita si Minseok dahil alam naman niyang kahit ilang payo pa ang lumabas sa kanyang bibig. Ang sagot sa tanong ay manggagaling lamang kay Baekhyun.

\---

After that incident, the two continued to act like nothing happened. They still talked to each other like before, sharing stories and anecdotes, chatting during tapings and video calls at night.

_They continued to avoid the talk, until they couldn't anymore._

Malapit nang matapos ang series ng dalawa na na-extend pa nga ng ilang episodes. Pero gustong paghandaan ng prod ang ending nito kaya mabusisi ang preparasyon nila, kaya’t habang busy ang staff ay nagkaroon ng ilang libreng oras si Baekhyun upang bisitahin ang recording studio kung saan nirerecord ni Chanyeol ang bagong kanta nito kasama si Raiden.

Baekhyun being Baekhyun, ay madali silang naging close ni Raiden sa ilang beses na pagbisita niya sa recording studio nito kasama si Chanyeol. Gusto niya kasing makita ang bawat proseso sa pagbabalik ng matangkad na binata sa musika.

He wanted to see Chanyeol achieve what he actually deserves.

Nagtext siya sa DJ na pupunta siya sa studio nito dahil ibinalita nitong may ire-record na ibang kanta ang aktor ngayon. Isang kantang siya mismo ang nagsulat.

Excited si Baekhyun nang makapasok siya sa loob ng studio na ikinagulat ni Chanyeol, na nasa loob ng isolation booth.

Kumaway siya dito at nag-fighting gesture pa siya upang i-cheer ang matangkad na binata.

“Anong ire-record niya?” tanong ng idol kay Raiden na siyang nag-abot sa kanya ng isang piraso ng papel, kung saan naka-print ang lyrics at chords ng isinulat na kanta ni Chanyeol.

Busy siyang basahin ang lyrics ng kanta na hindi na niya napansin ang palitan ng tingin ng aktor at ng DJ.

_Bakit pinapunta mo dito? Siraulo ka ba?_ Tanong ni Chanyeol gamit ang nanlalaki niyang mga mata at kunot ng noo.

Nagkibit-balikat lamang ang DJ bilang sagot, _Gusto niya e._

“Okay, start na tayo next verse, Chanyeol?” wika ng DJ na parang hindi sila nagpalitan ng salita ng aktor. Sumilip pa siya kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay nakaupo na sa sofa ng controlling room at busy sa pagbabasa sa hawak nitong papel.

Chanyeol raised his middle finger at him na mabilis niya ring ibinaba nang umangat ang ulo ni Baekhyun mula sa binabasa nitong papel, “Go! Chanyeol!” wika pa nito, kahit hindi naman siya naririnig ng matangkad na binata sa loob ng isolation room.

Ibinalik ng idol ang kanyang tingin sa papel na hawak, habang tumutugtog sa silid ang instrumental part ng kanta.

**HIGA.** Oo, capslock with bold letters ang naka-print na title ng kantang isinulat ni Chanyeol.

At unang verse pa lang ng kanta ay napangiti na si Baekhyun. Ngayon niya lang kasi nabasa ang kantang isinulat ng matangkad na binata, at sobrang proud siyang makita kung gaano ito kagaling magsulat.

**_Kailangan mong malaman_ **

**_Kung kailan ka kailangan_ **

**_Parang 'di na naranasang_ **

**_Ikaw naman ang ipaglaban_ **

Pero ang ngiting umusbong sa kanyang mga labi ay unti-unting nawala nang mabasa niya ang sumunod na mga salita kasabay ng pagkanta ni Chanyeol.

**_Bakit palaging isinasantabi_ **

_“Why do you care so much about other people?”_

**_Ang iyong sarili para sa iba?_ **

_“Then why do you care so little about yourself?”_

**_Naghahangad sa taong 'di babalik_ **

**_Subukan mo namang magpahinga_ **

_“Isipin mo rin ‘yung sarili mo minsan.”_

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya habang paulit-ulit na binabasa ang lyrics kasabay ng pagbalik sa kanyang alaala ng ilang naging pag-uusap nila ni Chanyeol. 

Hindi niya namamalayang humihigpit na ang hawak niya sa gilid ng papel.

_Is this..?_

**_Mayro'n ngang puso_ **

**_Ngunit hindi mo nakikita ito_ **

_“Hindi ako imbento, may naririnig at nakikita kasi akong hindi mo napapansin.”_

**_Kahit pa tayo'y nasa sulok_ **

_“Mas maganda ka.”_

**_'Di ka pa rin magpapasuyo_ **

_“Gagi. Antok na ko, asan ba ‘yung damit ko?_

**_Konting pilit pa ba ang kailangan?_ **

_“Baekhyun, Loveteam tayo, ‘di ba?” “Loveteam lang?”_

**_O sadyang 'di ako ang gusto?_ **

_Pwede na ba? Pagkakataon ko na ba?_

_Hindi pa._

Sunod-sunod ang replay ng mga alaala sa kanyang utak. Matapos niyang basahin ang lyrics ay napatingin siya sa taong kumakanta sa loob ng isolation room.

Sinalubong siya ng malalim at nakalulunod na tingin ng matangkad na binata habang sinasambit nito ang sumunod na lyrics ng kanta.

**_Kaunting silip naman_ **

**_Sa aking nararamdaman sa 'yo_ **

Agad na napatayo si Baekhyun sa kanyang kinauupuan nang mapagtanto niya ang lahat. Ikinagulat naman ng dalawang iba pang tao sa loob ng silid ang aksyon niyang iyon.

“Ahm.. ano.. Bilhan ko muna kayo ng meryenda.” sabi niya sabay punta sa may pinto at dire-diretsong lumabas ng silid, pilit na hindi pinansin ang pagtawag nila sa pangalan niya.

Kinuyom niya ang nanginginig na kamay kasabay ng malakas at mabilis na pagtibok ng kanyang puso.

Napagtanto niya kung para kanino ang kanta, binigyan siya ng sagot ni Chanyeol sa pamamagitan ng tingin nito.

_Para ito sa kanya._

_Ito ang nararamdaman ng aktor._

_Gusto siya ni Chanyeol._

Hindi niya alam kung paano magre-react sa nalaman kaya ginawa na lamang niya ang isang bagay kung saan siya pinakamagaling nitong mga nakaraang araw, ang tumakbo.

But it looked like Chanyeol was not having any of it, because as the smaller man tried to open his car in the parking lot, a hand suddenly stopped him.

“Baby..” Hinihingal na sambit nito habang hawak-hawak ang kamay ni Baekhyun na binubuksan ang pintuan ng driver’s seat.

Mabilis na nilayo ng idol ang kamay niya at itinago ito sa kanyang likuran.

“B-Bakit ka nandito?” Isang hakbang paatras. “‘Di ba nagre-record kayo?”

If Chanyeol noticed his actions, he doesn’t comment about it, “Oo. pero sabi ko sasamahan muna kita.” Binuksan nito ang pintuan sa driver’s seat ng Audi ni Baekhyun, “Tara na.”

Saglit na nag-alinlangan ang idol bago pumasok sa may passenger seat.

Sa unang pagkakataon ay walang nagsalita sa kanilang dalawa habang umaandar ang sasakyan, kadalasan kasi ay may isang magsasalita para mabawasan ang awkwardness sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

Pero tila hinahayaan ni Chanyeol ang katahimikang mamayani upang makapag-isip ang maliit na binata.

Naghanap siya ng pinakamalapit na drive thru ng starbucks at bumili ng kanilang mga inumin at pagkain. Hanggang sa byahe pabalik sa studio ay tahimik pa rin si Baekhyun na nakatulala sa may bintana.

_Tignan mo naman ako._

Gusto sanang sabihin ni Chanyeol pero alam niyang hindi ito makakatulong sa sitwasyon. Hindi ngayong naguguluhan pa si Baekhyun sa kanilang dalawa.

Nang makabalik sila sa parking lot ng studio at makapagparada ng maayos si Chanyeol ay mabilis na kinalas ni Baekhyun ang seatbelt niya at binuksan ang pinto ng sasakyan.

Pero hindi makakapayag ang aktor na hindi sila mag-uusap ng maayos ngayon, kaya naman in-extend niya ang braso sa pwesto ni Baekhyun at siya mismo ang nagsara ng pintuan nito.

Tumingin siya ng diretso sa mga mata ng binatang nagulat sa kanyang ginawa, kaunti lamang ang layo ng kanilang mukha sa isa’t-isa nang sabihin ng aktor ang, “No more running away, Baby. We’ll talk right here, right now.”

“Cha-Chanyeol.”

“We can’t keep running in circles, Baek.” dagdag pa nito. “Dadating at dadating pa rin tayo sa puntong ito kahit anong layo pa ang takbuhin mo.” 

The idol knew he had to face this either way, he just doesn’t expect it to be this sooner.

“Just listen. Hindi mo kailangang magsalita.” Chanyeol assured him.

Tumango na lamang si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya alam kung anong sasabihin.

Inayos ng matangkad na binata ang pwesto niya sa driver seat, “Kung ano man ang pumasok sa isip mo noong nabasa mo ‘yung kanta, totoo ‘yun.”

Baekhyun clasped his hands on his lap, refusing to look at the guy beside him. Natatakot siyang malunod sa mga mata nito.

“Para sa’yo ‘yun.” Dagdag pa nito. “Sinulat ko, para sa’yo.”

“And if you need me to spell it out for you, okay.” Narinig niya ang pagbuntong-hininga nito bago muling magsalita, “I want to be more than your not-so-friend. I want to be your constant, I want to be your lover.”

Hinigpitan ni Baekhyun ang paghawak ng kanyang mga kamay at pilit na pinipigilan ang sariling tumingin sa taong nagpapatunaw sa puso niya sa bawat salitang lumalabas sa bibig nito.

Ngunit dahan-dahang hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang baba niya upang paharapin ang mukha nito sa kanya. Nakatitig siya sa mga singkit na mata ni Baekhyun sabay sabing, “I want to be everything that you can give.” he added. “O kahit wala ka ng ibigay, basta hayaan mo lang akong mahalin ka.”

“Mahal mo ko?”

Chanyeol chuckled at his question, “I’ve already wrote 8 songs about you, kung hindi pa kita mahal noon ay hindi ko na alam.”

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit naiiyak siya sa narinig, mahal siya ng taong ito, kahit wala siyang maibigay, mahal siya nito.

“You don’t have to give me your answer now. I’ll wait until you’re ready.”

“Pero paano kung matagalan bago ako maging ready ulit?”

“Then I’ll wait until then.” sagot naman nito ng walang agam-agam.

Pero hindi pa tapos magtanong ang idol, “Paano kung masaktan ka? Masaktan kita.” Natatakot siyang makasakit, lalo na’t si Chanyeol ito.

“Baby.” Marahang hinaplos ng matangkad na binata ang kanyang pisngi at tumingin ng diretso sa kanyang mata, na tila ito ang pinaka-siguradong sasabihin sa tanang buhay niya, “Mas gugustuhin ko pang masaktan ako kaysa pagsisihan na hindi ako sumugal sa’yo,”

Parang gusto nang matunaw ni Baekhyun nang marinig niya iyon, parang gusto na lang niyang magpa-agos sa lahat.

Because finally, finally he has someone who loves him even if he can’t give anything to him..

But he has to fix himself first, to be able to be deserving of Chanyeol and all that he could give.

Baekhyun smiles, he can’t wait to be ready for him.

\---

The idol stayed until Chanyeol finished recording the song and of course, the day wouldn’t end without the teasing glint in Raiden’s eyes as he saw them walking out of the studio with intertwined hands.

Nagpumilit pa ang matangkad na binatang ihatid si Baekhyun sa kanyang bahay gamit ang sasakyan niya. Balikan na lang daw nila ang sasakyan ng idol bukas. Pumayag naman ang maliit na binata kahit alam niyang para-paraan lamang ito ng aktor para makapagkita silang muli bukas.

_Hindi naman siya nagrereklamo._

Hinatid siya nito hanggang sa pinto ng bahay nila ni Kyungsoo. Nabuksan na ng idol ang pinto sa kanilang bahay pero nanatili silang nakangiti at nakatingin sa isa’t-isa, hindi alam kung paano magpapaalam, o gusto bang magpaalam.

Pero bago pa makapagsalita ang isa sa kanila ay nakarinig sila ng sigaw mula sa loob ng apartment.

“Wala lang ‘yun, Jongin!” rinig nilang sambit ni Kyungsoo na tila nanginginig ang boses nito. Nagkatinginan ang dalawa dahil nasa bahay si Jongin at mula sa tono ng boses ni Kyungsoo ay mukhang nag-aaway ang dalawa.

“Wala lang ‘yun?!” Hindi makapaniwala ang tono ng boses ni Jongin, “Alam kong sinabi mo sa akin noon na wala lang ‘to, simula pa lang sinabi mong sex lang.”

“Pero sumama ka sa fashion event ko sa Germany kasi sabi mo, _you’ll miss me_. Pinasama mo ko shooting niyo sa Coron last month kasi sabi mo, _you need me._ Putangina, Kyungsoo, tinagaytay mo ko last week, tapos sasabihin mo sa’king wala lang lahat ng ‘yun?” 

“Binigyan mo ko ng pinanghahawakan e,” Baekhyun can feel the pain at Jongin’s cracked voice. “At kumapit ako doon kasi akala ko magiging matapang ka.”

“Pero hindi. Duwag ka, Kyungsoo. Duwag ka.” Bawat salitang lumalabas sa bibig nito’y may diin, “Duwag kang maging masaya. Duwag ka sa pagmamahal na kaya kong ibigay sa’yo.”

Ang sunod nilang narinig ay ang yapak ng mga sapatos at ang pagbukas ng pintuan kung saan sila nagtatago.

Nagkatinginan silang tatlo, ang mangiyak-ngiyak na mata ni Jongin at ang gulat na mata ng dalawa. Pero hindi iyon nagtagal dahil agad ding nagpatuloy sa paglalakad ang binata, papunta sa elevator.

Nagkatinginan si Chanyeol at Baekhyun bago nagkasundong susundan ng matangkad na binata si Jongin dahil baka mapano pa ito. Isang halik sa noo lamang ang naging paalam sa isa’t-isa dahil baka makalayo pa si Jongin at hindi na niya ito masundan.

Isang halik sa noo pero kinilig pa rin ang puso ni Baekhyun.

Teka, teka, mamaya na pala ito, kailangan pa niyang damayan ang kaibigan niya.

Pumasok siya sa loob ng bahay at agad na hinanap si Kyungsoo. Wala ito sa sala kaya’t pumunta siya sa silid nito, ngunit sinalubong siyang muli ng katahimikan.

Sunod niyang pinuntahan ang kanilang kusina at doon niya natagpuan ang kaibigan. Nakaupo sa stool chair sa may kitchen island at nakatingin sa kawalan.

Matagal nang ineexpect ito ni Baekhyun, pero hindi pa rin talaga niya maiwasang malungkot para sa kaibigan

“Kyungsoo.” marahan niyang sambit sa pangalan nito.

Agad na inangat ni Kyungsoo ang ulo nito sa kanyang direksyon. “O, andyan ka na pala.” Tumayo ito at pumunta sa may kitchen stove at nagsimulang magluto. “Sorry, hindi ako nakaluto agad, nagkaproblema lang. Magpalit ka muna, pagkatapos mo tapos na-”

Naputol ang sasabihin nito nang biglang may yumakap mula sa kanyang likuran. Ipinatong pa ni Baekhyun ang kanyang baba sa balikat nito. “Huwag na, Soo.” Hinawakan pa nito ang nanginginig niyang kamay na may hawak ng pan. “Busog pa ko, don’t worry.”

Kyungsoo always rejects any form of Baekhyun’s skinship, but tonight he just let him be.

_Mukhang ito rin ang kailangan niya._

“Alam mo, ang magandang inumin ngayon?” Tinanggal ng idol ang pagkakayakap niya sa kaibigan bago naglakad papunta sa kanilang refrigerator. “Itoooo!” wika niya sabay wagayway sa mukha ni Kyungsoo ng isang bote ng wine na matagal nang naka-stock sa itaas ng refrigerator nila.

Natawa na lamang ang aktor sa kalokohan ng kaibigan, hinayaan niya itong kumuha ng wine glass habang bumalik siya sa pagkakaupo sa stool chair.

Nilagyan ng idol ng alak ang dalawang baso bago ibinigay kay Kyungsoo ang isa, na siya namang agad na tinanggap nito at ininom.

Kyungsoo doesn’t like to beat around the bush that’s why the singer just told him right away, “Not like I’m eavesdropping pero, I heard you and Jongin kanina.”

Natigil ang pag-inom ni Kyungsoo ng wine nang banggitin ng kaibigan ang pangalan ng binata. Pero agad niyang sinikap na ayusin ang sarili, “Hindi daw nag-eavesdrop, alam naman nating chismosa ka.”

“Hoy! Hindi ko talaga intensyon na makinig ah. Nag-uusap lang kami ni Chanyeol sa labas ng pinto noong narinig namin kayo.”

“Kasama mo si Chanyeol?” tanong ni Kyungsoo na may kasamang pagtaas ng kilay.

“Saka na ko magkukwento sa’yo,” pangako niya sa kaibigan. “Ikaw muna ngayon.”

Bumuntong-hininga ang aktor at humalukipkip, “Ano pang ikukwento ko, e narinig mo naman ng lahat?”

“Si Jongin lang ang narinig ko, pero ‘yung sa’yo, hindi.”

“Kung ano ang narinig mo, ‘yun na ‘yun.” pagmamatigas ni Kyungsoo, “I know you want to say ‘I told you so’ kaya sige, pagbibigyan kita.”

“Tanga, hindi iyon ang gusto kong sabihin.” sabi naman ni Baekhyun na ngayo’y umupo sa katabing stool chair ng kaibigan, “Gusto ko lang sanang tanungin kung..okay ka lang ba?”

Gustong matawa ni Kyungsoo sa narinig, dahil alam naman nilang dalawa ang sagot sa tanong.

_Kailan ba siya naging okay?_

“Matagal naman ng hindi.” sagot nito kasabay ng pagpatong ng mga paa nito sa kanyang upuan at pagyakap sa kanyang mga binti.

At sa imaheng ito ni Kyungsoo, na tila mag-isa siya kahit kasama naman niya si Baekhyun, ay naalala ng idol ang unang beses nitong nagkwento tungkol sa kanyang ama.

The idol doesn’t know the whole story, all he knows is Kyungsoo’s relationship with his father was not the best, and how it affected him when it comes to his relationships or accepting love from other people in general.

Naniniwala siyang ang bawat saya’y may kapalit at walang pagmamahal ang totoo, dahil nagmamahal lang ang tao kapag convenient ito sa kanya.

His father made him believe that people only love him because they needed him. Dahil sikat siya, dahil gwapo siya, dahil magaling siyang umarte, pero ‘pag wala na ang lahat ng ito sa kanya, maiiwan na lang siyang mag-isa.

“Ilang taon na pero nandito pa rin,” panimula ng aktor, “Ilang taon na kong nakaalis sa pesteng pamamahay na ‘yun pero bakit ang sakit pa rin?”

“Kasalanan ko ba, Baek?” tanong niya sa kaibigan. “Kasalanan ko ba kung bakit kami nag-away ni Jongin?”

_Kasalanan ko ba kung bakit mawawala na siya sa akin?_

Uminom ang idol ng wine bago sumagot, “To be honest, mali kayo parehas.Nakapagsabi siya ng masasakit na salita nang hindi man lang nalalaman ang buong istorya mo. Ikaw naman, hindi mo sinabi sa kanya kaya paano niya malalaman?”

“Dapat ko pa bang sabihin e mukhang hindi na ‘yun babalik dito.” sambit naman nito. Pero matagal na niyang kaibigan si Baekhyun, isang tingin niya lamang sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo ay alam niyang kahit kaunti’y umaasa itong bumalik si Jongin.

“Ganito na lang, ano ang naramdaman mo noong nakita mo siyang naglakad palayo?”

“Hindi ko siya tinignan.Tumalikod ako.”

“Bakit?”

Natahimik si Kyungsoo at hindi agad nakasagot. Napangiti si Baekhyun sa kaibigan, sana sa katahimikan ay makuha niya ang sagot.

At ang sagot na iyon ang makapagbigay sa kanya ng tapang na sumubok muli.

“Mag-usap kayo ‘pag handa ka na.” wika niya sabay tapik sa balikat nito. “Ligo lang ako, huwag mong ubusin ‘yung wine.”

\---

Kasabay ng pag-ubos ng dalawang bote ng wine ang paglalim ng gabi. Magdamag silang nagkwentuhan na magkaibigan, nagkamustahan sa sari-sariling mga proyekto, napag-usapan ang ilang mga chismis sa showbiz at ilang mga kalokohan nila noong nagte-train pa sila bilang trio kasama si Jongdae. Sa totoo lang ay na-miss ito ni Baekhyun, ‘yung chill night kasama si Kyungsoo, masyado kasi silang naging busy sa kani-kanilang mga projects kaya minsan ay hindi na niya alam kung anong nangyayari sa kaibigan.

Late na nga niya na-realize na may sumasabit nang feelings sa exclusively fubu relationship ng dalawa, kung hindi pa sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya ay hindi pa niya mapapansin.

Natapos ang gabi na unang natumba si Kyungsoo, pinanindigan kasi nitong ubusin ang alak kaya pinagbigyan siya ni Baekhyun. Wala tuloy siyang nagawa kundi buhatin ang kaibigan sa kwarto nito upang maayos itong makatulog.

At habang inaayos niya ang kumot nito ay biglang nag-vibrate ang phone niya sa bulsa,

_Chanyeol Park calling…_

Hindi na niya napansin ang ngiting umusbong sa kanyang mga labi nang sagutin niya ang tawag nito, “Hello?”

Pero imbis na malalim nitong boses ang sumalubong sa kanya ay, “Kuya Baekhyun?”

Agad na napalingon ang idol sa natutulog na si Kyungsoo nang mapagtanto niyang si Jongin ang tumatawag, “Jongin? Magkasama kayo ni Chanyeol?”

“Oo, nasa sasakyan niya kami ngayon. Nagda-drive siya, naka-loudspeaker ka.” sagot naman nito, matagal bago muli itong nagsalita. May bahid ng pag-aalala sa tono nito, “Si Kyungsoo… kamusta?”

Hindi naman mapigilang matawa ng maliit na binata, sabi na nga ba, “Inaway-away mo, tapos tatanungin mo kung kamusta na?” pang-aasar naman niya dito.

“Kuya naman..” na-iimagine na ni Baekhyun na nakanguso ito nang sabihin niya iyon, “Galit lang ako pero mahal ko pa rin naman ‘yan.”

Napangiti si Baekhyun sa narinig, sa wakas, isang taong hindi susukuan ang kaibigan niya, “E ‘di ikaw na.”

“Kuya..”

“Joke lang! Borlogs na, nag-inuman kasi kami.”

“Uminom kayo? May sched pa siya bukas, kuya. Baka ma-late ‘yan.”

“Luh, concern ka, jowa ka ba?”

“Baekhyun.” rinig niyang sabi ni Chanyeol mula sa kabilang linya.

“Huy! Joke lang, Jongin! Huwag kang umiyak!” nag-aalala niyang sambit sa kausap. Nako, minsan talaga gusto niya na lang burahin ang bibig dahil sa kawalan ng preno nito.

“Hindi ako umiiyak, kuya.” Pero may narinig si Baekhyun na suminghot sa kabilang linya. “Totoo naman ‘yung sinabi mo e.”

“Jongin, biro lang talaga ‘yun, promise! Huwag ka ng umiyak diyan.”

“Hindi ako umiiyak, kuya.” rinig niya ang pagkamalat ng boses nito.

Napakamot ng ulo si Baekhyun, at nakapagpaiyak pa nga, “Sorry na, Jongin. Huwag kang mag-alala, gigisingin ko ‘to bukas para ‘di ma-late.” Kahit sigurado naman siyang si Kyungsoo pa rin ang unang magigising sa kanilang dalawa. “Tsaka sinabi ko na rin na kausapin ka kapag handa na siya.”

“S-salamat, kuya.” sagot naman ng binata sa kabilang linya, “Si-sige baba ko na ‘tong tawag. Salamat uli-”

“Wait!”

“Ha? Bakit, kuya Baek?”

“Si ano.. Si Chanyeol.. Pwedeng maka-usap?”

Ilang minuto ang hinintay si Baekhyun bago makarinig ng malalim na boses mula sa kabilang linya.

“Hello, Baby? Bakit?”

“Nagda-drive ka?”

“Yes, ihahatid ko muna si Jongin tapos uuwi na rin ako, why?”

“Wala lang..” _Jusko Baekhyun pakipot ka pa magte-trenta ka na._ “Ano.. Gusto ko lang sabihing.. Mag-ingat ka and see you tomorrow.”

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit siya namumula, pero mas lalo siyang kinabahan dahil walang sumagot sa kabilang linya.

“Hello?”

“Putcha, kinilig sa see you tomorrow.” narinig niyang komento ng sinisipong si Jongin sa kabilang linya. “Pasintabi naman, may heartbroken dito sa tabi.”

“Shut up. Minsan lang ‘to.” sagot naman ni Chanyeol sa kasama. “Baby?”

“Hmm?”

“Sunduin kita tom?”

“Okay.”

“Goodnight, Baby. Dream of me.”

“Sira! Goodnight rin.” Parang bumalik si Baekhyun sa pagka-teenager dahil kinikilig siya sa simpleng goodnight.

Pero syempre, hindi papahuli si Jongin, “Bangungutin sana kayong dalawa.” 

\---

Isang episode na lamang ang kailangang i-shoot nila Baekhyun at matatapos na nila ang drama. Kaya naman napagpasyahan na nila Junmyeon na paghandaan na niya ang concert tour na matagal na nilang pinagplanuhan. It will be another hectic schedule for him but he’s excited to see his fans again.

“Hello? Kuya Jun?” sagot niya sa tawag ng boss habang papalabas siya ng building ng kanilang kompanya. Naglalakad siya papuntang parking lot nang matanggap niya ang tawag nito.

“Naayos ko na ‘yung pinapagawa mo.” sabi ng kaibigan.

“Anong pinapaga-” na-excite siya sa nang maisip niya ang pabor na hiningi sa kaibigan noong huling nagkita sila. “Talaga? Ano? Kamusta naman? Legit ba?”

Rinig niya ang buntong-hininga ni Junmyeon mula sa kabilang linya bago sumagot, “Oo. Binackground check ko pati lolo nila sa talampakan kaya hindi mo na kailangang mag-alala. Safe ang ‘BABY’ mo sa studio nng.”

Hindi na lamang niya pinansin ang diin na nilagay ng kaibigan sa pagsabi nito ng ‘baby’, “Talaga? Dinouble check mo ba?”

“Opo, kamahalan.” Junmyeon’s confident voice made Baekhyun feel at ease. Buti naman. “Bago lang sila MQ sa paggawa ng sarili nilang studio pero matagal na sila sa industriya. Malinis naman ang record niya pati ‘yung mga staff niya kaya hindi mo na kailangang mag-worry.”

“Okay. Okay. Thank you talaga boss Jun. Kaya mahal na mahal kita e!” sabi naman ng idol sa kaibigan.

“Hindi ko talaga ma-gets kung bakit kailangan mo ‘pang i-background check ‘yung studio. ” wika pa ni Junmyeon. “Kaya namang gawin ‘yun ng baby mo, and I’m sure he had already done it before siya pumayag sa kontrata.”

“Jun, mukha mang metikuloso ‘yung tao ‘pag dating sa mga kontrata niya, he can be careless sometimes. Lalo na’t antagal na niyang gustong gawin ito.” Baekhyun’s just worried that someone might take advantage of him again. “Gusto ko lang makasigurado na safe siya doon pati ang mga kanta niya.”

“And that’s your problem because?” Hindi agad nakasagot ang idol sa kanyang kaibigan. Hindi pa niya nakukwento kay Junmyeon ang mga nangyayari sa kanya nitong mga nakaraang araw. “Baekhyun Byun, tell me, is there something going on between you and Chanyeol?”

_Meron._ Gustong isagot ni Baekhyun, pero ayaw niyang pangunahan ang mga bagay-bagay. Gusto muna niyang makasigurado sa lahat.

“I’ll tell you ‘pag sigurado na ko, okay?” he said. Nakalapit na siya sa kanyang sasakyan kaya naman binuksan na niya ito gamit ang kanyang key remote. “Sige na, tatawagan ko pa siya. Bye na, boss.”

“Baekhyun. Umayos ka ha.” Junmyeon said with a warning. “I’m telling you this not as your boss, but as your friend. Whatever it is, you should get what you deserve, okay?”

Napangiti naman si Baekhyun sa narinig mula sa kabilang linya.

_This time he’ll get what he deserves._

“Yes, Jun. I will.” sambit naman niya sa kaibigan. “Sige na, pupuntahan ko pa siya.”

“Landi.” pang-aasar naman ng CEO. “Ingat sa pag-drive.”

Nang ibinaba ang tawag ng kaibigan ay agad niyang tinawagan ang matangkad na binata na wala pang ilang segundo ay agad na sinagot ito.

“Hi, Baby. Miss mo ko agad?” ang pambungad ng malalim na boses mula sa kabilang linya.

“Sira!” sabi naman niya kahit binuking siya ng kanyang mga ngiti. “May good news ako sa’yo.” 

“Talaga? What is it?”

“I’ll say it in person.” Excited na sabi niya. “Puntahan ki-”

“Baekhyun?”

Agad na natigilan ang idol sa pagbukas ng pintuan ng kanyang sasakyan nang makita niya kung sino ang nasa likod nito.

“Baby?” sabi sa kabilang linya kasabay ng, “Hi. Long time no see.” ng taong nasa harap niya ngayon.

Humigpit ang hawak ni Baekhyun sa kanyang cellphone. Ang dibdib ay nagsimulang bumigat kasabay ng panginginig ng kanyang mga kamay sa imahe ng binatang matagal na niyang pilit na kinakalimutan.

“Baekhyun? Sino ‘yan?” tanong ni Chanyeol mula sa kabilang linya ngunit hindi iyon narinig ng maliit na binata.

“Joongi.” Baekhyun hates how he sounds so weak calling his name.

“Yeah. It’s me.” sagot naman nito kasabay ng isang ngiti, and Baekhyun has been with him enough to know that it was a sad one. “Gusto ko lang sanang mangamusta. Pwede ba tayong mag-usap?”

“B-baby?” muling tawag sa kanya ni Chanyeol mula sa kanilang linya. At sa nag-aalalang boses nito’y naalala niyang kausap niya pala ito sa kabilang linya, at mukhang narinig pa nito ang lahat.

“Chanyeol, tawagan na lang ulit kita mamaya.” sabi niya, binaba agad ang tawag nang hindi na hinintay ang sasabihin nito. 

Akala ni Baekhyun kapag nagkita sila ulit ay masasabi na niya lahat ng tanong sa kanyang isipan. Pero ngayong nasa harapan na niya ito ay isang tanong lang ang lumabas mula sa kanyang bibig, 

“Bakit?”

_Bakit nandito ka ulit?_

_Bakit ang lungkot ng mga mata mo?_

_Bakit.. Bakit.. Ganito ang nararamdaman ko?_

“Wala lang, catch up?” simpleng sagot nito ngunit alam ni Baekhyun na hindi lang iyon ang gusto niyang sabihin.

_May problema na naman ba kayo ni Jieun?_

_Kaya nandito ka ulit?_

_Bumabalik ka ba ulit?_

Baekhyun hates how he feels weak at the sight of this man, the same man who broke his heart a few months ago. He hates how he wanted to protect himself from him.

He hates how he was confident that he was almost over him only to be shaken again by just a simple ‘Hi’.

Napahawak siya sa kanyang palapulsuhan at naramdaman ang relong nakasuot doon. Napatingin siya sa Rolex watch na binigay ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

_Si Chanyeol._

“B? Are you okay?” akmang lalapit pa sa kanya ang aktor ngunit pinigilan siya ni Baekhyun.

“I-I don’t think we need to talk.” sabi niya sabay pasok sa loob ng kanyang sasakyan.

Kumatok pa si Joongi sa labas ng kanyang bintana ngunit hindi na niya pinansin iyon.

Nagdire-diretso siya sa pagmamaneho habang ang utak niya’y gulong-gulo.

Halo-halong galit, sakit at pag-aalala ang naramdaman niya nang makita itong muli.

Galit dahil may gana itong mangamusta sa kabila ng ginawa niya kay Baekhyun.

Sakit dahil may hula siya kung bakit gusto nitong makipag-usap muli.

Pag-aalala dahil iniwan nanaman ba siya ni Jieun?

Bakit kung kailan akala niya’y okay na siya kaysa naman ito nagpakita?

Nakarating siya sa bahay ni Kyungsoo sa kabila ng ingay ng kanyang isipan, ngunit kakalabas pa lamang niya ng elevator ay nakita na niya ang halamang cactus nito sa tapat ng kanilang pintuan.

Hudyat na nasa loob si Jongin at sa ibang bahay niya kailangang makitulog.

Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun, gusto pa man ‘din niyang makausap si Kyungsoo dahil ito ang pinakauna niyang tinatakbuhan kapag naguguluhan siya sa kanyang sarili.

Pero mukhang nagka-usap na sila ni Jongin matapos ang hindi nila pagkikibuan nitong mga nakaraang linggo, kaya naman napagpasyahan niyang pumunta na lamang kayla Jongdae.

Ngunit pagbukas pa lamang ng pintuan nito ay alam niyang hindi siya makakatulog dito.

“Baekhyun?”

“Kuya Min.” nagkagulatan pa silang dalawa ng manager nang buksan nito ang pinto.

Nanatili silang nakatingin sa isa’t-isa nang may pumulupot na braso sa baywang ng kanyang manager, “Mahal, sino ‘ya-?” rinig niyang tanong ni Jongdae bago natigilan nang makita si Baekhyun sa may pintuan.

Hindi alam ng idol kung anong ire-react niya dahil parehas na naka-bathrobe ang dalawang kaibigan, kita ang gulat sa kanilang mga mata habang nakatingin sa kanya. Mabilis na tinanggal ni Jongdae ang brasong nakayakap kay Minseok.

Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas bago mapangiti si Baekhyun, “Sige, sa iba na lang ako makikitulog.” Hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin kinukumpirma ng mga ito kung anong mayroon sa kanilang dalawa, pero as long as masaya sila ay masaya na rin si Baekhyun para sa kanila.

“Baek!” tawag naman sa kanya ni Jongdae, “May guest room naman, pwede ka dun makitulog.”

“What? Pero-” rinig niyang bulong ng kanyang manager sa singer na tila hindi sang-ayon sa suggestion nito.

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun sa kanila, “Huwag na, baka hindi rin ako makatulog sa ingay niyo.”

Agad namang namula ang mga mukha ng kanyang mga kaibigan sa kanyang sinabi, “P-pero saan ka matutulog?”

“Ako ng bahala.” Sa totoo lang ay hindi niya alam.

“Sure ka? Pwede talaga dito.” ulit na tanong ni Jongdae na siyang kinurot naman ni Minseok.

“Huwag na, baka sungitan pa ko ni manager bukas dahil istorbo ako sa inyo.” sagot naman niya dito. “Sige na, alis na ko.”

“Ingat ka.” bilin ng kanyang manager. “Mag-text ka kung magpapasundo ka bukas.” dagdag pa nito.

Tumango lang siya sa paalala nito.

Nagpaalam na siya sa mga kaibigan ngunit bago umalis ay sinabi na niya ang matagal na niyang gustong sabihin sa dalawa, “I just wanted you to know that I’m happy for you guys.” wika niya sabay ngiti.

Ang ngiting binigay sa kanya ng dalawa ay kahit papaano’y nagpagaan sa bigat na kanyang nararamdaman.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung saan siya pupunta kaya naman napagpasyahan niyang pumunta sa River Park upang magpahangin. Nasa loob siya ng kanyang sasakyan at pinapanuod ang pagsayaw ng mga ilaw sa tubig habang pinag-iisipan niya ang mga nangyari.

Kailan nga ba masasabing okay na ang isang tao? Iyon ang katanungan sa isip ni Baekhyun.

Akala niya kasi ay okay na siya, na unti-unti ay naka-move on na siya kay Joongi. Pero bakit? Bakit ganoon pa rin ang naging reaksyon niya nang makita niya ito?

Paano ba masasabing naka-move on na ang isang tao?

Kapag hindi na masakit?

Kapag hindi na siya galit?

O kapag wala na siyang nararamdaman?

Napagtanto niyang galit pa rin siya dito, kapag ba may nararamdaman pa rin ibig sabihin noon ay mahal niya pa rin?

_Mahal pa rin?_

Hindi na alam ni Baekhyun ang sagot sa kanyang katanungan pero pagod na siya.

Bakit ba laging gulo at pagod ang idinudulot ni Joongi sa kanya?

Gusto na lamang niyang matulog at ipahinga ang sarili, baka bukas ay makahanap na siya ng sagot.

Pero ngayon ay gusto niyang magpahinga ng mapayapa.

_Payapa._

Agad niyang kinuha ang cellphone upang tawagan ang taong unang pumasok sa isipan niya

At katulad ng dati ay ilang segundo lang ang lumipas bago marinig ni Baekhyun ang malalim na boses nito mula sa kabilang linya.

“Baekhyun?” nagpakawala ang maliit na binata ng hininga nang marinig ang boses nito.

“Gising ka pa? Madaling araw na ah.”

“Baka tumawag ka e.” sagot nito kahit alam naman nilang pareho ang ibig nitong sabihin. _Hinihintay kita._

“Tutuloy ka pa ba?” dagdag na tanong nito, bakas ang pag-aalinlangan sa kanyang boses.

“Pwede pa ba?” bulong niya. Okay lang ba?

“Lagi naman.” Walang pag-aalinlangang sagot nito. “Sunduin kita.”

\---

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ilang minuto na ang lumipas nang dumating si Chanyeol sa lugar. Hingal na hingal ito ng kumatok sa binata ni Baekhyun.

“Asan sasakyan mo?” tanong ng idol nang makapasok ang aktor sa driver’s seat at umupo naman siya sa passenger seat ng sasakyan.

“Naglakad ako, malapit lang naman ako.” Base sa hingal nito ay hindi lang lakad ang ginawa nito. Mukhang tumakbo pa siya kung nasaan ang idol. “Alam kong dala mo sasakyan mo.”

“Walang nakakita sa’yo?”

“Tulog na ang mga tao, Baby. Tayo na lang ang gising.” sabi pa niya sabay halik sa noo ng maliit na binata na nagpagaan sa damdamin nito. “Tara?”

_Ito ang kapayapaang gusto niya._

Ngumiti si Baekhyun sa kanya, “Yes, please.”

Buong byahe ay hawak ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya. Hanggang sa makaakyat sila sa penthouse nito ay hindi pa rin binibitawan ng aktor ang kanyang kamay.

Tinanong pa siya nito kung gusto niyang kumain ngunit umiling na lamang siya’t sinabi na gusto na niyang magpahinga. Binigyan siya nito ng damit na pwede niyang pantulog, paglabas niya ng banyo ay nasa kwarto pa rin si Chanyeol. Nakaupo sa kama at nakatulala sa sahig.

Nang makita siya nito ay agad siyang tumayo mula sa kama, “I just wanted to check if there’s anything you need pa?”

Dumiretso si Baekhyun sa kama at humiga na, tumingin siya kay Chanyeol inabot ang kamay sa direksyon nito, walang pag-aalinlangan itong inabot ng aktor.

“Can you sleep here?” the smaller man asks.

Nanghina naman si Chanyeol sa malambing na boses nito pero, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” mabilis na sagot nito.

“I don’t trust myself around you, Baby.” The actor took a deep breath as Baekhyun’s hold on his hand became tighter.

“But I do, so, please?”

Ano namang laban ni Chanyeol sa pleading eyes nito?

Wala na siyang nagawa kundi humiga at pumunta sa ilalim ng kumot. Nakatingin lamang ang aktor sa ceiling ng kanyang kwarto habang nararamdaman niya ang pagtitig sa kanya ni Baekhyun mula sa kanyang gilid.

“Chanyeol..” the idol called him while tracing patterns on Chanyeol’s arms using his fingers.

“Hmm?”

“Nakita ko si Joongi kanina.” panimula nito, “Gusto niyang makipag-usap.”

Alam ng aktor iyon, narinig niya kanina mula sa kabilang linya ang boses nito, “Anong sabi mo?”

“Sabi ko hindi na namin kailangang mag-usap.”

Tumango lamang ang aktor bilang sagot ngunit walang salitang lumabas sa kanyang bibig.

“Tama ba ‘yung ginawa ko?” Baekhyun’s voice sounded confused that Chanyeol can’t help but to look at him. He faced him as the smaller man asked, “What should I do?”

Baekhyun knows it might be insensitive of him to ask these questions to Chanyeol, knowing that the man has feelings for him. Pero wala si Kyungsoo ngayon dito, maski si Jongdae ay kasama ang manager niya. Si Chanyeol lamang ang nandito.

Chanyeol smiled at him as he rubbed his hair, “I think, kung handa ka na, you should talk to him.” sagot nito. “Kasi alam kong madami ka pang tanong, at makukuha mo lang ang sagot sa lahat ng ‘yan ‘pag nag-usap na kayo.”

“Okay lang sa’yo?”

“Well, kung tatanungin mo ko bilang manliligaw mo, siyempre ayaw ko, kasi natatakot ako. Anong laban ko sa tatlong taon nun ‘di ba?” _May laban ka, kung alam mo lang._ Gustong sabihin ni Baekhyun.

“Pero hindi ‘yun ang kailangan mo ngayon.” dugtong pa nito sabay lagay ng braso sa ilalim ng ulo ni Baekhyun na awtomatikong yumakap sa kanya. “Ang kailangan mo, kaibigan, kaya ‘yun ang ibibigay ko sa’yo.”

“Thank you.” Mas lalo niyang hinigpitan ang yakap sa binata. This, this is what warmth feels like.

Chanyeol kissed him on the forehead as he said, “Anything for you.”

“Sige na matulog ka na, bukas mo na lang ulit isipin. Goodnight, Baby.

“Goodnight.” 

At sa pagpikit ni Baekhyun habang unti-unti siyang kinukuha ng antok ay isa lamang ang nasa isip niya, _Konting hintay na lang, baby. Konting-konti na lang. Sana mahintay mo ako._


	6. Headline #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Track 6: https://open.spotify.com/track/0DdC92EziGIEN6j7kTCKQX

**_Rising Idol-actor Baekhyun Byun, may bagong rebelasyon daw sa kanilang guesting sa midnight talk show ni Tito Boy._ **

Ilang linggo na ang nakalipas matapos ipalabas ang huling episode ng Chasing the Sunrise, ngunit pinag-uusapan pa rin hanggang ngayon ng madla ang nasabing drama.

Malaki ang pasasalamat ng idol-actor sa pagtangkilik ng mga tao sa drama at sa tambalan nila ng aktor na si Chanyeol Park. Nagpasalamat din ito sa mga taong nasa likod ng drama tulad ni Direktor Luhan, writer nilang si Jaesung Park at iba pang staff.

Sa special episode ng sikat na talk show na ipapalabas mamayang gabi ay pinag-usapan ni Tito Boy at Byun ang mga paghihirap na pinagdaan ng idol bago ito makarating sa rurok ng kanyang kasikatan. Kasama rin dito ang naging dating news niya noong nakaraang buwan at ang rebelasyong ikinagulat ng lahat kasama ng beteranong host.

Ano kaya ito? Abangan sa Tonight With Boy Abunda mamayang hatinggabi sa QBS channel! 

***

Pilit mang ilagay ni Chanyeol sa dulo ng kanyang isipan ang napag-usapan nila ni Baekhyun nang gabing iyon ay hindi pa rin niya magawa.

Biglang pumapasok ito sa kanyang isipan sa tuwing mag-isa siya sa kanyang madilim na kwarto, at kahit paggising niya kinabukasan sa liwanag ng araw.

Chanyeol was left alone a number of times before, by his parents, by lola chin, and by people who promised to be by his side but ended up leaving at the end.

Hindi siya relihiyoso ngunit sa bawat gabi, simula nang makilala niya ng lubusan si Baekhyun, ay pinagdarasal niya na sana.. Sana ibigay na sa kanya ito.

Sana hindi ito umalis.

Sana piliin nitong manatili.

Pero bakit kung kailan naman pakiramdam niya’y okay na ang lahat, kaysa pinili ni Joongi na bumalik?

Mukhang ayaw talaga ng mundong maging masaya siya.

Hindi pa nakakatulong sa kanyang pangamba ang mga ginagawa ni Joongi para kay Baekhyun.

On the last day of their shoot for the final episode, Chanyeol brought Baekhyun’s usual iced coffee.

Pero nang makarating siya sa tent nito ay natagpuan niyang masayang nagce-cellphone ito habang may hawak-hawak na isang iced coffee, na galing din sa Kamong coffee shop.

Agad siyang napansin ng manager nito na nakaupo sa gilid, “Uy, Chanyeol. Salamat pala ulit sa pinadala mong iced coffee, may kasama pang cake.” sabi nito.

May cake? Tanong ni Chanyeol sa sarili.

“Gustong-gusto na ngang kainin ni Baekhyun kaso diet siya ngayon, paborito niya kasi ‘yung strawberry shortcake.”

Ngayon lang nalaman ni Chanyeol iyon.

Sino ang nagpadala nito na parang kilalang-kilala niya si Baekhyun?

Baka ang mama niya? O baka fans? O baka si..

Bago pa mabuo sa utak niya ang pangalan ng lalaking iyon ay lumingon si Baekhyun sa direksyon niya, at kasama ng napakatamis na ngiti ay sinambit niyang, “Paano mo nalaman na favorite ko ‘yun?”

Chanyeol swallowed the lump on his throat, “Hindi ko alam.”

“Ha?” nagtatakang tanong ng idol sa kanya. Umalis ito sa kanyang upuan at naglakad papunta sa direksyon ng aktor.

“Hindi ako ang nagpadala niyan.” sabi niya, pinilit niyang ngumiti sa kabila ng bigat sa kanyang dibdib. Itinaas niya ang supot na dala-dala. “Ito o, ibibigay ko pa lang sana sa’yo.”

_Kaso mukhang may nauna na pala._

_May nauna naman talaga, na mas may alam sa kanya, mas kilala siya._

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun sa narinig, “Ha? E sabi ni Hera…” sabi niya sabay tingin sa kanyang stylist.

“Ay! Nakalimutan ko pa lang sabihin, kay Joongi galing ‘yan.” The stylist said nonchalantly. Chanyeol took a very deep breath, _tama siya._ “E kasi sabi niya gusto niyang makipagbati sa’yo, peace offering daw. Tsaka alam ko namang hindi ka makakatanggi sa strawberry cake kaya kinuha ko na rin.

Nakita niya kung paano napapikit si Minseok sa narinig habang si Baekhyun naman ay natigilan sa nalaman.

Huminga ulit ng malalim si Chanyeol.

“Hera. Sumunod ka sa kin sa labas.” madiin na sabi ni Minseok sa stylist bago ito lumabas ng tent.

“Hala, galit ba ‘yun?” nagtatakang tanong ng dalaga. “May nasabi ba kong mali?”

“Sumunod ka na lang, please.” pakiusap naman ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Hala! Ba’t ikaw rin?” pinandilatan siya ng idol kaya wala na itong nagawa kundi kumaripas ng takbo papalabas ng tent. “Oo na, oo na! Ang susungit ng mga ‘to!”

Ilang minutong katahimikan ang namayani sa tent ng idol, hindi na namamalayan ni Chanyeol na mahigpit na ang hawak niya sa plastic na may lamang iced coffee ni Baekhyun.

Humarap ang idol sa kanya, nilapag nito ang hawak na iced coffee sa pinakamalapit na upuan bago bumalik sa harap ni Chanyeol, “I-I thought it was yours kaya ko kinuha.” paliwanag nito.

“You don’t need to explain, I understand.” _Alam kong hindi ako ang nauna._ “Do you still want this though? Baka masobrahan ka na sa kape niyan.”

“Kahit mag-overdose pa ako sa kape.” Hinawakan ng maliit na binata ang kamay niyang may hawak ng plastic. “Sa’yo lang ang tatanggapin ko, Chan.”

Isang sagot lang, isang linya lamang mula sa bibig ni Baekhyun, umiikot nanaman ang mundo ni Chanyeol.

“Okay.” simpleng sagot niya sa kabila ng gulo sa kanyang isipan. Pilit niyang pinatahimik ang mga ito sa paghalik niya sa noo ng maliit na binata, “Goodmorning, baby.”

\---

Akala niya’y matatapos na ang pangamba niya doon, pero hindi pa rin pala.

They were having their wrap up party for the drama sa restaurant ni Manang Mi Kyung, courtesy ng pamimilit at pagpapa-cute ni Baekhyun sa mga staff upang pumayag ang mga ito.

Sabay-sabay nilang pinanuod ang huling episode, pero si Chanyeol? Iba ang pinanuod niya.

Pinanuod niya kung paanong maluha-luha ang mga mata ni Baekhyun habang pinapalabas ang eksena kung saan nagpapaalam sina Yejeong at Haejin sa isa’t-isa.

Pinanuod niya kung paano ito kiligin nang magkitang muli ang dalawang bida sa lugar kung saan sila unang nagkakilala.

Pinanuod niya kung paano ito napangiti nang magdampi ang mga labi ng dalawang bida para sa isang sabik na halik.

Pinanuod niya kung paano sumayaw ang ilaw mula sa screen papunta sa mala-anghel niyang mukha.

Hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili at patago niyang hinawakan ang kamay nito sa ilalim ng lamesa. Napatingin sa kanya ang idol, akala nga niya ay magagalit ito dahil maraming posibleng makakita sa kanila, ngunit sa halip ay nginitian siya nito at mas hinigpitan pa ang kapit.

Chanyeol can’t help but wish for this to last forever, for Baekhyun to hold his hand tightly forever.

But of course, the universe won’t let him be happy now, without hurting him later.

Una niya itong napansin habang naglalagay siya ng pagkain sa plato ni Baekhyun. Umilaw ang cellphone nito na nasa gitna nilang dalawa at tumambad ang message galing sa unknown number

**_Hey B, are you busy?_ **

Napakunot ang noo niya nang mabasa iyon, pero hindi na lamang niya pinansin dahil baka isa ito sa mga kaibigan ng idol.

Ngunit habang naghahati sila ng cake para sa wrap up party ay nalaman niyang hindi pala kaibigan ito.

**_It’s me, Joongi. Pwede na ba tayong mag-usap?_** Basa niya sa message nito sa lock screen ni Baekhyun habang hinihipan nila ang cake.

Ngumiti ang idol sa kanya ngunit hindi niya magawang ngumiti pabalik.

Nagpaalam ang maliit na binata na magsi-c.r. muna kaya’t hindi na nito nabasa ang mga sumunod pang mga messages.

At kahit anong pilit ni Chanyeol na pigilan ang sarili ay hindi niya pa rin natigilang basahin.

**_Please, B. Give me this one last chance._ **

**_I just wanted to talk._ **

**_Please._ **

**_I miss you, B._ **

At kasabay ng pag-vibrate ng phone ni Baekhyun para sa incoming call, ay ang pagyanig ng mundo ni Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol?” napapitlag siya nang may humawak sa kanyang balikat. Tila nagulat din ang idol sa inasta niya, “Okay ka lang ba?”

“Y-yeah.” sagot niya. Hindi makatingin sa kausap. “May tumatawag sa’yo.” he said.

_Tanga._ Sigaw niya sa sarili.

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa lamesa at nakitang umiilaw nga ang phone niya dahil sa tawag ng isang unknown number.

“Bakit unknown number?” tanong ng idol sa sarili. “Wait lang ah. Sagutin ko lang saglit.”

But Chanyeol didn't wait, as soon as Baekhyun was out of sight. He rushed to get his things, and went to Sehun to let him know that he’s already leaving. He didn’t let his manager talk, instead he walked outside the restaurant as fast as he could.

It might be rude of him na hindi siya nagpaalam sa mga taong nandoon but Sehun can deal with it later.

What Chanyeol can’t deal with right now is the mix of pain and fear of being left alone once again.

Nasa loob na siya ng kanyang sasakyan ngunit hindi pa rin niya pinapaandar ito.

Pinilit naman niya e, pinilit niya ang sariling maging matapang para sa kanilang dalawa ni Baekhyun.

Pinilit niyang maging rational sa lahat ng bagay dahil iyon ang kailangan ni Baekhyun.

Gusto niyang bigyan ng choice ang binata dahil iyon ang deserve nito.

Pero minsan kasi… minsan hindi niya maiwasang matakot.

Paano kung sa kakasabi niyang mag-usap ang dalawa ay hindi na niya namamalayang siya na pala ang nagtulak kay Baekhyun papunta sa binata?

Paano kung sa kagustuhan niyang bigyan ng choice si Baekhyun ay siya ang mawalan ng pagkakataong ipaglaban ang pagmamahal niya?

Paano kung ...

Napatingin siya sa bintana nang may narinig siyang kumatok dito. Paglingon niya’y nakita niya ang taong parehong dahilan ng sakit at pagtibok ng kanyang puso.

Huminga siya ng malalim ng ilang beses upang pakalmahin ang sarili bago binuksan ang bintana..

“Chanyeol, uuwi ka na daw sabi ni Sehun?” wika nito. “Akala ko sabay tayong uuwi?”

Oo nga pala, nakalimutan niyang ihahatid niya ito pauwi. “I’m sorry, sumama kasi ang pakiramdam ko.”

“Ha?” agad na sinapo ng maliit na binata ang noo niya upang tignan kung may lagnat siya, “Bakit hindi mo sinabi agad? Anong masakit sa’yo?” bakas sa tono ng boses nito ang pag-aalala.

“Sumakit lang ‘yung ulo ko. Pero magiging okay na rin siguro ‘to mamaya kapag nakatulog na ko.”

“Okay sige. Kunin ko lang ‘yung gamit ko sa loob para makauwi na tayo.” nagmamadaling sabi ni Baekhyun, ngunit hindi pa siya nakakailang hakbang ay lumingon siyang muli. “Hintayin mo ako ah, diyan ka lang.” bago dumiretso sa loob ng restaurant.

_Hihintayin naman kita lagi, Baekhyun._

Bumalik ang idol na dala ang gamit nito at dumiretso sa may passenger seat.

“Are you sure you’re well enough to drive?” tanong nito habang inaayos ang pwesto niya sa kanyang upuan. “Kung hindi mo kaya pwede namang ako na lang.”

Punong-puno ng pag-aalala ang mga mata ni Baekhyun kaya’t muling nahulog nanaman ang aktor. Pero sa pagkakataong ito, ang pagkahulog niya’y may halong takot at kirot.

Dahil baka sa sobrang pagkahulog niya, sa kagustuhan niyang manatili ito sa piling niya ay hindi na niya mabigyan ito ng kalayaang pumili.

At ayaw niya iyon.

Dahan-dahan niyang hinawakan ang kamay nitong nakapatong sa kanyang mga hita, hinalikan niya ang likod ng malambot na kamay nito sabay pilit na ngumiti, “It’s fine. Don’t worry.”

Maraming kwento ang maliit na binata sa simula ng kanilang biyahe, ngunit nakatulog din ito sa kalagitnaan dahil na rin siguro sa pagod. Buong biyahe ay hawak-hawak lamang ni Chanyeol ang kamay nito habang ginugulo siya ng kanyang mga iniisip.

At nang makarating sila sa parking lot ng bahay ni Baekhyun ay nakapagdesisyon na siya.

“Baby.” paggising niya dito habang hinahaplos ng marahan ang pisngi nito. Nagising naman ang idol na may ngiti sa kanyang labi, ngunit napalitan agad ito ng kunot sa kanyang noo nang mapagtanto kung nasaan sila.

“Akala ko sa penthouse mo tayo uuwi?” tanong ng maliit na binata. Napapadalas na rin kasi ang pag-uwi nito sa penthouse ni Chanyeol nitong mga nakaraang araw, at napag-usapan din nilang magce-celebrate sila sa bahay ng aktor ngayong gabi.

Chanyeol took a deep breath before answering, “I just need to rest.”

_Hindi ka makakapagpahinga kapag nandoon ako?_ Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanyang isipan.

“O-Okay.” iyon na lamang ang nasagot niya.

“Baby, remember the hollywood movie I told you about?” tanong ng aktor sa kanya. Tumango naman siya bilang sagot. “I got in.”

Mabilis na napalitan ng saya ang lungkot na nadarama niya nang marinig niyang natanggap si Chanyeol sa malaking project na matagal ng pinagplanuhan nito.

Agad niyang niyakap ang matangkad na binata sabay halik sa pisngi nito, “Congrats, Chan. I knew you’d get in.”

Hinalikan naman niya ang noo ng idol pabalik, kahit papaano’y gumaan ang kanyang nararamdaman sa halik nito, “Thank you, baby.”

“Pero pinapapunta nila ako doon for the preparation of the role and contracts, kasama ko si Sehun.”

“Kailan daw?”

“Tomorrow. Kakatawag lang nila kaninang umaga kaya hindi ko agad nasabi sa’yo. I’m sorry.”

“Bakit ka nagso-sorry? Ano ka ba, it’s okay!” Kaya siguro gusto nitong magpahinga dahil may flight ito bukas, Baekhyun felt bad for feeling sad earlier nang sinabi niyang gusto niyang magpahinga. “Anong oras ang flight mo?”

“10:30 a.m. ata. Bakit?”

“Hatid kita?”

“Really? Okay lang? ‘Di ka ba busy?”

“Oo naman.” Baekhyun smiled sweetly at him, “Malakas ka sa’kin e.”

Chanyeol can’t help but stare at him, everytime Baekhyun looks at him like that, with his shining eyes, cheeks puffing up and beautiful rectangular smile, the actor feels falling like it was the first time.

Like the first time he was sad seeing the tears rolling down from those beautiful eyes of his.

Like the first time he was mesmerized by his smile when the idol thanked him for helping him shout his worries away.

Like the first time he was stunned how the smaller man remembered he liked arroz caldo for his birthday.

Like the first time he had a eureka moment and realized that all songs he had written make sense. He’s falling head over heels for him. And damn, that felt so good.

And suddenly, every doubt of being left alone again was pushed aside.

Oo, magiging masakit kung hindi siya ang pipiliin, pero hindi niya dapat hayaang lamunin ng takot ang pagkakataon niyang maging masaya kung sakaling siya man ang pipiliin nito.

His love for Baekhyun was more than his fear of being left alone.

“Hey.” panimula niya.

“Hmm?”

“I just wanted to remind you again.” He placed his free hand at the side of Baekhyun’s face and caressed it, “Whatever your decision may be and no matter how long it will take you, I’ll always be here, I’ll wait for you and ready to hear the answer. Okay?” 

Kung si Joongi man ang piliin at hindi siya, ang mas mahalaga ay naging matapang siya para Baekhyun.

Matapang na magmahal at magtiwalang muli.

Kahit “Thank you, Chanyeol.” lamang ang narinig niya mula sa maliit na binata, puno ng pag-asa ang puso ni Baekhyun ng sumagi sa kanyang isipan ang _Hindi mo na kailangang maghintay ng matagal._

\---

Pilit silang sinusubok ng tadhana nang 10:25 am kinabukasan ay walang nagpakitang Baekhyun sa airport.

Kanina pa nagpapalit-palit ang tingin ng matangkad na binata mula sa kanyang rolex watch papunta sa entrance ng hall pero wala pa rin ang idol.

Kanina pa siya tumatawag at nagte-text dito kung nasaan na ito, ngunit wala siyang natatanggap na reply at ang mga tawag niya’y nauuwi lang sa missed calls.

Okay lang naman sa kanya kung hindi siya nito mahahatid ngunit nag-aalala siya na baka kung ano nang nangyari dito at hindi nila ito ma-contact.

Nasa telepono si Sehun na kausap ang manager ng idol upang tanungin kung nasaan na ito, ngunit gaya nila ay wala din itong ideya kung nasaan maliit na binata. Tatawagan daw niya ang mga kaibigan nila, baka sakaling alam ng mga ito kung nasaan si Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kept pacing back and forth, calling the smaller man for the nth time.

_Asan ka na ba? Kahit hindi mo na ako ihatid basta alam kong safe ka._

_Baby, please._

Hindi siya makakaalis ng bansa kung hindi niya malalaman kung nasaan ito. Nagbabalak na siyang mag-move ng flights nang muling tumawag si Minseok kay Sehun.

Nakita niyang natigilan si Sehun sa narinig mula sa kausap, tinignan niya si Chanyeol bago nito inabot ang cellphone sa matangkad na binata.

Nagsimulang mamuhay ang kaba sa kanyang dibdib nang sabihin ang, “Kuya Minseok? Na-contact mo na?”

“Ano kasi..” halata sa boses nito na hindi niya alam kung paano sasabihin kay Chanyeol ang balita, “Si Baekhyun..kasama niya si Hera ngayon.”

Makakahinga na sana siya ng maluwag nang marinig niya iyon ngunit, “Sabi ni Hera, kausap daw ni Baekhyun si Joongi ngayon.”

_Oh._

“Ewan ko ba dito kay Hera.” bakas ang frustration sa boses ng manager nang sabihin niya iyon, “Pinagsabihan ko na siya na huwag ng manghimasok pero ayun, sinet-up daw niya na magkita si Baekhyun at Joongi. Humingi daw kasi ng pabor si Joongi na kung pwedeng matulungan siya para makapag-usap na sila ni Baekhyun, kahit isang beses lang daw. Hindi ko alam kung anong pumasok sa utak ni Hera at pumayag siya.”

_Ah. ganun ba? Nag-uusap sila? Ngayon?_

“Pasensya na, Chanyeol.” Dagdag pa ng manager matapos hindi magsalita ng matangkad na binata. “Chanyeol? Andyan ka pa?”

“Safe ba siya?” iyon lang ang lumabas sa bibig ng aktor.

“Ha?” gulat na tanong ni Minseok sa kanya. Hindi man lang ba ito magagalit dahil magkausap ang dalawa? Nagtatakang tanong niya sa isip. “Oo, kasama naman niya si Hera. Tsaka baka sunduin ko rin siya doon pagkatapos.”

“Okay. Please make sure that he’s safe.” bilin ng aktor. “Thank you, Kuya Min.”

“Sige, ingat ka sa flight mo.”

Binaba na ni Chanyeol ang tawag at binalik kay Sehun ang kanyang cellphone. Nang nagsimula na siyang maglakad ay pinigilan siya ng kanyang manager.

“Hindi mo na hihintayin si Baekhyun?” tanong nito.

Sabi nga niya kagabi ay lagi’t-lagi, kahit gaano pa katagal ay hihintayin niya ang maliit na binata.

At kung kailangan niyang masaktan sa kalagitnaan ng paghihintay ay handa siya dito.

“Hindi na siya darating, Se. Tara na.”

Hindi na niya hinayaang lamunin siyang muli ng mga ideyang pumapasok sa utak niya, hahayaan na lamang niyang sa bibig ni Baekhyun manggaling ang lahat.

\---

Unang araw ni Chanyeol sa LA ay agad siyang naging abala sa pelikula. Pagkagising na pagkagising nila kinabukasan ay agad na nakipagkita na sila sa producer at direktor ng pelikula, nagkausap tungkol sa kontrata at nagsimula na rin ang characterization niya para sa magiging role nito. Napag-usapan din nila na magsisimula ang shooting ng pelikula sa susunod na taon at kailangang manirahan doon ng aktor ng ilang buwan.

Nag-usap usap lang naman sila ngunit pagod na pagod ang matangkad na binata nang makarating siya sa hotel na tinutuluyan. Hindi na siya nag-abalang mag-check ng phone at dumiretso na siyang humilata sa kama matapos makaligo at makapagpalit ng damit.

Kinabukasan ay nagising siya sa room service na inihahatid ang breakfast niya. Matapos nitong ayusin ang agahan ay nagpasalamat si Chanyeol at akmang isasara na sana ang pinto ng kanyang silid ngunit natigilan siya nang may pumigil sa kanyang pinto.

“Chanyeol?” ang pagod at antok niyang puso ay bumilis ang pagtibok nang marinig ang boses na iyon. Hindi siya pwedeng magkamali, pero bakit?

Bakit nandito si Baekhyun?

Binuksan niya ang pinto at nakita ang maliit na binatang naka-pajama at suot ang malaking hoodie niya na ibinigay niya noon.

“Paano-”

Pero hindi na niya agad natuloy ang kanyang sasabihin nang bigla itong pumasok at niyakap siya ng mahigpit. Tumingkayad pa ito upang mas lalong maipulupot ang braso sa leeg ng binata at ibaon ang mukha sa dibdib nito.

“I’m sorry, Chan. I’m sorry.” paulit-ulit nitong bulong sa kanya, na agad namang nagpakaba sa puso ni Chanyeol.

Ito na ba iyon?

Malalaman na ba niya ang sagot nito?

Kahit sunod-sunod ang pagpasok ng kung anu-anong hindi magandang ideya sa utak niya dahil sa isang ‘sorry’ mula dito, ay niyakap niya pa rin ang idol pabalik, “It’s fine. Whatever it is, it’s fine, baby.” _Kung hindi ako, okay lang._

Hindi pa rin bumibitaw sa kanya ang maliit na binata, kaya naman sinara niya ang pinto at naglakad papunta sa kanyang dining table habang yakap-yakap pa rin ito.

Iginaya niya si Baekhyun sa isang upuan at umupo naman siya sa tapat nito, “Nag-breakfast ka na ba?”

Umiling ito, bakas sa mukha nito ang pag-aalinlangan at para bang may takot sa kanyang mga mata na pilit niyang tinatago. Binigay ni Chanyeol ang plato niya sa binata at sinabing, “Kumain ka muna.”

“Paano ka?”

“Mamaya na ko. Ikaw muna.”

Chanyeol sensed that Baekhyun’s tensed and that's why he tried to make a light conversation, "May room ka dito? Where are you staying?"

Napansin niyang kaunti lang ang kinakain nito nang sumagot ito ng, "Oo. Sa 24th floor ako. Kagabi pa ako dumating, tinatawagan kita kaso hindi ka sumasagot?" Hindi siya makatingin ng diretso sa aktor nang sabihin niya iyon, na para bang natatakot sa isasagot nito sa kanya.

"Talaga?" Gulat na wika ng aktor bago tumayo at pumunta sa kanyang kama upang i-check ang kanyang phone. At oo nga, 36 missed calls and 34 texts from Baby ❤.

Agad siyang bumalik sa hapagkainan at sinabing, "Shit. I'm sorry, Baek. I got too tired from all the meetings yesterday kaya nakatulog agad ako pagdating ko dito. Sorry I forgot to check my phone."

"T-talaga?" Bakas pa rin ang pag-aalinlangan sa mga mata nito. _Bakit ayaw mo akong tignan?_ "Akala ko.."

"Akala mo ano?"

"W-wala." Panic niyang sagot at mabilis niya na sanang kukunin ang baso para sana uminom, pero sa halip ay nasagi niya ito at nabasag sa sahig.

"Baek!" Nag-aalalang sigaw ng aktor.

"S-sorry!" Nagpa-panic na sabi nito sabay pupulutin sana ang basag ngunit agad na hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya kasabay ng sigaw nitong, "Huwag!"

"Sorry." Muling paumanhin nito. Hindi pa rin makatingin ng diretso sa mata ng matangkad na binata

"Are you alright?" Tanong niya dito. At saka niya lang napansin ang maliit na sugat sa paa nitong nagsimulang magdugo. "God, Baekhyun. May sugat ka."

At tila saka lang nito naramdaman ang nasabing sugat nang banggitin iyon ng Chanyeol.

_Ano bang iniisip mo?_

Tatayo na sana siya ngunit pinigilan siya ng aktor, "Don't move." Bilin nito sabay buhat sa idol mula sa dining area hanggang sa maliit na sofa sa gilid ng silid.

"Kunin ko lang 'yung first aid. Diyan ka lang."

Agad niyang ginamot ang sugat ng binata nang makabalik siya dala-dala ang first aid kit na nakatago sa isang cabinet ng silid. Naupo siya sa sahig at ipinatong ang paa ni Baekhyun sa kanyang hita bago ito sinimulang gamutin.

"You should be careful next time. Huwag mong pupulutin yung mga basag na glass dahil baka mas lalo kang masugatan." Paalala niya habang dahan-dahan niyang dinadampian ng betadine ang sugat ng maliit na binata. "And it's fine. Don't be sorry, itatawag na lang natin sa room service para malinis niya agad."

Chanyeol's focus was on fixing the smaller man's wound that he missed the tears that’s starting to form in Baekhyun's eyes.

Saka niya lang ito napansin nang marinig na niya ang hikbi nito, agad siyang naalarma nang makitang sunod-sunod ang pagpatak ng luha mula sa mga mata nito.

"Why are you crying? I-I'm sorry, masakit ba 'yung pagkakagamot ko?" Tanong niya habang umuupo sa tabi ng idol. "Sorry, Baek. Sorry, was I hurting you?" Pilit niyang pinupunasan ang luha sa mukha nito.

“Baekhyun, what’s wrong?” malumanay na tanong niya dito ngunit hindi pa rin ito tumigil sa paghikbi at mas lalong pa atang lumala. Kaya naman ginawa niya ang dating ginagawa sa tuwing nakikita niyang umiiyak ang maliit na binata.

“I-I don’t have a hoodie or a coat right now, but..” tumingin sa kanya ang idol gamit ang namumulang mga mata nito, “You can use me instead?” he said, spreading his arms open wide for Baekhyun.

Walang pag-aalinlangan na sumugod ito sa bisig niya. Nagulat pa nga si Chanyeol nang umupo ito sa hita niya at ibinaon ang mukha sa kanyang leeg ngunit hindi na siya nagreklamo. Agad niyang hinawakan ang maliit na binata sa baywang nito.

“Baek?”

"Ayaw mo na ba sakin?" Tanong nito sa gitna ng kanyang paghikbi.

Hindi inaasahan ni Chanyeol ang tanong na iyon kaya’t natigilan siya sa narinig. Iyon ba ang iniisip nito kanina pa? Na ayaw na sa kanya ng aktor? "What do you mean?"

"Eh-kasi nitong mga nakaraang araw parang nagbago ka.." nasasaktan si Chanyeol sa bawat hikbi nito. "Parang.. Parang ang layo mo.. parang ayaw mo na..."

Lumayo ito ng kaunti mula sa pagkakayakap sa kanya ngunit nanatili pa rin itong nakaupo sa kanyang hita. Humigpit ang pagkakahawak ni Chanyeol sa baywang nito nang marinig niya ang sumunod na sinabi nito, "Nung nag-usap tayo noong hinatid mo ko sa bahay, alam ko may tumatakbo diyan sa isip mo pero hindi mo sinasabi. Tapos noong hindi kita naihatid sa airport hanggang kagabi, hindi na kita ma-contact."

"Baekhyun, it's not like-"

"A-ayan.. Baekhyun nalang ang tawag mo sa-sa ’kin." Mas lalo itong umiyak at humikbi. "Habang nagbu-book ako ng tickets papunta dito iniisip ko, may nagawa ba ako? Masyado ba kita pinaghintay ng matagal? Ayaw mo na ba sa akin?"

"Alam mo naman 'yung nangyari kay Joongi, di ba?” Nakayukong sabi nito. “Kaya please Chanyeol, sabihin mo naman kung ayaw mo na. Hindi ‘yung, hindi ‘yung pag nabigay ko na ang buong ako kaysa ka bibitaw."

"No, baek- Baby, hindi ganoon iyon.” agad niyang tinama ang sarili, marahan niyang hinawakan ang pisngi ng binata at tinignan siya ng diretso sa kanyang mga mata. “I'm sorry shit. I'm sorry, please huwag ka ng umiyak."

"Nung gabing nag-usap tayo, natakot ako.” pag-amin niya. “Natakot ako sa tindi ng nararamdaman ko para sa'yo, Baekhyun. I lost count in how many times people promised to stay but ended up leaving me at the end. And I’m not ready to see you leave, baby. I would never be.” The idea of Baekhyun walking away from him shattered him into pieces.

“Sobrang.. Sobrang mahal na kita na pakiramdam ko magiging selfish ako at magmamakaawa akong ako ang piliin mo at ayaw ko noon. Dahil gusto kong bigyan ka ng kalayaang pumili ng gusto mo. Dahil karapatan mo 'yun." Dahil deserve ni Baekhyun iyon.

"Inaamin ko noong hindi ka nakapunta sa airport, nasaktan ako. Noong nalaman kong kausap mo si Joongi, nasaktan din ako.” he confessed. “Pero okay lang yun. Tanggap ko yun dahil alam kong kailangan niyong mag-usap.” he assured the smaller man with a small smile. 

"Hindi ko pinlano 'yun, Chanyeol. I just- Hera called me at sinabi niyang emergency. I panicked kaya agad ko siyang pinuntahan sa bahay niya." kwento nito. Sinandal niya ang ulo sa dibdib ng matangkad na binata bago muling nagpatuloy. “Kaso pagdating ko doon, nakita ko siya. Ayoko pa sanang makipag usap dahil gusto ko na alam mo. Gustong kong alam mo kung kailan at saan para hindi ka mag-isip ng iba.”

“Pero wala e, nandoon na siya, nagmamakaawa na kausapin ko siya kaya pumayag na rin ako. Sa sobrang haba ng pag-uusap namin ay nakalimutan kong icheck ang phone ko. I’m sorry, Chan."

Chanyeol doesn’t know where he plucked the courage to ask, "What did he say?"

"Gusto niya akong bumalik.” one sentence and Chanyeol can already feel the lump starting to form in his throat. He tried to inhale a shaky breath. “Kasi na-realize daw niya na kahit kailan hindi magiging ready si Jieun para sa kanya. Pero pag ako raw, ‘pag inaya niya akong magpakasal, papayag agad ako kasi mahal ko siya.”

"Anong sabi mo?" Naramdaman siguro ng maliit na binata ang kaba sa kanyang dibdib kaya muli itong lumayo sa pagkakasandal sa kanya at tumingin sa kanyang mga mata.

"Oo."

Chanyeol's heart almost shattered at Baekhyun's answer. Napayuko siya, nagtutubig na ang mga mata niya dahil sa narinig. _Mundo naman, madamot ka pa rin sa akin?_

Pero hindi hinayaan ni Baekhyun na tumulo ang mga luha niya dahil agad na sinundan nito ng, "Noon. Kung tatanungin niya ako noon, ‘oo’ ang isasagot ko."

"Pero ngayon," hinawakan ng maliit na binata ang baba niya at marahan itong iniharap sa kanya. Nakatitig siya sa mga mangiyak-ngiyak na mga mata ng aktor nang sabihin niyang, "Nandito ka na e." Then he sweetly smiled at him.

At sa mga salitang binitawan ni Baekhyun ay nalaman ni Chanyeol ang sagot ng mundo sa kanya, _Pasensya na at natagalan, anak. Pero at least nakarating ‘di ba?_

Hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol ang mga luhang sunod-sunod na tumulo mula sa kanyang mga mata.

"Nandito ka na, isang taong nagpa-realize sa akin na pwede akong mahalin kahit wala akong kayang ibigay. Isang taong kayang maghintay sa akin kahit gaano katagal." Baekhyun clasped the actor's hands and placed it against his chest. The idol’s heart was beating loud and fast, like his. "Yung taong nagturo sa ‘king maging matapang sa gitna ng takot. Yung taong mahal na mahal ko."

"Mahal mo na ko, baby?" pumiyok pa siya sa dulo dahil hindi siya makapaniwala sa narinig.

"Yes, baby.” Mabilis na sagot nito, walang pag-aalinlangan. “Sorry natagalan kasi natakot ako, pero ngayon matapang na, matapang na at mamahalin ka na."

"B-Baekhyun."

"Alam mo ba sabi ni Kyungsoo dati, hindi pa daw ako tanga para kay Joongi dahil hindi ko pa binibigay ang katawan ko sa kanya.” nakangiti pa ito habang inaalala ang pag-uusap nila ni Kyungsoo bago siya umalis papunta dito. “Pero sabi niya sakin, pagdating sa'yo, kahit wala pang nangyayari sa atin, parang binigay ko na rin daw ang buong ako sa'yo. At totoo yun, Chanyeol. Ibibigay ko sa'yo ang buong-buong ako dahil deserve mo 'yun. Deserve natin yun."

Natawa ang idol nang makita ang pulang-pulang ilong at mata ng matangkad na binata dahil sa kakaiyak. "O bakit ka umiiyak diyan? Baby naman e, naiiyak din ako."

"Wala lang." Ibinaon ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mukha sa leeg ng maliit na binata. "Akala ko madamot sa akin ang mundo, pero maswerte pa rin pala ako." _Salamat. Salamat po._ Bulong niya sa hangin. "Kasi nandito ka na."

"Ako ang maswerte, baby. Kasi dumating ka." Baekhyun said before placing his lips against Chanyeol’s for a deep sweet kiss.

A kiss worth all of the fears, failures and heartaches. A kiss that felt home, a kiss worth a lifetime and more. 

"I love you, Baekhyun. So damn much.” bulong ni Chanyeol at pinagdikit ang kanilang noo. “Thank you for staying."

"No, thank you for waiting for me.” sagot naman ng maliit na binata. Umiiyak ngunit punong-puno ang puso ng kasiyahan at pagmamahal. “I love you, too. Baby."

\---

**_Chanyeol Park at Baekhyun Byun, nakita daw di umano na nagde-date sa isang restaurant sa LA? Alamin ang buong kwento sa: nyuseu.com/article/12345.._ **

**_***_ **

**_Unang self-produced mini album ng actor-singer na si Chanyeol Park na ‘Ikaw', umani ng numero uno sa iTunes at Spotify charts sa iba’t-ibang bansa. Alamin ang kwento sa likod ng produksyon nito mula mismo kay Park sa: nyuseu.com/article/20389.._ **

**_***_ **

**_Baekhyun Byun, naiyak sa kanyang winning speech sa gabi ng parangal ng Gawad Urian. Nagpasalamat din ito sa isang special na tao sa kanyang buhay. Sino kaya ito? nyuseu.com/article/30472.._ **

**_***_ **

**_Award winning actor-singer Chanyeol Park, totoo bang nakitang bumili ng singsing sa isang Jewelry store sa Paris, France? Alam ang sagot ng award winning aktor sa: nyuseu/article/45963.._ **

**_***_ **

**_Nagulantang ang sambayanan at buong mundo nang mag post ang Idol Actor na si Baekhyun Byun ng isang black and white picture ng dalawang kamay na may suot na matching rings at may caption na,_ Without a doubt, it’s a yes. _Ang buong kwento sa likod nito ay nasagot sa eksklusibo naming panayam. nyuseu/article/61432.._**

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you at nakarating ka sa puntong ito! Sorry sa lahat ng mga typos at kulang sa fic dahil kaunti lamang ang alam ko sa showbiz. Hehe. Pero sana ay napasaya at napangiti ka ng kwentong ito kahit papaano. Feel free to comment all your thoughts about this fic! Mahal ko po kayo and stay safe!


End file.
